The Returning
by Lucky's Girl
Summary: After the third movie hundreds of mutants are powerless. Some are angry and want revenge, but some were never happier. How long can happiness last? What happens when KARA shows up? X-men disappear and some find things about themselves that they thought were lost. Summary in Chapter 39. Complete!
1. The Cure

**Title**: The Returning

**Characters**- Magneto, Mystique, lots of the x-men, I tried to put a lot of Rogue!

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the X-men, though it would be awesome if I did.

**Author's note**- Hey what's up, this is my first fan fic. I hope I gave Rogue's accent justice. I'm sorry if it gets confusing I got the story plot messed up with like two others I am working on. Enjoy!!

P.S This story has offically been sorted through and fixed by my wonderful Beta! Thanks!

The woman's eyes opened and she looked at the sun peeking through her closed blinds, showing the dust floating lazily around the apartment. There was a knock on the door.

"What now?" she muttered, getting up to answer her door. She threw it open to see a woman that she knew as her apartment's manager.

"What?" She scowled.

"Your bill is due tomorrow. Make sure it isn't late this time," the manager hissed.

SLAM! The woman stomped from her door. She looked into her mirror. Her reflection showed her plain ordinary face surrounded by short black hair.

"Why me?" cried the woman. "I want my eyes back." She wished the eyes staring back at her were like the eyes of a cat. She cursed the cure not for the first time and not for the last.

--

Meanwhile far off in Westchester, New York, a young girl had the exact opposite opinion of the Cure. Rogue walked in the kitchen and saw Bobby sitting at the counter of the crowded kitchen and walked over to join him.

"Mornin', Bobby." Rogue said, giving Bobby a quick kiss on the cheek. She felt the smooth skin of his cheek on her lips and felt grateful she'd taken the Cure.

_"Sure. Most students whisper behind mah back, but they don't understand. They weren't a prisoner in their own skin_," Rogue thought to herself, taking a seat next to Bobby and pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, Rogue," a peppy voice came from beside her.

Rogue turned to see Kitty sitting down next to her with a bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

"Hey, Kitty," she replied, again grateful."

She'd forgiven Kitty about her flirting with Bobby; after all, she had apologized ten million times. Kitty had been a good friend even after Rogue had taken the Cure. She looked up from her cereal to see Logan walk into the kitchen, grumbling about it being too small. She felt a twang of guilt. Ever since she had gotten the Cure she'd felt more detached from Logan. Usually she felt him in her mind along with everyone else she'd touched since her mutation. She had always hated having others in her head, but now she wondered if she missed it. She didn't miss having Magneto in her head, but with Logan it was different, more powerful. After all, he had saved her life. Rogue's train of thought was interrupted as Josh, a new student, blew up a box of cereal. She glanced around the room seeing the falling of fruity pebbles like snow except colorful. Everyone was glaring at Josh and picking cereal out of their hair and clothes.

"Hey, look! I found the prize," Josh said with a sheepish smile.

Rogue figured now would be a great time for a shower since her hair was covered in Fruity Pebbles as well. As she left she heard Logan yelling about cleaning up the mess and grumbling about stupid kids.

--

She wrapped her blankets closer trying to keep out the cold of the small apartment. She looked at the apartment. It was plain. It held a bed and a dresser with a mirror hanging over it. It wasn't worth the money she was paying for it.

As she stared around at her room, her thoughts turned to the reason she was here. She played the scene again and again in her mind. She remembered her horror as she fell to the floor, feeling the power drain from her body, becoming weaker and weaker, lying on the floor pleading with him to help her.

"Argh!" She threw her pillow across the room and it landed with a FLOP on the floor. She wasn't angry with Magneto. She might have done the same thing. She was angry with the scientists for creating the Cure and the government for using it as a weapon. Yes she had tricked the government officials and told them the lie of where Magneto's army was. They were fools to think she would be angry enough to betray her kind to homo sapiens no less. She wished she could have seen the soldiers faces as they walked into a trap and saw only one mutant multipling himself intead of the army they had been promised. Even though she helped Magneto throw off the government's plan for a while, she wasn't satisfied. She still wanted revenge. But for now, she would need to wait. She was in their shadow for now.

"I will make them regret the day they messed with me!" she yelled.

--

That evening, Rogue flung herself down on her bed. Her thoughts went over the exact thing she didn't want to think about, the Cure.

_"Sure, the first few months have been great, but ah ain't so sure if I don't miss bein' a mutant_." she thought._"Ah never realized ah'd miss the bond ah shared with Logan."_ She felt that annoying twang of guilt again.

"_What should ah do? No one knows what this is lahke. There ain't anything ta do. Ah took the Cure."_ She started crying, wrapping her blankets closer. She'd been so connected to him. Now she felt nothing.

Author's note- What do you think? Hope it wasn't too short. Reviews would be extremely helpful. Thanks for reading!


	2. Revalations

_**Author's Note-**_ Hey, Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if this took a little long, not such a great typer. If the words are _slanted like this_ it means that the character is thinking. It might take a while for the next chapter, I've got to study for my Regents, Yuck. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 2

He saw the door open and the insufferable nurse dressed in green walk in.

"Hello. How are you today, Eric?" cooed the man.

"Don't talk to me as if I am an infant," Eric's cold voice snapped.

"Fine, Pops. All I know is it is time for your medicine," the man shot back, wishing his patient wasn't an obedient old man like the rest.

"I won't take your medicine. I don't need it," Eric replied.

"Yeah, that's true. But social security doesn't care about old farts like you who waste their time playing chess by themselves in a park all day. So, social security put you here. Now, I'm stronger then you, so we can do it the easy way or we can do it my way... again. Oh, and just cause you kicked me attitude, I'm giving you two doses," the man said, taking a needle off his tray and walking towards Eric.

As Eric felt the man shove the cold metal needle in his arm, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming desire to feel control over the metal as he once could.

"You sir, have won this round, but I promise you one day you'll be unexpecting and make a wrong move, and then I will kill you." Eric scowled.

"I'm sure you will, but in about three minutes, you'll be sleeping."

Eric watched as the man left chuckling, feeling his eyelids drooping.

--

The woman thought to herself that maybe if she didn't open her eyes the last few months would just be a dream. Her eyes fluttered open. Nope. She was still in her lousy overpriced apartment.

She lazily got up, looking for some clean clothes to wear. She detested laundry; it served as a daily reminder that she was no longer a mutant and how much she missed it. She had never needed clothing before the Cure.

"I can't believe people live happily like this," she muttered.

Knock...Knock...Knock...

"Oh, great." She threw on the nearest clothes to her and opened the door.

"What do you want?" She scowled.

"Your bill is due, Raven. Now!" The manager scowled back.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it, because I don't have the money, now." She shouted, hating it when people used her slave name but, in reality, she was a slave now.

"Then you don't have a place to stay, freak."

Her heart skipped a beat. Could she be the thing her heart desired the most? Could she be a mutant again? She looked down at her hands. No, they weren't blue. Then how did the woman know?

"That's right. I know all about you. I worked for the section of the government that deals with mutants. Shortly after Alcatraz, I left to do police work, but they still pay me to keep an eye on you.

"Make sure you don't get any ideas, Raven—or should I say Mystique."

SLAP

"Don't you dare mock me!" Mystique spat.

"You know I could report that you've been sneaking around lately. I'm sure that my boss would just love to have a reason to get you behind bars again." The manager gave her an evil smile. "Now unless you'd like to spend lots of time behind those pretty bars, I except you'd better go back into your room."

What about my bill?" Raven said, knowing she had to get out of this place.

"Oh, that. The government pays for your place. I just decided I might as well get the most out of you." She laughed and said good night.

As she walked away, Raven wanted to run up and punch every part of her she could grab, but thought better of it. She closed the door, then leaned against it. This couldn't be happening.

_"Oh, I'll get them,"_ she thought.

She knew the routine when someone was under watch. She looked around her place closer. Under the bed, all around the dresser, under the lamp…

_"There you are," _she thought. _"Just as I suspected, they had the place wired." _She set the lamp down carefully, knowing at the other end was some government hotshot listening to her every move. She couldn't let them think she knew that they had her under surveillance.

_"I should have known this would happen. They're scared I want revenge. Well, they're right_. _And I will get it," _she thought angrily_._

--

"Hey, Rogue. What's up?" Kitty said, walking in the room.

"Nothin' much. How are ya?" Rogue said, pulling herself off her bed.

"Oh, the usual. I didn't see you around much yesterday." Kitty looked over at her concerned.

"Oh, yeah. Ah was pretty tired."

"Oh, I see." Kitty didn't look very convinced but apparently let it go and instead started fiddling with something on her dresser.

"Hey, Rogue. Do you ever miss the professor?" Kitty asked.

"Sure, Ah guess so. Why?"

"I don't know. I just...He always seemed to know what to do," Kitty said, still fiddling with a small figurine.

"Is somethin' wrong, Kitty?"

"No, I just miss the Professor and Scott and Jean sometimes." Kitty sat down on her bed with her hands in her lap." I wish it could all go back to the way things were before."

What made ya think 'bout all of this, Kitty?" she asked worried.

"Well, we were looking at Cerebro the other day and Ororo said that they think they can find a way for it to work without a psychic. It just made me think about how everyone just seems kind of lost without the professor. He kind of held everything together." Kitty gave a loud, sad sigh.

"Yeah, Ah guess he did, didn't he?" She thought for the first time about everything the professor did. It was true, there weren't many new students coming to the mansion. It must have been hard to find mutants in trouble without the professor. There was an eerie silence hanging around the room.

"So how are they goin' to work Cerebro?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well, since the professor had to use psychic powers to feel if the other mutants were in trouble or not, Ororo thinks that since some mutants have powers similar to Bobby's—you know how he can make the temperature go down around him—that she can use that to track them through Cerebro using her powers. So since she can feel the weather difference in larger area's, with a few adjustments by Logan, she should be able to track some mutants."

"Ah see. Do ya think it'll work?" Rogue asked.

"I hope so. Without it, we'll just have to go around looking for mutants who are in trouble. I mean, we all still have to, but with Cerebro working again, it will be a lot easier."

"It seems it would be a lot easier to just have a big red button, huh?"

"Yeah, that would be simple," Kitty said with a laugh. "I should be getting to dinner. Coming?"

"Yeah. Ah'll be down in a minute."

"Okay. And Rogue..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the talk. I'm always here to talk if you want."

"Thanks, Kitty." She watched Kitty leave.

_"Ah wish Ah could, but she wouldn't understand. But ah gotta tell somebody."_

Her stomach rumbled, reminding her it was time for dinner. She put on her shoes and went to dinner.

Author's

Note: I hope that was okay! Please review, Can't explain how much help reviews are. Thanks for reading!


	3. Running Away

Authors note- Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long wait but those Regents are killer. Now let's all hope I passed them or the horror of summer school shall fall upon me. Thanks for the concern. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- In this chapter I stole the nickname Ro for Ororo from Missi Marie. Thanks!

* * *

She turned the shower knobs all the way on and closed curtain. She walked out of the tiny bathroom as quietly as possible. She'd checked every inch of the apartment over three times making sure there were no cameras. It was imperative she be utterly quiet so as not to tip them off. She felt like she was trying to escape from prison, but she knew if they figured out that she was leaving they would put her under more intense surveillance, and she'd be there prisoner forever.

She picked her suitcase (which was really a duffel bag) up off her bed balancing it on the window sill. The window was above her bed and led to the back of the building. It was about a story off the ground but it was her only option. To get out of the window she'd have to climb on top of her bed. As she climbed the bed she hoped it wouldn't make to much noise she was supposed to be in the shower. She wished she could just walk out the front door but they had it under surveillance she'd realized it yesterday taking her trash out.

_"Hopefully they think I'm was too big to get out of the window and that I wouldn't risk the drop and put no surveillance. Even if they do have camera's it is pretty dark out _" she thought_. "If they do see me I'll have the head start, all I know is I'm not staying here._

Lifting herself through the window and dropping the suitcase to the ground first she pushed off the sill.

"Plop" she hit the cold ground hard.

_"Ow, with my powers that wouldn't have been so hard."_she cursed silently.

"She glanced around hoping nobody heard her. Instinctively she looked for the nearest escape route. Seeing the only thing around the back of the building was trees which she believed was a forest, the decision wasn't very hard. The trees weren't far off but there was nothing to hide behind for cover so she would just need to run fast and hope nobody was looking out their window. She ran through the dew collecting grass carrying her bag which was slowing her down a bit. When she reached the forest she let out a breath hoping nobody had seen her.

She began her dreadful trip through the forest. Quickly she dodged in and out of the thick trees. Not following a straight line proved harder then she originally thought. The trees clumped together forming dense bushes hard to get through. Once she had thought of climbing a tree but that seemed to hard so she trudged on. Soon a clearing came into view. Like a deer waiting to see a hunter jump out to shoot, she quietly walked into the clearing. It had been at least an hour and she'd seen no sighs of somebody following her, but that didn't mean they weren't. Her eyes felt heavy and she wanted so much just to sit down and go to sleep.

"No I have to keep going" she muttered urging herself forward. "_The only advantage I have is surprise and a head start. They won't believe I am in the shower forever."_

After what seemed to be another half an hour, she stopped trying to get a sense of direction.

" It can't be too far." she thought"It, what it it. I don't even know were I am going I might just die in this forest. Who knows where it ends. Her stomach growled reminding her of her other problem. She had no food. Sitting down she realized she hadn't thought this through very well. Rushing into a forest was about the stupidest ideal she had ever had except getting her into this situation in the first place.

_"What do I think I'm doing escaping one set of prying eyes to either die in a forest or find a knew place where they will find me again anyways. All this for what revenge I don't even have my powers any more."_ she put her hands in her head hoping the pounding headache forming would go away. She wanted to kick herself for getting herself into this situation.

"_I'm nothing anyways. Now because of them I am a filthy homosapien, one of them." another part of her mind said something different " then why are the keeping you under surveillance, they consider you a threat powers or no powers." _with a smile she thought of her revenge

"_Mystique's revenge not Raven's." _She had always hated that name, it had been her mother's name as well. She jumped when she heard voices behind her. Sitting in the dense trees she desperately hoped the owners of the voices didn't find her.

--

"Knock...Knock..." The knock of the door was louder then she could take. The sound echoed through her empty mind. She'd prepared this speech like twenty times in her room, so why was her mind so blank. She felt like she was going to get sick.

_"Why am ah here?"_ she asked herself. What did she owe him anyways. Nothing part of her said, but the other part said everything.

"Grea', now ah got a devil an' angel on my shoulda's. she thought hating how she never could make anything simple. The heavy footsteps coming from behind the door woke her from her daydream. She felt her stomach ache dangerously.

"Yah" came Logan;s gruff voice opening his door.

"Uh..." she stuttered feeling uncomfortable under his forbidden gaze.

" Hey kid, what's up." Logan's voice softening a bit as it always did around Rogue.

"Yah, Uh..." her mind froze she was so scared. She was desperately looking for some excuse."Uh.. Ro wan's ya." she spat out hoping he would believe her.

"Okay, somebody always wants something." he mumble."Thanks kid, see ya later." She watched until she saw Logan disappear around the corner before she let out a huge sigh.

As she walked back to her room she cursed herself for being so stupid. She opened her door hoping Kitty wasn't there. No luck there she sat reading her magazine.

"Hey, Rogue." kitty said from behind her magazine.

"Hi Kitty." she plopped down on her bed, sighing. She turned over in her bed pulling her covers over her head wishing she'd never left her bedroom in the first place. Now Logan and maybe even Ro would be questioning her about why she said that.

__

'Grea' now ah have ta make more excuses."

she was so stupid sometimes.

--

"Hey, what ya need Ro?" Logan asked extremely grumpy.

"Huh?"Ororo looked bemused."I don't need anything."

"Rogue said ya wanted me."

"I don't, I haven't even seen Rogue today."she became a little concerned."Did she act as if something was wrong?"

"Kinda, she was all tense when she talked to me." he scratched his head worried about her."Maybe I should go talk to her."

"No, don't, if she wanted to talk she would have said something."

"Yeah, I guess so. maybe I did something."

"Why, did she say something?"

"Na, she just seems to be avoiding me." he sat down in the chair behind him. _"I knew caring for people only leads to problems. I thought I had smelt fear, but I just figured I was wrong. Why is she scared of me?"_ he cursed himself he must have done something to scare her.

"Well, maybe you should talk to her Logan. Just wait a few days, see if she'll come talk to you first." She looked over concerned at him. She knew the past few months had been hard on everybody, but especially Logan.

"Yeah, okay, but I ain't one for words ya know. He got up walking towards the door. When Ororo stopped him.

"Logan, are you okay?" she asked hoping he wouldn't just block her out.

"Of course I am." he said rather irritated rushing out the door before she could say anything more. The only problem was that running from her conversation didn't stop the pain.

Ororo let out a sigh putting her head in her hands.

"Oh Charles, how did you do it?"

* * *

Author's note- Suspenseful huh. Maybe if I get more reviews I'll be tempted to put the next one up quicker. Thanks for reading.


	4. Caught

Authors note- I am soooooooo sorry the update took so long. The day after my last update my hard drive crashed and I just got my computer back! The good news is I have up to chapter sixteen written so its just a matter of typing them. Hope you like this chapter again sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

" Do you hear that?" the first soldier asked.

"No" the second soldier shrugged.

"I thought I heard a stick break."

"We're in a forest, there's animals every where, you didn't hear anything."

"But what if it is her. They said she's very crafty and dangerous."

"It's not, it's all in your head man."

"I guess so your probably right." the first soldier replied giving in.

"I don't get why were here in the first place. We sighed up for the stinking army to serve our country." he mocked " The job description didn't have anything to do with chasing some mutant who isn't even a mutant anymore. shouted the second man.

"Yeah we should be doing something worth our time." the first soldier agreed.

" At least now we know were all our tax dollars are going to, a useless cause."

"Seriously, this country is paranoid." They continued their useless talking trying to pass the time as they continued through to the end of the forest.

She let out a deep breath as they walked away. She felt like going to sleep for a few hours.

_"Wait"_ she thought_"I could follow those fools out of the forest. It would be dangerous though, they have guns and I'm sure they wouldn't mind firing them. And I'm definetaly not in any shape to fight, I'm hungry,tired and weaponless." she threw the ideals around in her mind."So, I either follow them and chance capture and who knows death or I stay here and die lost in a forest._

She pulled herself from under the bush wiping the dirt off of her. So she started her pursuit, hoping that even without her powers she could be stealthy enough to not be captured.

--

"Hey" came the high pitched voice she had come accustomed to."You'll never believe what just happened!"

"wha' " she said carelessly flipping through the book Flow, find your inner peace

"They got Cerebro to work" she looked excited "Well in theory."

"Really" she said throwing the heavy book on the messy floor with gaining interest. It was true, she enjoyed Kitty's eccentric yapping about the team. She did sort of miss being on the team. Even though her powers were useless she liked feeling as if she was apart of something important and bigger then herself.

"Yeah, Storms gonna try today!"

"Wow, ah can' believe it works." she replied completely focused on the conversation.

"Pretty awesome, when are we doing it?" Her faced stiffened and turned slightly red realizing her mistake.

"When are ya doin' it?" she corrected herself giving Kitty a brief smile who understood her embarrassment.

"Well at three, today." a silence passed between them. "Uh, Rogue."

"Yeah." she replied trying to find an excuse to change the subject.

"How about you come with me."

"Na ah can' ah gotta do some stuff ta do."

"Rogue really. We all miss you on the team. There's no reason you can't come, your still our teammate." Kitty said rather demanding a side of Kitty which didn't usually come out.

" Well, ah guess so, if its alrigh' with Ro' an' everybody."

"Of course it's alright." Kitty gave her a brief hug before leaving the room, telling her to be in the Cerebro room by three. She fell back onto her pillow sighing. She looked around her room her eyes resting on the book she'd forgotten in the mess of her room.

"Inner peace, ya right."

--

Ororo looked up from the stack of bills on her overcrowded desk as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in " she called. The door creaked open to reveal Kitty's head poking in.

"Thanks" kitty walked in taking a seat in front of Ororo's desk looking through the pile of papers." Um, I have a favor to ask you."

"Alright, go ahead." she nodded

"Well, the thing is..." Kitty began.

_"I don't like the sound of this"_she thought.

"I kind of told Rogue that she could come to the Cerebro thing today."

"I see."

"Before you say anything. I don't care if she has no powers, she is still one of us. Just because she took the cure doesn't mean anything!" she panted shouted at Ororo her face turning bright red." Another thing I still consider her apart of the team! So consider that before you say anything."Kitty was furious. Ororo just sat blinking.

"Well I never said that there was anything wrong with Rogue coming, Kitty." Ororo said trying to calm her down and make some sense of the situation.

"Oh, Yeah." she sat back giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry for yelling."

"It's alright, I personally would love to have Rogue to come."

Uh huh, yeah. I'll be going now, thanks again." Kitty left feeling rather foolish.

Sitting back and taking a deep breath she tried to refocus her mind on the ever growing pile of bills. It didn't work so well.

"Well that was productive"she said sarcastically getting up to leave taking a last glance at the bills.

"Tomorrow's a new day." she sighed leaving the room.

--

It had gone smoothly so far. They had been walking for at least an hour but she wasn't a very good judge of time and they showed no signs of knowing she was following them. To her dismay she wasn't as stealthy as she had hoped. Luckily she'd met up with two new recruits stupid and unexpected.

SNAP

"What was that!" shouted the first soldier shouted spinning around on his heels. She trust herself behind a tree hoping that the soldier hadn't seen her.

"Dude, you stepped on a stick, relax. The clearing to the city is only like a mile or two." the second soldier stated anxious to get to a shower and out of the forest.

"Alright, I think this forest is getting to me I keep feeling like someones watching me."

"Hey all that means is that your an inside kind of guy. I don't like creepy crawly animals either. You probably heard a squirrel or something."

"Yeah your probably right." the first soldier said once again.

So the men kept walking in the same direction as before. She continued walking but more towards the trees this time watching for sticks that was two close calls.

She saw the sun peek through the dense trees and heard the noise of busy people in the city. She felt excited she'd decided to follow the stupid soldiers. So she sat down in the bushes letting the soldiers slip out of the trees and into the warm looking sun.

_"Good I'm all clear."_ she thought. She looked herself over.

_"A change of clothes would be nice. Too bad I dropped my bag earlier. Though I still have some money in my pocket." Money, she despised money. _

_"That's all my good for mother cared about. She tried to kill me my good for nothing two bit family.." She thought getting frustrated in the fact that she had to live the way that would make her family the happiest people in the world._

_"Why am I even thinking about them, she threw me on the streets quicker then I could blink when she learned I was a mutant." She felt sick even thinking about them._

_"When I would skip school being scared of the others before I could fully control my powers they knew something was up. That is probably why I am here, I hate admitting this, even to myself, but that is my worst fear, losing control." she sat feeling sick again. "At least as Mystique I could be different then the evil I saw in people, normal people, but as Raven I've lost control I'm a slave. "My family dear old moms the only one left.That woman hated change more then she hated me. I bet she still lives in the same house."_ She got up brushing herself once again.

"_I've sat here and pouted long enough." _She thought hoping the sick feeling would fade with the memory of her family as it usually did.

She walked into the sunshine feeling the warmth of the sun and the happy feel of freedom.

_"Well as close to freedom as I'll ever get again." _

"Ah". She tried to scream but the massive hand covering her mouth stifled led any attempt.

"Told you I heard her." the familiar voice of the soldier rang as a death bell to her ears. Her fears had been realized. She felt the other grab her hands and cuff them. This was it, she was caught and afraid.

* * *

Authors note- Please review and again soo sorry for the wait. I'll try to update the next one quicker. Reviews seriously do help. Thanks for reading.


	5. Cerebro Drama

Authors note - Thanks for the Reviews from Missi Marie(4), Zombie1(1), Lexi Aduial Elen(1), Princess of the Roses (1), and Roguex1(1). I can't tell you how much the reviews mean, it's nice to have some input and to just know someones actually reading my story. In this chapter flashbacks are in bold. Enjoy!

* * *

"Rogue" Bobby shouted."What areyou doing here it's dangerous." She felt rather annoyed at Bobby.

_"As if ah'm no' nervous enough he's gotta point out ah'm here suddenly in team affairs. We gonna have a long chat afta this." _she thought agravated she was put in this situation.

"Shut-up, nobody asked you Bobby." Kitty hissed.

"Kitty how dare you talk to be like that, tell them it's too dangerous for Rogue to be here." She was starting to agree with Bobby but the danger was embarrassment. The others in the room gave him a you are being stupid look.

"It is."he insisted.

"Oh yeah."Kitty laughed, not lite hearted but a sinister laugh one would think Kitty wasn't capable of. "The Cerebro room dangerous the only thing that could happen here is that an echoed hurt your ears."

"Someone could fall down there." he pointed to the abyss below.

"Yeah" Kitty laughed like before."I'm going to take a chance and assume everybody in here can walk unless you know something about walking you could teach us all."

"Enough!" Storm shouted. "We are not here to bicker among yourselves. Rogue is always welcome here Bobby, I thought you knew that."

"I know that but,..." Storm cut him off.

"Then there is nothing to discuss. Our mission is to help others. I will certainly not tolerate anyone trying to put someone down. Storm's eyes glared and everybody got the message.

"Yeah I still don't think this is a good ideal though." he whispered barley audible as the others advanced up to the machine. Even though he whispered one person heard his remark and wasn't happy about it. Bobby began to follow but felt himself being yanked out of the room and pinned to the wall.

"Listen Drake, what the lady says goes, got it?" Bobby could feel Logan's breath as he nodded his head. "One more little outburst from you might not be such a great ideal, cause I never liked ya anyways" Bobby nodded his head but was barley paying attention to Logan's words but was too preoccupied staring at the tips of Logan's invincible claws poking out of his skin.

She was in awe seeing the round tiled room again. She'd seen it dozens of times but she couldn't help but be impressed. Still she felt out of place.

"Logan could you start the machine and fix anything that wasn't finished yesterday. Storm asked turning to place the heavy helmet over her white silky hair.

"Sure thing, Ro'." as he walked towards the machine he could Rogue's unsureness being with the team.

_"I'll kill Drake for this." _he thought opening the door to the new improved Cerebro glad there were no psychics in the room. He felt the now familiar twang of pain at the thought. The kind no amount of healing power could heal.

_"Well I'll fix Drake's little stunt." _he thought

"Hey, Rogue can ya come help me over here?" Logan called smirking to himself seeing her jump in surprise at her name being called.

"Sur' wha' ah can do?"

"Come here." she walked up to Logan quickly hating that everybody was staring at her. "See that green reset button way back there?" he said pointing to a little round button.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Push it three times, my hands too big too fit in there."

"Sur' thin'." she reached in pressing the smooth green rubbery surface three times as instructed. She knew Logan had only asked her to help because she felt bad and that Kitty could have just as easily fazed her hand threw.

_"Still it was nice of him."_ she felt guilty again getting up looking at Logan as he thanked her.

_"Way do ah feel so guilty any time ah'm near him. _"She thought agrivated knowing the answer.

"Alright everybody please leave the room so I can concentrate." Her head began to hum seeing many disturbances in nature. Her heart ached for most of the cases as she was particularly close with nature. Not all disturbances we're from mutants most weren't but there was almost a diff rent aura around those caused by mutants. She focused seeing or maybe feeling the different aura of a mutant causing a disturbance.

"The atmosphere is heating up at accelerated rates. Where is it though." she felt frustrated and as if she was losing the scene. She focused harder straining her mind her body started felling weak she saw a body of water a lake or a pond. Then she saw a sign "Killersman's creek. Maybe a park or a reservoir." she said confused.

--

I'm getting kind of worried it shouldn't have taken her this long." Logan mumbled. He walked towards the door, but it opened and Storm slid out stumbling.

"Ya okay Ro'?" Logan asked sitting her down.

"I'm fine." she answered rubbing her temple." I believe I found something. A sign, I think it read Killerman's creek or something the whole experience was rather confusing.

"Where's that?" Logan grumbled.

"Let's check local maps and stuff." Rogue suggested quietly.

"Good plan, lets move to the library.

"It could take too long the mutant might move, Logan I haven't the faintest ideal where Killerman's creek is or if I even read the sigh correctly." she took a deep breath composing herself.

"All there is to do is give it a shot this is a trail run." he hated having to help people make sence of situations. So every one went up to the library.

She departed the team about half an hour later. They had found the creek. It ran through a few parks so they were trying to find which one Storm had seen. Her thoughts wondered to the team and Logan, again. She'd wondered why he hadn't come to talk to her about the whole storm needs you episode as she liked to call it.

_"Maybe he forgot or decided tha' ah didn' need no' lecture. Ah did like bein' with the team again today, but me an' Bobby are gonna need ta have a little talk."_she thought.

About two hours later she went down to the kitchen to see what was going to be for dinner. She saw Kitty eating a bar of chocolate on one of the stools.

"Hey Kitty, how'd it go. Did ya'll find wha' ya needed?" She asked taking a seat next to her.

"Oh yeah and we found the mutant too." she said taking another bite from her chocolate.

"Cool, who is it.?" she asked

"I wouldn't go as far as cool it was pretty much the opposite." she sighed finishing her chocolate.

"Ya killin' me, who was it?"

"John."

"John, like Pyro John, that John?"she gasped.

"The one and only thankfully."

"How did that go over?"

"Well let's see, after we figured out the location we got in the cars since it was a park and we figured a bunch of suited up freaks in leather coming out of a jet might scare some people."

"Yeah ah can imagine."She laughed thinking of what that would look like.

"The rest went like this...

**"There Logan the mutant is that kid sitting by the pond."Storm said pointing.**

**"Ya sure he's in trouble he doesn't look it." he grumbled.**

**"I'm sure he gave a scared scene off when I was monitoring from Cerebro." she assured.**

**"Alright, ya better go first I'm kinda intimidating. Besides your the leader." he mocked.**

**"Fine" she walked up to the boy."Hello my name is..." she stopped in mid sentence as the kid turned around. **

**"JOHN!" she shouted.**

**"Oh great it's you guys."John mumbled."Look I didn't do anything."**

**"I never said you did." she said sternly."Why are you here?"**

**"It's a public park last I checked, besides I ain't got anywheres else to go." he shrugged standing up to leave.**

**"John wait" she said reaching out to grab his shoulders."Why not you come with us to the mansion."**

**"yeah right, why would you even ask a stupid question like that." he turned around turning towards the street.**

**" because, the professor believed in second chances and so do I." she said gently.**

**"We're on different sides remember." he shouted.**

**"No, John your wrong. We are all mutants lost and confused."**

**"Maybe you believe in second chances but they might not." he said pointing to the other x-men. I'm just a traitor to them."**

**"So what you made a mistake, that's all over with now. Nobodies perfect John. We all make mistakes."**

**"Whatever." he scuffed.**

**"Of course I won't force you to do anything but I do believe it will rain tonight." she said turning around with a smirk on her face.**

**"Wait, I'll come with you. But I can leave whenever I want, right." he asked hesitantly**

**"That always been a choice for you that hasn't changed." he walked with her towards the cars where the others were waiting.**

"So while Ro' talked with John Logan rounded us up in the two cars. Bobby almost ran after John but Logan grabbed him pushing him into the car. Obviously John went in the car that Bobby wasn't in. John came back with us and that was that."

"Wow, tha' mus' of been a surprise, huh." Rogue laughed.

"Yeah you should have seen Bobby's face when he turned around." Kitty and Rogue laughed

"Anyways wha's for dinna?" she asked getting to the question she came in here for.

"Ham and macaroni." Kitty answered.

"The' we bes' ge' ou' of ere, ya know how people love ham 'round here." Rogue said the two friends said getting up.

So they went upstairs chit chatting until dinner which John didn't attend. Rogue positioned herself between Kitty and ans a smaller girl so she wouldn't have to see Bobby.

"He's gonna ge' a piece of my mind." she thought eating the macaroni.

* * *

Author's note- Hope you liked the Chapter and please, please review. I'll put people's names and how many times they reviewed next time too. Does anyone see a bribe here besides me? Thanks for reading.


	6. Free

Authors note- I edited previous chapters so the spelling should be better. I changed the content slightly. Thanks to Missi Marie for reviewing for the fifth time. I really appreciate getting a review from each chapter, it helps me type quicker. They are the highlights of my day. It is nice to see people like my story. Enjoy!

* * *

No! She wouldn't go out this way. Away to some facility under lock and key. Trapped for the rest of her pathetic life. Where every wheres she turned there was only guards, surveillance cameras, microphones, and locked doors she might as well call it jail. All her control would be lost fear would overtake her. She felt the cold cuffs cutting into her wrists. Wishing once again for er powers she cursed the Cure. If she had her powers she could simple flip the cuffs in front of her. She'd always wondered if her acrobatics and flexibility had been because of her powers.

A big black truck pulled up knocking her out of her day dream. She knew it was for her and her heart began beating wildly.

"_NO I refuse to give up and let them haul me away never to be free again." _she thought looking for anything to use as a weapon. She saw a stick laying on the ground.

"It'll have to do."she muttered "but these cuffs I can't do anything in them." She figured she might as well try to flip the cuffs even without powers after all shape shifting and acrobatics had nothing to do with each other. The soldiers came over forcing her to her feet from her kneeling position.

She dropped back down forcing her arms under her curled knees. She felt agonizing pain and heard her muscles crack but the cuffs flipped in front of her. She rolled over grabbed the stick off the ground. Throwing herself with all her strenght at the nearest soldier she hit him with the stick.

She heard shots being fire and grabbed the gun from the unconscious soldier. She began firing as she ran for her life into the city streets her captures close behind. She fell over a rock picking herself back up, the gun had fallen out of her hands but she didn't stop for it. She zigzagged through the streets not really seeing where she was going.

She skidded to a stop to see saw a brick wall surrounding her .A Dead End. She heard the soldiers voices getting closer. She climbed into a dumpster covering herself with trash. She could only hope they hadn't seen which alley she had gone in. She felt the fear manifest inside her as she heard there footsteps grow louder and louder. She felt like a child again hiding in her closet to escape her mother's ranting about her father and hoping she wouldn't find her. She felt like that again a helpless lost child running from the big bad wolf. She heard their voices, felt them rummaging through the garbage. The fear grew so much she felt as if she was dieing as they dragged her from the dumpster throwing her on the ground. She felt her knee hit the pavement and it hurt so much from slipping the handcuffs under them. She felt the burn of hot tears roll down her cheek uncontrollable. She'd been caught for good and she had no control at all. She heard their voices but was to upset to understand what they were saying. She stopped her crying she wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of seeing her so weak.

"Hello, sweety are you alright?"

_"Sweety?"_she thought confused.

"What, she said as she went to remove the trash from her hands. An intense hurt in her arm from the stunt earlier caused her to abandon the objective.

"Poor little girl,are you lost? Where is your Mommy?" the soldier asked putting his gun away.

_"Poor __**Little Girl!!**_" she thought. She looked down at herself realizing she was a little girl!

"_My powers!_" She thought feeling the ultimate relief. Playing her part well she continued.

"I...I...I don't know I'm wost." she made herself start crying.

It's okay little one, don't cry we'll find your Mommy.What's your name?" he asked straighting up.

"Lisaw. Lisaw mudsir." She answered thinking of a quick name.

"Come with me we'll find your mom, okay?"

"Thank-wu." she sniffled. The soldier lead her out of the alleyway and met up with his partner telling him to stow his gun.

"Hey, little one let me brush you off your all dirty." the soldier said taking the trash from her hands.

"Hey, Mike it's her look she 's got cuffs. They said she was a mutant." The two men pulled out their guns but she was already down the street.

She looked frantically for a new place to hide, but found something better. There was a police officer at the corner. She ran up to him

"Please help me!"she screamed hysterically.

"What's wrong."The officer asked.

"Two men toke me from my house. I ran away and now their chasing me they put these heavy things on me" she said pointing to the cuffs."They have big things that shoot stuff at me." she screamed starting to cry clinging to the officer's leg. "Here they come." she quivered pointing to the soldiers.

"Stop, put the guns down and put your hand s behind you head, NOW." the officer bellowed.

"Officer we work for the army this is a fugitive we've been searching for. The soldier explained.

"Yeah we're are you tags or clothing?"

"We're under cover."

"Yeah and I'm the president of the United States, get on the ground now or I'll shoot." the officer yelled. The Officer called for backup and three other men came. Outnumbered they were forced to do as they said and were arrested.

"These things hurt my hands, please get them off." she begged.

"Of course." the officer got a master key and undid the lock.

"What's your name?" she thought looking around the room. She saw a card for a pizza place on the bulletin board.

"Britany Moore."

"Good Britany do you know where you live or your phone number?"

"Huh ...987-564-3401."

"Thank you so much, I'll have you home in no time. Just sit on that chair and I'll be right back." he left the room to use the phone. She had little time to work with. She looked through his draws finding a spare gun.

"The door is obviously out of the question, but the window isn't" she thought. Her current form was too short so she went to switch to a smaller one. She realized she was still the same little girl. Suddenly the door opened and she sat on the gun hiding it.

"Are you sure that your number is 987-564-3401?"

"No, I thought it was." she looked as if she would start crying.

"It's okay do you know where your address is?"

"Yes, I live at the pizza place. It's my mommy's."She smiled.

"Oh, good then I'll call right away wait right here.

"Thank-wu." she said watching him leave. Quickly she grabbed a chair sliding it with great effort being the size of a six year old to the window. She got on top of it pulling herself through landing on the ground. She remembered escaping her apartment.

"Let's hope it goes better this time." she mumbled running away from the building knowing in a few minutes the officer would learn she was lying and they would be looking for her again.

--

"Officer don't I get one phone call?" the soldier asked.

"Yeah come on one at a time."

_"I'll use it after them."_ the officer thought. Upon calling his superior and being assured that they would be there as soon as possible, the man went back to the cell.

"My head officer wants me to warn you to keep the fugitive under your protective eye and to detain her until he gets here." the soldier informed him.

"Whatever she is just a little girl in fact I'm calling her parents right now."

"You'll find out soon enough." the soldier grunted.

"Hello, Moore pizza how may I help you?"

"I'm an officer of the local sheriff's department and I need to talk to the owner of this establishment."

"Whatever." the woman apparently got the owner.

"Hello."

"Is this Mrs. Moore?" the officer asked.

"Ms. Morre and yes it is why are you calling?"

"I have your daughter Britany down at the station two men apparently abducted her."

"Sir, You've made a mistake I don't have any children."

"Are you sure this little girl said you were her mother."

"I'm very sorry maybe she means a different Moore family. I'm sorry I couldn't help." she hung up leaving the officer confused.

"Go get the fugitive."the soldier yelled.

"Right." The officer ran into the room staring at the chair by the window."She's GONE!" the officer shouted.

"We warned you, now let us out!" the soldier bellowed. No sooner had the officer let them out a man dressed in a uniform walked into the room.

"Where is the fugitive?" the man asked.

"Sir." the soldier stepped up saluting."While we were imprisoned this officer let her escape."

"How did this happen!" yelled the man.

"I...I...I don't know I left to call her parents and when I got back she was gone she left through the window I saw a chair pulled under it." stuttered the man.

"This is a crime scene bow and you are a witness so don't slink off anywhere.

"Do you really think we'll find her." the manager who'd watched over her asked.

"No, I'm only following protocol, we won't see her again.Her powers have returned. They won't like this,not one bit." he sighed.

"Who won't like this,sir?"

The department, our boss, everyone except those filthy mutants. This is as we have feared, our cure doesn't last!"

--

She was free. Finally.

_"Where to go now, apparently my powers have not returned yet, as I'm still this little girl. It's wearing off though my hands are almost back to normal. The effect of the Cure must still be lingering."_She thought. Sitting on the roof that she'd climbed the fire escape to get too, she sat and enjoyed the silence. She felt a happiness and peace she hadn't felt in many months.

Once again she was a mutant.

* * *

Author's note- I guess my awful bribe didn't work so I shall resort to begging, PPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE Review. If I get lots of reviews I'll put up another chapter tomorrow! Now that is a bribe. Thanks for reading.

P.S. Sorry if the titles of the chapters are lame I'm bad at picking names.


	7. Over

Author's note- Horray, I updated today I thought I might not because it was difficult to write. Thanks for the reviews Missi Marie(6) and GabrielsDoubt(1). I really appreciate it. Also a special thanks to Missi Marie who has reviewed every chapter. I'm very apprecitive, it is great to have her opinion every chapter. I hope I did alright on this chapter kinda of worried I did badly. Sorry if I didn't. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

He watched waiting patiently. So many times he sat defenseless but always waiting. Waiting for the moment he could complete his goal, keep his promise. Now was the time he'd waited long enough. He'd prepared for this moment under his mattress sat a knife he'd taken from the kitchen. Truly he was lucky or maybe it was fate, but the cocky nurse who seemed to always be waiting to make him more miserable each day came in the room with his usual cocky attitude and a syringe to match. As he prepared to give Eric his quoted

"Eric's death pills." as he had taken to calling Eric's medicine, after he told the nurse the medicine would kill him sooner or later. Of course the nurse didn't care. As he finished his preparations his cell phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket. Apparently it wasn't a good phone call since he started pacing about the room raising his voice now and then. The nurse walked to the window looking out now whispering to the person on the other end. After all his waiting he got up silently locking the door turning to his mattress as he pulled the knife from under it. He crept up on the nurse raising the blade. His heart raced as the knife came crashing down. The tides turned on Eric's luck for at the lat second the nurse glanced at the reflection in the window and turning around . The nurse's arm took the blow which was aiming for his heart. He screamed as Eric pulled the knife from his arm to make another blow. Though he never got the chance as the other nurses hearing the screams of their boss broke down the door stopping Eric's savage attack. The

He felt the other nurses inject him with a needle pulling him to the floor. The knife fell out of his hand as he was being dragged from the room. He had waiting for nothing. His opportunity ruined as well as his life. It was over he would go now to prison to rot the rest of his miserable life away.

--

She'd looked every wheres for him and he was no where's to be found.

"_He's hidin' from me, smar' boy_." She thought upset at not finding him. "_Well he can' hide foreva_."She thought continuing her search in the kitchen since everyone goes into the kitchen at sometime or another. Even Kitty hadn't seen him except for training with the team and after training he took of she nobody could see him.

"It probably has something to do with John. He has joined the team again." she had said.

See watched a bunch of kids come into the kitchen who she assumed were the new students. Cerebro was working well for Storm but most of the kids according to Kitty were all kinda obvious to find. One had sunglasses on with a raggy brown coat. Another girl had bright blond pigtails. She became so involved watching the other students that she didn't notice Bibby slip into the kitchen. She almost didn't see him leave either, almost. She rose determined not to lose him but unfortunately she didn't see a little kid and she bumped into who in return multiplied so there was ten replicas of him on the floor.

"Ah'm s'sorry." she exclaimed feeling horrible since every one of the ten boys turned bright red. She picked the one who she thought was the original up saying sorry again departing to find Bobby.

--

He sat in the white isolation room staring at the only thing there was to stare at, himself. Everything was white the ceiling, the two doors, all the furniture even the floors were white. He sat on a bed in a circular room. Two doors where at opposite sides of the room. One lead to the bathroom with a shower which he would learn later only is broken so only the cold faucet worked. The other was the only exit or entrance. His bed was in the center of the room nailed down to the floor. A bag with three changes of clothes remained untouched under his bed. So he sat exactly as the nurses had left him in his white room. He'd glanced around the only security camera was above the exit door. There wasn't even windows to look outside.

He had been in the isolation room for quite some time. He'd been trying to figure out why he had been put here. He had tried to kill the nurse he figured he should be heading to prison on attempted murder. If that had happened the government would have certainly known that he had been the former mutant terrorist trying to capture the world for mutants. Nobody knows what would happen then, the horrors this government was capable of. He pulled his sleeve up looking at the faded tattooed numbers on his forearm. 214782 his number.

_"To all governments people are just numbers."_ he thought

_"America claims to be better then the Germans, but what is a social security number. Just numbers that is all people are to their government, numbers." _

In the big scheme of things he was no longer a mutant, and he certainly wasn't Eric, he couldn't be that weak child again after being Magneto the powerful mutant. No he was 214782, that was all he'd ever be, a number. Again he was locked up just as he was as a child. Except this time it seemed escaping and killing his heartless captures was impossible. Though he had said that before. The one thing that he couldn't stand even more then the governments of the world, homosapiens or even himself was being locked up with no hope of escape. He would rather be dead and have this futile life be over.

_--_

_**  
"BANG...BANG...BANG...**_" She was fueled with furry. She'd seen him in the hall shouted his name and he still ignored her acting like he hadn't heard her, half the school heard her.

_**"BANG...BANG...BANG...**_" she pounded even louder this time. The door opened

"Hey Rogue, whats going on?" Bobby asked innocently.

"Wha's goin' on is tha' ya avoidin' me!" she shouted.

"I'm not avoiding you, maybe we should talk later after you like cool down." Bobby went to close the door but found Rogues foot in the door.

"We gonna talk Bobby, now. Wheitha ya like it or not, so ah suggest ya like it." she pushed her way threw the door.

"Fine, Fine ...okay." he said sitting down in his chair starring up at her as if he was innocent of any accusation she could throw at him. Usually those eyes would work on her, but she felt a fire burn in her she couldn't ignore this time, pride.

"Oh, na Bobby Drake, ya innocen' ac' ain' workin' this time." she shouted glaring at him.

"This isn't an act Rogue I didn't do anything." he shouted back standing to his feet.

"Don' try playin' me Bobby, how could ya say those things in the Cerebro room!" she felt her face redden. This time it reddened not in embarrassment as usual but in anger."

"That's what this is about." he said faking his shock." That was nothing I was just surprised." he started to walk towards his door hoping the fight was over.

"Ya think just 'cause ya say it's alright it'll stop me from bein' angry!" she shouted spinning Bobby around so he was facing her.

"Rogue I think your making something out of nothing." he sighed knowing that answer wouldn't be good enough for her this time.

"Bobby tha's no' good enough, ah'mno' jus' gonna forgive ya with a it was nothin,!" she screamed at him. She took a deep breath trying to gain some control over her emotions. She felt like Logan yelling just because she was angry. She didn't want to hurt Bobby he had been there for her more times then one which was why this was so hard.

"Anyways it ain't just me, everyone thought ya were being a jerk." she knew what needed to come next but she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

"Listen Bobby, ah though ya had my back instead ya pushed me away." she sounded so hurt he couldn't bare it. "Wha' was s'wrong with me being there an' ya know it ain't dangerous.?"

"Rogue you don't have powers, your not a mutant anymore. You can't go thinking you can be on the team. That is what was dangerous, you thinking a normal persn can be an x-man. Well I'm here to let you know you can't, Marie. One Cerebro session leads to you thinking you can go on missions and you can't. What if you got hurt I couldn't bare it."

" Bobby, ya not in charge of me ah can go anywheres ah want and ah'm not stupid enough ta think ah could do any of those things."

"Yeah but I'm a mutant and I know more about team affairs."

"Ah was an X-man to Bobby. Bein' a mutant doesn' make ya smarta then me anyways, tha's wha' the x-men are about. Equality between humans an' mutants." she sighed knowing the next step. "Bobby ya no' the person ah though' ya were. Ya changed. Ah think it would be best if we take some time from each otha."

"What are you saying?" he asked getting nervous.

"I'm sorry Bobby, it's over." she felt like crying, she'd been with him so long but their relationship was changed somehow.

"No you can't break up with me." he shouted hysterical.

"Bobby don' make this any harder then it has to be." she felt tears welling up but held them back.

"Marie I care about you, your the only one I care about. I'd never do anything to hurt you, not intentional." he pleaded feeling the dread take control of his body.

"Bobby wha' we had was wondaful. Ah care about ya too, bu' somethin's broken." she had a hard time controling her emotions.

"We can fix it Marie, please don't do this, I love you." he had tears streaming down his face now and so did she.

"Bobby ah wan' ta bu' it can' be fixed it's jus' no' there ta be fixed."she started walking away not being able to control herself now. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you." Bobby said kissing her. She kissed him back feeling happy but reality set in and she broke away.

"No, Bobby ah'm sorry." she felt her tears stop.

"Whatever I did wrong I can fix it, I'd do anything for you."

"That's the problem you didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes people just drift apart Bobby."

"Please I can't lose you." he cried.

"Ya no' losin' me. We can still be friends jus' no' this way." she felt so confused she wanted to pretend nothing had happened, but she knew she couldn't things were broken. Their relationship had been rocky since she had taken the cure and their spark was lost. They sat in silence.

"Marie, I do love you and I'll always love you, but I also want what is best for you and if I'm not what you want I understand. Just know I'll always care about you." he got up opening the door

for her.

"Thank ya Bobby for understanding." she kissed him again and he knew it was for the last time. They broke apart and she left. He sat on his bed crying knowing it was over between them.

* * *

Author's note- Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews we have reached over ten. KInd of pathetic I know but I can't help but be excited. Thanks for reading.


	8. Release

**_Author's note-_**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated as fast as normal. I had to work and was really tired. I only had one review for last chapter so I didn't have much motivation. I hope more people review. Thanks to Missi Marie who has reviewed seven times. I hope I gave some justice to the newer X-men, I'm not so familiar with them. I'm sorry about the spelling but I'm in a rush. I'll try to clean it up later. Enjoy!

* * *

The man handed her a receipt with a

"Have a nice day!" her cunning grin slipping onto her face.

The blonde walked into an apartment complex only three blocks away from the grocery store. The complex served as her base of operations since she had a lot on her agenda. She had gotten plenty of food and supplies. Fortunately she had picked a pretty young woman with blonde hair as her cover. At least now she only had to wait an hour or so to transform back completely, unlike a few days ago.

_"I hadn't thought it would be so easy to get away, security has really slipped."_she thought her evil smile appearing on her face as she thought of what had happened after escaping the stupid Sheriffs office. She sat in her chair recalling the events. Of course it was a pain that her powers hadn't fully returned. She had to wait about a day until she could transform into her current form.

It had given them time to regroup but it was necessary. Part of there preparations were closing the borders of the city. Nobody was allowed in or out, but then when did she abbide by the rules. She slipped into a back section hoping she might slip through. She wasn't so fortunate. Two guards with rifles guarded the section since it was so small they put rookies on the section. Ironically the two guards were the same guards from the forest and it fit so perfectly since those two idiots were on her payback list. She walked up to the two idiots acting charming and then she used the sheriff's gun she'd stolen shooting them laughing as her first act of revenge was complete.

"_And I didn't even have to hunt them down!"_she thought dropping the gun next to the two corpses. The rest was simple she got her apartment and cleaned up went to the grocery store to fuel her supplies and now was sitting in a chair in a much better furnished apartment then her last thinking of revenge.

_"I've got a pretty good ideal who to visit first. Somebody who's been waiting a few decades."_she thought. "I'll have to wait for my powers to return completely, and then I'll finally make her pay, pay for what they tied to do to me." her evil smile curled on her lips as she plotted and planned as she had done for a long time.

--

He closed the garage doors, which was a feet in itself since they were so big. He wished Motorcycles didn't use up so much gas or he could have stayed out longer. Riding seemed to be the only thing that could take his mind off of his life.

"Life, if that is what ya want to call it." he muttered hating returning to the mansion. He looked the bike over for any problems he knew weren't there trying to kill some time. When he ran out of excuses of things to do in the garage he trudged up to the mansions main floor, fully intending to go to his room to find something to do.

_"What can I do"_ he thought angrily_."I can't sleep to many nightmares I mean there not the same as they used to be but they might be worse. I can't think cause there ain't much to think bout except painful memories." _

"Logan wait up" Ororo called

_"Oh, great it's her, more problems." _he thought cursing himself for not being quicker in escaping to his room.

"I've been looking for you, everywhere." she panted.

"Of course you have." he muttered under his breath.

"What?" she asked catching her breath.

"Nothing. What do ya want." he said sternly and strait to the point."I ain't in the mood for chit chat."

"Sorry, it's just I don't think Rogues going to come talk to you." she stated blankly.

"So ya want me to talk to her?" he replied

"Yes, but it was your ideal to talk with her, remember?" she pointed out.

"Yeah but that was then and this is now." his voice rose and a gruff growl slipped from his throat, which he hated since it showed the animal inside him that he tried to keep hidden.

"Sometimes things have to wait until others are ready, Logan." she explained.

"At the expense of yourself" he shot back trying to keep some control over himself.

"Well we are in a school full of lost and confused mutant teenagers!"

"Yeah, don't remind me." he said turning to stalk off to his room.

"Logan, what's wrong and don't give me any lies and nonsense. Is it about Jean and the professor." she shouted.

_"She had to bring them up." _he thought aggravated. Hearing their names was enough to bring up the memories he was trying so desperately to hide away.

"Not that it is any of **your **business but why?"

"Why what?" she shouted hating his half answers.

"Why are we here, what do we owe Chuck that we should have to run some school for kids who are lost and upset cause the world ain't fair!" he shouted beginning to feel restless as he always did when talking of anything important.

"Why do I stay here, I do it because I'm needed here, I owe nothing to Charles. I want to help others understand and learn instead of being angry as Charles did for me. I want to fight to keep the legacy Charles left behind alive. I think a better question one you should ask yourself is why are you here, Logan."

She gave him a reassuring smile walking away leaving him to think. He stood there in the barren hallway letting it all sink in for a moment. Then he turned to enter his room slamming the door behind him. He looked and apparently used a little too much energy for he had detached the doorknob from the door. He thought about what Ororo said, but the simple truth was he didn't know anymore. Charles was dead, Jean was gone, the only thing he could find here was bad lurking memories he couldn't handle. He couldn't handle knowing that all that had been good in his life was now gone because of him. What was left for him here, was it time to move on leaving this painful life behind?

--

"Hey, Rogue, are you doing okay?" came Kitty's peppy voice but this time it was full of concern.

"Yeah, ah'm fine." she confirmed, truthfully she felt horrible. She'd felt like this since she'd broken up with Bobby. She hadn't been out of her room since the break-up.

"Please, just for once tell somebody whats wrong." her voice had lost it's peppy cheery tone. "Its bad for you to keep everything bundled up inside, that's bad enough for anyone but you have a bunch of people bundled up inside you. I wish you would confide in me or someone. I'm always here for you Rogue I hope you know that." she got up opening the door.

"Kitty, wai'." she called.

"Yeah." she said shutting the door.

"Ah, broke up with, Bobby." she said looking down feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh, Rogue." Kitty ran over to her bed giving her a hug.

"It's jus' he was there for me when ah was alone and scared. We've been together so long. He jus' seemed to change and not for my likin'. It seemed like we jus' broke apar', an' ah can' fix it." she began sobbing.

"Don't cry."

"Ah'm sorry Ah jus' s'used ta keepin' everythin' inside."

"It's alright believe it or not I used to be just like a clam, but it was just a stage."

"Yeah righ'." Rogue half laughed half choked on tears. In spite that she was having a huge breakdown a part of her couldn't help but smile at the fact that someone cared so much.

"Anyways, what happened?" Kitty asked trying to hide her anxiousness. Rogue burst into laughter wiping her tears away.

"What" She asked looking around the room.

"It's nothing." she said letting out another giggle.

"What, was it something I said?" she asked trying to figure out what could be so funny.

"It's just, your such a gossip hound Kitty." she let some more giggles escape her lips.

"I am not, talking, uh, helps you cope with the tragedy not that I think it is. Now stop beating yourself up and tell me what happened, for coping purposes.

"Anyways that's how it happened." Rogue said finishing her story she had told Kitty everything for the exception of a few choice words.

"I'm sorry that was so hard for you."Kitty smiled

"Thanks." Rogue said.

"Now that our coping is done I can tell you the best reason you broke up with Bobby, your available and I'm definitely available so we can check boys out together." Kitty had gotten her cheery, peppy tone back. "So seen any cute new recruits I'm so busy recruiting I don't get the chance to look."

"No' tha' ah've seen."Rogue laughed at Kitty's attempt but she knew she probably wouldn't date for a while.

"Do ya know 'bout a kid who can multiply himself." she asked remembering the kid from the other day.

"Um, Oh yeah. his name is Jamie. He's kinda small." she added for effect."Why do you ask."

"Ah bumped inta him the otha day." she stated. She was glad she had changed the subject since she was still really upset about Bobby.

"There is a lot of new recruits or students like others like to say. The Celebro machine helps some but mostly it's kinda obvious when there is a mutant in trouble."

"Have you seen any other students?"

"Yeah but ah don' know there names.

"There's this one kid calls himself Gambit but his real name is Remy, he always has his sunglasses on he was the one in the ugly brown coat. Then there is Terresa she has long black hair. Oh and don't forget Tabitha her nickname is Boom-Boom and she thinks she the is queen of the world. There's a lot of new students like Jubalee, be careful what you say around her. You'll hear the thing you said twisted so it's barley noticeable from somebody else. You think I'm bad, Jubalee is a gossipping machine!"

"Ya and Jubalee sound like a great match." Rogue teased.

"I am nothing like her, am I?"

It was well past midnight by the time they finished talking.

"We betta ge' ta bed we go' school tommora."

"Your right I didn't even realize the time, night Rogue."

"Nigh' Kitty, an' thank ya."

"Anytime Rogue,and I meant what I said earlier your my best friend you can always confide in me." Kitty said plopping her head on her pillow.

"I know Kitty." she mumbled falling asleep more content then she had been for a long time.

* * *

**_Author's note-_** Thanks so much for reading and please review I'm trying to get up to twenty! Thanks to everyone who reviews it means so much to me.


	9. Rememberence

Author's note- Okay sorry it took so long but I had lots of work. I really hope you like this chapter. I did extra spell chaecking so the grammar should be better. Thanks to Missi Marie(8) for being the only one to review. Enjoy.

* * *

Her cat like eyes fluttered opened gracefully as she sat up. She felt at peace in her normal form. Blue skinned, red hair and her wondrous eyes, stared back at her through the mirror and a true smile framed her faced. True, today she'd start her blood thirsty revenge but now staring in the mirror was herself, Mystique, with a smile which came from within.

"The Cure's effect is completly gone, I control myself again not the government." she though her smile widening.

She knew the place to go, walking camouflaged among the towns inhabitants was as simple as getting there.

"Home at last." she muttered."I do so hope Mother is home." she said her wicked smile widening. She pulled out an ancient looking key.

CLICK

"Same person she never changes anything." She stepped through the threshold everything the same as she last remembered it. Her skin crawled thinking of her last days here. Always scared her mother would find out she was a mutant and that she wouldn't love her anymore, just to be almost killed by her own family.

After searching through the house she realized the only thing changed was her room which was now a library with a shrine for her pathetic father.

"Thank god he died. Dear Mother must not be home." she felt her stomach twist. She looked at a calendar which her mother always put things she was doing.

"Ha, Mothers at a picnic how ironic." She got up taking one last look before deciding what to do.

The smell was horrible. She'd always hated the smell of gasoline. She walked down the path transforming into her true form emptying the gasoline can. She threw the empty can into a nearby bush. She'd went through the entire house pouring gasoline on everything. The floors ceiling furniture and she'd put the most in the library. She lit a match dropping it on the trail of gasoline. She stood from a distance watching it burn she watched until there was almost nothing left. She watched as the firetrucks pull up but even they couldn't save that forsaken house. She'd trashed all the fire-hydrants and the fire was burning was too strong. The fire represented her hatred. It didn't matter in respect to making her mother miserable since she'd never find out. Once it had burnt and the fire extinguished she threw her key into the mess of rubble and smoke.

She walked down the street turning her back to the horrors she'd faced in that house.

"Now for the real prize." she laughed.

--

He had been thinking for the last few hours of his life and his mistakes.

_"Oh Charles, I'm so sorry."_ he thought miserable that his life long friend was now dead because of his actions. He looked back down at the numbers on his arm remembering the first time he met Charles. It hadn't been too long after he had come to America. He was seventeen a mutant alone in a new country. Then he met Charles and his life wasn't so miserable. He heard the door slowly creaking open interupting him of his thoughts to reveal the nurse dressed in green, wearing a mocking face.

"Hello Eric, how's isolation?" the mans smile widened. He realized the cast on his arm from his recent attack.

"I bet your wondering why your here and not on jail for trying to murder me."

"I had wondered no doubt your doing." he scowled pulling his sleeve down noticing that the nurse was staring at his tattoo.

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret. I ordered you to stay here. In fact nobody outside of these walls even knows about your little sparatic attack. I decided I can get back at you in better ways then sending you to prison. I have to hand it to you, I never excpected you to actually go through with that threat."

"I always keep a promise."

"According to my record you promised to kill me, yet here I am ready to torture you, I mean discipline as it's legally called but you'll be okay since according to your arm your used to torture." The nurse said with an evil smile. He lost control and tried to attack him again. He lunged at him with everything he had. He knocked the man onto the floor struggling to choke him. His sense gone all his hatred for the man blinded him from the fact that he was an old man in isolation with guards probally outside the doors. Suddenly a rush of guards ran in pulling him onto the ground.

"That will be all boys." the nurse said dismissing them. They left leaving him with the man.

"For that stunt I'll make sure tomorrow is even worse for you."

"I've warned you once and I'll warn you again, I always keep my promises." he gasped trying to catch his breath.

"We'll see if you still feel that way tomorrow." the nurse laughed leaving him to think about what lay in store for him tomorrow.

--

"Hey Rogue." came Kitty's peppy voice which quickly died out when she walked into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin' is wrong." she said trying to smile. Knowing Kitty wouldn't believe her.

"Is it about Bobby?" Kitty asked making Roue feel even worse.

"Ah'm fine." she shouted.

"Alright you don't have to yell." Kitty said turning away to her books.

"Ah'm sorry, Kitty. Maybe Ah'm no' as fine as Ah would like." she said a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Please tell me what is wrong Rogue." Kitty pleaded.

"Ah'm jus' still sad adou' Bobby." she said only telling half the truth.

"Is that all?" Kitty asked not believing that was everything.

"_Wha' does she have psychic powa's or something." _Rogue thought angrily.

"So that is it your still upset about Bobby."

"Yeah."

"That is expected you were with Bobby a long time. So naturally you'll be upset for a while." Kitty finished walking over to the desk in the middle of the room which was overflowing with papers.

"Thanks Kitty." Rogue said happy she wasn't asking what else was wrong.

"Anyways on a happier note, can you not wait for the picnic today!" Kitty asked excited.

"Ah think the bes' par' is th' school is ou'." she laughed at how easily Kitty could change a subject.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK...

"Come in." came Kitty's voice it's peppy spring back in it..

"Hey, Kitty Ro' wants you." Logan told her gruffly.

"She does, alright, thanks Logan." Kitty rushed out of the room to find Ororo. Logan shut the door locking it behind her.

"So, ya getting ready for the end of term picnic." he asked starting the conversation.

"Yeah, ah'm glad terms finally ova." she said with a fake laugh. She hated that she couldn't be around Logan without getting nervous anymore. She guessed he had sensed the fakeness of her laugh since it appeared he got straight to the point.

"Ro's been wanting to see people lately, huh." he said looking her over feeling her become even more nervous.

"_Grea' ou' of the fryin' pan an' inta the fire." _she thought angrily and scared.

"Ah guess so." she squeaked feeling her throat tighten she should have seen this coming. Logan had a knack of catching her off guard.

"Look kid ya know I'm not one for small talk." he said mad it had to take so long to start a conversation."Whats wrong cause we both know Ro' didn't want me that day." he said smelling her fear.

"Nothin's wrong." she tried hating herself.

"_Why Ah'm ah such a scardy cat."_ she thought cursing herself.

"Nothing, so nothing is why ya've been avoiding me lately. An nothing is why ya are scared right now." he said. His glare seemed to go right through her.

"Logan." she pleaded she felt more nervous then ever. She wasn't ready to admit this even to herself much less Logan.

_"Why me?"_ she thought _"Ah'm not ready ta talk about this, maybe he'll let me off." _she thought hopefully.

"Logan, what?" he mocked not letting it go.

_"Apparently not." _she thought angrily.

"Ah can' talk."

"Why? Why can't you talk? Is somebody stopping ya?" he asked feeling protective.

"Na it's no' like tha'." she pleading feeling really uncomfortable.

_"An' there he goes again with tha' stupid stare." _she wished she'd never knocked on his door or was better at making excuses.

"Then what is it, like." he said losing his patience and cursed teenage hormones. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes just like every time she thought about this subject.

"_Don' blink, don' blink"_ she thought. "_When ya blink ya cry."_

BLINK... the tears camerolling down her face as she collapsed on her bed sobbing with guilt_._

"Come on kid, crying don't help anything." he sighed trying to figure out what to do next. He was horrible at making anyone feel better much less Rogue.

_" Great she's crying. I know I'm bad with kids but I didn't think I was this bad. A lot of help I'm doing."_ he scowled to himself.

"Come on Kid, I'm not that bad." he said trying to lighten the situation. She started crying harder at his remark.

"Ah'm s'sorry Logan." she said between sobs.

"Ya don't have to be sorry for crying Kid." he said wishing he had just left things alone.

"No' for crying but cause what ah did." she said feeling all her pent up guilt and emotions spilling out. She felt completely stupid crying like a baby.

"Ya don't have to be sorry for nothing." he said beyond confused at this point.

"Yeah ah do." she said crying harder if that is possible.

"Kid, just tell me whats wrong." he pleading at a loss of what else to do. He just sat there waiting until she started sniffling wiping her eyes.

"Please Kid just say whats wrong." he said thankful she finally stopped crying.

"Logan ah was wrong ta take the cure."

_"Oh great, I'm chop liver what I'm I supposed to say I told ya so?" he thought angry he was so bad at talking to people._

_"_Why?" was all he could think to say.

"Cause in my head, ah can' feel ya anymore."

"What?" He had no clue what she was talking about, whaich he didn't like. Then he got it. Her absorbtion of others, of him, she missed it!

"Your mind ah can' feel it no more. Ah used ta hate s'many minds in my head, bu' know ah wonder if ah miss it." she blinked letting loose another tirade of tears.

"_Great here comes the chopper."_ he thought completely confused_. _He watched as she stopped crying and tried to gain control of herself.

"Why should you be sorry." she looked up confused and let out another wave of tears.

"Cause... ah ...betrayed...ya. Ah feel like ya a stranga." she felt her tears slow down. He just sat there letting the information sink in. He watched as even more tears flooded out.

"Ah miss bein' close ta somebody who cares like ya. Ya saved my life an' ah betrayed ya." She kept crying. Her head slid down on his chest and she kept crying and crying. Hoping maybe he could forgive her and even if he could, could she forgive herself.

"It's alright" he muttered stroking her hair. He wasn't much one for this fatherly stuff. He'd been thinking of what she said and still couldn't believe she had felt so guilty in a matter that he hadn't given much thought to. As he thought of everything that had just happened, he realized way he had stayed at the mansion even after Jean was gone. It was Marie, Rogue, who had kept him here without his knowledge just unconscious loyalty. True he had kept his promise to her to protect her, but he had grown attached to her. She had taken part of his mind but that seemed unimportant to him. His blind loyalty he guessed kept him here even though he hated being cooped up. It seemed he couldn't leave her this overbearing protective instinct came over him as if it was his job to protect her and to keep her safe.

_"I'm to overprotective I've saved her life I'm done here." _he realized the other truth the more important one. She'd been right all those years ago, she did save his life. Not physically as she had meant, but if she hadn't sneaked onto his truck that day he'd still be carting across Canada looking for a truth he wouldn't have found. He wouldn't have found closure as much of it as he had if he hadn't met her and stayed at the mansion. She had saved him from himself, so he felt obligated to her. He looked down and felt relieved that she had stopped crying and was breathing heavily. He picked her up off his chest staring her in the face.

"Kid, I don't want ya to feel sorry or upset, alright." he waited until she shook her head in acceptance. As far as I'm concerned you took the cure there's no going back. I guess we'll just have to have a normal friendship without mutant powers, is it a deal." She nodded her head feeling extremly stupied for crying all over the place.

"_Ah can be such an emotional wreck sometimes."_ she thought seeing another one of her many flaws.

"Logan." she said trying to change the subject before she started crying again.

"What?" he asked hoping this wouldn't be to complected.

"Do you eva miss havin' a home?" she asked leaving him confused at what to say since he had never remembered a home to miss.

"I guess so." he answered not wanting her to cry again."Why do you ask?"

"Ah jus' miss my family sometimes. Ah considered goin' back home since Ah've go' the cure, bu' it would feel too weird."

"Yeah, I suppose so." he said hoping she would stop asking questions. There was a silence that Logan was grateful for it since he hated talking. Realizing the time he figured it was time for the pinic which gave him a perfect excuse as he was feeling restless again.

"Come on Kid we got a picnic to get to." he said getting up.

As the two got on the bus (trying to find seats on the overcrowded bus) and Ororo asking Logan if it went well, they sat down both thinking of how the other had saved them.

--

She shifted into her slave form Raven. This was her slave form as she called it and looking like this made her skin crawl. She had to be like this though since it was only proper since her family had tried to kill her in this hideous form. She walked around the park looking for the place her Mother used to hold tea parties for her snooty friends. Sure enough there sat her mother older and more fake then ever if that was possible. She walked up to them hearing them talk about "dirty mutants". She smiled thinking of her mothers fate. She walked right in front of their little group saying in her sweetess voice,

"Excuse me ladies did I hear you say dirty mutants?" her voice changed to one of hatred. "I would have chosen the term dirty homosapiens."

"Raven!" her mother screamed sock and panic filling her system.

"Don't you mean Mystique." She laughed a blood curtailing laugh transforming into her true form leaving her eyes until last.

"For once your the one screaming, Mother." She picked her mother up by the throat smiling remembering all the times she was forced to scream at her families hands and the last time she had seen any of them.

"How does it feel to be me? Now imagine your a child only wanting your parents love." With these words she tightened her grip on her mother's throat laughing an insane laugh.

* * *

Author's note- Oh no a cliff hanger, what will you all ever do! I know how about review. The more reviews the quicker the next chapter will find itself on fan fiction. I hope I did okay on all the conversations. Tell me what you thought. Thanks as always for reading.


	10. Mystique's Revenge

Authors note- Yay for 3Karen3(1) and Missi Marie(9)! You people are awesome. Well here is the chapter sorry it is so short but there is plenty of action. Enjoy.

* * *

They stepped off the bus chatting and fooling around.

"End of term neva fel' s'good." Rogue said stepping off the bus with Kitty. She had decided not to think about her chat with Logan while she was at the picnic since she wanted to enjoy it.

"Tell me about it. I thought term would never end" Kitty laughed with summer fever.

"It's a good thin' we go' sea's in the fron'." Rogue replied looking at the kids still on the bus.

She and Kitty took seats away from the crowds of kids next to Ororo and Logan. Ororo got up to pass out the food which was a big job since the school was rather large.

"I'll use my powers to help."Jamie said walking towards Ororo.

"Hold your horses there." Logan said grabbing Jamie's shirt."I don't think so, no powers. Weren't you there for the rules?"

"No I wasn't and why can't I nobody is around."

"First of all somebody is always looking, and secondly if ya haven't been paying attention there are still lots of people who hate mutants and ya would give the school away." Logan said letting go of the kids shirt.

After everybody had had their share of food, people one by one began walking around the parks trying to wear away the feeling of a full stomach.

"Everybody" Ororo called. "Before you leave, make sure your back by the bus at one. That is an hour it should be long enough. Oh, and if it starts raining come back to the bus."

"Hey Kitty wan' a go for a walk?" Rogue asked becoming bored of just sitting around, besides she didn't get out of the mansion much.

"Hey, Kid." Logan called. "Be careful, kay?"

"Okay." Rogue called back begining to walk into the woods.

"Sure." Kitty said thanking Ororo once again for the food before rushing off to catch up with Rogue.

"It's a nice day, huh." She commented looking at the blossoms on the trees.

"Yeah it is." she said distracted.

"Hey ya okay Kitty?" Rogue asked noticing she was fiddling with her hair.

"Oh, yeah I'm just worried I didn't pass my math finals." her fiddling growing.

"Kitty ya one of the smartes' kids ah know, trus' me ya passed" she laughed realizing her grades hadn't even entered her mind. In all fairness she had had a lot to think of lately besides grades.

"Thanks. I hope we get the results so." Kitty was cut off by a blood curtailing scream. The two ran towards the noise to see Mystique with powers and all holding a withering old woman off the ground strangling her.

--

He watched her leave warning her to be careful. He felt the need to follow her to make sure she was safe.

"Logan." he jumped turning around pinning Ororo to a tree.

"Sorry Ro'." he sighed lisening for any trouble.

"It's fine, and she'll be alright, she can take care of herself." she said with a smile.

"I know that." he hissed knowing she was right and he was being overprotective again, but not admitting he was wrong. "Why do we have these stupid picnics anyways." he grumbled looking to change the subject.

"Well, first of all Charles thought it was a nice reward for the children after working hard all semester. Secondly the children are out in the fresh air what could be better?"

"I could think of a few..." he stopped listening to be sure he wasn't imagining it. Nope he heard it.

"Logan whats wrong." Ororo asked worried.

"Someone screamed" he said getting up. "Follow me." he ran through the trees towards where he had heard the blood curtailing screams Ororo right behind him. He came to a stop seeing Mystique with an old woman lying next to her unmoving. Since he couldn't hear her breathing he assumed she was dead.

"Mystique." he growled going to lung at her after feeling his claws tear through his skin. Though before he could reach her, she back flipped over him grabbing Rogue pulling a knife from behind her back. "I wouldn't come much closer, Wolverine." she smiled evilly.

He felt a growl slip through his lips and this time he didn't really care.

"Now be a good boy and put your claws away or my hand might slip." she said jerking Rogue closer to the tip of the blade. He felt the cold metal slice back through his skin. He felt a furry rise in him which he didn't particularly like, since it was the wild blind rage he worked so hard to keep hidden.

* * *

Author's note- Another cliffhanger, I know I'm terrible. I'll have twenty reviews if five wonderful readers review. Reviews make my world go round. If you don't review the world will stop spinning which in reality effects you since I'm pretty sure most of you are from this planet, though I'm not predigest. So if you don't review the world will stop spinning and bad things will happen to everyone, so review for the sake of the world and to stop really bad things from happening. Thanks for reading.


	11. Rogue's Return

Authors note- Yay! I got reviews, now the world will keep spinning! Thanks to GabrielsDoubt(2) and MissiMarie(10) for reviewing. Also thanks to those who put my story on their favorites. Sorry this chapter is so short and that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been super busy withschool coming up so I haven't had much time. Anyways I hope I did okay with Logan's emotions. Enjoy!

* * *

She felt the cold tip of the gleaming metal press a little closer towards her neck. For her it felt like a huge jump towards her throat. She saw Logan retract his claws at Mystique's order with a deep growl letting her know it wasn't over. She felt panic and fear spread through ever fiber of her being. She hadn't been this scared since Liberty Island when Magneto nearly took her life. She felt helpless to save herself. Even Logan couldn't help her since in a second Mystique could kill her.

She felt blood trickle down her neck and lost any of the control that she had had left. She started thrashing grabbing whatever part of Mystique she could trying desperately to free herself. The knife's deepened as it cut into her throat. The blood poured every wheres.

Then everything stopped. She felt a familiar tingle as her skin tightened and a overwhelming flow of power rushed through her body. Memories and emotions flooded her mind. She felt herself fearing for her life, anger for everything that had happened to her in her life, hatred for those who caused her pain and misery. Loneliness and sadness forced over her entire body and an overwhelming joy, one she had never felt before. Memories of murder, lies, treachery, fear, anger, revenge and despair attacked her unsuspecting mind.

Every thing was foggy as she gasped for breath hoping the flood would end soon. Suddenly the flood stopped as she hit the ground hard. The emotions and memories were overpowering. The new mind settled, as she blacked out listening, feeling another being slip deeper into her mind.

--

He was angry he'd let her slip off by herself. He'd knew something would go wrong and now Mystique had Rogue's with a knife to her throat. He went to lunge at her, his animal instincts taking over. Mystique quickly stopped him.

"I don't think so Wolverine, you can't get here quicker then I can kill her." she said halting him. Apparently to prove her point she pushed the tip into Rogue's neck causing a tiny stream of blood to run down her throat. He watched helplessly trying to control the wild animal inside of him knowing that Mystique was right. He wasn't thinking anymore only feeling. The out of control rage flooded his mind and he felt his precious grip of control over the animal that he was leave. His muscles tensed and as he went to run at Mystique, to kill her, Rogue began thrashing around struggling to get free and it knocked him out of his killer mode.

Mystique lost control for a second but a second was all he needed he boundedforward to grab Rogue but stopped seeing vein like things forming over both women's body. Mystique dropped the knife gasping for breath still clinging to Rogue, dying. Rogue's body began changing into different people, himself, Magneto, Bobby, Colosus, John, to the dead woman on the ground, into Mystique. He got over his shock pulling Rogue by her shirt to the ground. He watched Mystique colasp on the ground unconscious and breathing unsteadily.

"Kid, Kid." he shouted panicking, hoping she was alright. She was unconscious an her breathing soon returned to normal.

"She's alright." he took a deep breath feeling his rage slip completely away, thankfully. He watched Ororo run up to Mystique.

"Thank the goddess." Ororo breathed. "Mystique is unconscious but thankfully their contact wasn't too long." she said. He felt waves of relief coming off of Ororo. His ears focused hearing something coming.

"Ro" he said listening hard.

"What is wrong." she answered hoping nothing was wrong with Rogue.

"Ya gotta round up the kids and take her, now." he shouted listening carefully to how far away the sirens were.

"Why?" She asked worried.

" The cops are coming, probably cause of her." he said pointing down to the dead woman on the ground. "Their about twenty minutes away."

"What about you?" she asked knowing she probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Somebody has to make sure she don't escape." he said pointing to the still unconscious Mystique."Sides the Cops will have questions."

"Then I'll stay too." she confirmed.

"No. The Cops will have background checks on everybody here. It would be bad to have Cops checking inta the school."

"But they will do a background check on you which will lead to the school." she spoke softly.

"I ain't got a background to check, as far as I know." he said angry she wasn't just listening to what he told her to do.

"Alright, but I don't like it."

"Ya don't have to like it. Now hurry up their only about fifteen minutes away." he said "Kitty take her back to the buses,quickly." he shouted picking up Rogue and handed her to Kitty, who had a very hard time trying not to touch her skin since she had decided to wear a tank top.

Ororo made a light rain pour over the park knowing a downpour would contaminate the crime scene. The children came clamoring in, and she needed a little help rounding up the stubborn ones.

Kitty had come back with the rest of the kids and Rogue who was still unconscious. They started the bus and every body started in with their questions.

--

Upon the arrival of the police and their examining of the crime scene Logan figured it had been an hour or so since Ororo and the kids left. Finally the police walked up to question Logan. The police came up to him looking him over and as usually suspected he had done something since his appearance didn't shout innocence.

"Sir, did you happen to see anything happen here today?" the police asked.

"Yeah, or I wouldn't be here." he spoke remembering why he hated Cops.

"Can you give me some details?" the police said impatient.

"Sure. I was walking in the woods back there and I heard a scream. When I came here I saw those two lying on the ground. The older one was dead and the one with black hair was unconscious. At that point I heard Sirens and figured I would wait for ya'll to show up."

"That is all you know pertaining to this incident?" the cop asked suspiciously.

"Yep." he said casually.

"Alright I'm going to ask you to fill this report out saying exactly what you told me."

"Alright." he said filling the form out and giving it back to the cop.

"You didn't put a contact number Mr. Douglas." the cop said as Logan handed him back the sheet. Logan laughed at himself and his fake name.

"I live on the streets sir." He lied having a little too much fun lying to the Cop.

"I see, well if we need to talk to you were can we find you?"

"In the park here. I always visit here." He lied again.

"Alright then you can leave but try to make yourself available." the Cop said turning around aggravated. Logan laughed to himself as he returned to the Mansion thinking of how good of a liar he was.

* * *

Author's note- I am hoping to get to twenty reviews now. If you guys don't review I will blow up my sister's closet! So unless you all want me to sick my totally angry sister on you who happens to be clutching charred remains of Baby Phat, you'd better review. Thanks for reading my story!


	12. Dealing with it

Author's note- Thanks for reviewing GabrielsDoubt(3) and Missi Marie(11). As a side note when the entity's inside Rogue's mind speak it is in bold and italics. Enjoy!

* * *

She flicked her eyes open and she felt horrible. Upon her return to consciousness she realized three things.

One- Rogue's powers had returned and she had felt the effect.

Two- Her own powers returning and Rogue's proved that all mutant's powers would at some point return.

Three- She was in a cell. Either police or worse, military.

_"Well whatever happens my mother is dead_." She thought pleased with herself. Interrupting her happy thoughts were angry voices yelling at each other in the other room. She strained her ears trying to hear what they were saying.

"She's a murder suspect, you can't just take her." The first voice yelled. She assumed the voice belonged to the local police, who would have reacted to her mother's murder.

"She is also a military fugitive." The second voice shouted. She knew who the voice belonged to and she felt the urge to strangle the owner of the voice.

"Well you can't take her until I have interrogated her first." The first voice yelled.

"I have authorization over you and your stupid police force. Here come my men to take her now." the second voice said triumphantly. "You have nothing to do with this matter anymore. Here is the paper work. Good bye." She heard the stomping of boots and sound of hushed voices giving orders.

She flopped down on the bed before they came in. Pretending she was unconscious would give her the element of surprise if their was a chance of her escaping. They came in her cell pulling her off the bed. She lay limp as they put cuffs on her. The other soldiers had guns pointed at her head probably hoping she would wake up and give them a reason to shoot. Apparently they weren't underestimating her this time.

As they dragged her by the arms through dirt she heard the sound of a truck backing up, and she knew it was for her. She had to escape outside of the truck if they got her inside of the truck she wouldn't escape ever. She tried to figure out a good escape plan but unless she had a distraction, one move and she wouldn't have to worry about being captured. She opened her eyes seeing she was only a few feet away from the truck. She closed her eyes again and felt herself give up, hoping maybe no matter how unlikely the odds she could escape when they unloaded her.

Suddenly she hit the ground. She looked up to see the soldier who had been previously caring her, dropped her sliding his foot on the top on her handcuffs. The soldiers all around her pulled their guns into firing positions, but to her surprise not at her. Their aim was towards the building she had just left. The police had them surrounded waiting to fire.

"Hand over the prisoner and nobody gets hurt." shouted the leader of the police.

"You have our credentials this is an authorized procedure. If you stand in our way we will fire." the disgusting woman's voice rang out making it perfectly clear she was top dog here.

"Your so called credentials don't check out. Now give us the prisoner or we will be forced to fire." the officer yelled once again.

She figured now would be the time to get out before the military got impatient and shot down the police. She yanked hard on her cuffs making the soldier fall to the ground causing him to shoot his gun off accidentally. The fired gun caused an uproar each side thinking the other had fired first.

As the everybody started shootings she rolled away from the soldier gritting off the ground, stood up off the dirty ground transforming into a soldier. She started running as everyone around her began firing weapons. She almost didn't make it and as she reached the perimeter of the city, she felt a searing hot bullet skin her left arm. She fell down in pain her hit arm turning blue. After the initial pain left she refocused and transformed her hurt arm back into a soldiers hoping nobody had noticed.

She stood up and kept running until she ran into the city streets. She walked a bit until she had a good view of the battle she had previously been in. Instead of racing off to safety she looked at the scene for a long time. If she could get a gun or some kind of weapon maybe she could kill the horrible woman who had put her through so much misery. She fought against the urge to run back into danger weapon or no weapon and simply strangle the woman she hated so much. Instead she gathered every ounce of patience and ran until she could run no longer telling herself this battle wasn't over.

--

She heard him plead for her to come out and talk, but she didn't care. All she could do was cry. She felt destroyed as if all her protective walls had come crashing down on top of her. She heard them again whispering inside her head.

_**"Why are you such a wimp?"**_ the newest entity asked laughing afterwards.

"Shu'-up!" she shouted out loud trying to silence the ever louder voices growing inside her head.

_**"This is what you wanted isn't it?" **_said the familiar entity belonging to Logan.

"Shu'-UP!" she yelled clutching her head feeling a major headache coming.

The voices had started in the second she had woken up. She was in the med bay. Her first glance around told her that Logan was in a chair in the corner and judging by the cards on her bed side table, Kitty and Bobby had also been there, along with who knows else. For the moment Logan had been sleeping and nobody else was around. She looked at the clock it as three in the morning. Asides from the pounding headache the voices who had been silenced for months were in her head just as loud as ever. She felt a wave of emotions hit her like a tidal wave. She just wanted to be alone. So she had run upstairs into her room and kicked Kitty out rudely and locked the doors. She hadn't gotten off of her bed since then and everybody had called through the door to the same silence she gave everyone.

She almost gave in when she heard Logan pleading but she was too tired to care. She tried to quiet the voices like the Professor had taught her but she was too distraught to calm down.

After an hour of trying the entity's were still their but at least weren't having a conversation with her.

"Ah'm such a losa. Ah can' even control my mind." she said to no one. She looked around the room trying to distract herself and felt guilty she had kicked Kitty out since it was Kitty's room too.

"Bu' this is wha' ah wan'ed wasn' it?" she asked herself feeling her headache growing."Who am ah joking ah don' know wha' ah wan'." She cried again feeling her control over her mind slip and the voices continued.

--

She transformed into a child figuring she could just slip the cuffs off. To her surprise the cuffs adjusted themselves to her hands new size.

"_Great they think of everything, don't they." _She thought angrily. She tried banging them against the broken pipes in the trashy alley, but they were apparently not coming off. She would need some heavy duty tools to get them off.

"Of course nothing can go easily. I have to stop getting myself into these situations." she muttered transforming into a garage worker. She remembered seeing a car shop around the corner from the grocery store near her apartment.

When she had gotten into the garage she checked to make sure nobody was around. finding nobody she went into the garage itself searching through the tools. She finally decided on a powered saw which looked strong enough. Turning it on she cut through the middle of the cuffs breaking the chains with some effort. Looking around once again she found a drill gun. A few moments later her wrists were free from her cuffs and she was walking off to her apartment.

Once she was safe in her apartment and had taken care of the wound she had received escaping she sat thinking of the days events.

"_I really must be more careful when venturing on with the rest of my plotting. I don't regret it though." _she thought with a smile. "_She has had it coming to her for years. Anti mutant scum.To even try to kill your own child is a worse crime then I could ever comit. Luckily Father died years ago. Unfortunate I couldn't see him with fear in his eyes like her."_she thought of other people who were on her certain list.

"_Well my family is dead." _she thought going in order of her life."_Next I guess would be the inventors of the Cure. Well most died on Alacatraz, except for one, but he died of a heart attack a few months ago. That leaves the producers of it. I'll need to research that more. Then last but not least was that horrid woman who tortured me during the rein of the Cure."_

She leaned back thinking of the large task at hand. Then she sat suddenly up in her chair thinking of a way that was going to make the task a lot easier.

_"Magneto!_" she thought realizing it was only a matter of time before his powers returned as well. "_Where would he be? I know he escaped Alacatraz at least that is what the papers said."_ She got up crossing the room to the night stand where the phone book was.

"Lensher...Lensher... Lensher..." she muttered flipping through the papers. "Nothing!" she said throwing the book back into it's draw.

"_I didn't expect it to be that easy anyways. I bet the governments got him locked up somewheres." _she thought sitting back in her chair thinking of all the places they might have him and where she could start looking.

* * *

Author's note- I wish all of my other readers had reviewed and helped me get to my goal of twenty reviews. So you all forced my hand in this matter, (Pulls out an explosive trigger). Say good bye expensive ensombles! (Goes to push the button of doom)

Sister- "What do you think your doing with those explosives in my closet, Paige!?"

Me-"I.. It was a joke Heh heh.. I wasn't going to do it. Sissy I swear , no, please don't...STOP! Someone help... She's crazy. I'm sorry please don't (Starts weeping hopelessly.)

Sister- "Do you think I care about your bloody reviews!? (Hears muffling cries of pain.) ...

...

...

Attention all readers of The Returning, if you don't review and tell me (Paige's sister) that my closet is safe from harm there will never be another chapter to this story ever again, for the authoress is currently tied up and won't be able to come to the computer unless I get proof. Thanks for reading the could be last chapter of the returning. (Laughs evilly.) -Paige's Sister.


	13. Findings

Author's note- YAY! I have twenty reviews, thanks to every one. I updated today because of Missi Marie(12) who has made my whole day excellent by reviewing. Everyone should thank Missi Marie from saving me from my sister's revenge! I'm sorry if any of you don't like my sister's scene of humor, but it was better than my corny jokes. I hope that you all like this chapter. Also my updates might not be as often since school is back in. Enjoy!

* * *

She couldn't believe her luck. She'd found it completely by accident. She looked at the door as the security guard she had met at the door. Finding it was just too simple; she had opened the newspaper and flipped through it as she always did. She had almost gone past it after reading the article about the Cure's non-lasting effect but had been bored that day and was reading everything. There in the picture was stuffy old people being attended by nurses. In the very back shunning the camera was a man she recognized very much. Eric. He was sitting in the back by a chess board. She was so shocked, a nursing home had been the last place she would ever look for him. Now she stood before his door in the isolation section. What she had picked up from another guard that had stopped her he had tried to kill the head nurse with knife. She unlocked the door turning the knob very slowly.

She could have never prepared herself for the sight that had met her eyes. She felt disappointment and sadness flood her system as she looked at her once fearless leader. She stepped into the room farther staring at her leader sitting on a bed staring at nothing. The look in his eyes was summed up in one word the worse word in her opinion, defeat.

"What do you want now." he said slowly raising his head to face her. She gasped to herself seeing the wounds on his face. He had apparently been beaten numerous times. She decided to play with him for a while since he had abandon her when she became a slave and although she had forgiven him and helped with the planning of Alcatraz, tricking the government she hadn't truly forgiven him.

"I only want to help you." she stated hearing his reply as only a cold dead laugh if one could call it that.

"Please." he scoffed." You want to help me as much as I like you, which is not at all."

"Really I always thought you were quiet fond of me." She said a smile coming over her face.

"Why can't you just get it over with and leave me alone." he asked looking at the floor dismissing her games.

"Because it is my duty to a great leader to help you, Magneto." Her voice had become her own on the last word and she transformed into her natural self her eyes transforming last. A smile lurked on her lips at his reaction.

"Mystique!" he shouted jumping off his bed instantly regretting it as a shooting pain sprang through the left side of his body. Shock and pain spread across his aged face, she had been the last person he had ever accepted to see.

"Yes, it is me." she said her smile broadening.

"But, how?" he said too late realizing the answer."The Cure doesn't last." he said sitting back down on his bed slowly.

"True." she said even though he hadn't asked a question.

"But then way have my powers not come back, I would assume mine would return quicker since I was a higher class mutant."

"Are a higher class mutant Eric, are." she corrected. "And I assume since I was injected before you mine returned before yours."

"Also you were hit once I was hit more than that." He sat thinking for a while."When did your powers return." he asked.

"I don't know. They came back not all at once but slowly. Though that could have been just me since another mutants came back all at once." she finished watching as a determined look entered his eye, which was better to look at then defeat.

"Who?" he asked.

"Rogue." she answered.

"Then sooner or later all mutants powers shall return."

"Yes, now let's get out of here we can discuss more later." she said turning towards the door.

"No." he said firmly."I will stay here until my powers return."

"What?"

"I have unfinished business.: he said quietly.

"There obviously hurting you here and there just Homosapiens they don't matter." she said trying to convince him.

"I have unfinished business." he said again firmly.

"I'm confused they are just Homosapiens insects they don't matter."

"I said I'm staying." he yelled standing up quickly clutching his side again trying to stop the pain.

"Alright." She said slowly. "But I'll stay too, okay." she gave in not wanting to upset him even more.

"You can if you want it doesn't matter." he said sitting down once again letting out a grunt of pain.

"I'll stay in case something goes wrong." she stated.

"If something does I don't want you to interfere under any circumstances, unless I call for you. Nothing will though, but it is like you to worry, isn't it." he finished laying back on his bed watching her transform back into the body guard and leaving locking the door behind her. He thought of his promise laughing at himself for not seeing the obvious sighs the entire time.

--

He walked into the briefing room after his latest attempt of making her eat.

"_I don't know way I even try, it ain't my business." _"He thought."_Yeah right, it is so my business I'm the only one who'll be able to help the stubborn brat. _"He thought angry she wouldn't be sensible.

"Logan there you are." came Ororo's voice interrupting his thought.

"Sorry. "He mumbled feeling everyone's impatience

"How's Rogue?" she asked.

"Still locked up in her room." he grumbled.

"Did she say anything?" Kitty asked shocking him.

"Yeah. She said that everybody should leave her alone." he said." Oh and she said she's sorry she kicked ya out of ya room Kitty." She blushed at his remark but was thankful that nobody was staring at her. She couldn't blame them though since Bobby and John were staring at each other ready to attack each other at any second.

"Alright break it up you two." Logan barked at the two."Save it for later or ya can leave."

"Logan's right, guys." Ororo said taking the two away from each other.

"Now where do we start?" she mumbled trying to organize her thoughts.

"Let's start with Mystique and why she killed that woman." Logan stated still angry with Rogue.

"Yes, good thinking." she said grateful that Logan had butted in.

"I researched and found out that the woman she killed was her mother."

"If that is true why kill your mother?" Logan asked.

"Well, most mutants are run aways, scared of their parents not caring for them if their mutation was discovered." she finished.

"So ya think that's why she killed her, her mom hated her."

"Yes. I also looked into her Mother's back round she was for mutant registration. She definitely was an anti-mutant activist."

"So she wanted revenge." Logan confirmed. "Well I'm gonna guess she's not gonna stop with her mother. She'll probably go for people she thinks helped give her the cure."

"That is troubling. We'll just have to keep our eyes open for any attacks on those people or facilities."

"Yeah that is all fine and dandy but we've got bigger concerns." he grumbled.

"What?"

"Magneto, if everyone's powers are coming back then so will his. It is just a matter of time."

The room went silent nobody had thought of this. They all considered what Magneto could and would do.

"Well," Ororo began. "We'll just have to keep our eyes open there is nothing else to be done. We could try to find him but it would probably be a waste of time." Ororo sighed.

"Well there is one thing we can do." Logan said.

"What is that?" John asked receiving a nasty glare from Bobby.

"A whole lot a training." Logan said with a smile.

"Logan is right training is going to be more intense. Be in the danger room everyday at let's say four." When Ororo had finished speaking a round of groans echoed through the room.

"Hey, if ya don't like it just quit the team."Logan said with a chuckle."Ya dismissed."

"What cha think we should do about Rogue?" Logan asked after everybody besides himself and Ororo had left.

"Nothing. She will come out either when she is ready or is too hungry."

Ororo rubbed her temples watching Logan leave he wasn't one for patience. The non-lasting cure certainly did seem to add a little twist into the mix of her new life. She walked up into the office which still felt weird as she was so used to it being Charles's office. She looked at the pile of never ending bills. She sat down at her desk taking out her check book and began sorting through the pile. Once again she found herself asking

"How did you do it Charles?"

* * *

Author's note- I hoped you liked the chapter and please review because it takes a lot of time to update and reviews really make it worth it. Thansk again for the reviews Missi Maire, you are awsome:) Thanks for reading and again please review I love hearing what everyone thinks!


	14. Forever

Author's note- I am really evil in this chapter but don't worry it will all work out. I just figured out that I had blocked unsigned revies so I changed it so now thoe readers who are anonomus can review too! I made this chapter super long, since I havn't updated in a while. I am dedicated this chapter to Missi Marie who has to my great happiness has revieed every chapter! Thanks so much Missi Marie for all your support. Enjoy!

* * *

Every moment he had he tried to use his powers longing for the feel of metal. Every time he tried he got the same results, nothing. He had thought once or twice he had seen something but he knew his eyes were playing tricks on him. So when they slide his dinner tray in he tried to pick it off the floor, but it didn't budge. He walked over retrieving his tray. The tray was metal so throughout dinner he tried. As he was finishing his dinner discouraged that again he had no results the door creaked open showing the nurse that he hated most.

"Hello Eric. I've seen you have been more active lately what has gotten you so happy?" the nurse asked in his most arrogant voice.

"What makes you so interested." He scowled moodily.

"I'm just doing my job." the nurse lied.

"Really." he said deciding to play his game." You must love your job."

"I do, your one of my favorite patients. That is my promise." the nurses said. Latley he had been using the word promise just to aggravate him.

"Well I'm certainly glad you promised because now we both have a promise to keep." He said watching the nurse's expression.

"I think it is only me having a promise to keep. You're in isolation if you've forgotten."

"Oh I haven't forgotten. Since I'm in the giving mood I'll give you yet another warning. I will kill you and soon. If you flee and release me I might spare your pathetic life."

"I think you've forgotten who top dog here. Is" the nurse said feeling uncomfortable?

"NO you have forgotten that it is I who is superior. To remind you I'll make sure you don't have to wait long for death." he said smiling his genius smile.

"Again you're in my control. It is impossible to kill me here." The nurse said trying to mask his terror.

"I seem to recall you saying something among those lines before. I see your arm isn't healing well." the nurse turned to leave. "Oh and another promise, this time I won't Miss." he said turning back to pick at the peas that remained of his dinner.

"You're wrong on every account." the nurse said looking around for a weapon he might have acquired.

"We will see, won't we." he said looking up from his peas.

Mystique watched these events unfold from her perch in the security cameras room. She watched as the nurse crossed the room at a run, throwing Eric onto the floor, flipping the mattress over. She felt like defending him but knew all too well what would happen if she disobeyed his orders.

"Where is it!" the nurse shouted at Eric who was lying on the floor.

"Where is what?" he asked calmly as if they were having tea. The nurse lunged at him finding his hands wrapped tightly around his throat. Mystique jolted out of the room and started running to isolation her adrenaline racing.

He struggled to free himself from the nurse's hands which seemed to close tighter around his throat. The nurse was screaming about where his weapon was and ranting on all the while his hands closing tighter and tighter around his throat.

He looked at the peas which had spilled over the floor. He saw the tray he had been practicing with before. He reached for it his hands a few feet away from it hoping his powers would reach it for him. It was his last hope. His breath started rasping and he felt dizzy, his brain became foggy he could no longer see. All he could do was struggle to get free. He gasped for the air which couldn't enter his throat; he felt his face turning a different color. He reached out for the tray in vain, his last hope failing, before closing his eyes forever.

--

It was midnight and she couldn't take the hunger pains any longer. It had been almost two days locked up in her room. She felt like staying longer but her hunger persuaded her out.

_Ah should a taken the food Logan kep' bringin' me." _she thought_. _

"_**Well that is obvious." **_Logan's entity said. She tried to ignore the entity but that wasn't very sussceful as of late.

"Can you please shut-up?" she asked Logan's entity feeling rather stupid.

"_**Ah, ya got yaself some manners."**_ Logan's entity said.

"Great, now ya tellin' me ta mind my manna's." she said rolling her eyes at the irony.

"_**Well someone has to do it, don't they?" **_Logan's entity was as agitating as she had remembered him.

"_**An' here I was thinking ya liked me."**_ Logan's entity chuckled.

"Lets try that again, SHUT-UP!" she yelled.

"_**Well that was rude, Kid."**_ Logan's entity said.

"_**Well what would you expect, she is a mere child." **_Said Magneto's entity butting in.

"Grea', ah was wondaring when ya would show up." She said ignoring the entity's the best she could, which was challenging since Logan's entity and Magneto's usually went a few rounds, using her mind as the battle field. Her stomach rumbled knocking her thankfully from the war Logan and Magneto's entities were waging.

She slipped on her gloves after having to dig them out from the depths of horror which was her closet. She walked slowly to the kitchen not wanting to be seen. She tip toed past Logan's room hearing him having more nightmares, which would usually disturb her (especially since she had had another one of Logan's nightmares which hadn't happened since the Cure, another side effect she didn't miss.) She tried to sneak passed him actually liking that his mind was preoccupied, if it meant he was sleeping and not seeing her it was alright. She opened the fridge finding dinners leftovers.

"Meatloaf." she said distastefully putting the container back where it had come from.

"Glad ah missed tha" she muttered grabbing the milk and cereal instead.

She sat on one of the many benches eating her cereal and thinking of everything that had happened to her.

"Ah took the Cure, its no' fair." she said angrily scared to think it in case any noisy entities in her head wanted to talk, again. "Bu' ah wan'ed this, righ'?" she said again to no one.

"Right." came a gruff voice from behind her making her jump up. She turned around towards the doorway finding Logan leaning in it.

"Logan ya scared me, ah didn' expect ya ta be awake." he shrugged walking in taking a seat across from her.

"Well I wasn't but you're not all that sneaky." he explained with a grin.

"Ah see." she said cursing herself for the millionth time.

"Well ya did wan' it didn't ya." he asked going right to the topic she didn't want to talk about.

"Ah don' know anymore." she said suddenly finding her cereal interesting.

"Why don't you know?" he asked making her angry he was so pushy.

"Cause ah did wan' this an' ah didn'." she explained focusing hard on her clover shaped marshmallows floating around in her cereal so she didn't cry. Since he gave her no reply she simply continued knowing if she didn't get this over with now he would keep bringing it up. Logan's entity being so pushy at that moment might have helped Logan's cause as well.

"Par's of it Ah missed, part's of it Ah didn'." she said looking down at her gloves feeling the soft material knowing she would never touch human skin again.

"Ah almos' killed her didn' Ah." Rogue asked feeling the entities all giving their opinions and Mystiques as pretty nasty.

"Kinda." Logan replied hushing the entities for now.

"Ah'm scared of tha' the mos'." she said with a sigh.

"Of what?" Logan asked.

"Tha' Ah'll kill someone. Ah've hur' so many people already an' some Ah don' like as much as ya." she said feeling a tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away."It's jus' it's fel' like foreva since my mutantion happened, like a lifetime."

"There's no use crying over it." Logan said not wanting another repeat of their last conversation.

"Ah know bu' sometimes it's hard, Ah can' even think sometimes."

"Why." he asked feeling confused.

"The voices or entities as the professor called 'em of the people absorbed, they ah guess whispa all the time in my head." she looked at Logan but seeing as he looked confused she tried explaining it in a different way.

"Well, let say Ah'm decidin' something as simple as wha' kinda pie Ah wan', a bunch of whispas say a bunch of different flava's. Ya whisper usually picks blueberry." she finished looking back down at her gloves.

"Me?" he asked freaked out at how he really would pick blueberry.

"Yeah." she sighed. "Now Ah go' Mystique in my head too. So if Ah think about everybody Ah eva absorbed Ah go' like ten differnet whispa's at once. My powa's don' jus' hur' otha's it hurts me the mos' cause Ah'm stuck with all these whispa's."

"There ain't nothin' you can do about it?" Logan asked.

"Well if Ah quiet my mind, bu' it's kinda hard."

He'd never thought about it hurting her. He kind of understood why she picked to take the Cure now.

"So then why were ya upset 'bout losing ya powa's." he asked.

"Ah don' know, Ah guess Ah missed ya whispa. Ah was neva lonely. Besides it kinda connected us. The entiteies kinda give me pieces of the owna's personality. Like ya always make me feel brava." she felt her cheeks redden as she had never told anyone about this stuff.

"So there is literally a piece of my mind in ya's.?" he asked feeling his head hurt.

"Yeah, bu' Ah go' a lo' more of ya mind than anyone else. Ya mind Ah like, bu' people like Magneto no' so much." she said her cheeks reddening again.

"Huh." he said thinking for a while about all she had just told him. It certainly did explain the way she had been acting.

"Logan, thank ya."

"For what?" he asked confused again.

"Ah don' really have no one ta talk ta abou' this kinda stuff, besides ya."

"It's alright, but listen ya gotta stop locking yaself in ya room. Ya got to move forward there is nothing that can be done so stop pouting. Anyways I like ya this way." he said with a smile.

"So what is Mystique's favorite kinda pie?" She laughed at his lame attempt of a joke.

"Blackcap." she answered laughing."Thanks Logan. Ah gonna get some sleep." she said giving him a hug and leaving the room. He looked around for something to do as always feeling restless. He picked up her dishes thinking,

_"This relationship stuffs too hard."_

* * *

Author's note- If I get lots of reviews then I'll put the next chapter up quickly so none have to suffer from this cliffhanger (Yes that was a hint, this is a cliff hanger, so that means a is not lost!). Please review it means so much to me and it almost makes homework okay! Thanks for reading!


	15. Alive

Author's note- Hey sorry it is so short but it was a bit that I didn't fit in the last chapter. I have some stupid tests coming up so the next chapter might take a while. Thank you so much to Tin(Missi) Marie for sticking with the story, your reviews are the reason that this story is still on fan Fiction. Enjoy!

* * *

She rammed the door in falling in after it. She looked at the main nurse laying on the floor, she checked his pulse.

"He's alive." she muttered. Horror spread over her face as she saw her once fearless leader laying on the floor as well. She wondered as she saw his blue face what had happened between the time she ran from the camera room to this moment.

"No...No... he can't be dead." she yelled reaching for his neck to check if he was alive.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh."she screamed as a hand grabbed hers."Oh Eric, your alive." she let out a deep breath thankful he wasn't dead.

"Barely." he croaked." Help me up." She lifted him off the floor and onto his mattress which was still on the floor.

"What happened." She inquired.

"He attacked me, I thought I was dead." he said grateful he was wrong.

"What changed?"

"I don't know. I reached for the tray but blacked out."

"Eric, the tray is metal." he raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he had forgotten that detail in his panic.

"Yes. Rogue's powers came back when her life was threatened."

"Interesting." he thrust his hand forward smiling as the feeling of power over the magnetic field around the tray. The power rushed through his body as the tray lifted off the floor, the tray completely obeying his command. He let it fall to the floor with a loud crash, the noise a musical ring in his ears.

"Is he alive?" he said getting to business.

"Yes." she replied.

"Good." he confirmed.

"Good?! How is that good." she asked shocked.

"I want him to know he is dieing at my hands. Now leave and make sure you fix the cameras." he commanded.

"They have been off." she stated turning to leave.

"Oh, Mystique, when I'm done I'll meet you at the door." she turned and left. Eric sat calmly on his bed, waiting to keep the promise he had waited so long to complete.

* * *

Author's note- Is this yet another cliff hanger? If some one was to review and renew my faith that some one besides Tin(Missi) Marie still reads this, I might be willing to sacrifice my studying to update the next long chapter. Seriously I really hope people review because I'm getting ready to make the other half of the story and I'm definitely open to ideals and I love hearing what you people think! Thanks for reading!


	16. Promises

Author's note- Yay, another chapter! I am so sorry it took so long, but my teachers decided that it was homework week! Anyways thanks so much to Wanda W.(1) my new fantastic reviewer! I really was starting to think nobody read this anymore! I hope I gave this justice, Enjoy!

* * *

He had sat there and waited, he had put the room back in order, the, mattress rested on the bed and to his great pleasure he straightened the rest with his powers. Finally the nurse began to stir. He has waited so long for this moment. He had watched as the nurse woke, got up and recognized where he was.

"Hello George..." the man looked shocked at his knowing his name."Oh please George, don't look so shocked." The man scowled looking around the room for a weapon that Eric might have.

"I have no weapon if that is what you're looking for." he said standing up.

"Don't you lie to me, Eric!" the nurse said trying to sound as if he was in control.

"My name is no longer Eric. So I would appreciate it if you called me by my actual name."

"And what is that?" the nurse said trying to stall as he inched towards the door." the nurse spat at him.

"You see as you tried to strangle me, hormones resulting from my panic kicked in turning my body into a let's say a stage of battle. As my hormones and adrenalin rushed throughout my body, the new rush pushed out the lingering nuisance that was holding me back from my return. Without your knowledge you put a halt to my return with your medicine. This medicine normally would do nothing but it had a peculiar reaction with the Cure." He smiled at the horror that spread across the nurse's face.

"Yes as you have finally figured out I am a mutant, and I am not just any mutant sir, I am Magneto." he laughed at the complete panic that spread across the nurse's face. The nurse raced to the door frantically trying to escape.

"I wouldn't suggest that escape route as the door is locked and even if it wasn't, you wouldn't get very far my assistant is standing outside the door."

"P...p...p...lease d...d...don't hur...r...rt m...m...me." the nurse pleaded stuttering as Magneto approached him.

"It's a little late for begging, George. You kicked me while I was down and now I will return the favor, after all a promise is a promise."

A smile spread across his face as he rose up into the air, feeling the power surge through his body. He picked the metal medicine tray up into the air, needle and all. His smile grew seeing the terror as the nurse who had caused him so much misery as he realized his fate as death flung towards him with all the might of Magneto behind it.

The nurse lay on the floor an assortment of things sticking out of his body. As he lay dying a slow miserable death and he heard the alarm he had hit earlier sound out, the last thing the nurse saw was Magneto telling him he always kept his promises.

--

"Hey Kitty." She shouted catching up with her friend.

"Huh. Rogue!" Kitty shouted gleefully hugging her.

"Kitty, sorry 'bout the room thing."

"No, problem." she smiled. "I'm just glad to see you out of your room. Are you alright."

"Actually, Kitty ahm'." she said confident in her decision for about a second.

"That's great! Still if you feel like talking," Kitty began.

"Ah know, ya there." she said with a smile. "Ah gotta go see Ro'."

"Okay, I'll see you later Rogue."

"Bye Kitty." She said continuing to walk down the hall.She was thinking of the run in with Kitty. She didn't lie to kitty she just didn't tell the whole truth. After her talk with Logan she did feel a lot better. But she couldn't help but feel sad, she figured she would never be truly happy, powers or no powers happiness just didn't seem to come to her.

She arrived at the office which was now Ororo's but the sign still read Charles Xavier. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ororo's sing song voice called out although she seemed stressed.

"Hey, Ro' can Ah talk with ya for a sec?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course." came Ororo's reply

"Thanks." she replied walking the rest of the way in and sitting down into one of the plush chairs that occupied the space in front of the desk.

"How are you feeling?" Ororo asked.

"Ah'm fine, Ah feel much betta" she replied feeling her cheeks turn slightly red.

"That's good." Ororo said in her motherly voice.

"Well back ta my question." She said nervously fidgeting with her gloves.

"Yes, what is it?" Ororo asked.

"Well since my powa's are back, Ah thought, that, maybe, Ah could join the team again." Rogue asked sheepishly.

"Certainly, it would be splendid to for you to join the team again. We are meeting in the Danger room today, but if you feel you're not ready you don't have to come today. It is your choice." Ororo said looking at Rogue.

"No Ah'll come today."She said excited and she felt like she had wings.

"That's great to hear, we meet at four today." Ororo said smiling as the girl rushed over to her giving her a hug and running out of the room thanking her over and over again.

"Well at least I'm half way done doing the bills." she said getting up.

"I think I'll water the gardens." she said she finding herself using every interruption as an excuse. When she agreed to be leader she never meant to find herself doing paperwork, inside no less.

--

She was leaping down the halls towards her room to tell Kitty the good news. She had never realized how much being an X-man had meant to her, until she could no longer be one. She felt like nothing could bring her down, she was wrong.

"Rogue, wait up" came a familiar voice, one she didn't particularly want to hear at this moment.

"Hey Bobby, what's up." she said feeling her light hearted spirit going away.

"Nothing much, I was just worried about you." he said looking down at the ground, not a normal habit for him.

"Oh, thanks. Ah'm fine now." She said hating where this would probably know.

"That's good." he said looking up.

"Yeah, it jus' was a shock tha's all." she said trying to smile.

"That's good." he said again feeling stupid.

"Well Ah got ta see Kitty." Rogue said finding the perfect excuse she began to walk away.

"Wait, Rogue." he said desperately and she knew she wouldn't like what came next.

"I..It's just.. I.. well.. you.. know… miss you." he said feeling like smacking himself for sounding so stupid.

"Okay, Ah'm still here Bobby." she said playing stupid hoping he would just give up. Though Bobby wasn't one for giving up.

"I don't mean it like that." he said a little angry she didn't get it because the next part was the hardest for him to say. "I want you, Rogue, you." he finished feeling like he had run a marathon. Being nervous wasn't something Bobby was used to, he was used to being confident and bold. Something about Rogue made him feel otherwise.

"Bobby, we talked abou' this." she said with a sigh.

"Can't we try, I promise I'll,?" he began to asked, sadly hoping she had changed her mind.

"Ah can' pu' myself through tha' Bobby." she said cutting him off and turning away.

"But couldn't we just," she cut him off before he could finish.

"NO." she shouted a bit too loud. She turned her back walking away quickly, so that he couldn't see the tears that where sliding down her cheeks.

* * *

Author's note- Well that was the chapter! Please review al of you great readers and tell me what you all thought of the Magneto bit! I hope I did a good enough job with it! Thanka again to all of you who have reviewed, added to you favorites, or story alert. Everything you people do makes it worth writing! Thanks for reading!


	17. Official Xman

Author's note- Holy Cows!! You people are rocking awesome!! Just when I thought nobody cared about this story BAM I get reviews!! Bid round of applause to Cinnamoncigaretets(1) for reviewing chapter 1,ChamberlinofMusic(1) and Pyrowhore(1) for being super fantastic reviewers! I dedicate this chapter to them!! You people spoil me with reviews!!

Sorry this chapter is like super short, but I felt so inspired after those awesome reviews that I had to type!! Please don't be mad at me if I messed up any information about Pyslocke. I'm not too familiar with her and I read two different comics that said two different things about her so if I picked the wrong one and something is wrong just tell me in your review and I'll fix it. Sorry about the super long author's note, (which is probably longer then the chapter)! On with the story!! Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

She walked into the changing rooms at four twenty, accompanied by the ensemble which was her mind.

"_**I don't see why ya so upset about him. He is a two bit dirty runt, just like all guys."**_ Logan's entity continued ever since her 'talk' with Bobby he wouldn't shut up.

"_Ya know ya a guy too."_ She thought. "Kinda, well part a a guy's mind anyways."

"_**Nobody said that I wasn't a dirty two bit guy."**_ Logan's entity said trying to convince her.

"_Could ya js' shu' up for two seconds__**?" **_she asked Logan's entity impatiently.

"_**I will, when ya stop thinking about that two bit guy!"**_With a sigh she opened the doors, trying to ignore him, she opened her old locker. True it smelled of dirty socks and some mysterious odor, but it was still her locker. Being an official x-man meant again meant so much to her, she didn't know why, she guessed it was because she was apart of something that mattered!

"_**You will be very late soon." **_Came Collusus's Russian accented entity from within her mind_**. **_It as a shocked her to hear him, he didn't really talk much. She always found it strange that accents carried over even though they were only entities. It was a relief though from the overbearing presence which was Logan's mind, she wondered sometimes why she had missed it. She had been late on purpose, she didn't want everybody staring at her while she changed. She slid the leather suit on and was delighted to see it was a little bit too big.

She walked into the danger room seeing Kitty, John, Peter, a girl she had seen around the mansion but didn't really know, Logan, Ororo, and of course a dismal looking Bobby, scattered throughout the room.

"Ah, Rogue." Came Ororo's sing song voice.

"Everyone, Rogue will be joining us for training today as she is officially apart of the team." Kitty gave her a thumbs up and everyone else congratulated her, everyone except Bobby who just smiled his sad smile. She figured he was still upset about before because, so was she.

'_**There ain't no reason Ta be sad over a two bit guy!"**_ came Logan's entity.

"Rogue I don't believe you have officially met Pyslocke, would you like to?" Ororo asked pointed to the mystery girl who was talking with Peter.

"Sure." Rogue said fallowing her towards Pyslocke.

"Hi, I'm Betty or Pyslocke as you probably know by now. It is nice to meet you." she shook her hand thankful everyone was wearing gloves so she didn't look different.

"It's nice ta mee' ya." she said.

"Well since we're teammates I'll tell you my powers, I'm somewhat telekinetic and can form my psychic energy into forms like swords or daggers." she said with a smile.

"Cool." she replied hoping she wouldn't ask what her powers were so she would have to say Oh I take peoples life-force when I touch them and if I hold on too long I kill em. Fortunately she didn't.

"Well now that we all know each other let's get star..." but Ororo never finished her sentence for she was interrupted by the banging of doors and the man none wanted to see.

"X-men" he shouted.

* * *

Author's note- Thanks so much fo reading! I know I'm an evil cliffhanger author! Please review and give me some more inspiration, I hope more people will review, but I don't know if last chapters reviews can be topped, they were awesome! I scenes a challenge!! Dun Dun Duhhhhh!! Thanks for reading!!


	18. The End of The Returning Part 1Goodbye

Author's note- Well this is the last chapter to the first part! I am very attached to the second part, or the ideal of it anyways! Thanks to PyroWhore(2), Generated Anomoly(1), AND Chamberlinofmusic(2)!! You people rock! I feel so special! From now on each chapter is going to be dedicated to someone who inspired me the most for that chapter, all your reviews inspire me, but I must share the love!! So this chapter is for Generated Anomoly who, Yay, is a first time reviewer! Well here it is! Enjoy!!

* * *

"X-men." Magneto voice bellowed into the room. Everyone tensed and Logan lunged claws extended towards the figure of Magneto.

"NO!" he shouted holding Logan back his powers surging through him again. Holding Logan in the air for a moment happy that his powers were hi sown again. He set Logan back onto the ground gentle but still didn't let him move.

"I don't wish to fight." He said somberly.

"Yeah and I'm Elvis Presley." Logan said in a mixture between shouting and growling. He tried to hold back the growl part but it didn't work. Ever since Jean had died, keeping the beast inside of him was tenfold what it used to be. He was trying to help Ororo out with keeping the school going, but he wasn't cut out for it. He couldn't pretend that he could, he couldn't' keep anything in order much less a school. He just needed control over **it**, bad things happen when **it** got out.

"I came here intending peace let it end that way. I only wish to talk." Magneto said in a grave voice knocking Logan back from the depths of his mind...

"Alright"Ororo said slowly and cautiously."As long as it is peaceful and only talking."

"Of course." Magneto reassured. Everyone stared at the image of Magneto, it gave most chills. Ororo led him out of the room, feeling the others needn't be involved.

"Pete, watch the kids, and if I yell you know what to do" Logan grumbled leaving the room, wanting to know what was going on.

Ororo led them into the hallway where there was plenty of space in case he pulled something funny. She felt uncomfortable around Magneto their enemy.

"_No"_ she told herself. _" People change, he isn't our enemy._" She said trying to remember everything Charles had ever taught her.

"What is it you wish to speak of?" Ororo asked still cautious of him.

"To simply apologize." The two's faces became ones of confusion.

"For what?" Ororo managed to choke put.

"For the terror I've masked. The havoc I've reeked. I've come to realize after losing my powers and then having them return, that Charles had been right all along. It is not my place to decide the fate of the world." The two had nothing to say, they were lost wondering what was going on.

"What is the trick, cause I ain't buying a word ya just said." Logan accused particularly nastily.

"No trick my friends, just truth. After Charles death and the terror on Alcatraz unfolded, I've realized my mistakes." He sighed sitting down in a nearby chair.

"You may not know it but Charles was more than a friend to me, he was a guide."

"Yeah, and ya followed his example so well." Logan said sarcastically.

"No, to my deepest regret and woe, I did not. The fear I carried blinded my senses I suppose."

"And what's got ya so scared that ya'll kill hundreds of people." Logan spat getting impatient.

"A fear that the mutant race would become targets like so many races before it."

"So ya killed hundreds of people 'cause ya were scared of something unrealistic." Logan snapped his patience totally gone, as it usually was.

"How wrong you are my friend. Even Charles was afraid mutants would be targets, that is why he kept his school a secret. We just went about it in different ways. Throughout history, those who were severely different were tortured and killed."

"Yeah, who?" Logan asked hating to have to sit here and listen to Magneto's bag of lies.

"Plenty, more then I could ever list."

"Name one." Logan spat knowing he couldn't.

"The Jewish, in the holocaust. That is but one example that the world has seen."

Magneto said with a sigh.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Logan asked his patience long past gone.

"Everything. I seriously doubt the two of you could know this, but I myself am a servitor, or a witness to the terrors unleashed during those dark times. The devastation which was the Holocaust." he said grimly pulling up the sleeve of his shirt revealing the numbers which stained his skin.

"I'm so sorry." Ororo whispered.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago." he said pulling his sleeve down quickly.

"Big whoop, just cause the Holocaust happened doesn't mean the same thing would happen to mutants." Logan countered.

"Logan." Ororo shouted. " How can you say those things?"

"I wouldn't take that chance, Wolverine." Magneto said again again realizing he would have to tell his tale. Imagine being only fifteen or sixteen and dragging yourself through those of your fellow men dead in a pit." Magneto said a dangerous ferocity in his voice.

"Imagine, if you can, being unable to breath. As more and more bodies are getting thrown into the pit. Imagine when at last you think you are free; you climb from the pit of death only to find yourself being dragged back to the death camps with guns to your head. Just think. I refused to relive or let others understand the true terror that such evil events sprung upon the human race." Neither said anything aloud as Magneto finished.

"My actions weren't without reason as most would like to believe. I see now that I had no right to the actions I took, whether my reasons were right or wrong. Unfortunately my realization comes too late." With those last word the three were silent all in their own thoughts. Magneto was wrapped in the thoughts of his youth and the terror it caused him, Ororo was in realization that the professor had been right, people are not bad, just the things that happened to them are. Logan was grumbling to himself not really caring and feeling no compassion towards him. Magneto was the enemy a dangerous one at that. Magneto would always be the enemy to him, it was the way his brain functioned, an enemy is an enemy, no exceptions.

"So what now?" Ororo asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence that surrounded them like thick fog.

"I'm afraid I cannot stay here, in a world where my fears could become reality. I haven't such control." He said remembering the Holocaust and his parents.

"So where will you go?" Ororo asked confused.

"I feel I need to be alone. I have made a sanctuary off of this planet." He said still mourning his mother.

"What!" the two x-men shouted in chorus.

"It is an asteroid that circles the earth. It has a particularly high magnetic shield which I can control." Magneto explained.

"Isn't that a bit drastic?" Ororo asked.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that it is the only answer. I've seen enough of man kind's evil for one lifetime, now I need peace."

"Is there anything that we can help with?" Ororo asked softly.

"Actually there is, there are two things that I must do before my departure." He said pushing the thoughts of terror from his mind.

"What?" Logan spat still not convinced of Magneto's sincerity.

"One I wish to visit Charles grave to show my final respects, but have no knowledge as to where it is, I assume it is somewhere on the school grounds."

"Of course you can see it; it is just around the back of the school." Ororo said kindly.

"The second is up to someone else but may I ask for you to ask her?"

"Who is it?" Ororo asked

"You're young Rogue." Logan tensed. "Don't be alarmed I only wish to apologize, for it is to her I have done a great wrong."

"We'll ask her, and I'll show you to Charles grave." Ororo said watching Magneto rise from his chair, not as the great mutant activist, but as an old man with a lifetime of trouble.

"Thank you, you've shown me great kindness that I had no right to ask for." He said sighing for the millionth time since the cure overtook him.

"Like Charles, I believe in second chances." Ororo said walking down the hall.

"I am glad that it is you who has replaced Charles. You understand all sides. You'll make a good leader as did Charles."

"That means a lot, Mag..."

"Eric."

"Eric." Ororo said leading him outside to the final resting place of Charles Xavier. She left him alone but watched from a distance as he did what she had done for months, grieved over the loss of her friends, her family...

--

"Hey, Kid. Can I talk with ya?" Logan called inside the danger room after Magneto and Ororo had left.

"Sure." she replied leaving the danger room. "Wha's up, wha's goin' on with Magneto?" she aked her voice full of concern.

"Um...that's what I want to talk to ya about."

"Wha' is it?" she asked worried.

"He wants to talk with ya."

"Me?!" she shouted shocked.

"_**Well don't sound so shocked, dear."**_ Magneto's entity said echoing through her head.

"Shut-up." She whispered, looking at Logan hoping he didn't hear.

"Yeah." he looked down ignoring that she had just told him to shut-up.

"Wha' abou'?" She asked recovering from her shock.

"Don't know." he replied lying.

"Okay." she said suspiciously.

"Do you want to." he asked hoping she would say no.

"Ah guess so, it's unexpected." She said uncertainly.

"Yeah, it was for me too. Let's go." she followed him out to the graves and saw Magneto kneeling facing Xavier's grave.

"_**I wouldn't go."**_ Logan's entity said as always putting in his two pennies.

"Go on kid, I'm here if ya need me." The real Logan said from behind her.

"Alrigh'." she said walking cautiously towards Magneto. "Um.. Mr. Magneto." He turned around standing up surprised.

"Oh, Rogue." he said wiping a tear from his face.

"Are ya alrigh'?"

"I am fine, just remorsing. Charles was a good man." she was shocked to say the least. She never really thought that Magneto could cry though everyone could, she just never thought he could be sentimental.

''I am glad you came honestly I was afraid you would not."

"Why?" she asked somewhat uncomfortable it was different talking to him then having him in her head.

"I was afraid you might be too afraid to, you see I've come here to apologize to everyone but especially to you." she remained silent.

"I've committed great crimes and have been blind to my mistakes. A few years ago I meant to kill you but in my eyes it wasn't you I was killing it was a mutant who was insignificant in the big plan. I am glad my plan was unsuccessful. I saw you as a tool and not as a person. Just a piece of the puzzle, in saving our kind. The almost fatal mistake I made was in not seeing our kind as individuals. My greatest mistake was in not seeing that every life is worth respecting. I am sorry I forgot this. I am truly grateful to you for helping me realize my mistakes. Thank-you." He finished.

"**Don't believe a word he said Kid."** Logan's entity said.

"Thank- ya." she said pushing Logan's thoughts from her head. "It's good ta know people can change." she added quickly unsure of what else to say.

"You helped me change, I thank you." and with he took one last look at Xavier's grave thinkin' of his life long friend. The two walked over to where Logan and Ororo were standing.

"Thank you, for everything that you have done for me. I can never be more sorry for the loses we have sustained." He said looking to the graves.

Standing so close to where Jean's body was really hurting Logan, so he wasn't really paying attention to Magneto's sappy good bye, hich took a while.

"Good-Bye dear friends, I hope your lives are full of happiness."

Ororo, Logan, and Rogue watched as the figure of Magneto grew smaller and smaller as he fled to his sanctuary to spend the rest of his life in peace.

--

She was angry to say the least. He told her he was leaving to some rock in space, that he had been wrong in his want of mutants to be dominant.

"I definitely hadn't seen that coming." she sat angrily, brooding over her former leader's blind sight. "He wasn't wrong." she told herself. "But I can't dawdle on the past I need to think of the future and my next target.

"_Well my next target should be that rotten manager. She was with the stupid cure head of production or so the internet says. The next should be the manufactures. The inventors are all dead the last died two months ago of a stroke and my captures are dead. Best of all my family is dead." S_he sat a long time thinking of revenge. All the pai in her life seemed to vanish if she made those responsible pay. She knew that was really twisted, but that was just the way she was. She sat thinking of her past, her murderous parents, the childhood she never had, life on the streets, meeting Eric for the first time.

She pulled herself from her thoughts knowing they wouldn't help her with her current job. Her revenge a the most important thing to her.

--

"...so he left after visiting the professor's grave and that is the story." Ororo finished telling her story of Magneto's sudden appearance and disappearance. She left out the part with Rogue though.

"So he just left, to an asteroid?" John asked unbelieving.

"You know it isn't that unbelievable, John." Bobby spat in an accusing tone, he would never forgive John for betraying them.

"Enough Boys." Ororo said stopping the fight before it got bad. "I know it seems weird but everyone even Magneto deserve second chances." Ororo said.

"Wow, this is a strange occurrence." Peter said his heavy Russian accent slurring his words.

"Yeah, but at least he ain't much of a threat anymore." Logan replied, narrow minded as always.

"Well, we can only hope other mutants feel the same way." Pyslocke put in.

"True, but I bet Mystique doesn't." Bobby said.

"He's right, we gotta keep an eye out for her." Logan replied.

"Can' we figure it ou'?" Rogue asked sheepishly.

"We know she wants revenge probably on the cure, but there is no certain place that we know of." Ororo said upset.

"Logan is right." the group looked lost in thought as silence continued. "Well I think we need a day off training." Ororo finished feeling the days events taking their toll off of her energy. A round of cheers erupted from everyone at her remark. Everybody left thinking of what they would do on their day off.

**_End of Part 1_**

* * *

Author's note- I hope everyone liked this chapter and the end of part one! Please review and ell me what you thought of this and the previous seventeen chapters!! Now you all have no ideal of waht part to is about! This is the ultimate cliffy!! Please review, especially if you never have, because I want to change anything people didn't like. Any wants ordeals for part two are appreciated. I have a basic outline but there is room for suggesting! Thanks for everyone who has supported the End of Part 1 of The Returning!!


	19. The Returning Part two Freedom

Author's note- Hi! Everyone should so thank Chamderlinofmusic, because all the extra support I got from this awesome person made me update this! This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Chamberlinofmusiv!!(Applause sounds comes no wheres). Thanks to Pyrowhore(3), Chamberlinofmusic(3)Cinnamon Cigarettes(2), AND Tin Miss(Missi Marie)(15), for all these reviews they meant a lot, since I really wanted to know what everyone thought of the first half !

I hope I made this long enough! I also pulled out something from the comic books about Rogue, another thing I thought the movies should have included and they didn't. Also I have added a new character that I created, hope you like her. There is some mild gun violence but nothing graphic.

P.S I finally got my Avatar up, thanks to everyone who helped me with that!

_**Disclaime**_r-I don't own the X-men, only the girl that I created. Also this story is not based on the real government, only the one in the X-men stories and movies. I have nothing against the real governments! Enjoy!

* * *

"Found it." she whispered. Crouching behind the brush, as she waited for an employee to enter.

"_There's one_." she thought running out attacking the guard and dragging her unconscious behind the brush. Studying her features, blond hair, brown eyes and really tall, she transformed into her she took her I.D card and wallet. She tied her up and walked up into the I.D. scanner.

They scanned her hands, eyes and voice. She passed through the security checkpoint easily until they asked her favorite color. She guessed blue because she realized she had blue nail polish halfway taken off.

They let her through.

_"Now where to go?"_ she asked herself looking around at the silver halls and black doors.

"Kim." someone shouted turning her around. She looked at the man that had addressed her, he was of medium built and looked extremely stupid. In other words the perfect soldier.

"What?" she asked as if uninterested having no clue who this Kim was, usually she stalked her target beforehand so she knew their habits, but this was a rushed decision.

"We gotta report for guard duty." he spat out upset.

"Again?" she asked aggravated hoping this was normal for Kim.

"Yeah, they lecture us every time, she's got super enhancement in strategies, man, they expect were stupid."

"Tell me about it." she rolled her eyes wondering how stupid he really was.

"I mean she hasn't escaped yet and it's been years. Really, anyways were smarter than some stupid mutant who has been tested on like an animal."

"Defiantly." she said nervous but not showing it. They walked down the endlessly silver halls. She tried to memorize the layout but it proved harder then she had thought. She was glad this guy was guiding her.

"Well we're here give us the guns and we'll be done." the guard said to the other guard apparently getting off duty.

"Yeah,Yeah." said the guard apparently tired.

"Hey, can you cover for a sec., I forgot to pick up my I.D card." She said hoping this wouldn't give her away!

"Alright but hurray back before the boss catches you."

"Yeah he's a real hard head." She left him locking the door behind her. She ran through the building looking for a good place to find weapons, big ones.

--

"So where is that blond chick you work with, Kim isn't it?"

"Shut-up you're in violation speaking, that my final words." the guards said firmly.

"Oh, I see your a big tough guy, bet your patriotic and love the color red, oh and that chick Kim is perfect for you since your both morons." the girl in the cage laughed. The guards face squinted in anger. To his immense relief a buzzer went off at the door. This mutant was much easier to deal with when he wasn't alone.

"Who is it." he asked already knowing.

"Me, Kim."

"Come on in." he tapped a button on the door panel.

"Thanks for covering for me." she said walking in with her gun. She looked around, there were four grey cement walls. A tiny corner of the room held a cage with a girl barley wearing anything in it. She had long brown hair and green eyes, she looked short but she was lying on the cell floor so she couldn't really tell. Her skin was stretched fart too tight across her skin and she resembled something of a skeleton. She assumed she didn't eat much. She had a look of weariness on her pale, hardened face and her rough appearance didn't help Mystique feel any less nervously.

"Hey, Kimmy how are you doing" she remained silent. "Old Bob and me were just talking about you. You see he is desperately in love with you. You two should star in a soap opera, the guards of the mindless mutant, in a love struck obsession." the girl laughed again and Mystique kept her expression perfectly clear.

"Hey wait a minute, who do we have here. Well you are certainly not Kim." the girl began eyeing her and seemed to do nothing but watch her. Mystique felt naked under the girl's icy stare It was near racking and Mystique didn't scare easily. Something about the girl was different.

"Well I have been given a treat." the girl said. "What have we here? Did Kimmy get sick or do you have your own motives. Of course you do, revenge, that is so cliché."

"What is she babbling about?" Mystique asked the other guard, hoping he was stupid enough not to believe the girl.

"Oh, just trying to trick you into letting you out of her cage." he said still aggravated at her earlier comments.

"I prefer cell it is more civilized, not that you anti-mutant freaks are civilized." She lay her head down staring at Mystique for a while but ultimately got bored and stared at the ceiling.

"Good fifteen minutes left." the guard said fifteen minutes later.

"Oh are you bored." the girl cooed."Too bad. So..." she started turning her attention towards Mystique. "I assume you want to get out of here. You're probably lost in this big building. I'll help you out I'm better at that kind of thing, anyways it would really tick off the government." The girl was interrupted by the guard.

"It was so much easier to just watch her feel sorry for herself." the guard said with a smile figuring that would tick her off.

"Sorry Bob, it just gave you all too much pleasure. Anyways, like I was saying before stupid here interrupted me, they are going to try to wipe my mind again soooooooo, if you get me out of this cell I'll get you out of this lovely facility. After all I am smarter then you." she smiled. "Or you could chance it on your own and get lost and you wouldn't get the bonus of ticking off the government we all love and adore."

She though this over for a minute and decided the girl was right. She turned her weapon on the other guard.

"What are you doing Kim?" the guard said frantic.

"Kim, you still think she's Kim after all I just told you. You're either really, really, really stupid or she's really good. It's probably both but I never get tired of calling you stupid.

"What is the best way out?" she said turning into herself.

"First get rid of twiddle dumb." Mystique did as she was told shooting him.

"I didn't mean shoot him, now their alerted and it will be harder." The girl said angry. "Oh well at least it will be a challenge. Now unlock the stupid cell. Press the sequence 148793.

"Can you repeat that?" Mystique asked ready to type.

"Uh, 1...4..." the girl said aggravated people were so slow.

"1...4..." Mystique typed.

"8...7..."

"8...7..." she typed.

"9...3..."

"9...3..." she typed the last sequence and the heavy cell door unlocked with a loud click. The girl pushed the bars open and took a step out.

"Freedom" the girl said satisfied.

"Now I've kept my end of the bargain now it is time for you to do the same." Mystique said hearing the guards arriving.

"Well it would be easier without you, but I do love a challenge. What would you say to have a little fun with my captures before we leave." the girl asked stretching her legs.

"Not such a great ideal." Mystique said thinking about the big weapon she had found.

"Why, you better not feel bad for them, I've been here for years, there evil?" She asked insulted.

"Let's just say the fun better is over being over by five o' clock."

"Why five o' clock?"

"There won't be anything left here at five." Mystique said.

"Ooooooooo. I see, well that's better I guess. Let's blow this dump, literally." She opened the door stepping out of the way to let Mystique take care of the guards. After a minute of easy fighting, it was over.

"Now lets leave." she said stepping over the dead soldiers.

"Would you have any knowledge of a certain woman who is connected to this facility? Mystique asked, not forgetting why she was here.

"Maybe, who?" the girl asked smiling, glad to be out of the cage she had been trapped in.

"Samantha Jones she worked undercover watching a mutant terrorist after she was injected with the cure."

"You mean you." the girl corrected recognizing the cover up in Mystique's voice.

"Oh she comes here every once and a while. Sometimes pulls guard duty but she is much higher."

"Where would I find her?" Mystique asked impatiently.

"Why, you wouldn't have a vendetta against this highly prized government official. Would you?" the girl said batting her eyelashes.

"Yes, we happen to have some unfinished business." Mystique said remembering the last time she had seen her.

"I see, well it is always fun to see morons die, so, I'll help you. Follow me" she said leading the way to a staff room. The door was obviously locked.

"She's usually is reporting to the big bosses. Obviously not the biggest. I don't really know but they all deserve to die."

"We'll find out soon, won't we?" Mystique said as she blasted the door open. She scanned the room.

_"There you are."_ she thought seeing the manager. She walked into the room changing into herself. The other members Mystique killed on the spot but she left one till last. She walked up to the manager with a lustful glare in her eye. The manager looked around the room but the test subject blocked the door and everything else was tables and chairs, nothing could save her.

"How are you doing?" Mystique spat an evil smile curling on her lips. She pulled the manager off the chair onto the floor. "You know you were the last to finish my revenge. I hope your life was worth locking me up."

"All part of the job." the manager said shaking though she tried to hide it.

"Yeah, I hope your job was worth it." Mystique with one last smile, shot the woman completing her revenge.

"Shall we go?" the girl asked as if they were having tea.

"Don't you want to visit anyone?" Mystique asked surprised the girl didn't want revenge.

"You just did it for me, sides nobody will ever get to the highest branches of this torture." the girl said.

"Um we're wasting time and since I would like to be alive we have only have like half an hour left I'd like to get out of here.

The two raced through the twisting silver hallways finally finding an exit. Though it wasn't that simple they found to their dismay plenty of troops waiting outside to capture them. As they fought the girl realized a black jet landing a distance away. She heard the woman fighting next to her curse under her breath.

"Who are they?" she asked seeing them getting out of the jet.

"The X-men, they want humans to rule over mutants." She could tell the woman was lying but that was the least of her concerns for the moment.

--

"Great a scruff with the military." Logan said grinning cracking his knuckles.

"So who do we fight?" Logan asked with a grin.

"Logan." Ororo said wearily.

"Yeah I know, Mystique, but if they start something I'm gonna end it." Logan said resentfully, he could tell this was exactly like the place at Alkali Lake.

The team ran up to the scene seeing Mystique, trying to help. Unfortunately the military saw it as an attempt to help Mystique and decided to fire on them too.

"Storm this is where I end it." Logan yelled over the gun fire and all began fighting. "Look Mystique found a friend, I'll get her. She saw his attack coming and barely missed it.

"_He's good." _She thought loving the challenge. She dodged his punches whirling left and right.

"Come on girly, I don't want to hurt ya." Logan grumbled blocking her well aimed attacks. He was glad he had bones of metal as he was fighting her.

"I'll show you hurt." the girl said hitting him with all her might behind his knees causing him to buckle over.

As he picked himself up she smashed herself into him causing him to topple through a group of soldiers. He got back up intending to really hurt her, but was preoccupied by the soldiers who thought he would be a good target.

--

"Logan!" Rogue shouted seeing the soldiers surrounding him and feeling useless. She started running towards him not knowing what she would do when she got there and not caring. He was unconscious from all the bullets piercing his body. She knew he would heal but before he could they would capture him. As she ran a soldier caught up with her. She ran as fast as she could her heart racing knowing if the soldier caught up with her she wouldn't need to worry about it anymore. She suddenly felt as if the ground had disappeared she opened her eyes looking down. The ground was still there it was just really tiny.

"Ah'm flyin'!" She screamed. Confused, she started falling to the ground. She felt someone catch her she looked up seeing Logan.

"Looks like ya saved me instead of me savin' ya." she laughed but only for a second as they started fighting again.

Suddenly in the middle of the fight the entire building around them exploded throwing dust and rubble into the air.

"Get to the jet!" Logan heard Storm screech as loud as she could. He looked around seeing Mystique running into the nearby forest. He ran to the ship knowing it wouldn't take long before the soldiers recuperated. Suddenly he tripped over something. He looked closer only to see the girl he had fought before laying on the ground. His first instinct was to leave her there, but he knew he couldn't. Picking the girl up he kept running until he found the jet. He set the girl down in a nearby chair looking at Ororo.

"Found her laying on the ground." he said pointing to the girl. "Is Rogue here?" he asked looking around for her.

"Ah'm fine" her familiar voice called.

"Everyone is here Logan." Ororo said.

"Good then let's get going." he grumbled looking out of the window at the shattered remains of their battlefield.

* * *

Author's note- Well there it is, the start to the second half of the Returning!! I know it was a little rushy, but I was rushing to get oit up for you wonderful people! Pleasssssssse review, I want to know what all my fantastic readers are thinking, and what everyone thinks of my character! So if you haven't reviewed or have once pleasssse review, they mean so much to me! By the end of the story I am hoping to have a hundred reviws! Whoever is the hundreth review, I will try to give a prize to!! Now you all sort of know about the second half of the story. I hope I get lots of reviews. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story for so long! Thanks for reading


	20. The Strategizer

Author's note- Hi, I got up the new chapter! Yay me! Thanks to Cinnamon Cigarettes(3), Chamberlinofmusic(4), and PyroWhore(4) for who this chapter is dedicated to! I really appreciate these fantastic reviewers! If any one gets bored while waiting for my next update, I have a poll it would be great for some people to take and a new X-Men fiction. It is called MYstique's beginning. I am going to be balancing between these stories and one I am working on offline. Thanks for everyone who has stuck with my story for so long! Well lets get to know this mysterious girl that I have created for the viewing audience. Enjoy!

* * *

He'd set her down particularly hard.

"Found her laying on the ground. Is Rogue here?" the man who carried her asked.

"Ah'm fine." came the reply of the girl apparently called Rogue.

_"The man might be a relative of her he asked for her first."_

"Everyone is here Logan." came another woman's voice though much softer and wise.

"Good let's get going." the man who was called Logan said. She felt the craft which she assumed was the jet from earlier roar it's engines to life.

_"I'd better pretend I'm unconscious so I can learn more about them. They'll be off their guard if I'm unconscious." She thought." I've got to learn more about them before I make my next move."_

"Logan, did ya see me, Ah think ah was flyin'!" came an excited voice of the apparent Rogue.

"Yeah, I think ya were to Kid." Logan replied.

"_So he's not related, a relative wouldn't call her Kid. Anyways she has a southern accent and he has more of a northern accent, Canadian, maybe somewhere close to that. They must be close friends or maybe he adopted her."_ she thought.

"The professor once said that in rare occasions a mutant's gene doesn't developed all at once but in halves." came the softer woman's voice.

"Really, why is tha'?" Rogue asked.

"Well some children learn to walk and talk slower than others. So those slower children were mutants they might get their powers slower or at separate times."

"Ah see." The Rogue girl said obviously lost in thought.

"Anyways if everyone grew at the same rate everyone's powers would come at the exact time. That is probably why your powers came at different times, but I would have thought it would come sooner than this." The soft toned woman finished.

"_She is obviously the leader, but she is following someone else's guidelines, maybe this professor."_ she calculated watching the others through peeked eyes.

"Could it be cause the Cure that they came so late." This Logan said.

"_I'll have to be careful of him he is more open. _"She thought closing her eyes as Logan looked at her.

"Probably the cure put a hold on the rest of Rogue's powers coming back." the soft toned woman concluded.

"Will Ah have any more power's come Storm?" The Rogue girl asked her voice full of nervousness.

"Probably not, I think your hormones are settling. Anyways the professor said he had never seen a mutant's powers come more than two separate times." The Storm woman continued.

"Then this is probably it?" the Rogue girl asked relief in her voice.

"Yes I believe that will be It." the Storm woman said reassuring the Rogue girl.

"Yeah not ta push ya aside Kid, but Mystique is still a problem." This Logan said gruffly.

"Yes, she is." the leader said concern masking her voice.

"Ah don' know was' tha' building' a cure manufacture?" The Rogue girl asked sounding confused.

"Yes, it was, why?" the leader asked.

"Well she is obviously out for revenge on the cure, righ'?" The Rogue girl asked.

"Right, but that doesn't mean that was all on her agenda." Logan finished.

"Maybe that girl can help us." a new males voice said, it had a heavy Russian accent. She tried her best not to move much as she felt everyone look at her and hoped that everybody didn't notice she was conscious.

"Yeah she was fighting with Mystique." came yet another males voice but younger.

"We can't assume that Bobby." A female's voice sounded but more peppy then the others.

"Kitty is right we can assume nothing." Another females voice called but more mature probably older.

"I got a crazy ideal." came a sarcastic Logan's voice."Why don't we ask her when get ta the mansion and she's awake."

"_So we are going to a mansion, probably their headquarters."_ she thought.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes." The Storm woman called from the cockpit where she had gone during the discussion about herself. Everyone chit chatted and she tried to absorb everything they were saying. She felt the craft start to shake as it descended.

"What do we do with her?" Logan said pointing to her.

"Huh." she moaned knowing that she needed to ham this up a little to make them believe her.

"She's wakin' up." the Rogue girl pointed out.

"Yeah, great then she can get to explaining this." she heard Logan's gruff voice spat.

"What?" she said shielding her eyes from the light opening her eyes as if they were heavy?

"Hello, are you alright?" came the leader's voice.

_"She's more ready to accept people then him. I'll have to play to that weakness."_ she thought preparing for her next move.

"I...I think so. Where am I?" she said pretending to struggle to sit up."The last thing I remember is..."

"Was fighting us?" Logan offered with a snicker.

"Your the X-Men!" she said pretending to be defensive.

"What gave it away the big X's every where's?" Logan spat already losing patience."So why were ya fighting us?"

"Because you all want mutants to be slaves to humans." she spat."That concerns me since I'm a mutant,"

"Yeah, well I don't know who lied ta ya but their wrong, got it?" Logan spat back with a glare.

"Logan, this isn't helping anything." Storm shouted trying to calm him down."Please, who told you this, was it Mystique?"

"Who?" the girl asked she had to play this one for sympathy.

"Mystique, the woman you were fighting alongside." Storm finished, searching the girl's face for a reaction.

"Her, yes she told me. I'm afraid I'll have to trust her since she sprang me from that dump."

"S'ya a criminal?" Rogue asked.

"I am not, they captured me." she shouted,

"Why did they capture you?" Storm asked gently.

"I don't know they just kidnapped me off the streets." she said trying to sound extra sad and pathetic.

"What is your name?" Storm asked even more gently.

"Michelle." she said quickly thinking of a name.

"Don't lie to us." Logan snarled scenting her lies. All of it, lies, tell the truth or we'll dump ya back where we found ya in front of a blown up facility , I'm sure they would love to see you again." He smiled at her evilly and she glared at him.

"Why should I trust you anyways?" she snapped.

"Because Mystique high tailed it and as gonna leave ya ta be captured, and I saved ya butt." he spat." My mistake."

"How do I know that's the truth." she was prying for information which he apparently wasn't giving.

"Cause ya ain't dead or captured by those lovely soldiers, an if that ain't enough it all be my personal pleasure to drop ya back off."

"Fine." she said the two glaring at each other.

"Alright." Storm said seizing the momentary silence."Lets get inside everybody can go about their business." She waited until the jet cleared out until it was only Logan, the girl and herself. "Meanwhile why don't you come with Logan and I to have a talk?" Storm looked at the two who rose silently still glaring at each other.

"After you." Logan spat loudly.

"He_ doesn't trust me I've got to look out for this one."_ she thought walking ahead of Logan.

--

They traveled into the briefing room taking seats.

"Now, we want to help you but we need to know the truth in order to do that." Storm said in a pleading voice. She went to begin talking but Logan interrupted her.

"Ya think ya can outsmart me, try lying again. The truth now or I'm dumping ya back at the facility so they can have ya back." he said with an evil grin. "An' she can't and won't stop me from doing it, so please lie give me a reason." he scowled.

"You want the truth." She shouted anger boiling inside. She was unable to control it which as a rare occasion. "The truth is you can't have the truth cause neither can I." At this point Storm was utterly confused looking at Logan then the girl. Pure hatred shown in each eye's, she was glad they didn't have x-ray vision or the two would be a pile of ashes.

"So that's it?" Logan said finally breaking the silence with a merciless laugh."Your just the governments newest test rat, should I feel sorry for ya?" he said laughing his evil laugh and staring the girl down.

_"Not sorry for you."_ She thought repeating his words in her head."_Now I get it they tested on him too, I should have known from the claws." _She had cooled down since her little outburst and was in full control of herself.

"So she's like you?" Storm asked finally catching up in the conversation. In answer to her question Logan leaped out of his chair twisting the girl's arm behind her back squeezing it tight.

"AH." she screamed his tight grip making her arm go instantly numb. It felt like he was ripping her arm from her body. In response to his attack she slipped from her chair yanking her arm in front of her and he let go not wanting to break her arm.

"Predictable." she murmured under her breath as she held her arm close to her body staring evilly at Logan. She stood waiting for another attack, he didn't, and instead he sat back in his chair.

"The answer is no Ro." Logan said a grin on his face. "But I'm sure our wondrous government did some tweaking with you, didn't they." he said addressing the girl. Her only response was a scowl.

"Well Logan I think that was a bit drastic and unnecessary." She said showing her disapproval. "Do you know what they did to you?" Storm asked facing the girl.

"Why do you ask me I'm sure he has it all figured out." she spat feeling like lunging towards Logan.

"I want to know from you, not him. We are here to help you." Storm soothed.

"Yeah, you could have surprised me. "she said rather variously.

"We could drop were we found ya." Logan suggested feeling like that would be fun.

"Logan!" Storm reproached.

Storm apologized and tried to get her to talk with no success. "There are rooms here, since you don't feel like talking." Storm said with a sigh."But if you do feel like talking I'm here anytime you need me." she said getting up and walking out of the door the girl following her. The girl stopped in the doorway saying one more thing.

"You know, I suspected you would have gone soft. The way everybody talked about the grand weapon-X, I was expecting someone less, well, less weak." and with that she left the room leaving behind an angry Logan who wished he had left her on the ground.

* * *

Author's note- Please oh kind readers, review and let me know what it is that is going in your wonderful minds! I really want to know what everyone thinks of knew girl! I am going to have a contest next chapter so if I get some great reviews it will come quicker and everyone can know what is going to happen! Thanks for reading!(I am resorting to begging)!


	21. Getting used to it

**_Author's note-_**Hey Readers! I am soooooo sorry about the lateness of my update. Of course my computer crashed AGAIN!!! You would think it wouldn't take a month or so to fix a computer. I wouldn't suggest getting a Gateway computer. Well anyways, THIS VERY LATE CHAPTER is dedicated to every one of the following reviewers! Generated Anomoly(2), PyroWhore(5), ChamberlinofMusic(5),and Cinnamon Cigarettes(4)!!!! Seriously your reviews really helped me. I really needed them after not having a computer for a month. Reviews make the story worth it to me. ANYWAYS, to the fun stuff. I need a military code name for the new girl, like how Logan's is Wolverine. Since we all know I stink at names, please review and let me know a name you think would be good for her. I'll pick one for chapter 23. If you review twice and put two names one in each review (this chapter and chapter 22) then I'll consider both of them for the girl's name. I will update another chapter sometime this week since you all have been deprived, Sorry for such a looooong author's note, but I have a lot to say. Thanks for sticking with me through all this craziness! Enjoy!

* * *

Bobby saw an angry Logan storming down the hallway and knew well enough to get out of his way. It had been two days since they came back from the facility and it seemed Logan was angry every one of them. He continued walking down the hall turning at the corner leading to the girl's dormitory. He walked slower down this hallway dreading the moment he reached his destination. He wasn't so sure he wanted to talk to her, no he did. It had been a bad day anyways; he and John had seen each other and some things went down. They had had a few choice words and let's just say that Ororo had given them a detention and they had spent their weekend repainting the hall walls from the scorch marks and blow drying the wet marks from the carpets. Even though that was harsh punishment he didn't care. He would never forgive John for betraying him, NEVER!

Inevitable he reached it, Rogue's dorm room. He had wanted to see her before this but found every time he tried he chickened out with some lame excuse. Now he stood before her door and made no noise. He hadn't talked to her since she had gotten her powers back. He was trying to summon up the courage to knock on the door, when it opened revealing Rogue.

"Bobby, wha' are ya doin' here?" Rogue asked hoping this wouldn't end up like their last talk.

"I...uh, I saw you fly, wanted to see if you were okay." he stuttered still embarrassed by their last talk.

"Oh, Ah'm fine Bobby. Thanks for ya concern though." she said with a smile walking away from her dorm.

"So, uh pretty cool, huh." He asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, it was kind of freaky." She said walking down the hall with him.

"It would have freaked me out too. Have you tried again since it happened?" He asked hoping she didn't reach her destination too soon.

"Yeah Ah did. Ah can' control it well ye'. When is our nex' danga room meetin'?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Tonight at seven. They bumped it down because of some problems."

"Ah see, well Ah gotta go. Ah'll see ya lata Bobby."

"Wait Rogue." he called.

"Yes." She said turning around knowing this wouldn't end pretty.

"_She wasn' the girl who let people walk over her anymore. Or maybe that was the Logan in her talking Probably the second__.__"_ She thought. She was pretty see it was the second since right now Logan wouldn't shut- up.

"I'm sorry about before. I get that it's really over now." he said with a sad smile, wishing once again it wasn't over.

"It's alrigh'. Ah'm sorry it ended tha' way too. Ah truly am." she turned and entered the bath room knowing he couldn't follow her into there. Maybe she had hardened a little, she certainly wasn't the scared little girl running away from her life in Mississippi.

----------------------

Logan busted into the room almost unhinging the door. Ororo jumped as it slammed behind him and she swore she saw a peg come loose.

"What's wrong?" Ororo asked carefully.

"What's wrong!?" Logan shouted. "What's wrong!?"

"What?" Ororo asked guessing where this was going to go, the same place it had went for the last two days.

"That two faced spy is what's wrong! She has got to go!" Logan yelled.

"What two faced spy?" Ororo asked although already knew who it was.

"That ungrateful girl who's life I stupidly saved." he shouted again.

"Logan!" Ororo shouted."I'm surprised in you!"

"Maybe ya shouldn't be." he yelled.

"Logan calm down and tell me what happened." Ororo insisted.

"Nothing happened except for more of her trash." he said her particularly nasty."How do we know they didn't send her." he shouted a little quieter.

"What could possibly make you think that." Ororo said in desperation. Dealing with Logan wasn't very easy and if she remembered she signed up for helping children face their problems, not deal with Logan's security issues. What did she look like, a Psychiatrist!

"First of all she certainly knows allot about Weapon -X." he said, saying Weapon-x with just as much nastiness as when talking about the girl. He dropped into one of the chairs in front of the desk his arms crossed, and his face a mask of anger.

"She could have overheard them..."Ororo began but was cut off by Logan.

"Second, she won't tell us anything about herself except drop hints like this a big ol' game." Ororo remained silent as he spouted out example after example.

"If I remember correctly you didn't exactly open up to us at first either." Ororo said but Logan only ignored her.

"And lastly, whatever that facility was if she is telling the truth, which I seriously doubt then it is more than a cure facility, it is a lab." Logan said as if that should convince her.

"So what if it is a lab, why does that make her an untrustworthy?" Ororo asked frustrated with Logan.

"So if it is a lab it would have been more heavily guarded. She would have never escaped."

"You escaped, didn't you?" Ororo asked hoping he wouldn't just ignore her again.

"This is different." he said trying to change the subject of his past.

"Mystique was there to help her too, remember." She said trying to convince him.

"Yeah, she could have gotten lucky or, maybe they purposely let her go to keep tabs on the school and me." he finished the last word was in a growl.

"Logan.." she began but Logan cut her off.

"My instincts tell me she's suspicious."

"Logan, I'm not saying she isn't suspicious, but we can't just accuse people without proof, only be cautious."

"It seems all we do is waiting for someone else to strike." Logan grumbled.

"I'll keep my eyes open." Ororo said with a sigh.

"We seem to be saying that a lot too." Logan said getting up and leaving the room.

She sighed looking around the office, her mind racing.

"_Well at least the bills are done until next month."_ she thought leaving the office thinking of the events unfolding around her. Although these events continued she didn't seem to be helping them much. She wondered what Charles would do.

---------------------------

She'd walked around the mansion memorizing every inch. She'd encountered Weapon-X a few times or Logan as he liked to call himself now. Even if he had gone soft, his temper hadn't changed from what she had heard of anyways. They always said the smallest thing would tip him over the edge. Funny how people could change.

_"The coats would be shocked." _she thought, glad she was here instead of having another mind wipe session, shuddering even thinking about it.

"_I wonder if that all happened to him too? They always did say I was nothing compared to him."_ She thought angrily._"Hump, I'm better then he could ever be brain over bronze every time. I feel like I know him already, from all I overheard the coats say about him. No challenge at all."_

As she walked towards her room she heard someone yelling.

_"That voice belongs to the girl Weapon-X is so attached to."_ she though peeking into the room to see Rogue yelling at herself.

"Are you alright?" She asked, the girl jumping off her seat. She loved catching people by surprise.

"Yeah, not that it's ya business, punk." she shouted her voice lower than normal and the southern accent gone. Before the girl could even get offended the crazy kid started speaking again.

"Ah'm s'sorry, s'sorry, Ah didn' mean tha'." She starred at the kid, wondering if she was crazy and then heard her mutter for Logan to shut- up and that it was none of his business who she talked to.

She raised her eyebrows and looked around the room to see where Weapon-X was, but he wasn't there. The girl realized that she was still there.

"Ah'm Sorry." she repeated truthfully.

"It's fine." she said leaving the room hearing the girl argue some more with herself.

Being around so many people, it was hard to keep track of them all. The challenge excited her. Everyone she encountered she analyzed usually figuring out what their powers were and most about them. There was the kid who didn't sleep. The gabbing chick who looked like she just fell out of bed, someone had called her Jubilee. Another student wore sunglasses all the time and a beat up old coat that was probably from the stone ages. He definitely had an interesting past, she would watch him more carefully, like this Rogue girl she would have to look further into.

She finally went to her room making a mental note to figure out how to keep tabs on Weapon-X. He kept sneaking up on her too much for her liking. She found that if she was interested in analyzing something, that she didn't realize what was going on around her. It didn't help that she was absent minded. Not realizing where the dangerous ones where, friend or enemy was a weakness. A weakness she wouldn't allow to become her own.

* * *

**_Author's note-_**Thanks so much for reading the chapter! Again I am sorry it is late! ^_^ I will update again soon. Don't forget to review and tell me a name you want for the girl! Thanks!


	22. Nosing around

Author's note- Sorry it is so short but I am soooo busy. I just needed to update because I have the best reviewers ever and I have been gone for a month!!!! The challenge from last chapter is still up; so far only one person has given an entry! Alright I am shooting virtual golden fireworks for RogueOnFire(7)!!! Thanks RogueOnFire for reviewing chapters 10, 11, 12, 13, 15, 20, and 21!!! Every one of my readers, I recommend reading her X-men story! It is called "What is a Hero?" It is a really great story and she sooo deserves some reviews!!! I really appreciate all the helpful comments and for helping me with my new girl! This chapter is dedicated to you RogueOnFire!!! Thanks and Enjoy!!!

* * *

She found the secret switch opening the silver tube-like elevator disguised behind the thick oak wood. She stepped in pressing the down button finding herself, in seconds on the lower level of the mansion where she had first came in. That had been seven days ago and she'd learnt a lot about the students and their secrets. She had solved the challenge presented by the Rogue girl. Her powers were intriguing and kind of scary, to be able to suck people's life force, definitely creepy. She had figured out about most of the students either that or they bored her. The one with the sunglasses was apparently called Remy or Gambit, something like that. He had an interesting past, but really he couldn't be drooling over the Rogue girl anymore, could he? It was of course oblivious to the girl who sat around yelling at herself, or Weapon-X! This school certainly did love their ridiculouscode names, she personally hated code names.

The only person that was still a challenge was Weapon-X, not that this surprised her. She already knew a lot about him from the coats so it was his newer secrets that intrigued her. Like how when the leader woman was talking with him he got tense when she mentioned someone named Jean. She would have to find out who this Jean is, or was. Soon she had moved on from people and onto the secret hiding places around the mansion after a few days of course she was always on the look out to hear or figure out more about Weapon-X. She almost didn't find the secret hiding place where the escape route out of the mansion was. She had just figured out the switch down here.

She heard loud noises coming from down the stretching hall. There were many doors, but she had inspected most of them. The one that the noise was coming from had been locked, so only a voice would activate it. She would have figured it out eventually, but that kind of stuff bored her.

She walked into a door seeing an observation deck. As she looked threw huge glass windows and found directly below her, Weapon-X training along with his little team, the X-men. She laughed at how stupid they looked trying to catch a dozen or so of flying orbs threw a holographic forest, in leather suits no less.

"Go' one!" Rogue said flying unsteadily through the fake trees. The orb apparently didn't like being caught because it started thrashing and jerking trying to knock Rogue off of it. She lost control of her flight falling to the trees below. She watched as Weapon X cut down the imaginary trees with ease to catch the Rogue girl only a few feet from the ground.

"Thanks Log... I mean Wolverine." She said smiling getting to her feet. She couldn't believe it he had actually kept the name Wolverine! The coats all told her he was prideful and stubborn, why would he keep his codename, she certainly hated _hers_. It reminded herself to much of what she had done, or thought she had done.

She continued watching learning their attacking strategies was always useful. Everything in life you learn has use later. The Ororo woman or Storm was a good leader, but she doubted herself too much. Lack of confidence is a weakness. The children in the school were definitely her weakness she was too attached to the people around her. Loneliness is a virtue to be sought for. She watched them, they were not so powerful, but they did work well as a team.

She was so absorbed watching and analyzing the X-men that she didn't realize someone sneaking up behind her, until of course it was too late!!!!!

* * *

Author's note- Thanks for reading! I hope I get some reviews! Don't forget to check out "What is a hero?". I hope lots of people give me some options for code names. The contest ends next chapter, so please vote! Thanks for reading my chapter!


	23. Nosing around part 2

Author's note- Hey! I official have over fifty reviews!!!! I never thought I would get that many, thank you RogueOnFire for being my fiftieth reviewer! Now let's see if I can get to a hundred! Thanks to RogueOnFire (10) for reviewing chapters 22, 1, and 4 and ChamberlinofMusic (7) for reviewing chapters 21 and 22! The contest is officially closed!! The winner is RougeOnFire!!!(Virtual clapping sounds and fireworks appear out of nowhere)! Next chapter I will reveal the codename for this mysterious girl. Thanks for all of the great reviews and support from everyone! I realize this chapter is short, but I have just recovered from writers block! The next chapter will be super long to make up for the short ones we have been having lately! Since it is a break if I get lots of reviews I will update the next chapter which I have already begun work on!!!! Well I have blabbed on enough, on to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Someone snuck in from behind, she realized it too late.

"Got cha!" she found herself on the ground staring up at a mad Weapon-X, never a good place to be. "What are ya doing here?" He scowled.

"Watching you." She scowled back just as vicious.

"Why are ya watching me, are ya a spy?!" he yelled.

"Ya that's me, a spy." She laughed. "For who, the coats!" she laughed an evil laugh similar to the one she used to use in the labs when they would say she wouldn't feel a thing.

"Can't think of anyone else." he growled.

"You're crazy." She shouted angry she was pinned to the floor. He wasn't hurting her physically, only her pride. To be honest she would rather have a beaten up body, then a hurt pride.

"Yeah, then how did ya get out of there so easily?" she remained silent. "Well." he yelled.

"Luck, I guess." She said not ready to let him know her skills, which would give him the advantage.

"Ya don't get luck in there." He scowled truthfully. "I'm willing ta bet that ya were let out so ya could spy on me!"

"They said you were prone to paranoia, but sheesh. Come on how paranoid can someone get. I'm here to tell you your number one." She said being sarcastic. Whenever she was in a difficult situation, she used her words to get out of it.

"If I'm so paranoid, how come ya know some much about me?" he asked his voice full of suspicions

"It's not that hard. The coats just love to yap about you. Weapon-X, or should I say Wolverine. BY the way, I can't believe you actually kept Striker's pet name." Logan winced at the mention of Striker. "They loved to compare you and me, not make the same mistakes, I guess."

"So they haven't done anything to you, just some simple babies test. I bet they told you all about the things you can't do." He scowled. "Is that why it is so easy to fight you." He had pressed the right buttons and she lost it. Her pride was easily damaged and she wouldn't stand for it.

"I've had worse done to me then you could ever dream of." She scowled losing control of everything.

"Yeah, like what. What is so great about ya, nothing?" He shouted tauntingly. He let her go and turned to walk away showing her he didn't see her as a threat.

"I know everything you do before you even do it. You're so predictable." She said trying to gain control of the situation.

"Yeah then how'd I sneak up on ya?" he asked cunningly.

"You got lucky." She scowled.

"There ain't no such thing as luck. If ya were as powerful as ya say ya are, ya would know that."

"I could kill you any time I wanted to." She said angry he was winning this little war.

"Yeah, try me." He said fully extending his claws.

"You're not worth the time. "She said knowing she could outsmart him, but combat, not so much.

He watched her leaving and said one more thing she couldn't walk away from.

"Coward." He turning towards the glass panes revealing the danger room.

She charged at him in a mindless rage like he knew she would. She hated to lose control, but when she did she lost it completely. He turned around grabbing her arms twisting them around, making an x with them. He twisted her arms behind her back, forcing her to the ground.

"Got ya." He said triumphantly. She struggled this way and that, but his grip was too strong to break free of. As she struggled to get free she tore her shirt sleeve, so he could clearly see her forearm.

"What is this?" he said letting her go (something he hadn't intended to do until she gave him some answers).

"Nothing!" she shouted truthfully not knowing what it was, and not caring.

"Nothing, it don't look like nothing ta me." He said yanking her arm so he could see it clearly again.

"Its numbers I've seen me before." He muttered.

"I don't care!" she said yanking her arm from his lightened grasp and running out of the door.

-----

"Where were you Logan?" Ororo said frustrated.

"Why do you care?" he said equally frustrated that he was getting a lecture,

"_Ororo's rants used to never bother him but since she…"_ no he couldn't think of her now all that mattered was that they bothered him now.

"Logan are you listening to me?!" Ororo shouted angrily knocking Logan from his thoughts.

"No, not really, why?" he asked in the cockiest voice he could muster.

"I've been talking to you for five minutes!" She shouted in frustration. "Listen you can't just leave the danger room during session, you messed up the programming!"

"So, I had things to do." He said not really listening to what she was saying.

"What was so important that you had to leave right then?" she asked knowing this was going to leave here with a head ache.

"If you must know," he spat. "I was taking care of a little spy."

"A spy, who would possibly be spying on us!?" she asked fed up with Logan's stupidity.

"The new girl we picked up at the facility." He said grudgingly.

"Come on Logan, she isn't a spy, you are just being paranoid." She said knowing his response before he said it.

"She is a spy." He said crossing his arms "but that's okay, cause I got the advantage now." He said with an evil smirk.

"What advantage?" She asked knowing that what he would say she didn't necessarily want to know.

"Oh nothing." He said innocently.

"Nothing, please I know you better than that. What is it Logan?" she said angrily.

"I ain't telling ya." He said knowing she would go and tell the girl everything.

"Why?" she asked frustrated as she always was when dealing with a stubborn Logan.

"Don't worry I'm just aiming to help her." Logan said sarcastically.

"Help her, how." She said in a low voice, losing her patience with him.

"Let's just say that we had a little chat and she is no longer a threat." He said happily.

"She was never a threat." She said knowing he wouldn't listen. "What did she say exactly that has you so convinced?"

"I know how ta figure out who she is, which means she'll do whatever I ask." He said triumphal.

"So you're going to hold a way to help her over her head, like a dog with a piece of meat?" she asked unbelieving that Logan could go so low.

"If it means she ain't a threat no more, then yes." Logan said stubbornly.

"I give up." She said throwing her hands in the air. "Logan we are here to help other mutants not use that help to our advantage."

"Maybe that is why you are here, but that don't mean that I am."

"Logan this is considered blackmail, not help."

"Depends on ya version of help." He said stubbornly.

She could tell she was getting nowhere with this.

"Is there no way I can talk you out of this." She said giving in.

"Nope." He said walking away thinking of how his next little chat with this girl would go.

Ororo sat down feeling the full front of her head ache. She knew that Logan's version of morality differed greatly from hers, but she never expected that he could be so uncompassionate. She thought he of all people would understand where this girl was coming from. That just showed her once again that she wasn't doing the great job she had hoped she was doing. She knew she would never manage as well as Charles did, but she had hoped she could maintain a little control. She wondered what Charles would do and again wished her friend was still there.

* * *

Author's note- Well there is part two! I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope everyone will review and let me know what you are thinking! Thanks for reading!


	24. The Truth

Author's note- Hey readers! I know I cannot believe I updated this fast either, but I did! Thank you ChamberlinOfMusic(8) for reviewing last chapter!!! Also thanks goes out to RogueOnFire who helped me figure out a lot of stuff with the mystery girl! Now, the results of the contest…….(drum roll sound)……….. THE WINNER IS………RogueOnFire!!! I now award this great reviewer with boxes of virtual cookies and lots of thanks! ^_^ To figure out the name and its meaning you will all just have to read the chapter! !! When the girl talks consider that she is distraught and her speech is everywhere. Smart little me did that all by myself. Anyways enough of my babbling, Enjoy!

* * *

Logan opened the door a grin forming his usually frowning face. He walked in looking at the girl, arms crossed and standing outside in the rain on the balcony connected to her room.

"What do you want?" the girl asked viciously remembering their last meeting.

"Ta help ya." Logan said trying to hold back from laughing.

"Yeah right. You'd help me straight off a cliff." The girl spat, walking into the room her glaring eyes trying to pierce through Logan. "Now get out or tell me why you're here and what you want." She snarled.

"You'll want me to stay once you hear what it is I want ta tell ya." He snickered.

"GET OUT." The girl screeched, hurting Logan's sensitive ears.

"Fine I won't tell ya who ya are." Logan said casually, walking towards the door. It took a minute for his words to sink in.

"Wait!"the girl cried desperately, her tough act out the window. (It went splat outside, can you hear it?)

"Yes?" Logan asked innocently.

"Who?" was the only words she could speak for her mind was racing with an excitement she couldn't remember ever feeling. If she could figure out who she was, then maybe she could put the past behind her and get far away from the haunting military! The adrenaline rushed over her entire body.

"The question should be how?" Logan corrected.

"How, then?" she asked impatient to know the answer she had sleeked since she had woken up that day in a cell, not knowing who or what she was.

"I'm not telling you." Logan said the grin on his face widened a little. She stood for a minute before she spoke barely audible words.

"Why?" she asked desperately feeling disappointment replace excitement, like poison in her veins despair spread everywhere.

Logan stood silent. Although he would never admit it, the girl had damaged his pride, a matter he didn't take lightly. He would damage hers just as much before he 'helped' her.

"Why, you ask. I'm not telling you anything until you answer every question I got." He smiled at her. "Truthful." He added on the end. She felt devastated but then realized he was probably lying.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked accusingly.

"I won't tell ya until ya answer all my questions." Logan repeated as stubborn as ever.

"Why." She demanded losing her temper.

" 'Cause ya smart enough ta figure it out if I were ta tell ya."

She knew he was lying just to learn more about her, but she had to take that chance. The chance to be free from the taunting memory of what she did and what she was capable of still doing. The government took her identity away from her and made her a terrible person. Now she needed it back to make a new life, she would do it at any costs.

"Fine." She said defeated. "I'll tell you anything."

"Good." Logan said, thinking which question he wanted to ask first out of all the questions that had been waiting to be answered.

"How 'bout ya just start from the begging and tell me everything, and if I ain't satisfied then ya gonna tell me again and again, until I am satisfied." He knew that he just asked her specific questions then she would find a loop holes in the question.

She was silent for a while, first only thinking of how much she hated him. She walked over to her bad, sitting down on it. Knowing he wouldn't except anything besides the truth, she began her weary tale.

"I don't really know what memories are really mine, or just ones implanted in my brain by the coats." She began feeling tire but continued as Logan kept staring waiting for more. "I don't think any memories before a week or so ago are really mine, since they wiped my mind every couple of days so I didn't figure a way out, or so I believe. As you probably know I'm a different type of weapon then you. The coats that tested on me thought that Striker's weapons were too hard to keep under control and were highly unreliable. There stupid codename for me is KARA. It stands for Kontrol Access to Resident Adversaries. Kontrol is control, I think it is partly from some German scientist or something. Unlike you, I'd rather forget what they have made me do. I won't ever use that name. For me, it stands for killing against my will. Anyways, instead of using brute force they made me to strategize. I only know that I have some sort of mutant enhancement in my mind that allowed it to be strong enough for all their procedures. I can't stop it. Every little thing I do I HAVE to strategize first. It's like being a robot programmed to strategize, I don't even have a choice about it. Believe me I've tried!" she said hysterically. She took a deep breath looking to see if Logan had enough information on her, he didn't. He still stared at her impatiently waiting for more.

"I figured out that they put all of their strategizes and some of the most brilliant peoples ideas and minds suppose. Can you even fathom what it feels like to have other people in your head and you don't even know who you are!? I think I've probably helped them hundreds of times, I can't remember. I have nightmares though. Of the surgeries and helping them plot their enemy's deaths, hooking me up to the machines, like a robot programmed for destruction. They treat me like one, using me and my thoughts against whoever they feel should be dead. Seeing their weakness and exposing it. Can you possible understand how it feels to kills hundreds just by your thoughts. What would you do if just thinking was the deadliest weapon? I can see them in my dreams cutting me open, I don't even know if the dreams are really mine, it would be nice if they weren't. You know though you can always tell if they are yours." She stopped, feeling as if she was going to cry, just like the sleepless nights of torture. She looked at Logan hoping she could stop, he wouldn't let her.

"I wouldn't even know this much except they recently ran out of one of their key ingredients for the stuff they wipe my mind with. I found out later that the same woman who helped me get out was stopping their shipments. I can't know how long I've been there, time just seems to stop in there, you know. I've heard them compare us multiple times, that is how I know so much about you. I still don't know that much about my own programming, since I've had my mind wiped so many times , but I know they did it. My head has tons of scars under my hair." She compulsively reached to the top of her head tracing her fingers along the bumpy scars.

"The day I escaped was the same day they got their supplies back, I would have never remembered this. I'm absent minded too, I think it is a side effect of the entire mind wipes happening so many times. The mind wipe is less effective after too many times, I think. I can tell because my nightmares are more vivid." She stopped, trying to push the memories of those nightmares away. "It isn't even good strategizing, it is only bad. Even now, I'm unwillingly strategizing your death." She looked up at him expecting something, but he just sat there the same expressionless face. "I won't try though. I am always strategizing, even in my sleep, when I'm not having nightmares that is. How would you feel if the greatest danger lies in your head, your thoughts. " Her voiced cracked and a tear slid down her hardened, miserable face.

He looked at her wishing he hadn't pushed her so hard, even he had a little compassion. She went to go on but he held up his hand, stopping her.

"Thank you." She said gratitude shaping her face. "Will you tell me who I am now." She asked pleadingly. Her head felt like a three ton hammer was whacking her over the head. As if it wasn't bad enough she had to relive those memories she had to share them with someone she didn't even trust. She just had to remember if she wanted the chance to be free from the military, of what she did and what she was capable of still doing. Escaping her greatest fear was all she wanted.

"Yeah I will." He said getting up and walking towards her. "Give me ya arm."

She reluctantly stuck out both of her arms. He slid her left sleeve up revealing the numbers staining her skin.

"That's it!?" she shouted unbelievably.

"Those are just a tattoo." She said angry she had been tricked.

"They ain't just tattoos." He growled aggravated. "They mean ya been in the Holocaust." He said as if it was obvious."Ya should know that."

"I told you, I have no clue about anything except strategic programs." She said angrily.

"Well the Holocaust survivors have these tattoos." He said."I don't get it though, you don't seem old enough ta be a survivor. The war ended in '49." He said puzzled.

'It is probably because of something the coats did to me, I honestly don't know." She said sorely. She looking at her arm.

"The number looks like 385921." She said staring at the smudged numbers on her arms.

"Yeah." Said Logan thinking.

"How does this help me know who I am except that I am a Holocaust survivor?" She asked her mind racing.

"The Nazi's have records in places like Norway and Germany." He said looking at her, she looked puzzled," Ya identity should be in the records there." He finished.

"Should!?" she said staring at him angrily.

"Some of the records were destroyed during and after the war, hopefully ya's weren't." the two remained silent each lost in their own thoughts.

"Ya can stop strategizing." He said still looking at the girl.

"No, I can't." she said sadly looking at her hands.

"Yeah, ya can. I used ta think the same thing." he said again.

"Oh really. You couldn't stop strategizing every person's downfall around you too.?" She said in her sarcastic tone.

"No, Not Strategizing. I was designed to kill. The claws, the bones, all of it. The hardest part is controlling me, if I don't, I can't even think. I become this raving, killing, savage beast, with no conscious of anything. It is like every day is a struggle to keep this beast caged." He finished feeling the uncomfortable feeling coming over him again.

"How do you control it?" She asked.

"I just do, ya don't let yaself be that way." He said hastily.

"How.." she began, but he cut her off.

"Don't ask questions, if ya don't like it lock it away. Push yaself ta stop." He said angrily.

"But," He interrupted her again.

"Focus on something so simple, and so barren that ya can't strategize it. Every time ya go ta strategize, stop and think of that." He said looking at her face, which looked very confused." I don't know what ya can think about, just make it something simple for ya."

It all gets easier with practice." He finished."Something else I did at first. Was to pick a name at random. Walk up to something where they ask you your name and whatever your brain comes up with first, make that your name. You never have to take what they give you, we are probably one of the only people who can say they have a chance for a completely new start in life. Make use of it.

"Why are you helping me, you got all the information from me, yet here you are still helping me. Why?" She asked suspicion consuming her thoughts.

" 'Cause I know how it feels ta be in ya position an nobody should ever be that way." He finished getting up, and leaving her room. She didn't understand his words, why would he just help her?

She sat on her bed starring into space thinking of all he had said and for the first time that she could remember, she felt a little hope. Hope that maybe she wouldn't always be the military's robot killing everyone by her thoughts. Maybe one day she could think whatever she liked and not have to worry if that information would be used in some way to kill somebody.

* * *

Author's note- Well there you have it, the truth about the girl. Please, now that you all know a little more about this mysterious girl of mine, review and let me know what you think of her. I will update quickly again and give everyone virtual cookies! So there is your bribe! Thanks for reading!


	25. Relaxation

Author's note- Hey everyone! Thanks to RogueOnFire(11) and ChamberlinOfMusic(9)! Also thanks to RogueOnFire for thinking of the girls new name (you will see.) Also I am trying to switch up Rogue's accent because some reviewers don't like it, if it bothers anyone let me know. This is just a fun chapter, a break from all the big action I have been writing lately! I thought it would be fun to write this in Kitty's POV, it is as if she is writing in her dairy!

* * *

There was an air of summer fever and excitment, coursing through Xavier school for the gifted.

_Dear Diary,_

_I was so happy today, it was a great break from all of the tension around the mansion. Anyway, I am getting ahead of myself, let me explain what happened,_

"_Hey Kitty." Came Rogue's familiar and friendly voice._

"_Hey Rogue." I replied to my friend who was flying down the hallway. I laughed seeing her flying so wobbly. It wasn't like I was trying to be mean or anything, I just couldn't help but laugh to see the usually down and grumpy Rogue flying circles around my head. Ever since she could fly it seemed to help Rogue get away from the badness that seemed to follow her around. It definitely wasn't with her today._

"_Excited?" Rogue asked when she got too dizzy to fly around my head anymore. _

"_About what?" I asked absent minded. _

"_Duh!" She said as if I should know._

_"Duh, what?" I asked teasingly._

_"Today is Fourth of July, silly!" my friend shouted for the whole world to hear. She suddenly fell onto the floor. I started laughing hysterically at how stupid my friend looked lying on the ground._

"_It wosn't thot funny, Kitty." Rogue said defensively. "Ah'm just not used to it yot." Rogue informed me with a nod of her head._

"W_hatever you say." I teased._

"_Yeah, whateva. Ah'll see ya lata Kitty." Rogue said getting up and starting to fly wobbly down the hallway. _

_Rogue and I have become really close since Rogue had taken the cure. I am glad about it. It feels as if I have someone to talk about spicy Cajun's and stupid magazines articles. Rogue also has a serious side that I appreciate too. I remember first coming to the Institution, how scared I was. Now it feels like home. Rogue is more like a sister to me now. I wish Rogue felt the same way, but she is restless. It just doesn't seem to me that she likes the Institution so much. Anyways I am getting off the subject. I had forgotten it was Fourth of July today! I know I am bad at keeping the dates straight in summer, but give me a reak,The Fourth of July! _

"_Holy cow, the picnic is today!" I said probably sounding like a complete idiot yelling to nobody. I had completely forgotten about the annual picnic!!! _

"_I have nothing to wear!!! I screache andraced to our room, hoping Rogue was still there to help me with this complete crisis. I busted into the room, relived to see Rogue there._

"_What's wrong?" Rogue asked me, her eyebrows raised._

"_What is wrong is that I forgot about The Fourth of July picnic and I have nothing to wear!!!!!!!" I said panicking. "It is in forty five minutes!" I shouted as I started throwing anything red, white, or blue onto my bed. It was apparently Rogue's turn to laugh at me because she started laughing and she rolled right off her bed._

"_Help me!" I demanded. Rogue got up, still giggling._

_"Seriously." I said still throwing clothes out of my horendous closet. _

_"Alraght." She said with one last giggle, then she put on her serious face and started sorting through the mountain of clothes already on my bed._

"_Kitty SLOW DOWN!" I blinked stupidly, dropping the stack of clothes in my arms. "Thot's betta. Now it's warm out so we need a tank top." Rogue said trying to sift threw the clothes pile.._

"_Tank Top, right, what color?" Rogue looked me up and down apparently deciding what color I should wear._

"_Red." Rogue said definitely._

"_Red?" I asked thinking of my brown hair. "You sure?"_

"_Yep. Red is ya color." Rogue confirmed. We began sorting through the mountain of red, white, and blue, trying to find the perfect red t-shirt. _

"_Here!" Rogue shouted, holding a tank top I wasn't even sure I had ever worn._

"_It does have a cute cut." I said looking it over._

"_Ah like the star in the middle." Rogue said._

"_Yeah this will do." I said putting it on the dresser because everywhere else in the room was contaminated with my clothes._

"_It has a white star outlined with sequences, so we need blue sharts, or a skirt." Rogue said looking around._

"_I have this cute denim skirt, somewhere." I said looking through the monsterous pile again. After twenty minutes we finally found the skirt and the perfect shoes (they were a mix of sandals and flip flops that were white with stripes on them.) Then we went through the whole process again for Rogue, but it was a little sad because she couldn't wear anything that revealed too much skin, in case someone touched her. We got dressed and rushed down the stairs looking for Storm and the other students. We looked all around the mansion, but it was deserted. We looked out the big window on the second floor and saw the bus getting ready to leave! _

"_Rogue the bus is leaving!" I said pointing out the window. Rogue flew down ahead of me to catch it. I ran down the stair case as fast as possible. I was thankful of my powers because I nearly crashed into the banister. I rushed out the door to find Rogue standing there and the bus nowhere to be seen. _

"_We missed it." Rogue said sadly. She looked so miserable and depressed._

"_SHUT-UP!" She yelled._

"_What?" I asked since it was completely random._

"_Oh, not you Kitty. It just Log…, never mind." She said crossly. I felt so bad for her. We had talked about it a few nights ago, the voices in her head didn't really shut up, especially Logan's entity, I guess that is what she called it._

"_Looking for a ride, Kid." We turned around to see Logan in a car. Rogue's face lit up like fireworks in the night sky. It made me so happy to see my friend that way._

"_Yeah." I said and we jumped in the car. Rogue was always happier around Logan. He seemed kind of like a father to her, which is funny because he never seemed like the fatherly type to me. _

_We got to the park sooner than I had expected to. It was a bright sunny day and there were like fifty blankets stretching as far as I could see all filled with students. We followed Logan to the table where they was a buffet of sorts. There was so much food, my stomach hurt just looking at it. We found an open blanket near Ororo's and sat down. We ate so much that when we finished we could barley move that was, until they announced limbo. _

_It was kind of an illegal game, since some people's powers helped them win. I got out on the second round. I was never good at limbo anyways. Rogue just flew under. She finally got out during the thirteenth round. It was so warm that we soon found ourselves swimming in a nearby lake. We were there before any other people found our great hide out, so it was fun. Once it got too crowded we had to get out because Rogue didn't want to touch anybody by accident. _

_Too soon did a light sprinkle produced by Ororo signal that we had to go home. We rode on the bus on the way home instead of with Logan. The sunset was so pretty, even though we were in a moving bus. I was in for a surprised when we got off the bus though. It was already nine o clock at night, but it wasn't dark because the moon was so bright. As we all started heading in, fireworks started going off all around the mansion and it was an amazing view because Rogue flew me and her up on the roof! I was completely amazed. It ended pretty quickly and we all went to bed. I am so grateful that there is still time that we can just hang out like ordinary people do. Sometimes it seems all we do is worry about what others need or think. It was relaxing to just be well, us! _

_~Kitty _

_--_

Weap... She had to stop calling him that. Logan and the school people went on some Fourth of July picnic. She refused to go. Why should she celebrate a holiday about the so called indpendence of the American people. She certainly wasn't free. She was a captive, a thing owned by an evil government. That was the only reason why she was even going to a stupid parade in the center of town. Weap...Logan had told her there would be a raffle there. So she was going to enter and try the whole thinking of a name thing that Weap...Logan suggested.

When she got there, she walked around for a bit looking for the stupid thing. It sickened her how happy everyone looked. Waving flags around and shouting cheers, representing their freedom. What freedom, everything was under the influence of those that controled everything. When she finally found the stupid raffle she almost left she was so aggrivated.

"Hello, would you like to participate in our raffle?" An old lady asked from behind the counter.

"Yes." she said pulling out a dollar. She really was anti-socia l.

"Thank you, just write your name on this piece of paper and put it in the ballot." The old lady said with a smile. She took the paper and sat down on a bench. She cleared her mind and looked at the paper. She put the pen on it and scribbled a name at random. It said,

_Michaela_

She looked at it and thought of it's meaning. She then threw the paper away.

Michaela, She guessed that was her new name. It didn't matter to her though, she still needed to know her true identity. She needed to know, she needed to escape from who she was and what she had done and could still do. If she didn't, she didn't know what would happen. She only knew it wouldn't be good.

_

* * *

_

Author's note- Well there it is! It was just a goofy chapter, but it was fun to write! Unfortunately, updates are going to be a lot slower. I will try to go quickly, bu it isn't likely. Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	26. Getting Ready

Author's note- Hi! I got an update in!!!! It is officially Christmas break, so I am happy to say, that I may update a bit more in the next week! I tried to make the chapter a bit longer!!! Thank sooooooooooooo much to RogueOnFire(11) and ChamberlinofMusic(9). Gives cookies the size of basketballs. From now on the girl will be called Michaela instead of The Girl. Thanks for reading my story! Also I recommend reading X-man: to the end by Ojexlll. It is a great story, probably better than mine. Oh, another great, fantastic story is What is a Hero! It is simple amazing! A fantastic X-man read. Well enough blabbing! Enjoy!

* * *

"…and the issue of the so called _"Cure"_for the mutant disease, not being lasting will also be discussed." Ororo clicked the television off angrily, pressing the button far too hard causing her finger to turn a little red.

"It isn't a disease." She scowled to nobody. She of course had realized that the non-lasting cure was a huge problem for everyone, but she couldn't help but rejoice secretly. It was wrong to call mutants a disease. She had always resented the cure, it showed the gap that was still there, between mutants and humans. She may be the leader, but that doesn't mean she had to think the same as Charles did. She hated the Cure, she hated it until she felt like getting sick, and than she hated it some more.

"Ro." She jerked as she heard Logan, knocking her from her angry thoughts. She got up and turned around to face the next problem.

"_I really am getting a negative attitude."_ She thought. She knew she had a few things to work on with herself. Well, you could say she was completely shocked to see Logan walking with Michaela, (or that is the name the girl told her on the Fourth of July) the same person he was going to blackmail just a few days ago.

"Yes" Ororo said briskly trying to put a better perspective on.

"We need the jet." Logan said quickly. Well, there went good perspective.

"The jet." She said making sure she heard him right.

"Yeah, the jet." Logan said impatiently.

"Why?" she asked bewildered.

"'Cause, I do." Logan said aggravated.

"Tell me why!" She demanded. She was getting tired of Logan's attitude. Logan looked at Michaela. She kept her face stern, she wasn't going to take no for an answer this time. Michaela gave him a nod, so quick she wasn't sure it had actually happened.

"Come with us." Logan said with a sigh, turning around. Confused and a little angry, she followed Logan and Michaela towards the basement. Recently Logan and she had been sharing some of the responsibilities as leader, but she was still in charge. He was starting to get on her nerves, like everything else. She was certainly glad she had kept the jet's key's location a secret because Logan was annoyingly impulsive. They led her to the briefing room and the two sat down. Why was he suddenly being humane with the girl when a day or so ago he was ready to rip her head off.

"Well."She said in her leader-like tone. She said trying to cool off. Logan had to learn she was in charge and needed her consent to use X-men or school property.

"I need ta go ta Germany." He stated bluntly.

"Germany!" She said giving him a disbelief look. "What possible reason could there be for going to Germany. The X-jet isn't for field trips." She said beyond shocked.

"It ain't a field trip." He scowled, as normal being irrational.

"Logan tell me what is going on here. Whether you like it or not I'm in charge here and you're NOT JUST GOING TO GERMANY ON SOME WHIM!" She heard the loud crack of thunder outside.

"It ain't a whim." He said stubbornly crossing his arms. She took a deep breath taking in the scene, being angry would not help the situation. She was letting herself get out of control. Michaela looked sad to her for some reason. She always had a sense for that sort of thing. She turned to the Michaela knowing Logan was too stubborn to tell her anything.

"Please tell me what is happening." Ororo pleaded. Michaela let out a small sigh. "I don't need to know every detail, just the basics." She said softly knowing this must be hard for her.

"Don't pity me." Michaela scowled. "I will tell you. Weap…Logan, told me these numbers on my arm mean I survived some Holocaust." She said pulling up her sleeve revealing the tattooed numbers. Ororo put a hand to her mouth with a gasp. Michaela ignored her, continuing. "There are some files in Germany that can tell me who I am." Ororo sat and took this all in. For some reason Michaela's face kept hardening in concentration. She hoped she wasn't making this hard for the girl.

"I see." She said quietly after a few moments spent in silence. "I would be glad to help."

"We don't need help, we just need the jet." Logan's gruff barking voice said, aggravated as always.

"Logan, if you think I am letting YOU go to German by YOURSELF, in the jet, you have another thing coming." She said wondering why he was so stupid sometimes. "Anyways it would take you years to go through all of those files." She watched the two stand thinking. She hoped this went easily, she was too tired to fight.

"Alright." Michaela said reluctantly, her mouth dry.

"When should we go?" Ororo asked Michaela, trying to be considerate. She was relieved she wouldn't have to argue anymore. She felt that the girl needed someone to be kind to her.

"As soon as possible." Michaela said again with reluctance.

"Okay, I will figure it out." Ororo said with a smile.

"Fine." With that she watched the girl turn around and leave the room. Logan stood there for another minute, glared at her and then left the room too.

She looked around sighing, this would be harder then she thought. She got up looking far more graceful then she felt, and walked wearily up to her room. She opened the door, feeling suddenly tired. She moved a few things around in her room. She was restless, what else was new. She walked out on the balcony and her eyes became translucent. She summoned the cool, wet rain, that poured over the dry ground relieving it of that dryness. She breathed in the cool smell of the rain. It felt cleansing. With a sigh she walked back into the room, she wished she could just wash away her problems. She lay down on her bed, trying to relax. Something she did very little of late. Try as she might she couldn't, the African Goddess longed for the smell of African violets growing in their native home.

--

She walked trying to not walk gracefully, in her opinion a hard thing to do. Though despite her doubts at first, she walked through the crowded halls.

"_It is good to be back."_ She thought, she got pleasure from the thought, and even more thinking about the task at hand. She was sure to stay away from Wolverine, knowing he would see right through her disguise, and he apparently didn't like her so much. She didn't care, she never did. She jerked her mind out of her pleasant daydreams, she was here for a reason. Before doing that in which she came to do, she wanted to look around first. See what the X-men were up to. It never hurt to have more informed. As she was thinking this someone walked up to her.

"Hey, Jamie, where did you go off to?" Some kid, who was getting on her nerves asked.

"Nothing," She said coolly. The kid kept hanging around her.

"Guess what Mike said!" This kid was really starting to annoy her.

"What?" She asked less then enthusiastic, this went of course, unnoticed by the kid.

"Well Mike says the X-men are having an important meeting. Wouldn't be cool to be an X-men?" The kid said excited.

"_Joy."_ She thought looking for a way to get rid of the annoying kid. She had never liked children, every since she was young.

"I have to get going." She said and then ran off, leaving the annoying kid far behind her.

--

The room was as cold as the heart of the man that called it his. He sat reveling in his dark thoughts. He heard his soldier come in, walking quietly as he could on the steel floors. That was one reason he liked steel, it didn't conceal noise. He could hear everyone who walked in the moment they did so.

"Are the plans in motion?" His cold voice asked the clearly frightened soldier. No doubt he was new and the other soldiers told him all of their rumors. That satisfied him, as he was the one who put the rumors into effect. Everything around here was under his control.

"They are sir, our source should be infiltrating soon." The man said hoping that was the right answer.

"It had better be soon, and successful. We can't afford to mess this up." The cold voice said once again.

"Yes sir, it will go according to plan." The soldier said more frightened then he expected himself to be.

"For your sake, I hope it does." The cold man said dismissing the man now very fearful. He loved to toy with the soldiers. It didn't take much effort and his mind was never fully into the it. They weren't worthy of that, only one opponent was enough to make him on his guard. He of course wasn't here, his replacement was also not here. It did not matter, he knew that if he was patient his ultimate toy would be back, and this time he would make sure he was back for good.

--

She felt a slight drop of her stomach as she took the ten second ride down the tube like elevator, knowing that at the bottom would be where the X-men meeting would be. She turned into Pyro, who upon bumping into (as Jamie) told him that Ororo wanted him to meet her at 4:10, the time of the meeting. She was shocked to even see him here. Well if he left the X-men so easily, it was plausible he would join them just as easily. Her eyes flashed to her own for a moment as she got ready to run if Wolverine was there. If he was she would have to high tail it out, quick.

As she walked in trying to keep her aprehension down, she saw to her fortunate that both Wolverine the girl were absent.

"Well, let's get started, most of us are here." Ororo said upon seeing the arrival of John.

"As I am sure you have heard through rumors, we are indeed going to Germany." Everyone started asking questions at the same time. She hated children, they were annoying to her. She couldn't imagine teaching at a school where hundreds of children filtered in and out every day.

"Quiet, quiet." Ororo yelled. "We are going there only to help Michaela. Now, there won't be any action, we are only searching for files. Alright?" There were grumbles from everyone.

"What kind of files?" She asked trying to seem laid back.

"There is a file there on Michaela, that is all we are looking for." Ororo said glancing over at everybody.

"What sort of file?" Rogue asked, Rogue. She hadn't thought of her since the cure still held her down. She wondered how her daughter was doing. She had observed that she was wearing her trademark gloves. Her powers came back she knew, but she was still a little worried for her. She tried to place it off as nothing, but she knew that Rogue had taken part of her heart. The little girl she had adopted had taken it from her. She heard talk continue and snapped, gratefully out of her thoughts. This was no time to be getting soft.

"They are old Nazi files, but that doesn't mean anything." Ororo said carefully. She didn't want to get rumors spreading around anymore than they already were.

"How are we going to find one file, aren't there millions of those files?" Bobby asked. "There isn't that many of us." He said, than continued to glare at her. She hadn't realized that he was until that moment. For a second she was worried, and then she remembered that he hated Pyro.

"Don't worry, a few more people are going to be joining us. If there aren't any more questions let's get some rest. We are leaving tomorrow, since it is a Saturday." Everyone started grumbling and a few let out moans, but the room did clear out. She walked out with the rest of the crowd, as always blending in. For a moment she thought of following Rogue around, but than remembered why she was there.

"_Well, that was productive. Now I have a little more to go on. Well I guess I should go see my little friend now, I am here for a reason after all."_ She thought, besides she didn't want her mind to wander any farther than it had. She walked over the mansion towards the one person she needed to see.

--

She sat in her room staring into space. She tried to concentrate on the things that decorated the plain room. The wallpaper was plain, it had white and blue stripe every two inches. There was a desk and a little chair with it. The bed had a nightstand that looked like it was a part of the same set. As much as she tried to distract herself, it didn't work. Her mind was too full of the recent information. She didn't know what to expect, she was unprepared. She hated that. She finally gave up, letting go, the questions flow, flooding her mind.

Would they find out who she was? Did she want to know? Was she ready? The only thing she was sure of was that her identity was taken away and she wanted it back, maybe. She wanted so badly just to be normal, to be able to live free of the shadows of her past. First she had to know what her past was…

She spun around, her hair whipping around to the other side of her face. The door opened and a student walked in. She knew right away who it was,

"Is that the best she can do?" She asked herself, her malicious side coming out. She hated that side of herself.

"Why are you here?" She asked her voice cold, hard and harsh, as it was with every person she ran into.

"I need something to occupy my free time, and you need my help." Mystique said shrugging and turning to her original self, knowing that it didn't matter now anyways.

"Oh, really." She scoffed, her voice cold towards the woman. "Why do I need you?!"

"If you want to get into those Nazi files, then you need my help." Mystique said her eyebrows raising. Something about this girl perked her interests. Wolverine had been the last to do that. She had seen where that had landed her. Her hand moved unconsciously to her the three marks on her stomach.

"Yes I want those files, but I don't know where you fit into that." She said with a sneer. She saw Mystique move her hand quickly away from her stomach upon realizing that she was watching her.

"You need to be escorted in the buildings by a guard who works there. You need the proper credentials." Mystique turned into a German looking security guard, and then back to herself. "I can give you both of these things. As you have seen I am well suited for getting into top security places." Mystique said a smile forming on her face. She still wasn't completely convinced, though she had broken into the labs, and that was something in itself.

"Of course you could always just let the Wolverine burst in there. I am sure you'd have plenty of time finding one file out of millions with the German army shooting at you." Mystique said innocently.

She turned the information quickly around in her head, her mistrusting eyes boring into Mystique the whole time. Mystique was so full of herself, but she was right in this case.

"Why do you really want to come?" She asked coolly. Mystique looked caught off guard. She liked that, there was her malicious side again. It was all truth though. She craved catching people off guard, out witting the out witters. A tiny smile of satisfaction crept on her lips. Her eyes hid the joy in her mind.

"I already told you, I am bored. Besides the X-men always get into worthwhile trouble." Mystique said. She only smiled wittily at her. Mystique was making excuses, trying to think of a better excuse. She wasn't foolish enough to believe that she would believe that.

"The truth, NOW." Her voice full of rigor and commanding. "Of course you could always not come. If you think I couldn't get my way into there you are wrong." She said knowing very well it would be much harder trying to get all of the X-men and herself into there.

"I need files in there as well." Mystique said her eyes narrowing.

"For what purpose." She said her eyes making it clear to Mystique she wasn't getting over on her.

"There is a man who is very adamant against the Jewish religion." Mystique said again upset she was divulging information.

"How does that fit in with you?"

"This man's father was a holocaust survivor. I need the files to blackmail the man, and I don't have the means to get to Germany." Mystique said looking away from the girl in front of her. She knew what intrigued her about this girl and Wolverine, they could match her. Give her a challenge that no one else gave her.

"And of what interest is this man to you." She said again leaving no room for Mystique to get off of the subject. She had her ways of cornering people.

"The man is also a very high ranking figure in the anti mutant tirade. Let's just say I want him out of the way." Mystique finished seemingly upset. She still didn't trust Mystique. She wasn't telling her everything. What she said could be true, but she had alternate motives. She scanned Mystique over.

"Yes, she will stick to this story." She was displeased, but knew that Mystique wasn't going to tell her anything different. She wished it wasn't true, but it would make everything a lot less difficult if Mystique came. She sat mulling it over just long enough to let Mystique get nervous that she was onto her.

"You may come, but don't think just because I accept this that I don't understand what is going on. I will watch you." She said making her threat clear. She saw by Mystique's reaction that she didn't think she knew exactly what was going on. That just meant it was all the more sinister. She would have to be extra careful.

"I would expect nothing less of you." Mystique said a malicious smile on her face. "I'll be around, I am sure you'll be able to find me." Mystique said trying to hide her emotions. Mystique was able to do so in front of other people. Then again, she wasn't other people. Mystique walked out of the door and she relaxed once she could no longer hear her footsteps.

She let her face loosen. She breathed in thinking of her situation. She had to figure out Mystique's motives. If Mystique wasn't such a practiced liar than she would already know, it was only a matter of time. She cursed her life, and herself. She would have to inform Weap…Logan of this development. He was on guard anyways; why not let him be on guard about this too.

"Great, one more thing to think about." She said with a sigh flopping back on her bed, trying to stop the buzzing in her head.

* * *

Author's note- Thank you for reading! I reread my chapters, and I can see that in recent chapters I have been getting lazy and rushing through my writing. Sorry about that. I worked a lot harder on this chapter!!! Please review and let me know if it was just my imagination or whether this chapter was better! I don't mind hearing your thoughts either!!!!!^_^Thanks again for sticking to my story for so long. Like I have said, it will be slower updates for school and the play are about to pick up after the break! ^_^ Thanks for reading, you people are really, making it worth while!!!!


	27. Getting There

Author's note- Hey, sorry for the long wait. I only had time to put up this extremely short chapter. I am sorry it is so short. Thanks so much to firefly4543(1), ChamberlinofMusic(10), and Wanda W(2) for reviewing last chapter and helping me get to 60 reviews!!!! Blows kazoo and throws confetti! I will give each of you two giant cookies!!!! This chapter is dedicated to Wanda W. for her great review! On the demand for this great character by all those who wanted to see him in this story, here is the start of REMY!!!! I really hope I write him alright. He will be in the story a lot from this point on. Thank you Tin Miss for helping me with his accent. Well enough babbling, Enjoy!!!

* * *

She'd told Weap...Logan, she had contacted Mystique, she had background on everyone here, she had told the leader to move it up a day. She had…she took a deep breath trying to clear her mind. She had been every where's, talked to everyone, and watched everything today. Just now was the first time she had sitten down. She closed her eyes taking another breath. She knew she had done it on purpose. Just sitting around had been killing her. She had always been impatient, well for as long as she could remember. She scowled at thinking of this. She hated not knowing, that was why she didn't care who she had been. She just wanted to know at this point.

She scanned the room again, she hated being on a jet. It was very vulnerable, even a jet f this magnitude. She eyed Mystique who sat in the corner with a sly smile. She really thought she was getting over on her. She had in a way. She had researched everything and watched her constantly, but she couldn't find out her motives. It was something that kept her at unease. It was not normal for her to not know everything going on. Logan hadn't been able to figure it out either. This infuriated him even more. She remembered his resistance to bring her along. There was defiantly some hidden resentment between them. Maybe she had gotten over on him once, this seemed unlikely, but even now she didn't know what Mystique was really here for.

Her thoughts were broken up when two of the students were fighting. She had figured out that little rivalry long ago. One had left their little team for some jerk called Magneto(Mystique's old ally), and the other had taken it as betrayal. Now the betrayer was back and neither liked it. Trivial matters such as this didn't really bother her. She had more important things to think about. Like her current situation. She just wanted a name, she wanted to know who she had been related to, were any of them alive, could they tell her about herself, and what she had been like. One thing was for sure, this was her first experience(again that she could remember) with nervousness.

--

"Shut-up John."Bobby scowled.

"Why is poor little iceboy scared." John said with a smirk feeling his body heat up.

"I am not the one who should be worried." Bobby said feeling his insides turn cold.

"Who is there to be scared of? You!" John laughed.

"Bobby, stop it" Rogue said pursing her lips. She hated it when they fought. Particularly because she didn't just have to just see it, but the two of them in her head started up too. It was a little more than she could take.

"Remy agree wit' Cherie. Dis' is stupid." Remy said shocking the two boys for a minute. Remy was usually the quiet one. It didn't stop them fighting though, they just started up again.

"Enough!" Storm said from the driver's seat. "I will not have you two fighting, especially not now."

"Yeah, okay Storm." Bobby said walking to the front of the ship away from John. He looked around, there certainly were a lot of people here. Rogue, Kitty, Remy, Jamie, his friend Mike, some of the other littler kids, Pete, Psylocke, Logan, the new girl Michaela, Storm, Hank and Kurt were even there. Well then there was also John and Mystique. Though, he couldn't understand why Michaela and Logan, especially Logan had let her come along. It was obvious they didn't trust her intentions as they had both been glaring at her the whole trip. He shrugged, it was their problem, not his. He settled back, Germany was still a few hours away.

--

She sat on the corner her sly grin on her blue face. Her blue skinned body never moving as she waited to touch ground in Germany. She might have been still on the outside, but inside was another matter. Although her eyes did not betrayer her, she was nervous. She didn't like being here, vulnerable. Even if Wolverine and the girl hadn't been on the jet, the rest of them outnumbered her. She hoped they didn't know her plan. She hadn't even thought of it until know. The girl was too smart she would have figured it out. She didn't know why she was even worrying about it they wouldn't be going to Germany if they knew. She probably wouldn't be alive if they knew. Anyways she had done wrong things before this just seemed to cross the line. She had done it more than once before, put her toes over that line. This was more like jumping over the line though. It didn't matter this was necessary to pull off her plan.

"_Why am I even thinking about this. It is only business." _She told herself, her cat like eyes watching their every move, just like they were watching her every move.

* * *

Author's note- Well there it is. Please if anyone has any suggestions for Remy(I know he wasn't in this one a lot, but soon he will be) please tell me. I can't explain how much reviews help me. Believe it or not it does help me go quicker! ^_^ Thank you for reading, please review!!!


	28. The Present bites harder than the Past

Author's note- I know I just updated yesterday, but then today when I woke up I got this totally amazing review!!! It has awaken inspiration which will not leave me alone!!! I have officially thrown my homework off a cliff and am writing another chapter. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do, but now I have this fun idea. I hope it doesn't ruin the story as I suck at writing this kind of stuff. Well the thanks should go to Laylabelle(1) for her amazing review for the last chapter!!!! I was going to give her a big cookie, but know she just gets the whole cookie jar!!! Thank you so much for your inspiring words, this chapter is dedicated to her!!! Oh, I know the chapter title is lame, but bear with me. Enjoy!

* * *

She felt her stiff body jut forward some out of her seat, as the big hunk of metal finally hit the ground. She felt really nervous know. She could barley concentrate on anything else (a strange occurrence for her.) She hated that, it was like when she had been spilling her guts out to Logan. She had been so wimpy. She hated that so much, more than her malicious side. She did not like this whole nervous thing, it made her a little less accurate. Typical, she could kill thousands without getting so much as scared, yet she couldn't walk into a building full of stupid papers without getting nervous. She would have to work that out, it was a weakness. She straightened up out of her seat, her hair twirling around as she did it so fast. Everyone else seemed eager too, except Mystique, who seemed a little doubtful. She was going to note this to Logan, but he seemed to already notice. Actually he looked ready to kill her if one little twig was out of line.

Of course they couldn't just go do it, the stupid leader had to clarify everything. There she was being malicious again. Oh, well she was too nervous to care, let the nastiness flow.

"Alright everyone, we are finally here. Remember we are only looking through delicate…"She said the last word glaring at iceboy and his rival. "…files. It may only be one, but it will take a lot of patients to find it. There are millions in there, okay." She went back to her driver's seat and took a handful of papers out of a bag. She started distributing them, she conveniently missed her. "Everyone you have a piece of paper with the numbers you are looking for on it. Don't lose them."

"So is there a category or should we start from the first number?" The one who could go through walls said, she thought her name was kit or katty. Something like that.

"Yes, go to where the first number starts in the files. We will do this calmly and as quickly as possible. Mystique are you ready?" The leader asked. At her mention of Mystique, the smallest growl could be heard erupting from Logan's throat. She had to smile at this.

"Of course I am." Mystique said arrogant as ever turning into a German looking guard. She gave a short cocky smile to Logan, (which made him even madder) and then they walked off the stupid jet.

--

Mystique had told everyone to hold back so she could talk to the guard. It seemed to go a little too easy, she talked for a moment and then gave him some papers. She then walked (trying to be clumsy) back to them.

"It is all settled, go on in." She said with a twisted smile on her face and her eyes turning golden for a moment. They all walked towards the two overbearing warehouse, except for Logan. He decided to give Mystique a little death warning. She was too nervous to care, she just kept walking. They were huge and had bluish gray metal. The leader had split them into groups. She walked into one, along with the Rogue girl, the kid who used fire, the hairy guy, and some other people she didn't care about. Upon entering she felt like throwing up. There were huge filing cabinets from the floor almost reaching the top of the ceiling. How where they going to find anything in this mess, that was if it was even here. It could be in another warehouse or it could have been destroyed in the war. Heck, maybe the coats had it destroyed, she wouldn't doubt it. Bastards.

Their little group all walked through the filing cabinets finally finding the ones that started the 3. She looked at her arm, 385921.

"Okay, time to start looking." She mummered. She opened the first filing cabinet. Dust flew out of it, maybe she had pulled on it just a little too hard. She started flipping, tearing one of the files. They were yellowed and in German. To her surprise she knew what it was saying. Great one more thing she didn't know about herself.

She saw Logan walk in, noting where everyone was. She saw him ask the Rogue girl who was here. He also had her fly up and keep a watch on everyone. He always had to know where everyone was. It was a good thing too, since she was getting even more nervous.

"_I am such a wimp. I can't believe I am this much of a baby." _She thought, wanting to kick herself. She wasn't really thinking of everything else. She suddenly realized she didn't care either, it was really good not to care where and what everyone was doing at every moment.

After fumbling through some of the files, she gave up walking away from the others. She could feel them watching her, though she always felt like someone was watching her.

Why was she putting herself through this? Did she really want to know? She didn't know anymore. She really did think she was going to puke. Her stomach knotted and twirled. It felt like someone had just hit her in the gut. Yeah, she really felt like puking. Instead she whined like the baby she was being.

She really hated herself right now, but she hated and cursed all those who had done this to her more. She felt like finding them and ripping them from their comfortable little homes, away from their stupid little families, who didn't know what terror they masked every day. She felt like tearing thier heads off, telling them before their dearh each and every way she could kill them. The pick the one they were scared of most and doing it. Use their grand weapon against them, give them a taste of their own medicine. She felt like doing this until they broke down and were weaker than she was now, and…

"Getting cold feet?" Her head snapped up, her eyes glazed over in wetness. She abruptly wiped it away staring very coldly at Logan, who had knocked her back into reality.

"NO." She spat harshly. It compensated for the weakness she was feeling right now.

"Good." He said shrugging. "Why ya over here?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" She said coldly regaining her composer.

"'Cause I can, why are ya over here?" He asked again. He was starting to annoy her.

"…Because I feel like it." She snarled angrily.

"I see. Ya know, I backed out too." He said not really looking at her. His mind somewhere else.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped, a little less harsh. She hated being curious.

"When I was at Alkali lake, Stryker could have told me everything in turn for his life. Every little detail about my former life. Who I was, what I was like, how I got into my current situation, who I was related to…" He looked very far away and she was staring, very curious. "I chose to turn away from him. It was like releasing the only thing I had wanted for fifteen years. The thing I would have done anything for. Like throwing in the bag, not caring. Truthfully I didn't care anymore. I chose this life, I chose to not care who I was, or had been. It didn't matter anymore, I was Logan. That was it. It didn't matter what I had done before, or anything else. I was a completely different person, like being reborn. Kinda like that reincarnation thing, except with claws and steel bones." He finished, his eyes wandering to some memory she couldn't see.

They both stood silent. He was definitely somewhere else. Was he right, did she really want to know? Should she turn her back to her other life? It was different though. She was still KARA, the killer. That had been in this life. Did she think that her old life would compensate for her new one?

"Ya see…" Logan said interrupting her sparatic thoughts. "Sometimes it 's better not ta…" He never finished the sentence. For at that moment something whizzed though the air and hit his arm. She looked at it and so did he. It looked like an elephant sized tranquilizer. He pulled it from his arm, with alarming speed. A trank…that could only mean…

Logan fell backwards with a roar into one of the filing cabinets, as another five darts hit him. The filing cabinet shook and then fell over. It hit into all of the others, like domino's. She only had seconds to marvel at this for the next thing she knew there were hundreds of secret opts surrounding them. Logan jumped back up, almost falling over. They had definitely hit him with some strong stuff. His claws came out and he ran into the closest guy stabbing his claws into the guys guts. She jumped out of the way of anther tranquilizer, this time headed for her. She ran on top of the fallen over filing cabinets, and then sank under one as a tranquilizer flew past her. She really hated herself now, how could she have been that unobservant. That was it, no more emotional times for her.

She stood crouched under the filing cabinet for a moment…One they were in a large room, with nowhere to hide. She would never get to a door in time. It was impossible for Logan to take all of them as they are pumping his system with more tranquilizers, and she had to figure a way out of this. She saw the soldiers feet shuffle past. It would only be a moment until…she grabbed the next soldiers feet making him fall. He was on the ground and she thrust all of her weight into his stomach, taking his gun. She spun around out of the safety of the filing cabinet. Her green eyes took all her surroundings in a second. Their little group of X-men were trying to get to them, Rogue was leaving, and Logan had about fifty tranqulizers in him, he was getting sluggish and every soldier was either shooting at Logan as he killed them, or pointing their guns at her. She shot at the first few who were lined up with shots at her. She ducked as they shot their own. Well, she came here looking for her past and she found her present. Typical.

"_Well I guess my present self bites harder than my past self." _She thought aggrivated to be in the situation. She took another shot at an approching soldier.

"_Bastards." _She thought. One thing was for sure, she couldn't keep this up forever.

--

She led the others into the warehouse. The head handed her the paperwork and a box with a key. She opened the box quickly, with her perfect blue hands and saw what she needed was in it, just like they had promised. She nodded to the head and quickly turned into a soldier (for good measure) and sprinted out of their range.

She should have left. She had gotten what she had come for, but she wanted to see why giving up this paperwork, their greatest weapon against her, was so important. She had a good idea, but she wanted to make sure she was right. Like they say curiosity killed the cat. She jumped on top of one of the huge filing cabinets (she had almost not made it, but the draws were opened and she used then to propel herself up). She ran across them blending in, following the sneaky black opts. She followed them until they shot, they had found their targets. So they had wanted Wolverine and the Girl. She wondered why she ever doubted herself, she was always right. Wolverine stumbled ramming against the nearby filing cabinet, it tumbled over like a domino, hitting against the others.

She sprinted back to where she had come in, not feeling like getting squished. Also they were a lot of tranquilizers going around, and she didn't feel like getting caught. She also wasn't looking forward to the X-men's response. She jutted out past security (which had been rigged all along) and ran out into the parking lot. Like it had been promise, a black car was sitting waiting for her. She checked the hood for any bombs (she wouldn't put it past humans) and jumped into the car turning the key and driving away from the scene she had helped to create. She placed her sacred items next to her. Now she just had to get back to the U.S and put her final plan into action.

--

He opened the draw, only the hundredth one. He always hated looking through stuff because his glasses slipped down. He had to keep pushing them back up on his face. It was also pretty dark and he didn't want his eyes lighting the place up. It wasn't as if there was even anything to look at besides paperwork. Storm had even put his Cherie in the other building. He loved to look at her smile.

Suddenly as he was looking for a number in one of the files and day dreaming of Rogue, he heard a really loud bang. It was followed by multiple banging and a very loud roar. He went to find out what had happened when his Cherie flew into him, knocking him to the ground. She looked panicked, not like her cheery self that he loved. She started rambling and waving her hands in the air. He couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Calm down Cherie." He said loudly, he was a little embarrassed he had called her that out loud. It was usually reserved for his day dreams. "Remy, can' undastand ya."

"They go' Logan, and Michaela." She said still too fast. He had barley caught what she had said.

"Whose go' em Charie?" He asked a little panicky himself.

"These guys with guns!" She said hyperventilating. "They attacked them!"

"Alrigh' Cherie, Remy will take care of dis." He said not so confident as he had sounded. He picked up Cherie and ran to find Strom.

--

Her hands had about twenty papercuts and was cramping more than that. She was very bored at looking at unreadable files and not finding what she wanted. She jumped as she heard a huge bang and what sounded like Logan screaming. He only sounded like that when he was really angry, or he was ripping something to shreds. Either were not good. She flew towards the exit of their building.

"Wai'!" She heard Remy say in his thick accent.

"Gambit, what is going on?" She said as he had a panicked looked Rogue next to him.

"Cherie saw des guys attack Logan and Michaela. Dey go' guns." She thougth quickly, calling all of the X-men to the other building. They all ran into the next building ready to fight. All the saw was a wrecked battle field. The filing cabinets were knocked over, papers and bullet casings were everywhere, and she saw Hank along with psylocke, (who had been in this building) unconscious on the floor.

"Everyone find the others." She ordered. She ran back outside and took to the skies, her white as snow hair fluttering behind her. She made the mists that had been there when they arrived disappear. She could see for miles, and she looked all around the landscape. She could see nothing, they were gone.

* * *

Author's note- Well I hope that is written alright. Inspirations effect! I hope you all will review! I was going to post this later so I got more reviews, but inspiration requires it posted now!!! Thank you for reasing and sticking with my story!!!!


	29. Omega Force Unit

**_Author's note-_**Hey all, I update again. Finally!!!!! As the poll I had up said I will be updating this story the most frequently. That might not be that much, but it is more than the others! Thanks to all those who participated in the poll! Thank you sooo much for the reviews, RogueonFire(13) for reviewing chapters 27 and 28, ChamberlinofMusic(11)for reviewing chapter 27, and WandaW.(4) who reviewed chapters 27 and 28! I really appreciate you all reviewing both chapters even though they were so close! I got the warm fuzzy feeling! I am a very happy person!! Dedication sooo goes to RogueOnFire!!! She has helped a ton with this chapter!!! You all must be thinking, when is this chick going to shut up and let us read. Well your wish is granted, almost! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- This chapter and probably future ones too will have some curse words. It is minimal, but really when you get caught and throw into your personal hell, I think you have the right to swear. Also there is thinking of killing and death. Just a disclaimer! ^_^ Also RogueOnFire is a goddess and helped me think up the project name (for we all know how great I am at that, laughter comes from every wheres) and some more stuff with Michaela!!! You rock Rogue!!! I am throwing confetti at you!!!

* * *

_She heard the urgent voices screaming meaningless orders all around her. The sound of beeping machines going out if control. The panic in everyone's movements echoed through her head, the beeping quickening with her heart beat, going out of control. Her eyes tried to open, slowly showing the dark blurred movement around her. The voices got more urgent though what they said was unclear. It was as though she was looking through dirty glass. She tried to lift her head, but it was confined. She couldn't move. She wasn't bolted down, but she physically couldn't move. She strained her muscles, trying to lift anything, her arm, head, even fingers. Nothing happened. _

_She felt weak, powerless to move, to think. She was sinking under into unconsciousness. She fought it, she didn't want to go back into the darkness. She didn't know why, but every part of her body screamed for her not to go to that peaceful darkness._

"_Sir, we're losing her." She made out from one of the fuzzy voices. Losing her, little alarms screeched through her head, what did it mean? It seemed as if she should know. She wasn't sure what was happening, she felt something stab into her arm. It hurt but she didn't care. She wanted to know what were they losing? She felt the overpowering blackness come back for her. She heard the voices telling her not to go to it, but she couldn't help it. She was tired of fighting it, she was tired of trying to think and move. She let go of the strained feeling, she let the blackness flow. _

--

The sleek black jet's engines roared to life, rolling to the sky. The jet lifted up effortlessly. It picked up its altitude faster than any other jet possibly could. It leveled out and glided through the atmosphere, unaware that it was three passengers short.

He pulled the hysterical girl closer to him, squeezing her tightly. Bobby Drake was throwing daggers with his eyes. It wasn't coincident that these daggers were pointed towards him. He didn't care; he never liked ice head anyways. She had always deserved better than Drake.

"Calm down Cherie." He said trying to sooth the weeping Rogue. It tore him to pieces having her cry like this.

"I...I...I..." She said gasping after each word. "I…I… ccc...c…cou…couldn't…save him." She wheezed out, her body shuttering in his arms. She breathed, sucking in air between her sobs.

"Y' did everythan' possible Cherie." He said hugging her tighter, trying to stop the sobbing that was shaking her whole body.

He looked up from the distressed girl to see Storm walking back to them. She had her hand to her forehead.

"Rogue." Cherie shook out another weep and looked up at Storm. She dragged her hand across her pretty petite face, attempting to wipe away her tears which were staining her face.

"Y…yes?" She asked her voice small and shaky. He let go of her unwillingly as she leaned forward.

"We will find Logan and Michaela." Their leader said who seemed less than confident.

"Go' any idea?" He asked hoping it would give his Cherie some hope. He didn't know if he could bear another crying fit.

"A few." She said dryly. " Rogue please explain what you saw of these people again."

"Wel…well, they wer…were wearin' all black an' they had guns. There must have been about a hundred guys. They sh...they sho' at Logan and Michaela. There were so many but he..he didn't give up… he just kep' attackin'." She said the tears appearing from either side of her pretty round eyes.

"Thank you." Storm said. He knew that Storm already knew, but at least Cherie wasn't balling anymore.

"Who do you think could be responsible for this?" Peter asked.

"I only know one organization that would take the both of them and leave the rest of us alone." Storm said gravely.

The one's tha' did all of it ta Logan in the firs' place, righ'."Cherie said with fear in her eyes, but this fear wasn't for herself.

"I am afraid that is probably the answer." Storm said glancing at the empty seats that the two had occupied on the way here. Nobody had expected to be going home this way.

"I thought that the organization at Alkali Lake and the facility that Michaela was found at, were destroyed, weren't they?" Kitty asked more than confused.

"Those places were just bases. Places to operate, from what I understand. Even though they were destroyed there are still probably higher ranking people who are responsible for this." Storm said a sadness shaping her face. She smiled at Cherie though. Storm was always trying to make others happy.

"We'll get Logan back, I promise." She said turning to face the pilot's seat.

"Ororo." Cherie said getting up and looking at Storm through wet eyes.

"Yes." Ororo said her eyes immediately softening when she looked upon the distraught Rogue.

"He..he is alive, isn't he?" She asked, her voice breaking on the last three words.

"Definitely." Storm said more firmly than necessary. "He is too valuable to them to be killed. The worst thing for us is that they could wipe his mind, again." She finished giving her a sad smile. "Why are you asking Rogue?"

"My head. He ain' said a word." She said in a whisper he barley caught. Cherie looked up to Storm and another violent shutter shook her whole body as silent tears slipped down her face.

"It is going to be fine." Storm said hugging the shaking girl, taking care to stay away from her skin. They just stood there everyone watching them. Ororo held her out and looked her in the eyes. "I promise Rogue, he will be fine."

Cherie nodded her head and walked back over to where he sat. At least she had stopped crying, but he sort of, kind of, liked it. He certainly didn't like that she was so sad, but he didn't have the guts to hug her under any other circumstance.

--

_It had started in the middle of the blackness that had enveloped her, it come fast bright, and painful. This blazing light interrupting the darkness; that blissful darkness. It spread through her veins, clawing and searing every part of her as it spread, spread like a vile poison terrorizing every part of her. Then the blaze went to her head._

"Ah." She sprung up her breath ragged and in gasps.

"I _haven't had that nightmare since...since a long time." She thought, h_er green eyes holding dark secrets. She looked around, her stomach knotting up as she recognized her surroundings. Blackness, but it wasn't like the peaceful blackness of unconsciousness, it was a stale silence, one filled with anxiety, one that was home to unease and apprehension. It was _them_. There was nowhere in the world like it. Nowhere was more vile and full of vice. Hell looked like a sunny day at the park compared to this place. The place of her nightmares.

She looked around as she heard a grunt of pain interrupting the hideous thoughts that were creeping into her mind. They always did here. She was all too familiar with the memories with which those grunts accompanied. She looked towards the direction of the grunt, looking through the darkness, hoping her eyes would adjust. Sure enough as her eyes adjusted(as much as they ever would here) she saw Logan was lying, thrown against a wall. She backed up to the other side of the room. She didn't want to be anywhere's near him (when he woke up from his nightmares), or his claws.

She knew he wouldn't wake up any time soon. They had hit him hard during their fight to escape. She had to admit, he had wiped out at least a third of them before going down. She looked around spotting the hidden cameras easily even though it was dark here. The stale silence seeped through her, the cold impending silence. The silence of being watched by those who only cared for the operation of their Weapons. She felt like throwing up, it wasn't like back at the warehouse, it was a feeling of hatred fueled by even more hatred. What she wouldn't do to have every one of them lined up against a wall. She pulled her legs under her and wrapped her arms around them. She hated these people, she hated their always blurred faces, she hated their methods, the machines, the prodding, the needles, the chemicals, the mind wipes, the pain, the killing. She hated their very essence. She would give her life to get her hands on the head of the heads. She would do anything to get to that Bastard. Anything to show him how it felt to have his head split open and programmed to kill. Anything to make him go through what she had to go through since the moment she entered this hellhole. Then after he finally understood how it felt to have your life and identity ripped away, to be the one responsible for thousands of deaths, to fear his own mind, then and only then would she kill him, slowly. He would die a slow painstaking death, begging her to die. She looked up as the sound of metal hitting cement filled the silent void. She looked over to Logan. He must be healing. She envied that, his ability to heal. She couldn't, she always had to be careful.

She knew just sitting here wasn't helping. They had gotten her even after she had sworn to never be captured again. To die before coming back here. She had to prepare herself. She had learned so much since they last had her. Even though it had only been a few months, it had been too long. She knew all about the entire Xavier mansion. She knew every student, she knew their hopes and dreams, their powers and weaknesses. She knew every way in and out of the building. She knew too much. She had gotten lazy, she had gotten comfortable. She had stopped training herself to lie, she had stopped building the walls. All they had to do was hook KARA up to their monstrous machine and they would know everything. None of them would be safe. She had forgotten the terror of her thoughts. Logan had been right, she was a spy. She just didn't have a choice about it. She immediately started lying to herself, determined. Trying to lie about everything she had seen. Lie and make it backwards. She had gotten sloppy. They were not going to make her kill every student in that school, they were not using her to do this. She may be their prisoner, a prisoner in an inescapable place, but she promised them the first time that they would never know the truth from her again. She intended to keep her promise, she would kill for it. Nobody was going to use her for killing again. Never.

--

He heard the boot hit the hard steel floor. He heard them try to walk lightly, failing, and then stopping right in front of his desk. He swiveled his black chair around to face the terrified soldier. Of course the soldier didn't see the evil grin on his face, as his face was hidden in the shadows that were all around the room. The only light hung in the middle of the room. It gave off just enough light to see where to walk and nothing more. He liked it this way, no need to give them more than they needed. He sat for a while taking in the soldiers terror. Finally he decided that he had made the soldier stand in frightened silence long enough.

"You have them." He said with his steely voice. He never asked questions. It gave the soldiers the feeling of some sort of equality. This was unnecessary and untrue.

"Sir. Yes, both of them." The pathetic soldier confirmed. Every soldier was used to confirming his statements. If they didn't well, let's say they had what was coming to them. He allowed no room for error. He found that fear was key to controlling a person.

"Status." He said his voice twisted as it always was when he thought of his creations.

"Sir, the male is still unconscious, but alive and the female has just awaken." The soldier said.

"What has it done." He said shaping his words. He always referred to them as it. The soldiers and scientists tended to have soft hearts. Something unacceptable in this line of work. Another thing he wouldn't allow.

"Sir, nothing. It has just sat around staring at the cameras." He had to grin at this, he had programmed it well. He wondered, slightly the thoughts in its head. Well he would know soon enough.

"How long until they can be prepared." The steel in his voice ever present.

"Sir, Forty eight hours upon awakening." The soldier said stuttering on the last word. The soldier had heard of his impatience, good.

"The KARA machine had been rebuilt." He said, knowing well enough that it wasn't. There was a long silence. He was going to enjoy this. "WELL!"

"Sir, no." The soldier said gulping and shrinking back. This was typical of the soldiers. Too scared to show any pride. That was what he liked about the subjects. Animals were so much more prideful than soldiers.

"WELL IT HAD BETTER BE!" He yelled. He wondered how long this soldier was from cracking. He could usually tell. It wasn't long for this one. "I want that machine ready TOMORROW! IF IT ISN'T, well, then someone will have to pay the price." He said staring at the soldier. He knew leaving the someone up to the soldier it would spread disunity. All would blame the other if it wasn't done tomorrow, which it wouldn't be.

"Sir, yes sir" He said, broken as usual. The soldier quivered under his glare, frightened.

"Dismissed." He snarled at the soldier. He had to laugh to himself as he watched the soldier leave. They were amusing to toy with, but it was no challenge for him. His challenges were in a cage where they belonged.

He had played his cards well. Still it had taken nearly two and a half decades to come together. It didn't matter though, it was in progress now. Omega Force Unit was once again in commencion.

* * *

Author's note- Well there you have it!!! I really hope that the scenes in this place are alright. I am not one with much talent with the whole torturous conditions. I will try my best though! I also wonder if you all think that Rogue crying so much was OC for her in my story. I just assumed she would be distraught. Please let me know, I can only become better at this stuff through your comments. I value them so much. You people rock oh, and the aliens do too! Thanks sooooooo much for reading!!!


	30. Losing Control

Please read the story The Returning of Raznus by Fire Prison! It is a great Chaotic story!!! Thanks! It is going to be a fantastic story!!!

Author's note- I am so sorry about the lateness of this update. All you wonderful reviewers and I don't update until now. I had some pretty depressing stuff happening here and I suffered writers block. Major writing block. It was horrible, I was writing like a five year old. SO I figured that I wouldn't update until I could write the chapter right. SO sorry for the late update, to make it up to all of you I promise to update again THIS WEEK! Definitely promised!!! I will do it, which is a good thing since there is a nice little cliffy at the end of this chapter! Anywho… Thank you sooooo much to my reviewers!!! There were so many, I really needed it people, thanks! Sooo. Thanks so much to RogueOnFire(14), firefly4543(2), WandaW(5), ChamberlinofMusic(12), RogueJedi89(2), for reviewing chapters 5 and 10, and Danielle123(1). These were all so nice and fantastic! I had a hard time deciding who to dedicate this chapter to, but I figured it out. It is dedicated to all of you. I really needed your reviews, and they meant so much. They were so flattering. Could I borrow a pin so I can pop the air out of my now big head! LOL!!! Thanks everyone you all get little chocolate cakes!!!! Now here is your well earned chapter. Again sorry for the huge gap in the update time! Enjoy!

* * *

He rolled over onto his back, his head still swirling. He felt the stiffness running throughout his body. There was a pain in his torso and he moved his big hand to it. He felt a little bump in his skin, he was almost done healing. He hated having to wait so long to heal. Then again he had been hit hard. Last thing he remembered was hitting the filing cabinet, and from there it was pure rage. It was hard for him to remember every detail when he went into one of his berserker rages. It was like a different part of his mind came in and took over. That was exactly it actually. He wasn't Logan when that settled in; he was Wolverine, in the ways that he was created for. He was the destroyer of his enemies, which had been the soldiers at the time. How had that ended, he should be in Germany, he felt his heart rate quicken. It thumped loudly in his chest.

He struggled to open his eyes. They slowly opened; it was times like these that metal bones weren't so useful. He opened his eyes to see nothing, nothing but blackness. A familiar blackness that he couldn't place. He hated not remembering things. He sniffed the air, he smelt metal, cement, the stale air and…Michaela. He thought on that for a moment. He dragged himself into a sitting position feeling his muscles ache. He narrowed his eyes trying to see in the darkness. He sniffed again and he smelt more, people, chemicals, gun powder, and a foul stench he couldn't place (and though he didn't know it at the moment, it was emanating from the one he hated most). He focused again. His eyes were adjusting slowly. He looked out and saw Michaela with a horrible grimace on her face. She was curled up in a sitting position. He sniffed again, and finally got his bearings. It came back to him, he remembered.

_He was sitting waiting for them to come back. He knew that this must be one of those anti mutant things. He had heard about it in the news. He didn't even want to be a mutant necessarily. He didn't know even know why he was here. He didn't know what he had done. He was more afraid of what these people were going to do to him than why. He hoped his family was alright._

_He knew that he wouldn't be able to protect himself if they tried something. He wasn't that muscular and the only thing he could do was heal. What a useless power. If he had to be a mutant couldn't he at least have a useful power, maybe something he could protect himself with. These people obviously meant bussiness. _

_His head shot up as he heard someone call his name in a steely tone._

The flashback ended. He hadn't had a flashback in years. Not to mention that one seemed different than the others. It was clear not the jagged put together of different scenes that usually made up his flashbacks. Yet in this one he couldn't see himself clearly, it was fuzzy. Could it have been of him, before all of this. He looked around again, no matter when that flashback was from, he knew where he was now. It was doing nothing to keep him calm either. He felt a dread build up in his chest. He knew where this was now, he looked around feeling rage overwhelm him. He tried to settle it, but it wasn't working. He breathed deeply trying not to focus on the snarling animal trying to come out. He looked around again, he wasn't supposed to be here. Not here again, never again. He felt himself start shaking. He was getting too angry. It wouldn't take much to snap him.

--

His cold mirthless eyes watched his pets in their cell. Wolverine was starting to wake up. KARA had been up of course. He had wondered if he should have separated them, but if they were going to work together under his command he might as well throw them in the same cell. It also cost him less money too. He looked at the monitor. He wondered how well Wolverine had his little tantrums under control. He hoped it wasn't much. He enjoyed them far too much. He didn't want his pet to be worthless in that sense. He got mad so easily, hopefully time hadn't made him more patient. Even if it had there was always ways to set someone off. Apparently he didn't have much to worry about in the destroying department. Wolverine had wiped out almost a third of his troops when they picked him up. Good, still vicious against his enemies. Just the way he was created. This meant a lot less money on reprograming.

He wondered what would happen if he provoked him. He of course could damage KARA, but it would be great fun to see the animal again. It had been a few years, about twenty. He smiled to himself and his cunning ways. He called in a soldier and told him to add a container to the ventilation system. It wouldn't harm him physically, even if it did he would just heal. It was a chemical, not harmful through smell either, but otherwise very useful. Of course he didn't have much to waste; these two still needed their minds wiped quite a few times. Though he couldn't resist seeing if the smell would snap him. He sat watching the effect with a malicious grin on his cruel face.

--

He sat trying so hard to control his rage. It was hard normally, but HERE it was almost impossible. He breathed in again. He couldn't lose control, first he could kill Michaela, second it would give them what they wanted. As he sat trying to control himself with everything he had. He suddenly smelt something that wasn't the usually stale smelling air. It was some sort of ashen smell. It smelt like ashes. Not like the cigar ashes he was used to, but like that of a cigarette or of fire.

_He smelt the ashes. What where they doing to him. He had a pretty good sense of smell, as far as that goes, but this smell was so overbearing it burned his nostrils. He looked around at the table he was strapped to; he knew they were going to do something to him. He had pleaded and begged with them, but they wouldn't listen. They didn't even look at him, when they did it was in the sense that he was just something to look at and not a human. __They were all dressed in white, white masks, white coats, white everything. It was if they were trying to make up for what they were doing by wearing white. An innocent color, he thought black would be more fitting. The closer they came the stronger the smell was. They were carrying bottles, test tubes. They walked closer and he panicked._

He came out of the flashback. He sniffed again and it was so strong. He closed his eyes trying to block out his senses. He felt his fingers digging into his hand. Even trying to block out everything he smelt it. He felt the twist of his stomach and the pound in his head. He felt himself panic and than… he snapped. The rage flooded through his system like a drug, his vision blurred, and he went rigid. He lost control. He felt his claws tear through his skin and his mind become too simple. He had to destroy the smell.

--

She was lost in her thoughts. She couldn't figure out why they hadn't tortured them yet. Nothing had happened, except sitting in a cell. She knew it was only a matter of time, but stratigically it made more sense for them to do it right away. Especially since Logan was still unconscious. Less of a chance for escape. Though they may just think that this would be impossible. That would be too cocky. They had both escaped before. It told her the head here was too full of himself. This could be used to their advantage later. Maybe it wasn't about strategics, maybe this maniac enjoyed their pain. That seemed more than likley. They didn't see them as humans and they had said before they were lesser than them, like animals. It was fact that some animals were made to suffer before their destruction. Some just destroyed them, but first they took everything. Then when there was nothing, only then did they kill them. We were the animals, they were the superiors. The only thing they forgot was that the unguarded man is always eaten by the lion.

She looked up from her thoughts when she heard a thud. She looked up to see Logan on his back breathing heavily. She was wondering when he would wake up. He had been healing for a long time. She didn't know how long as there was no sense of time here. There were bullets scattered all around him. She watched him silently. She hoped his reaction wouldn't be as bad as in the warehouse. She watched him as he sat there thinking no doubt about where they were. He would figure it out soon enough. He wasn't as quick minded as she was. She heard him sniffing around, yep. He would figure it out now. He sat up slowly looking around; no doubt he couldn't see yet. He could smell though, and he did smell around. he looked back at the camera wondering who it was this time. Which head was watching their every move plotting their demise. When she glanced back to Logan he was rigid. That was odd. Her eyes scanned the small cell and the little crack in the opening of the door. The guard had left it open. No one was looking in the door. Not that that meant much, they always knew what was going on here. It was their home territory. She looked closer at him and his eyes were blank as well. She waited until he relaxed and his eyes focused. She went to ask him what that was about, but his arms started shaking and his hands curled into fists. She backed up in the corner farthest from him and leaned as far as she could into the wall. From what she had heard from the coats and from Logan himself, Logan being angry was not a good thing. The coats said that it was uncontrollable rage that drove him which was why she was better. Uncontrollable rage didn't seem like a good thing, especially since he had very long sharp claws and they were in a very small cell.

She watched him wearily glancing at the camera's every once in a while. He seemed to be controlling himself, for now. She was silent. She didn't want to do anything that would push him over the edge. She breathed in slowly, trying to calm her heart rate. He would be able to hear it. She suddenly smelt something, what was that smell? She looked around; there was no visible ventilation system. But it was there, a smell that hadn't been there before. She smelt it again and it hit her what it was. It was one of the chemicals in the mind wipe formula. She didn't know what it was, but it smelled strongly of ash. She hated being around smokers for that very reason. The smell made her sick to the stomach. She got it then. They were trying to snap him, they wanted to see his animal side.

"Sick twisted bast…" she didn't finish the sentance though, because she heard the snicket signifying the entrance of Logan's claws. She stood still as a statue, barley breathing. If he was in an animal mode than if she moved she could be seen as a threat. She saw him leap up to his feet and lean into a crouch, his claws just inches from the floor. His brown eyes had been replaced, they were now small, black and beady. He was glancing around the room at a irregular pace and his breathing was becoming ragged. There was a wild look in his eyes, he looked completly blank. Nothing, no human thought. When he had told her that he lost control of himself he had meant it. There was nothing but pure animalistic rage reflecting in his eyes. She looked away, she didn't want him to think she was challenging him.

He started throwing himself around the wall. Bashing against the walls and the door. He apparently didn't like being locked up. She watched him thrash around digging his claws into whatever he could find. Thankfully he hadn't noticed her yet. He ran around the small cell tearing the cement from the walls. It crumbled easily under his claws. She breathed in slowly again and realized the smell of ashes was still there, but it was no longer flooding the room as before. Just lingering around the room. She had been right, of course. They had just wanted to tick him off. A piece of cement flew and hit her arm. She took a sharp breath in, regretting it a second later.

His head zeroed in on her, his beady eyes narrowing. She tried to shrink back and be as small as possible. The smaller she was the less of a threat she posed. He crouched again in front of her. He had apparently deemed her a threat. He let out a low steady growl and got ready to leap. Hewas ready to tear her to shreds.

* * *

Author's note- Well there you have it, will Logan rip her to shreds??? Is that the end of Michaeal!?!?! You might never know! But wait if you review I will tell you!!! HA!!! Hopefully that wasn't too bad. I know it isn't my best work ever, but I am rusty. It has been like two months since I have written anything. Thanks again for being so patient with the slow update! Please review, they mean absolutely everything to me!!!! Thank you so much for reading!!!


	31. The Rage

Author's note- Hey all! Whoa!! I know way to long to update in. I am sorry. I know it is short, but this is necessary to the plot. I added in another little twist just for you! Aren't I a bag of tricks. I had kind of hoped to get more reviews. Last chapter wasn't as much as usual, but I did get three fantastic reviews. So thanks to RogueOnFire(15), Firefly4543(3), and Danielle123(2). This chapter is dedicated to Danielle for her inspiring review! She made me so happy! Just like all of you reviewers do! Without further Adue... The Returning chapter 31!!!! Enjoy!

* * *

She sat scrunched in the corner her green eyes closed tight. If she even looked at him he would certainly attack. Not that she thought he was going to sit there and stare at her. She heard another of his long anxious growls escape from somewheres deep in his chest. She kept her brain running, though it was second nature to her at this point. It was her programming, she could be standing under a bomb about to blow and her thoughts would be calm as if she were sitting on the beach. There were some perks to what happened to her, though they didn't pay off for it. She heard his growls again and heard him step closer the claws scrapping the floor as he approached her.

What she wouldn't do be invisible right now. Even that wouldn't help her, she would need to have no smell to him and be so still he couldn't hear her. With his enhanced senses there was no hope of that happening. Even her breathing would alert him. Since this was impossible she accepted the fact that she was probably about to die. At least she never had to be KARA again, never have to be hooked up to a machine, never be the reason one more peoplesdeath. There were worse things than being ripped to shreds though she would have liked to get payback on these monsters. They accused her of being an animal, but if they only looked in a mirror. She wondered what would happen to Logan when he woke up from this state. She wondered what her life could have been like, if this had never happened to her. If she had never had to be KARA.

--

His cold heartless eyes took in what had just happened, his interest perked. That was one thing he loved about this job, he could always be surprised. No matter how well he planned or schemed these animals always had a different trick up their sleeves. His thin cold lips curved up into a stretched grin, his eyes staring hungarily at the scene unfolding. He had thought that feature was permanently damaged during the programming process. He had to admit these animals did seem to possess an abundance of luck. That was all it was, luck. They weren't in control of what things happened to them, they were just along for the ride. Just like every animal on the face of the planet.

His thoughts were interrupted by the intercom. The soldiers guarding the room of course had observed it as well and were confused. When weren't they confused. He had to admit even his animals were smarter than the soldiers. That was the way he liked it. Smart enough to do what they were told but not smart enough to think of deifying him.

"Sir.. are you…are you seeing this? Shouldn't we d…do something?" He heard the stuttering soldier say into his comm. He rolled his grey eyes, so stupid, all soldiers were. Things would fall apart without him here. Then again here wouldn't exist if it weren't for him. He pressed the button with his thin finger to give the order.

"No." He said bluntly. He never explained himself to the soldiers. It created individual thinking. "Leave it be." He said his voice leaving NO room for argument.

"Y…yes sir." The soldier said quietly turning back to his position no doubt. So predictable. He returned his grey eyes to the screen watching the events unfold with a queer satisfaction.

--

He felt the small fragment of human thought return to his mind. It was small and almost not there. It was almost not able to be found among all the other feral thoughts. It was almost too hard to resist. He grabbed for it clinging to it as if it was a rock in the face of a storm. He clung pushing the animalistic thoughts from his mind. He pushed away the rage, the anger, the predatory instincts, he pushed away the mind of an animal. He felt himself returning to his body, first he could feel his fingers. Then he could slowly control himself, well his physical body anyways. He felt the twang of pain as metal forced itself back into his hand. He shook his head dropping the aggressive stance he had apparently been in. He looked his eyes losing the beady ires, the brown returning. He was confused. Two things came into his mind right away. One the walls were scrap, and two Michaela was gone. Where was she? What had he done to her? He looked around, there wasn't much to look at but it was evident she was no longer in the cell with him. He smelt the air, her scent was gone. How was that possible? He would be able to smell her scent even if she had left, it should have lingered. Also he noted he smelt no blood. Something else that should be here. He figured it out pretty quickly, they had taken her while he was in his rage. He didn't know how, but they did.

He ran at the door pounding on it. He felt the control flooding out of his mind. He heard his heart beat racing once more. No, he wouldn't let them win. He grasped his head his eyes scrunched, trying to calm himself down. He breathed in and out trying to lower his ever racing heart rate. He felt control come back, slightly. He opened his eyes carefully, breathing heavily. There was nothing he could do, they were in control here.

He leaped off the floor, agile as ever. He had always wondered how he was agile when he had metal bones. Well he wasn't complaining. He walked over to the corner, opposite from the door. He looked at the corner feeling as if someone was there. He looked at it, sniffed. It must be a camera. He knew someone was watching him. The head in some room watching from some chair through a screen. He flipped the corner off hoping the head was looking at that moment. He let out a growl settling in the middle of the room. He had to wait, that was all there was to do here. Wait and watch and pray they slipped up before you did.

* * *

Author's note- I wonder what happened to Michaela. Please I would like everyone to give me their guesses in their reviews. I am interested to see it from the readers ppoint of view. I also put in just one little sentence that should clue you all in as to what happened to her. Or maybe I just think that. I would love to hear some others ideas about possibilities. Please review! See that green button down there, Yes that one. Press it and you get a cookie. Let the button give you a cookie. It wants to, all you have to is click the button!!! Thanks for reading!!!


	32. What Just Happened?

Author's note- Hey people here is a chapter!!!! Wait is this posted before a month. Holy macaroni!!! This must be some sort of a miracle. AND if that isn't enough I am already started on the next chapter!!! Which might I mention is going to be GREAT! Well at least I think so. Thanks for reviews they really meant a lot!!! Can you believe I am to 80 already! I have decided whoever is my 100th (which is only 20 away) reviewer will get to pick any character in the story and I will write a one shot about that character!!!! Thanks for the reviews RogueOnFire (16), Danielle1234(3) and ChamberlinofMusic(14) for chapters thirty and thirty one!!!! Well without further adieu, here it is chapter 32!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

Ororo paced her office, her long white hair swaying back and forth behind her. She had no clue where to turn to. That was because there was no answer. They were just GONE! There was no where to look. They were in Germany one minute and then they disappeared with no traces left behind. It was no use trying to hunt down Mystique; first it would take too long and she was good at disappearing. Second they wouldn't have told her. She sat down with a sigh, exhausted from pacing. She didn't know what to do; they had looked over Germany on their way back home. They were nowhere to be seen. She sighed this wasn't working. She wondered what Charles would do in her situation. He always seemed to have an answer. He had made it seem so easy. She thought maybe Celebro would help like the way they found John, but neither one of them had weather related powers.

She had to think of a place, isolated enough from people where the people would work from. She knew that Weapon X had operated out of Canada once, but she wasn't even sure it was Weapon X. It was an obvious choice, but what did they really know about Logan or Michaela for that matter. How could she know anything when they didn't even know? Nobody knew who their enemy's were.

She would just have to go with Weapon X. She knew that they were both most likely operated on by the same people. As to the nature they were operated on. So it was natural that that same person would want both of them. That was a bad situation since it was obvious that they had no respect or care for what they did to either of them. She had to think.

Well they found Michaela near the Canadian border and Logan was operated on in Alkali Lake. Alkali Lake was gone, but there was still the surrounding area. Canada it was then, though it made no sense for these monsters to operate in the same places. She would just have to try; it was the only place she could think of. That was all their was to be done.

She got up feeling her head throb. She looked outside remembered the plants needed to be watered. They were having a heat streak about now. She closed her eyes thinking of the wonderful days when she was the goddess in Africa. Her eyes opened, this time a translucent white and the rain fell from the sky.

--

He gave a dark chuckle,his huge frame leaning back in his chair as he did so. Apparently Wolverine didn't like him. He found it exceedingly funny that the Wolverin was actually flipping off his companion. He knew who it was intended for, him. No surprise really, but it was good to see he still had a temper. His last little display proved to be sufficient. Though he calmed down a little sooner than he would have liked, though when the Wolverine got confused he tended to be less primal. He was surprised he still had any cameras though. Well it was a good thing he had positioned them so well. It was just a matter of planning, just like it always was.

Speaking of planning, this new aspect of the female would hold off his plans a day or so. This of course displeased him as he was going to act as soon as the Wolverine's fight was still proved to be intact. It of course would be much harder once she realized what she could do. She wouldn't right off, but with the Wolverine in there; there was no way of avoiding it. He thought about this for awhile. He was always thinking of some new dilemma. It wasn't an option to get Wolverine out, he would turn on his men too quickly and he hadn't gotten the new battalion of soldiers yet. Of course it was taking too long. It was necessary though. The Wolverine had gotten acquainted with some very annoying friends and he didn't want to attract their attention. It was vital to keep this a secret until the first mind wipe. He looked up at the screen seeing the Wolverine sniffing around. Well it was already in action, there was nothing to do except plan for the worst situation. She figured out how and what was happening. This was inevitable, but it hopefully would take longer than the current rate everything seemed to be happening.

He sighed his attention turning away from his animals. He gazed at the steel floor which reflected everything on its surface. He saw his own evil reflection in the steel's hazy glare and he let out a cold mirthless laugh.

--

She couldn't believe what had just happened! First she thinks she is scrap and then Logan just snaps out of his weird animal like state. Then he looks around dumfounded gets angry again, calms down. FLIPS HER OFF and then sits in the middle of the room not saying a word. She was a pretty reasonable person, but this just ticked her off.

She knew they were in a bad situation and it was bringing out bad things in the both of them, but his behavior was ABSOLUTLY uncalled for. She would have said something before now, but she didn't want to say something and risk him snapping again. By some stroke of incredible luck she was alive and she wasn't going to push it. She wished he would at least acknowledge her. Even look in her direction, well he technically flipped her off and that would be acknowledgment.

She scowled under her breath staring at him. She would just wait until she was sure he was under control and then she would completely lose it in him. What did she do to deserve being Flipped off, the jerk. She leaned against the corner, her bare back scrapping painfully on the ruff cement. She would just have to wait. She looked at some of the camera's which were on the roof. She scowled, she hated being watched.

She sat watching and trying to figure out why he had so suddenly snapped out of it when, he suddenly jerked his head up. He starred at her for a long time as if trying to prove she was there. She shrank back thinking something was wrong until she saw the look he gave her. What, now he was surprised that she was still sitting in the corner he had just flipped her off in. Men.

"Wha.. how did.. you?" He asked under his breath clearly trying to figure something out. What was wrong with him? What had she done that was confusing him so much?

"What is your problem? I'm not the one flipping YOU off." She said angrily. She knew that here probably wasn't the best place to pick this argument, but she was too angry to care.

"Wha... I didn't flip YA off." He said staring at her and then looking at the door. Yep he was crazy.

"No, of course not. You just flipped the corner I happened to be sitting in off. Listen I am tired of your attitude." She hissed lowering her voice so the head or heads couldn't hear her.

"Ya weren't there a second ago." He said also lowering his voice. She couldn't believe what he was saying. The idiot of course she had been in the corner. What had she just walk out of the room took a stroll and come back. IDIOT.

"I didn't just take a stroll you know." She explained to him angry to even have to. As if enough wasn't going on without him going on.

"NO. I couldn't see ya, I couldn't even smell ya." He said desperately confused. She would call him a liar or crazy, but the l his eyes said he was telling the truth. He looked genuially surprised.

"SO… I was just gone." She asked slowly her brain kicking in. How could she have been there, but Logan not see or smell her. That would explain why he got so calm, out of nowhere. But was it she wasn't there or was it is brain was fried. It couldn't be the first one. She was definitely here.

"You couldn't smell me?" She asked trying to get all the details.

"No, I came out of it an ya weren't here. I couldn't see ya or smell ya, nothin. I felt like the cameras were watching me so I flipped it off." He said confused. She could tell he was trying to piece it together as well.

She was faster than him with brain work though. So he couldn't see, smell or hear her. To him she wasn't there. To her she had been sitting there the whole time. She couldn't remember another instance like this, but that was the key Remember. There were a lot of things she couldn't remember, her own name being one of the many. Maybe that was her power to get people not to know she was there, but that wouldn't explain why he felt as if she was watching him, which she was. She got up out of the corner trying to remember what she had done directly before he should have sliced her. This was the obvious place to start seeing as her not being there would have confused the animal enough to calm him down.

She had been thinking about her brain always functioning, that she was about to die, and not wanting to be KARA. Nothing would have done something like that. There had to be something else, something that would make her unseen to Logan.

That was it unseen she had thought about wishing she could be invisible so he wouldn't see her. Then she had picked it apart saying he would kill her anyways threw smell! That was it, there was a connection there. She just didn't know what. Maybe it had been her mutant ability. She always wondered about that. She had no mutant powers, only programming. The coats had only tested on Mutants. She assumed it was what let her survive their operation, some psychic thing. But what if this was it, that didn't explain it all though. She would have had that ability before right now. It would have been activated then too. She had been in a cell before and had certainly wished she wasn't there that she could be invisible. So that couldn't be it. Could it be something with Logan that made him suddenly blind to her?

"Has that ever happened to you before?" She asked him, it had to be with him, but she had thought about it. She hated not remembering things or not knowing something.

"Of course not." He snapped angrily. He couldn't figure it out either.

"I see." She had to keep thinking. If it wasn't him, than it was her.

"How about you try again." He said, that was too simple. She thought ignoring it, but then again. Sometimes simple was good enough to be the answer. She tried to imagine being in a life threatening situation. She thought about not being seen, not being smelt and not being recognizable, just like the first time. This was so confusing. What was happening to her?

* * *

Author's note- What has happened. Well I am going to be evil and make you wait to find out! What do you think happened now that you had had extra information. I wonder, wait I know! Hee! I guess you will all just have to wait. I will try to be quick. Thanks for reading! OH and please review. That button is envious, it wants you to click it and say hello! Hee!


	33. What Happened

Author's note! Hey everyone! First... I know the names stinks!!! I know this is crazy, a semi-quick update! I am shocked too! Actually this chapter is rather special. I was writing this and it suddenly made me inspired. I am now writing a novel that won't air on Fan Fiction about a character named Michaela. She is different though. Her name and stuff is the same, but it is in a different type of world I guess you would call it. It is weird, though don't worry it won't effect this story at all! Anyways enough of my rambling! By the way there is a poll for The Returning up on my profile! Please check that out if you get the time! Thanks for the reviews Firefly4345(4), Danielle1234(4), and ChamberlinofMusic(15), and RogueonFire(17). I really enjoyed them, and yes I was rather evil with the cliffy last chapter! Sorry, it was just too tempting!! Hope you like it! Enjoy!!!!

* * *

She stepped gracefully off the plane, walking along the crowded airport. A smile dancing on her lips as she thought of her luck. She had been completly successful. Sure it hadn't been the most perfectly executed plan, but it had worked. That was all that mattered. She had pulled it off despite the rather harsh odds. Now she held the answers in her hand, she had control.

As she walked out of the crowded airport she hailed a cab getting in. First thing; she needed a shower, badly. Flying from Germany wasn't as much fun as the airline salesmen made it sound. She sighed second she had to get a hold of her contact. That was the hard part. She looked ahead at least the hardest part was over.

--

She cleared her thoughts sometimes a hard thing for her to do. Everything usually stuck to her brain demanding itself to be processed, but now, it seemed explainably easy to let go. She looked past what her eyes saw, past the cell that was their torture, past the steel walls, past the base, past her life, past her very being. She looked into the nothing that hid among everything, the nothing that couldn't be seen. Only felt. She felt it wrapping itself around her, like a vine clinging to a wall. It clung to her, but in a soft, gentle manner. She closed her eyes letting it take her, she let it become her. She wasn't thinking she just was. She felt a cool wave of relief as if she had become detached from everything that had ever been and everything that was. She was not herself she was nothing. Nothing that had ever been or ever could be.

She just stood there time not fasing her. She let the feeling of relief rush through her. Her head snapped forward and her eyes flung open. She took in a deep breath of air, except it wasn't the air of the cell. It wasn't the air that so many had breathed. Tha same air that so many people had breathed into their lungs and back out again. It was hers. It was a new bit of air, something fresh and new. A new piece of air as if no one had ever breathed it in before. As if it had been just created and she was the first to breath it in. She looked around the cell as if for the first time. She felt different, almost as if something had returned to her. She felt for the first time as if a bit of what she was, what she had been had come back to her. For the first time since she could remember she felt somewhat whole as if her soul had come back to her. She felt like she had always been someone. As if she had never lost herself, as if she had never been KARA had never been forced into restraints and machines. As if she never would again.

She looked over at her companion in this hell, he looked the same to her, but she was different. She could feel the difference within her. As if just the small act of this had shifted her whole being. She walked around the room, her feet almost not moving. As if gravity had no effect on her here. She felt as if she was in a new world. She felt more agile and more pure.

"You're gone." She heard his voice, same as it was before. So it had been her and for some reason she knew it. She knew that it had been her. She knew and there was no reason for her knowing it. She knew that she was the one that nobody could see because she wasn't there to be seen. She wasn't in that world, though she was. She felt as if some part of the blank, desolate part of her mind returned to her. It was something of her that she had always known, but couldn't remember.

"_Where are you?" She heard a woman scream. She heard it, but saw nothing. Panic was consuming the air around her, except she felt perfectly safe and calm. As if simply being near this person would make everything alright. The voice was one she did not recognize but at the same time knew so well. It was as if this voice was someone she could trust, she felt safe for some reason. She had never felt safe like this, well KARA hadn't._

"_Where are you? Answer me!!!" The woman screamed once again. She could suddenly see the scene before her as if it was coming back slowly to her through some haze. She saw the woman's body, but all her features were fuzzy. As if she couldn't see everything. She saw a hallway and a smaller figure, most likely a child._

"_I'm right here, why can't you see me?" The child yelled trying to keep pace with the frantic woman. She felt as if she should know the child's fuzzy figure. "I'm right here. I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean it. I WANT you to see me. Please, why can't you see me?!?" The small voice yelled in a high pitched tone. She could hear the tears in the child's voice, but her face was too fuzzy to make out if she was crying. _

_The child then bumped into the woman, as the woman stopped. She turned around and felt the tense feeling melt away._

"_Don't you ever scare me like that again, I thought THEY had found you." The woman's voice said choking with the sound of tears, same as the child. It was quiet except for the sound of the child's little sobbing as the two figures hugged one another. _

"_You couldn't se…e…e me. I was right behind y...yo…you. You didn't hear me yell." The child's voice said but quieter. Everything began fading away. She saw the scene with fuzzy people drifting from her, as if it were no longer in existence to her. _

She breathed in, realizing what had just happened. She knew that it was one of her flashbacks, they usually were only of the horrors she had suffered through in the labs. Images of KARA and of the surgery. She had never had anything like that before, though there were a lot of new things happening to her of late.

She looked over as Logan was trying to figure out where she was. He seemed to have a rough idea. He was looking in her general direction, though it was probably coincidence. She suddenly realized, her stomach knotting up. She had no idea how to get out of this, whatever state she was in. Invisibility she supposed she should call it, though it wasn't exactly like that. It was like being somewhere else. Like in a different place, but not. It was as if nobody could touch her here. It confused her more than anything ever had. More than the many times she had woken up cold, alone and wondering.

She walked up to Logan, wondering if it was just hearing, seeing and smelling. She reached out and touched his arm, he didn't move or show any sign of recognition. She looked at him wondering why with a smile. It was like being a child again. Like the childhood she couldn't remember. Like finding things out and wondering how they work, but not in her normal way. She didn't analyze it, it was just it. Maybe it was because at this moment she didn't want him to know she was there. She thought to herself trying to wish Logan could realize her. Just as the child had.

She jumped back as Logan's claws ripped through his skin, a snarl ripping through his throat. She breathed in deeply her green eyes wide. She didn't want to find out the hard way if she could be touched back, especially with those claws.

"Was that you?" He asked under his breath, his position was very guarded and his voice low. Obviously it had worked. She closed her eyes wishing to be able to be seen again. For her to be realized. Just like the child had screamed for the woman to see her, in whatever that had been. She supposed a flashback, or it could be an implanted memory. She never really knew.

She felt the warm cloth unwrap around her. It felt slow and unwelcoming. Like having to get out of a warm bed into the cold harsh morning. She felt the air become the same ragged used air, any comfort or feeling of safeness was gone. She felt the nothing of her identity return to her, the blankness. She fell back into the reality that she had always known, or the bit she remembered. Back to the base, the cell and she suddenly felt the weight of gravity return. She looked at Logan, but she still felt different. As if she was an alien coming back from some weird journey that she could not remember. Back to her life, which at the moment wasn't too great.

--

His eyes dilated wildly as he suddenly saw her appear in front of him. He closed his eyes, thinking; trying to control himself. It was hard to when he was caught by surprise. Here only made it worse since he knew the consequences of being surprised. He remembered once when Rogue was trying to scare him, he had wipped around and almost killed her. He did that a lot, it was just what he was. His programmed response, kill. He opened his eyes looking at her and she was completely the same, her smell suddenly encompassed the room, as it had before she 'left'. He put his claws away realizing they had come out when he felt something touch him. His claws sometimes worked quicker than his brain did. He couldn't help it. He was jumpy here, who could blame him. He wondered if it had been her who had touched him. Of course it had, no one else was in here. It was weird though, he couldn't smell her or anything, but something told him she was there. Almost where she was, not exactly but in the general direction. He had been pointed in her direction, like he knew the point where someone was watching him. Maybe it was his instincts. They had always been strong, whether it was a part of his mutation or something Stryker's lab did to him. It had always been there, telling him when something was going to go wrong. When someone was lying, if he was being watched. It was weird. He couldn't explain it. Not that he could explain much of his life.

"That was weird." He said turning towards the door, his hearing picking up a gasp from outside. He knew the guards probably didn't understand. Well he doubted either of them knew either. So it was understandable.

"What was?" She asked looking in the direction his head was pointed.

"That leavin' trick." He said walking to the door and slamming his metal fists against it with all his might. It vibrated and he smirked when he heard someone jump up and fall onto the floor behind the door. He heard the clank of a gun hitting the ground. He couldn't stand guards. They were cowards with guns. The definition of an idiot. Well no one with any sense would work here, so it had to be expected. He sat on the wall with the door. Might as well have less people staring at him then more. He looked at the cameras on the roof. He would have to take care of those. It didn't really matter there were always more cameras. Always someone watching. It was a matter of living here, if you would even use the world living. Surviving would be more acurate.

--

His steely grin had been replaced with a cold frown. He was disappointed in the count of soldiers. There weren't as many as he had anticipated a week ago when the animals had gotten here. It aggravated him, he needed more if he was going to continue to the next step. Especially with this new calculation. He hadn't expected the female to figure it out right away. Usually it took the animal a while to think of the simple things, except for Wolverine being there. He was right in thinking that they were a great team. Now he just had to get them on his side. It wouldn't be hard once their minds were wiped, but Wolverine took out a lot of soldiers. Even just taking him to the operation room. Now he had to surprise them since she would be able to use her power. He would have to stop that; how he didn't know. Though he would figure it out, he always did. He pressed his control panel telling the lieutenant to report to him. He needed a new count on soldiers, see if any more had arrived. Once they did he could continue immediantly. He leaned back in his chair his grey eyes watching them go to the other side of the room. He wondered when his other platoon would arrive, he was getting impatient. Not a good thing.

--

She looked over at Logan who motioned for her to come over to him. She walked over, sometimes she wondered why she always stood when most people preferred to sit. She supposed standing she was always ready for whatever would come. She had to stop being so paranoid, though when she did she ended up in messes like this. It digusted her that if they slipped up just once or let down their guards down they found themselves here. In hell. They could never escape it. She sat back against the ripped up wall, next to Logan. He leaned so that he was facing away from most of the cameras. Smart he doesn't want them to be able to read hisn lips he. He started to talk, whispering. She could tell he didn't want them to know what he was saying. Though it was inevitable.

"Figure out yet why they haven't done anythin'?" He whispered so low she had barley caught it. She shook her head. She hadn't though she knew she had to. She didn't know, why they weren't wondering where and who they were yet. They had done nothing and there was no reason she could see for it. The opportune time would have been before she had figured this out. They must have known about her power thing, so why hadn't they done anything yet?

"It seems ta me they should have gotten to us by now. Done something ta us, anythin'." He had come to the same conclusion as she had, maybe he was smarter than she gave him credit for.

"Maybe that isn't what they want this time." She said wondering if this unlikely conclusion could be true. These people were tricky, always suspect the unobvious. She had learned that long ago.

"No." He said simply. He was stubborn. "Why were we created? To fight and destroy, to kill. We're weapons, that's all we are to them." He said quietly, but his face gave him away. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were focused on the ground. She could see the too familiar rage at the unfair life that they were forced into.

"Still, their 'weapons' failed." She said looking at the cameras with hatred. She felt some sort of relief in that. It was the only thing that showed that they could change their fates. Even though it had been forced upon them, they still changed it. That they had failed at what they were created for. Not really failed, just strong enough to change it.

"That's why we are here." He said softly. She barley caught it, but knew the truth in it. There was no doubt in that fact. They were here to be 'fixed' reprogrammed and their wills shattered. Logan was right, they were created with one purpose in mind. That purpose hadn't changed just because they ran away.

She closed her eyes only now realizing how incredibly tired she was. She hadn't slept in a few days. Well she assumed it had been days. She could never keep track of time here. She looked over at Logan who seemed as alert as ever, though the anger still hid in his eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that he was thinking of what was happening to them, what was going to be done to them and if they could change it, again. His eyes were focused on the door and his hands were curled into fists. She knew there was no use in trying to stay awake. She had to sleep at some point, even in a place like this.

--

She sat alone on her bed a magazine in her hand. She was flipping through it even though she wasn't really looking at it. Her mind was far too preoccupied. Not in the usually way though. Usually she couldn't think. There were usually too many voices shouting their opinions. Not now, her mind was quiet for once. Of course it was quiet now, when all she wanted was to hear the annoying voice which had been absent for so long.

"_Figuras. He won't shut up unless I want him ta talk." She_ thought aggravated with the whole situation.

She was really worried about Logan. How could she not be, not to mention the guilt that was eating at her. He had saved her countless times and he had asked her to keep watch on them, in case anything went wrong. What does she do, let him down. Now he was who knows where, they were probably torturing him or worse. She shudder at the thought, at the nightmares she had shared with him since Liberty Island. Actually being there, not being able to wake up from it must be worse than horrible. She wrapped her blankets around her a cold shiver running down her spine.

At least Storm and the team were out looking for him and Michaela. She was just sitting here being useless. She was just being cowardly, she knew it. She stayed behind because it was scary for her. She rather pretend they had a lead and were following it than now the truth. It made her disgusted in herself. Logan would be out there looking for her, not sitting around.

She felt a guilty tear slid down her face. She threw the magazine against the wall and put her face in her arms. She just didn't want to think anymore, she just wanted Logan to pop in the door. She had had a father, but that was before she was a mutant. She had been a normal girl, now well now life was much more complicated. Everything was so confusing.

She flung her head up, hearing her neck crack. She looked at her door wide eyed. There was another knock and she sat up wiping her eyes. She knew it wasn't Logan, but she could hope.

"Come in." She said quietly. Trying to sound like she hadn't been crying. She looked at the door a little disappointed when she say the familiar black sun glasses pop in the doorway.

"Hey Cherie. How Y' doin'?" Remy asked walking in the door.

"Alright." She said sitting up completely and motioning for him to come in. She felt a tear slid down her face and she tried to hide it by using her hair as an excuse. She pushed it out of eyes hoping he wouldn't realize.

"Y'sure?" Remy asked his voice full of concern, even through his accent. He watched her nod unconvincingly. He half smiled at her wishing he could make her feel better. She looked at the floor avoiding his gaze. He frowned; he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He leaned up against the wall as he waited for her to say anything.

He watched horrified through is glasses as she started crying out of nowhere. Her shoulders started shaking as her hair fell down in front of her face, the white strip in the middle. He walked over quickly hugging her. He knew what was wrong, she had been upset since they came back from Germany. He wished he could say something to make her feel better. He just sat there, holding Rogue in his arms. He wished he could just sit there and protect her from all the sad thoughts in the world. He couldn't take seeing her cry like this.

"We find im Cherie." He said looking down at her. She sniffled and looked up him, her green eyes red around the rims. He smiled at her trying to make her feel better.

"Thank ya." She said between stiffled sobs. Looking back down after she had said it.

"No need ta thank me. Remy only wants ta help." He said smiling.

"N..n..no really. Ya been really nice ta me." She tried to say between stifled sobs. "All I do is cry."

"Well at least Remy gets free hugs." He said jokingly, though he really meant it. He couldn't have said it if it wasn't in jest. He smiled as she laughed feebly. It was better than nothing and definetly better than her crying.

"Come on Cherie, let's get some'ing ta eat." He helped her up, making sure that he didn't touch her uncovered arm. That was all she needed was one more person in her head. One more guilty feeling. He opened the door for her with a smile. Maybe she would feel better with some food, he always did.

* * *

Author's note- Well I hoped everyone liked it as much as I did. It is my favorite chapter yet! I think it was rather long too! Please let me know what you are all thinking. I looked at my stats and there are a lot of people reading each chapter that haven't reviewed! Please tell me what you think of this chapter, it is my favorite. Is it yours? I'll try to get the next chapter up in a few days! Thanks for reading!!!


	34. Hopeless

Author's Note- I know everyone will be mad about the lack of action in this chapter, but it just seemed like a good one to add in! I promise there will be some in the next chapter! Also I hope Warren doesn't seem suck in there randomly! Thanks sooooo much for all the fantastic reviews!!! I got so many! I couldn't believe it! I even got reviews from new reviewers! It means a lot to know what everyone is thinking about it! Thanks to RogueNya (1), RogueonFire (18), firefly4543 (5), ChamberlinofMusic (16), Danielle123 (5), and PrincessoftheRoses (2) for reviewing chapter 32! I appreciate all of the reviews and especially the ones from new reviewers! Only ten more reviews and then there are a hundred! YAY!!! Don't forget my hundredth reviewer gets a one shot about a character of their choice. Enjoy!

* * *

She hit the control panel's map, her white hair flaring around. She took a breath in that would be just what they needed. For her to lose her temper and hit the plane with lightning. That would go over well. They had been flying around for hours, all over Canada. They were nowhere to be seen. Everything looked normal, obvious. No hidden tucked away bases or buildings at all. She was suddenly glad Rogue hadn't come; she would just be even more upset. She looked at the monitor, why couldn't she find them. She was supposed to be their leader, yet she was just as useless as everyone here. The professor would have been able to find them immediately. No, she couldn't think like that, she must be positive less everyone else gives up too.

She realized of course that there was nothing to be positive about. Logan and Michaela were who knows where, no one had any clues as to where they were, Rogue was falling apart, everyone was flustered, and she herself was failing at what Charles had entrusted her to do. She sat in her chair, her head against the black headrest. She could see her reflection and she looked as bad as she felt. Her beautiful white hair was frizzy, and her eyes had bags under them. She was a wreck. She wished she could be in her homelands. Sure there of course was corruptness there too, but not to this degree. No one was tortured and killed because of their race or even genes. She just wished the world would accept them, even when it seemed they did there was always some maniac out there trying to corrupt everyone.

"Ororo?" Warren said interrupting her thoughts, even though that might be a good thing. She turned around slowly trying to smile, but failing miserably.

"What is it Warren?" She asked trying to make her voice tranquil as she looked at him threw brown eyes.

"There is no one was here. I circled the whole area, nothing out of the normal. Nothing hidden somewhere unlikely. I think we should head back to the mansion."

"NOBODY is giving up on them!" She yelled hearing a crack of thunder in the distance. She breathed in; she had not lost control like that since she was a small child. She had always had control. She smiled apologetic at Warren, she should not have taken her stress out on him. She just felt like hiding somewhere and letting someone else find them. She needed someone to help her, but she was the one who was supposed to help them, their leader.

"I meant to regroup, not give up." Warren said quickly seeing she was upset. He had never really seen the woman look so stressed before.

"I know Warren, forgive me for my behavior." She said kindly. She of course had not meant to yell.

"I understand. We are all under quite a bit of stress." He said walking out of the cockpit, making sure his wings where tucked out of the way of the ceiling. He had never seen Ororo lose it like that before. Of course everyone had a right to be upset at times. He had just come out of a very sad experience. His father had died of a heart attack. Even though he hadn't accepted him he had still loved him. That was all he could ask for. He walked to a seat sitting down; one thing was for sure, this was impossible.

Ororo looked back at the map crossing off yet another area they had fully searched. She turned the jet around with a simple jester of moving her arms. She wished could do that with their search for Logan. She looked down at the woods and the trees. She saw many animals, trees and other things, but no hidden base, no Logan and no clues. She turned her gaze upon the cloud filled sky. There was little more she could do. This was quickly becoming a hopeless search. Little did she know someone else was having better luck then she.

--

The lieutenant walked into the cold steel room shivering. He knew that to this man he was just another soldier. The stripes and pins he had worked so hard for meant nothing in the eyes of this man. He saw everyone the same, except his test subjects. He was always playing games with them. He would rather face the animals then his boss. Sure the animals would rip him apart until there was nothing left, but his boss would torture him to every extremes. He was especially afraid seeing as his news wasn't all that good, in fact he hoped he would come out of this room alive.

"Sir, the new squads of troops should be arriving any minute." He said his stomach knotting. This was the good news.

"Excellent." He felt like leaving right away. Every time his boss slithered the word excellent he was thinking of what his next step would be. You could see it in his mirthless grey eyes. His eyes were colder than any winter here. That was the only way to survive in this place, to stay a step ahead of the weakest and not get out of line with the boss. He regretted the decision to come and work here. The pay had been good and that had been all he was worried about then. Now look at the mess he was in.

"Dismissed" The boss said loudly. He felt as if his voice had been a needle stabbing him into oblivion. The perspiration slid down his forehead as he stood silent. He didn't leave and the boss would know there was more news. He would also know it was bad news. Again he hoped he would see the light of day once more. That was one thing about this job; you always knew there was a chance you would die.

"There is more." The boss stated he felt his throat clam up and his body screaming for him to just lie and run away. He knew he couldn't though. There was no running from this place. He felt his words come out ragged just like his breath at the moment.

"The transfer base that held them for a short time was broken into last night. We don't know by who. It was done in the same way…as the first time…….Sir." He said gulping trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. He knew he was going to die, he knew he was going to die.

"Before, as in her VERY FIRST TIME. Someone told ME she was DEAD!" The harsh yell echoed through the room. The words hit him more like rocks than the booming voice of his boss.

"She i...is dead. We t…think that it is someone else close to her." He said his voice catching. He felt suddenly dizzy. This room was so big and open, yet why did he felt so claustrophobic. There was not enough room between him and the monster that was his boss. He looked at the shining steel and it seemed to him that it wanted to bring him to his doom. As if the steel would find that pleasurable. He felt like it would open up any minute and swallow him up, just like the words of his boss.

At attention he stood waiting for the boss to say anything. He would rather just die than stand here and wait for a verdict from him. In a way he envied the animals. Yes they were tested on, but they were too important to the boss to be killed. He on the other hand was expendable. He felt his legs threatening to give out on him. He waited and waited. He felt his hair become damp and his breathing get even choppier. He knew he was dead, there was no other reason his boss would keep him this long. He looked at his arm and saw it was shaking as well. He stopped it staring at the steel floor. It did nothing to calm him. He knew nothing would in this dark pit.

"Keep a look out for any sighs of her here." The boss said his voice suddenly low and cools like a snake's hiss. This for him was worse than the yelling. At least yelling the boss might be irrational and just kill him. Calm he would torture him until death.

"Yes Sir." His voice still shaky as he said it.

"Good. Get out of my sight. Dismissed " He didn't let out a breath. He turned on his heels and walked slowly to the door. This was the worst part. The boss was behind him and for all he knew the second he reached the door his brains would be blown out. He felt like running and screaming to the door begging to live, but instead kept his pace. He listened to the click of his boots on the steel floor. Rhythmic and orderly. Everything that this maniac hid behind. The steel door seemed to be a mile away. As if in a dream and he couldn't reach it. He continued this death walk, his heart beating erratically. When his sweaty hand finally touched the door knob, when he felt the relief that safety was on the other side of the door, he heard a bang and was no more.

There was only a dark hysterical laugh as the blood spread across the steel floor. In it's reflection was the fear of the man which no longer existed. His fears of not returning to the daylight a reality. His life a hopeless cause.

--

Jamie lost in thought as always bumped into another student apologizing like mad. He kept walking trying to look where he was going. He had to start paying attention to where he was going. That or only think when sitting down. But who could blame him with all the stuff going on around the mansion. Things were really hectic. When everyone came back from that mission Logan and that girl…Michaela were gone. Nobody knew where they were. Rogue was taking it horribly. Her eyes were always red and she was barely seen during the day. She looked so miserable, he wished he could help. Actually at the moment the team was out looking, Ororo seemed so confused. He had never seemed the kind women seem so stressed. She was losing it, but who could blame her. Those two where just gone out of thin air. Of course Jubilees constant gossiping didn't help. The other day she was making up some crazy story about Logan (she had a new one every time you saw her) and Rogue punched her. It was a real cat fight. Good thing Rogue had gloves on. He was about to step in but Remy Lebuern came in and broke it up. Those two had been getting pretty close. It was driving Bobby up a wall. Poor dude.

He felt sort of useless in it all. He just sat around, not doing much of anything to help. He was really thankful there was no school. Well there would be in about a month or so. It was approaching the middle of July. They had been gone a long time. Everyone was getting worried if they were coming back. People were starting to lose hope.

Maybe when this stuff was all over he could join the X-men. Then he could help out. Remy sort of was now. He had been thinking about it for a long time and it seemed like a good idea. He certainly wanted to help people and it would help him with his powers. Speaking of his powers he was controlling them a lot better. He was only duplicating when someone really surprised him or he got really hurt and lost his concentration. He was getting better control; he bet he could join the X-men.

Well whatever happened he hoped everything would be alright.

* * *

Author's note- Oh if anyone knows a good, fast Beta Reader who betas Harry Potter and X-men could you let me know. I keep asking people but nobody answers! Thanks for reading!


	35. Starting

Author's note- Thanks so much for the reviews! Firefly4345(6), Chamberlinofmusic(17), and RogueNya(2). This chapter is dedicated to Chamberlin for the awe inspiring review that she sent to me! I am still overjoyed about it! Thanks everyone for reviewing and sorry for spelling Remy's last name wrong in the last chapter!!! OH AND IF ANYONE IS A ROMY FAN CHECK OUT Cardsharp by spicy sweet! It really is quite amazing and she certainly doesn't get enough reviews!!!!!!!!I know this one is short too but I will make up for it in the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of metal thrashing against steel screeched through the broken corridors. A savage growl could be heard as the animal was forced to the ground, making a rookie in the back flinch in fear. The rest of them including him kept up with their new guns, firing as heavily as possible. It was the only thing to do with this one. How could they do anything else, it was trained to kill and kill it did. The animal swung it's still working arm through the air. The three steel blades coming down like lightning. He watched in horror as Joe, his best friend in this hellhole screamed and the blood began to gush onto the floor.

He pulled the gun's trigger again remembering when this round of slaughter started. They had been standing behind the door waiting for the rookies to show up. They had been warned that the animal might already know they were there. It could smell them or something. But to their shock they had caught it by surprise. He supposed they should all be lucky that the door slammed against the animal when they flung it open. It made everything so much easier, well as easy as it could be dealing with this. They caught the female by surprise too. The boss had said that was the most important part for the thing could disappear. What was the world coming to when they couldn't even trust their eyes. When things just vanished and guns no longer worked. Stupid mutants.

But they weren't that lucky, the beast got up quickly as they were dragging the female out of the room to get it to the labs. He remembered his heart pounding in his chest as the three razor sharp claws popped out of its skin and it growls made his heart sink even more. It was ironic really. It was using the weapons the organization created against them. The only reason he was alive was that their new electric guns shocked it. Caught it by surprise. Well it should have expected it. Bullets certainly didn't work against the stupid thing. The boss had been smart to use electricity, metal was a good conductor for it. He had thought he was dead though. It had gone into the rage thing that boss also told them about. No wonder the military wanted it. It had more killing power then three of their best tanks. Being selected to go in there was like a death sentence. You weren't coming out. But finally they subdued it. It was on the ground, but not without trying again. That was when Joe fell to the floor. How had he gotten into this mess?

His mind suddenly blanked out as another surge raged through his body making a battlefield within him. His arm slamming against the floor completely numb, the blood running off his claws as he lay there. He felt the butt of a gun slam onto the useless arm, to hold it. He laughed to himself at the idea. Like that would do any good if he could move it. This happened again and again as he tried to get back up taking out more and more soldiers. Finally though he sank to the floor, another fierce snarl ripping from his chest. He attempted to get back up but couldn't with all the guns firing at him. The numbness and scorched feeling was too much. His insides felt like they were being burned. He knew he was healing but he wasn't that fast. He blanked out.

He must be in another nightmare because it was all too familiar. His heart raced as he pulled and pulled, straining every muscle in his body. Pushing himself harder than he ever thought he could. He smelt the sweat mixing in with the dried blood on his forehead, from the battle earlier. He knew it was useless and he was just tiring himself out but he had to try. He wouldn't let it happen again he didn't want to start all over. He promised himself he never would.

He repressed a growl as he saw the men in white coats walk over to a computer. What he wouldn't do to get out of these restraints. He would give up his healing powers, anything, it didn't matter he just wanted out. He knew it was all to no avail though. The restraints were made out of adimantium just as they were every time. He heard everything they said and although he didn't know what they were saying exactly he got what it all meant. He felt the familiar panic set over him as they walked closer their tools ready to take it all away from him. To force everything he had worked so hard for away.

He growled once again trying to break the restraints with all his might. He felt as if he was being squashed from all the pressure he was putting on his arms and head. He heard the ringing in his hears as his blood pressure soared and he felt the walls of his mind coming down. His hands dug into the metal table and the claws popped out, his mind going blank. Not with electricity but from the animal being let lose. His body shook as the raw power was put to waste trying to break free. The snarls of the animal rang through the air as the doctor approached the stench of fear clinging to him.

--

She was barley awake and she of course knew it was the sedatives working; but she fought the blissful blankness which would be her last peacefulness. She knew the procedure and she knew that she could do nothing. That is why she didn't try to break loose; once they had you here all you could do was wait and watch. She knew that if she was patient and calm everything would be less painful, Not that the pain wouldn't come it would just take a while longer. This was all to no avail though. Even though she knew all this she didn't care. The anger that was boiling in her blood was making her rash. She couldn't move or do anything physically and she was too weak to attempt to use whatever power she may have. But she could do one thing and that was to show how much she hated them. To strike fear into them for them to hope she never got loose.

It was because of this boiling anger that she looked around the small operating room with such revulsion, such hatred. She knew that if she wasn't strapped to the table she would kill everyone of them. Even though she knew that they were forced here, they always had a choice. Everyone did, even she. She chose not to let them make her KARA anymore. They were just too cowardly to die for a good cause. She stared at the lab technicians and the doctors. She saw them all with the same hatred. She turned her attention away from the hatred that was eating her up and to the equipment. If she could focus then she could use the information for later. She saw a woman in the back staring at her instead of her computer. She was the typical computer monitor to cowardice to do anything but stare at her with useless sympathy. She watched her carefully though. She seemed different. She could see the defiance in her eyes. She could see how much she longed to stop the horror that was about to be unleashed upon her. She decided to work the woman maybe if her guilt ate at her a while she could be useful to their escape. If they ever were to escape this atrocious place. She set her glare of hate to one of desperation. One of sorrow and fear, one of pleading. As if this woman could help her, her eyes begged the woman to help. Boring into her mind. It was all an act, this woman couldn't stop it now, but everything had its uses. She saw the woman's eyes widen with shock and then quickly return to the monitor. She believed that…

She felt a sudden piercing feeling in her arm right were her vein was. Her stomach exploded and her arm shook. She turned her attention to it and saw the needle filled with the sloshing dark purple liquid.

"No" She whispered knowing what it was and wanting it to stop it. She felt panic absorb her and she couldn't help but fear what was to come. She had gone through it so many times and her nightmares only heightened the fear. She closed her eyes it wouldn't do her any good to see it going turning from purple to pitch black as it was pumped into vein and directly into her blood stream. No good to imagine it spreading through her system. She felt the needed pull out of her arm carelessly and hurried, with it leaving the burning in it's opening. It was excruciating, more than any words could describe. She felt her stomach drop and her mind buzz. It was starting…

* * *

Author's note- I know I am a meanie with the cliffies! What is starting we all wonder! I suppose you'll have to wait to find out! Can't wait toget toa hundred reviews!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	36. Torture

Author's Note: Hey SORRY for the wait as always! Regents should be over soon, so YAY!!!

Oh! and just a warning the first bit is a little descriptive of Michaela's pain. SO if you're easily grossed out I would just skip the section she is in. As a sum up of what happens to her she first feels only the burning...then shacking…puking…then the burning returned except deeper in her body, the burning then hits her brain and she completely loses it… it stops but everythingseems singed and she is numb to everything. She can't hear anything, like shell shock sort of. She is in blankness… only pain. Then she smells ashes. She is dizzy and her ears keep ringing (from her high blood pressure). Then a blankness comes over her that she struggles away from. It seems wrong. That is basically what it is, except in more details. It is just pretty detailed so just a warning [though I like it (the writing that is) Hee]!.

Also I realize that Rogue's powers are sort of taking on different wacko versions of her powers and the different things with them. They are (for clarification) a lot of versions mixed with the comics and animated series and, of course, the movies. Sorry if it doesn't really stick with one. I kind of accommodate everything!

Thanks to Firefly (7), RogueNya (3), Chamberlinofmusic (18), Danielle123 (6), AND specail thanks to Book Devourer4997(1) for reviewing and reading through the whole story!!! Thanks for all of your fabulous reviews everyone!!!! You guys are really what make writingon Fan Fiction worthwhile. This chapter is dedicated to all of you for making my story what it is.

Oh and special thanks to my Beta Reader, (that's right I got a beta!!!) aiRo25writes! She is awesome and is definitely helping my butchered story! SO everyone give her a round of applause!!!! This chapter was so great because she made it readable!!!!! Also last chapter a lot of people put my story on Story alert and their favorites so thank you to everyone who did! I really appreciate it!

Alright, that was the LONGEST author's note in HISTORY! So sorry for that and the long wait! Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 36

--

She raced down the street. Her contact must be around here somewhere.

She had been running for three blocks like this, assuring herself that nobody was following her. Still she took precautions. As she reached a crowded street, she pushed into the crowd while simultaneously shifting into the form of a plain, ordinary person. Then shifting again. And again.

It was vital that no one followed her. Within the bag hanging close to her side, she held the key to freedom for all mutants, the ultimate control. She would not be threatened or taken advantage of by pathetic humans again. She would not let them take her gift away. She had promised this to herself, and she had meant every word she had said.

It had taken a lot of work and cunning on her part. Letting the military capture her and tricking them into letting her go with a very special deal. She had snuck into Xavier's mansion and tricked the girl, one so unsuspecting of her fate. The girl had been delivered, _her_ end of the bargain, and now Mystique held hers.

Of course, the government made it difficult. They always thought they could get away with backstabbing and tricking anyone. They were too overconfident. They tried to two-time her and of course, they failed. As if she hadn't see it coming. As if she hadn't expected it. She knew all too well the tricks that _Homo sapiens_ played. All that mattered now was that she held the paperwork and, most importantly, the sample in her bag.

The _deadly_ sample.

Now it was up to her contact. But he wouldn't fail her. She had made sure of

He wouldn't fail for the same reason that she wouldn't fail. He wanted freedom. Freedom from the tyranny that had enslaved them. He wanted to be able to stand up and not have that which is most precious to him threatened. Like her, he didn't want it taken away again. No. He would not fail.

She turned a corner and entered another crowd. She shifted again into another form, and then again, and then a few more times before she walked on.

She would not be caught. She would not lead anyone to her contact. He needed time to prepare the sample. So she walked, carefully watching and waiting. She would ensure that their freedom, their sanity, their very lives were not taken again. She had control now and she would stop the Homo sapiens and gain full control again.

--

She stumbled over her numb legs as she was thrown into the room. Her body fell to the ground, chest first, and she didn't even put up her hands to break the fall. As she fell, she did not feel the full extent of her head smashing against the floor or the blood oozing out of it fot the pai nwas too much to realize anything else. All she felt was the raging searing pain that extend to her every limb, pervading her body.

It was caging her in, crumpling her around it as it grazed her insides. She was suffocating in it. _Dying_ from it. There was nothing but the insufferable pain. Her body couldn't support it.

She heard a distant screaming then realized startlingly that it was her own bloodcurdling screams mixed with another's.

She didn't think on it for long, as another wave of pain seared through her body. It tore her up and she just wanted it to end. She would do anything for it to stop. She felt hot tears fall down her face. As she realized that it what was happening to her again. The numb, colder than cold feeling seeped through her limbs down to her very bones. Not a physical cold, but rather the cold you get when you know everything is wrong and it will never be right again. She couldn't control anything in her body. It was moving and shaking of its own accord.

She looked at her arm, no coherent thoughts in her mind. It was blank as she watched her fingers twitch as if trying to grasp something that was out of reach or not there. She turned over and was on her knees without knowing how she had gotten there. Every movement sent more pain scorching across her body. She blinked as her stomach twisted itself in a knot. It felt as if it was being torn apart as well, except by something different this time. She suddenly felt her throat closing up as something pushed its way out. She didn't realize that she was vomiting. She only realized that when it stopped, she was gasping for breath. She was breathing in, trying to get the oxygen to flow to her body, but something kept coming up, stopping the air from coming in.

She gagged again and again. Her forehead grew clammy and her fingers slippery. Finally she stopped; there was nothing left. She breathed in, except the air would not come in. Each time she tried to inhale, acid from her stomach churned upward and her body trembled. She fell over onto her knees. The vomiting finally stopping.

She took one large breath as she was able to breathe again. She looked back over to her twitching fingers absentmindedly. She didn't understand what was happening to her. She didn't know anything. Her mind was blank. Everything was black suddenly. Dark and then, as if interrupting the darkness, another burst of lightning pain soared through her, starting at the vein in her arm.

It was like a ball zooming to the top to hit the bell. The pain hit her brain and she felt her entire body jerk as it burst into a thousand different burnings. Her hands grasped her head, pulling out her hair. Her head shook from side to side as she tried to get it out. Her body heaved as she screamed. It was worse than the burning. She felt as if someone was taking a hot rake and dragging it across her head. She heard the loud ringing from somewhere in her ears turn into a shrieking sound. As if her body was put on emergency alert. She felt the blaze string from the center of her mind and spiral out grazing her every inside. She fell back over, clutching her arm trying to get it to stop. The hot tears spilled from her eyes again.

She felt her fingers at where it started. She didn't know what they were doing. She didn't know what she was doing. Her entire body felt like it was being pressed under rocks. Everything was tight and straining to be free of the pain terrorizing her body. Free of the fast bright blazing pain destroying her insides. She felt noise coming from her raw throat and causing a different pain as the blaze became too much.

Pain like scraping. Her body fell down again. She didn't know when it had gotten up.

Then it all came to a halt.

Like a typhoon just stopping and settling to calm seas. The pain, the blaze, the twitching, everything.

She looked around and heard nothing, except a very high, fast, shrieking ringing. Her eyes glazed over and everything in the room suddenly became foggy. She couldn't see her own hands.

She suddenly smelt an overwhelming odor of ashes. Like ashes and smoke after a fire, except it was surrounding her. She couldn't stand it. Her stomach lurched and she gasped for breath again and again. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Like she was drowning. She tried to stop from smelling it but it was surrounding her, inside her nose already.

She looked around and everything was in slow motion as the fog cleared from her eyes. She looked as if watching the television on mute, everything had turned off. Her head spun and she felt like she was moving, even though she stayed still. Then it stopped. Everything started to flash in and out. She saw the lights going further and further away as a blackness took her.

The lights blared again and repeated in and out until, suddenly, all was black.

She struggled to get away from it but it was inevitable. It felt so wrong. So violated. It was every wrong thing that was ever thought of, that ever happened and then…it ended.

--

They were walking down the less than crowded hall. She appreciated all that Remy had been doing for her lately. He had been keeping her sorrow somewhat at bay.

It surprised her. She had never really seen Remy even look at her, and next thing she knows, he was with her most of the time. Making her laugh with his witty banter and comforting her when she was sad. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly.

She was so scared that Logan was dead. Ororo kept assuring he wasn't, but his usually loud entity was so quiet. She hadn't heard a word from him. It had never mattered how far away he was before. He had gone to Canada and she could still hear his annoying buzzing. She figured it was because it wasn't actually Logan, as his present self, just what he had been at the moment he had touched her.

She sighed. Maybe they left when they died. She just couldn't figure it out.

"Ya gonna walk into that door Chere?" She heard in a Cajun accent as Remy opened her door. She couldn't help but laugh depsite herself. He really was very witty.

"He be fine, Chere," he said with a reassuring smile as she looked at his eyes glowing from behind his glasses.

She walked into her room, returning the smile. She watched as Remy started his way back down the staircase. She smiled to herself, closing the door softly.

Her attention snapped back to her room as her situation returned to her. She really did appreciate the precious moments that she could forget that Logan was gone. She wondered if Remy wou…

Suddenly a soul breaking scream broke from Rogue's throat. She fell to her knees, clutching her head pulling her hair. She felt like the entire world had just exploded in her mind. The pain was intolerable. She felt like dying would be blissful; she had never felt something so dominant over her body. Not even Liberty Island compared to this.

So many emotions and foriegn feelings were flashing in her head as if she was just getting a taste of all the things that suddenly was her life. She felt overwhelmed with weird senses. She heard a screeching ringing in her ears. She felt as if someone had lit her body on fire and she smelled ashes.

The whole pressure of it clawed at her with an undeniable thirsty rage. Something more powerful then every other feeling, the feeling to kill…to avenge herself. A feeling of being cut became apparent through the other pain on her hands and then quickly disappeared. She felt her body rise into the air as the pain made her lose control of her flight powers. Her head wing back and forth, trying to make it go away.

The burning suddenly hit her brain and everything she saw disappeared as she fell back to the earth.

--

Remy shook his head, his low-hanging hair moving partly with it. He walked down the stairs with all the grace of a skilled thief. He had to admit spending time with Rogue, even if she was crying most of it, was nice.

He saw Bobby scowl at him as he walked past. Stupid boy.

He had to admit though, he had taken his chance and it was paying off.

He had watched her since he came here and saw her for the first time in the kitchen eating Fruity Pebbles. There was something about the girl that attracted him more so then any normal girl did. It was ironic actually that the girl could touch no one after the Cure wore off. He had waited patiently in the shadows for the day Icebox would mess it up.

Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just sweep her off her feet the moment he saw her. But as much as a ladies' man as Remy was, he knew there were lines that he had to be careful not to cross. Especially, the line between flirting and wishing and disrespecting someone else when they are taken.

Remy usually didn't pay any mind to that particular line, but again this girl made him act differently. His patients had come though. He waited for their whole relationship to blow over as he knew it would. Some called it cocky, some said it was his empathy, but he knew what it was. He could tell when a lady wasn't treated right and Bobby had no talent with woman. Those that wait, they say. He had to admit Rogue was one….

Suddenly, Remy's eyes came back to the present and his head jerked up sharply. He heard a girl screaming and it wasn't just any girl.

It was Rogue.

He ran back to the banister, jumping over it and taking the stairs three at a time. He jumped the last few not losing his balance, but bursting through the door and into the room he had just left.

He saw Rogue in the air shaking her head and the look on her face gave the Cajun chills. His empathy picked up on her emotins and it scared him. She suddenly went limp and fell to the ground. He flipped over, catching her just in time. His red eyes searched her. She was clammy and sweaty. He checked her breathing to find she was alive. He set her on her bed then tried to wake her up.

"Chere, can ya hear moi?" he demanded frantically, not knowing what to do.

He got up to find someone who knew what could be done. He was no medic.

Ororo suddenly ran into the room, her face wild with concern. She had heard the deathly scream too apparently and ran to find who it was.

"What happened?" she asked, racing over to the unconscious Rogue, then turned her brown eyes on him questioningly.

He glanced over as he saw more and more people coming in and crowding the room.

"Remy don' know. Ah heard her screamin' and ran fo her. She was up in de air and den she fell," he said.

The woman checked Rogue's pulse through her gloves. Even unconscious, the girl seemed tortured. A fact he wasn't fond of.

He looked around the room as he realized Beast (who knew more about helping people then he did) had come in. Remy went to her balcony, looking around for whoever did this. There was no one in sight though, and nobody escaped Remy's view. He turned to the multiple kids surrounding Rogue now. Beast muttered something about clearing the room and that was all the Cajun needed. He turned on the students, his eyes blazing.

"Get Out," he said, quietly menacing.

The smart ones left. The stupid ones… Well they weren't going to be there long.

He reached for a playing card letting his anger fill the card. He stared at them and repeated himself. He had all their attention now as his card glowed as dangerously as his eyes.

"Get Out," he said low and deadly.

Nobody stayed this time, except a few of the people who he guessed were the X-men. He threw the card out the window hastily, interrupting the peaceful night sky with a vivid red explosion. Turning to Beast, who was telling the metal guy Peter to take her to the med lab, Remy looked at his face, not seeing or feeling any serious worry. He followed them as they walked quickly to the med lab. Ororo stopped everyone and told them to leave, that Hank needed quiet.

"But…" He heard Icepick begin to protest, but Ororo silenced him with a glare.

They all left except him.

He slipped into the shadows and followed behind her. He slipped into the med bay, emerging from the shadows to be at Rogue's side. He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering who had done this. What had they done, actually?

Ororo came over and questioned him again about what had happened. He told her all he knew, though it wasn't much.

Beast declared that she was stabilized. He said some mumbojumbo that Remy figured out to be something among the lines of her body fainted from fatigue. That was all fine and dandy, but what made her body pass out?

He leaned against the white walls, taking out his cards and shuffling them nervously. Nobody watching him could tell that he might be nervous; his exterior was calm and collected as always. He watched Rogue's breathing over the shuffling of his cards. He listened to the quiet beeping of monitor for a sign that she would awake.

Author's Note: Well there you have it! I promised a long chapter and here it is! So can anyone guess what is happening to Michaela? I have left hints throughout the past chapters or how about what is so precious to Mystique? Please tell me what your guesses are! It would be interesting to see what everyone thinks!

Also I have a poll on my profile page. I would appreciate it if everyone checked it out!

!!!!!!!Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! I am dying to know what everyone thought of Michaela's little torture scene. It took FOREVER to write up!!! PLEASE REVIEW! I know you're all out there; I can see the stats! Come on look at that green button underneath those words. It really wants you to click it. *waggles eyebrows*! Hee! So please review this chapter even if you haven't reviewed others!!!!!! Thanks for reading everybody!!!


	37. Finding What Is Lost

Author's Note: YAY! The Returning had a birthday! This story was a year old on June 17th! Isn't that great? So everyone please review for its birthday! ^_^

I can't believe it has been over a year, it is almost done too! I estimate to finish at chapter fifty! So Thanks for all the great reviews, RogueNya(4), firefly4543(8), Book Devourer48997(2), and Wanda W(5), ChamberlinofMusic(19)!!! Thank you all soooo very much. I really am glad to know what you all thought about that chapter. This one was fun to write, so hopefully it is fun to read. I just love writing Romy!

All right, I KNOW this took FOREVER to update. I could blame it on the summer camp, or my laziness, BUT instead of just saying sorry as always, I am going to update twice in the same day and promise the third be updated as soon as I get it to my Beta!!!! So thanks for sticking with me!

Special thanks to my Wondrous Beta aiRo25. Everyone should check out her stories. ROMY greatness is sooo there, plus she is just great. So YAY for her! So taught me the importance of white spaces and probably saved all our you people's eyesight!! LOL!

**DISCLAIMER- **Someone made me realize that I had forgotten to mention this! The Remy in this story is the same age as Rogue and the others. Basically in my story he never made an appearance in Origins! Just wanted to mention this. He is more the comics/TAS Remy! ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 37

Her eyes resisted the bright lights illuminating her eyelids. It was such a contrast from the complete darkness that had enveloped her so suddenly in her room. She put her hands up to block it as her green eyes blinked open wearily. The light wasn't helping her headache much either.

Her brain started to recognize that she was awake and she didn't know where she was. She freaked out, trying to sit up, but fell back down when the pain extended everywhere. It was weird though. She didn't feel the pain in her body. It was in her mind. In one part to be specific.

"Lay down, chère," came a faint voice through the fogginess of her brain. She tried briefly to figure out who the voice belonged to, but failed after a few moments trying. All she knew was that the voice was warm.

She closed her eyes again as another wave of pain hit her arm, and she jerked it as if trying to get away from the source of the pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and her face pulled tight.

"Rogue?"

She tried to focus on the voice, but her arm was so heavy. She had never felt that sort of pain before, though she had dreamt of it. She heard the voice again and a name came to mind.

"Remy?" She mumbled, not knowing the word sent waves of relief to the man in question. Her head was starting to hurt more, like staying awake was making the pain increase.

"Ah'm here." The voice said again, soft yet firm.

Her head felt wobbly and she still couldn't see straight. Everything had little spots of different pastel and neon colors. She felt weird too, like something had rattled her brain, swirling everything she knew around and around until she couldn't think.

"Chère, are ya still wid me?" She heard Remy's voice again, but it was getting farther away.

She nodded her head as best as s

he could, not really knowing what he had said. His voice was too far away. She felt her mind turn blank as she floated back into darkness.

--

Michaela threw her leg at the wall, her face scrunching into a scowl. She had gotten up from…it, and she had to do something. So she was twisting around and throwing her weight into the admantium wall in different places that looked the weakest. It wasn't that she was stupid enough to think she could break it. Admantium was unbreakable, even against other admantuim. She just had to let out her stress and stay ready.

She couldn't let her body get physically weak. Logan's might take no effect because of his healing factor, but she had to stay in shape. She was in the weird place her powers took her, so nobody could see her. It made her feel empowered as she pounded relentlessly against the wall.

She threw her foot into it again and again, her training coming into play as she hit where its weak point would be if it were a normal wall. She stopped after another three hits, breathing in and wiping the sweat from her forehead. As her heart raced, she could hear it echoing in her ears as if it was all around her.

They weren't going to take her off guard again.

She only slept in this place now, this invisible place. She had always wondered what her mutant power was. Now she had found it and she actually had very good control over it. It was like second nature to her. She didn't know if it was just something that simple or if she had had control like this before she forgot everything. Either way it didn't matter, she had it.

She wondered when she lost it, but quickly answered her question, realized it was probably in their experimenting. She looked over at Logan. He had woken up from his first sleep since their session as they called it. She knew it was his shift. He nodded his head twice and stood up, grabbing his arm as his face twisted into pain.

Probably a side effect of the injection. She was still getting pain through her arm where her vein ran. It was just minor pain after all that, but it was still there. A reminder to her that she had failed to stay away from here, failed to stay on top. Failed to stay on guard. A failure she wouldn't repeat.

She leaned against the wall and slid down it, letting her heavy eyes close.

She was tired.

There was no doubt about it. She wasn't going to get that needle again. She was through with their pain, _through_. She wasn't doing it again, and now, they couldn't make her.

She wasn't going to let them give her another injection. It only took two 'sessions' to wipe her mind. It took Logan three, more powerful injections because of his healing factor.

She wasn't going to forget again. Not after all she had done in the last few months. It may not seem like much. It was though, at least to her. She had escaped. Had gotten free of them. As free as she would ever get from what they did and could still do to her. She wasn't going back though. They may be trapped, and there may be no way of escape, but she wasn't forgetting again. She wasn't going to be their mindless robot.

Her pulse increased as she remembered the way she had been. She remembered brief moments, some more intense missions, or had nightmares, twisted with her fears. She still knew though. Knew the truth. There was no dening what she had done and been. She wasn't going to be KARA anymore. That was the only thing that separated them from what they were created to be.

Their choice to not be that.

She wouldn't let them take her choice away. She would protect it with every last breath she had in her. She wouldn't let them do it again. Never again would she be KARA. Now there was only Michaela. There was no KARA, no what she used to be, no…only Michaela.

--

She was sitting up against the headboard, and the pain had completely stopped. It was like it had never been there. She didn't feel sore, but her head hurt. It definitely hurt—nothing else did—just her head. At least it had cleared up enough to let her think.

She was wondering where the pain had so suddenly crept up from. She kept looking for some crazy explanation, but inside she knew what had happened. It had come from one part of her mind. A part hosting an annoying, overprotective, menacing, carring guy. The place where strange, horrible memories and nightmares came from. Logan.

She just knew they were torturing him. She knew the pain she felt was Logan's. It couldn't be explained any other way in her mind. She didn't understand it. Maybe if she could do it again, she could help him! She hadn't been trying though. She sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing hertemples as she was trying to concentrate on that part of her mind.

She had to help him. He would do the same for her. He always had.

Suddenly, she felt like she was there, like she was connected to Logan. Everything seemed different and sharper. Clearer. She felt everything perfectly clear…it felt like…she was him.

She could smell the cement all around her, see the holes in the walls with slash marks, and smell the putrid smell of being captive. More than that, she felt a fearsome urge. She felt trapped. The ferocity of the situation crawled over her mind, taking it over and pushing any thoughts of resisting with it. She was growing more and more….

She sprung up, her mind flying everywhere at once as she gasped for breath.

It was gone then. She was Rogue again. She looked around the plain white medical room with wary green eyes.

"What's de matta, chère?"

She looked at Remy as he asked. He had been leaning against the wall a few feet from her bed the whole time, they were there together, but every time she woke up or got startled, he seemed to suddenly be by her bedside, as he was at the moment.

"Logan…" she muttered to herself, knowing that she had seen where Logan was. She couldn't explain it, but she knew it was true. She felt it in her gut. It had been Logan who told her to always go with her gut and instincts even if they didn't make sense at that moment. This was one of those times. It was like she had been there along side him, like she _was_ him.

"Chère, calm down," he said louder.

She breathed deeply, trying to calm down like he had said, but she couldn't. She had seen where Logan was! Maybe she could help him!

"Rogue…Calm down."

She looked at his fearsome red eyes as Remy's loud voice caught her attention. The red in his eyes became more distinct against the black and this time his voice was more commanding. She tried, even though her eyes were wild with excitement.

"Ah saw him Remy! Ah saw him!" She breathed, staring into Remy's dark eyes, which seemed light at the same time. They were different like that.

"Saw who?" he asked, concern etching his handsome features.

"Ah saw Logan!" she mumbled to him, more excited than before.

"Ya not makin' sense, chère," Remy said, his eyes for once showing his worry.

"Ah saw Logan," she said to him, clearly as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

She was trying to sort out the jumbled thoughts in her mind. It was different though, the thoughts were all her own for once. No voices whispering what to do or their opinions. None. The pain must have pushed them all away. Her mind was completely clear now.

It wasn't just that though; she felt different…weird. She felt like she had left something when she somehow saw into Logan's mind or was there.

The weird thing was she didn't feel like _she_ had lost anything. She sat for a moment staring into Remy's red on black eyes, not really seeing them.

"It all makes sense now," she said out loud, too deep in thought to see Remy's face confused for an instant before falling back to its normal indifference. She didn't hear him ask what made sense because she was caught in her own little revelation.

She had always seen the corny revelations on TV or on a movie were the main characters suddenly understands everything and all the puzzle pieces fall into place. It was all silly movie stuff as far as she had been concerned. Now though, she was having one of those ridiculous moments herself.

Everything made sense, the way she felt during the Cure, how different she felt when her powers returned, why she had broken up with Bobby for no particular reason, why she didn't see him the same way, why she had been seeing more and more of Remy…that was all _Rogue_.

All this time. Ffrom the kiss with Cody, to her powers becoming known, why she had traveled to Canada and what she had been searching for. Well, she had been searching all these years; it hadn't stopped when she found Logan in that Canadian bar. All these years she had been searching for herself. It was so painfully clear to her now.

This whole time, this hadn't been Rogue. It had been some crazy version of herself. A version that was hosting far too many personalities to let her be herself. The Rogue she knew was herself, just being squished under so many other people and their personalities that her own mixed with their's.

It explained why she had felt so guilty towards Logan. Why the Cure had left her so confused and unfulfilled. It was because she was forced to be herself then. It forced everything away bringing the old her back. She hadn't even realized it. She felt guilty because she didn't have his personality anymore, or anyone's. The guilt filled the confused space she was left with in her mind. It had all been too sudden and forced to understand at thate moment. She understood it now.

That was why she missed being an X-men. Being an X-men was exciting and adventurous. She was helping people and doing things. That was what Rogue liked.

That's why she had broken up with Bobby. The real Rogue would never date someone like Bobby, he was too soft, laid back, and truthfully, a tad selfish. She had met him when she was lost, when she had forgotten the sarcastic, outgoing, idealistic southern town girl she had always been. She would always be grateful he had helped her during that time, but the real Rogue just couldn't be happy with someone like him.

That was why when her powers came back everything seemed even more confusing and twisted. She had just started to feel like the old her, then the other psyches came back. But she had already seen herself again and it was too much to sit under.

That was why she felt such an attraction to the red-eyed Cajun who was staring at her with concern at the moment. Rogue liked that sort of person. The mysterious ones, who were quiet yet loud at the same time. Who didn't let people walk all over them and were always thinking of something, always doing something. Someone so like her, yet completly different.

She suddenly felt so…freed. Like the pain from Logan's mind had cleared her own so she could see that all these psyches were taking from her, taking her and turning her into lost, quiet, little Marie.

She felt empowered. For the first time in years she was actually free from her mutation. She still couldn't touch and the psyches were still roaming her mind, but she understood now. She could see what she had been missing before.

She understood that she had to take charge of her mind. Her face suddenly broke out in a genuine smile and she was suddenly interrupted from her revelation by a spicy Cajun accent.

"What be goin' on, chère? Cause dis is one confused Cajun." Remy asked, his empathy picking up on her rush of drastically changing emotions.

It was weird. Her feelings were completely different from what they had been mere moments ago. They were more like what he had felt when he first arrived. He had to say he was enjoying it, not that it shocked him anymore. At least she wasn't crying.

"Ah get it, Remy!" Rogue jumped off the metal table excitedly.

His eyebrow dipped in confusion as he too stood up, with a questioning shrug. "Get what?" he asked, still somewhat confused.

He watched her smile at him and his gut twisted. She hadn't smiled like that for days. It was relieving to see her really smile and feel her emotions twist back to normal. No, that was wrong. It was different. There was something different that had been there, but not so pronounced.

"It doesn't matta. Come on, sugah. Ah have ta talk ta 'Ro!" she said, still leaving him confused.

He wasn't used to being left in the dark like this, but he just went along, not letting his befuddlement show in his body motions. He followed her rapidly disappearing form out the door. He could only wondered what had changed so quickly.

Women. Just when you thought you knew them, they blew you away.

He felt his lips pull up in a smile.

Rogue seemed to be very good at blowing him away.

* * *

Author's note- Alright. So there was chapter 37 and Rogue's little revalation. Again. Sorry it took tooo long!


	38. Despair, Limits, and Threats

Author's note- Alright here goes the second chapter of the day or night depending on where you live! By the way, these two chapters are dedicated to Chamberlineofmusic! Get good girl!

The third chapter is under some serious reconstruction so you'll have to wait for it, but I will try really hard to make time for it. I'm in the middle of putting up another story so my time is split between three now!

Again, special thanks to my Beta aiRo25 who makes these chapters so pretty!

* * *

**Chapter 38**

He felt his bones crack against each other, metal clinking against metal. He sat up rolling his head back against his neck. He glanced over at Michaela who was lost in thought as usual. He couldn't tell what she was thinking about, whether it was good or bad. He seriously doubted it could be good though, there was nothing good to think about here.

He was sitting there trying to keep his despair and anger at bay when he smelt that familiar smell again. Were did he know it from? He knew it was a person's smell. A person who shouldn't be here. They smelt like fresh air. They smelt like the outdoors and something else. He couldn't figure out what was so familiar about it.

It wasn't the normal familiarity he knew. It was sort of muted. Like a muted scent that he knew well. It confused him, he had no idea how that was possible. It was though. He couldn't deny it. His sense of smell never lied, not once in his twenty years of memories.

He stood up quickly, he couldn't sit around anymore. He had always been a man of action, waiting had never been his forte. Especially when he could be escaping. He wished he knew how. It seemed impossible. There was definitely no way out of this room. He knew if he could just get out f the cell, he could get out completely. This room was just too good. It was built to hold him.

The muted scent got stronger filling his senses and tightening his alertness. His ears strained to hear the person whose scent was nagging at him. He felt like it was right in front of his face. As he paced the room it became less pronounced, as if it was getting farther and farther away. Soon it was barely there, the smell only lingering in the air mixing in with all the others smells of this miserable prison. The person must be gone.

Logan let out a frustrated growl as he rammed a fist into the wall, his skin splitting as cement pieces forced their way in under the pressure of his adimantium lined fist. He scowled picking the jagged piece out hastily allowing his skin to knit back together as his healing factor kicked in.

He didn't know. He had to do something, they had to get out. There were just sitting ducks here, just waiting for whatever _they _wanted to do to them. He refused to get another injection. The pain was unbearable. He only knew of one thing that had ever hurt worse than that.

He didn't really remember it, but he woke up in a sweat every time he dreamt of it. He wasn't losing his memory...again. It was one of the most important things to him, it was bad enough he didn't have more than twenty years of it.

He wasn't losing what he was now.

He wasn't losing Logan.

--

Rogue stormed away from Ororo's office completely livid. They just didn't get it did they? They just didn't understand the facts, the importance of time. Rogue couldn't believe Ororo believed she needed more rest. Hank too.

"_Too much stress on your body."_ She was pretty sure she knew how much her body could or could not take. They didn't get that she might be the only one able to save Logan. She heard a soft almost unheard footstep behind her. She scowled, rolling her eyes and walked faster.

"Don't be like dat Chére." She heard the soft Cajun accent as it floated between the two and she walked even faster.

"_Idiot."_ She thought angrily. He hadn't even helped her case. He just stood there silently in the corner. When Hank asked his opinion he only shrugged. Shrugged! Well, that helped her a lot!

She fumed her way to her room trying to ignore him completely. She turned the corner to the girl's dormitory flying the rest of the way to her room in hopes of being faster than the Cajun thief. She opened the door just enough to squeeze through and slammed the door shut. The only problem seemed to be that it bounced back open as a dark southern boot stood in its way of closing.

She slammed it harder, leaning her weight into it trying to get the boot out of her doorway. It didn't do much. The boot stayed in place not moving and she heard a deep throaty chuckle that made her heart skip a beat.

"Dat's not very nice, Chérie." She abandoned her efforts with the door and retreated to her bed; where she proceeded to pout stubbornly. She turned to face away from the door as she heard the door click in place and the absence of the footsteps she should have heard with the sneaky theif's entrance.

"Go away." She scowled outlining each word with venomous anger. How dare he shrug and say nothing to help her out! Hank had asked him if he thought she was overexerted and he said he supposed so. As if it didn't matter. He had sided with them! That was what mattered! Why would he side with them!? She didn't feel any pain.

She knew it had come from Logan. She wasn't sure how yet, but it was fact.

She wasn't sure how her powers worked either. But that didn't mean that every time she touched someone she didn't suck their life force out just because she didn't know why.

'Precautions' Ororo had said. Well those same precautions were causing more time from their search for Logan.

More time Logan was…there, the more things they could do to him.

"Please Chére. Dey have a point." She turned on him, standing next to him in an instant. Her angry green eyes pierced through the Cajun. She seethed with anger at him and was fully prepared to yell at him for siding with them, when she found her voice was stuck in her throat.

She hadn't been reckoning that the simple look on his face could make her brain stutter to a halt. His glasses had slid down from her efforts with the door and his burning scarlet eyes were staring with just the slightest hint of pleading in them. She wasn't used to being able to read anything on his face, or in his fierce eyes.

It took a moment before she was able to remember exactly why she was angry with him. She didn't look look away from his face, but tried to put on her angriest face once more.

"They have absolutely no point. They're wrong." She said crossing her arms. " Ah'm fahn. It was Logan!" She realized that it didn't make much sense, but not much was at the moment.

"Logan can't make ya feel all dat pain. It don't make sense Chérie." Remy said his eyes still revealed and the curious yet concerned look was filling his devilish eyes.

"It's not like that." She said shaking her head and leaning back as she suddenly realized how close she was to him with some discomfort. "It's the part of him in mah head that's doin' it.

It's like how I take people's powa's, but it's comin' back like in reverse. Ah don't know. It's like the door neva closed or somethin'." She mumbled the last bit to herself more than Remy.

"Even so. It's dangerous for ya. Hank said ya body was under too much stress." He said as his eyes finally turned away and released her gaze. She frowned to herself at this thought and his face was a blank pallet once more.

"Ya don't kow how much pain he's in Remy." She said her voice turning quiet and soft as she wrapped her arms around herself thinking about it. "He's so angry…and trapped."

"_When ain't he angry?"_ He thought, though he reprimanded himself afterward. This was serious.

Remy turned his gaze towards her slender form again. Her gloved hand was wrapped around the upper part of her arm. Though he gladly took in the girl's form, he didn't look at her eyes again. He seemed to give too much away when he did. She seemed to have a talent for making him do stupid things.

"Ah'm the only one who can help him Remy." He looked at her face again as her quiet little voice filled the room. She had barley whispered but it hit him like a brick wall. It was just her tone that shook the Cajun.

"Den Remy'll help ya." He replied smoothly as she turned around, that cute suspicious little look in her green eyes as she asked him why.

"If ya really gonna do dis, which ya too stubborn not ta; den Remy not gonna let ya do it alone. Whatever 'dis' is." He said with a small smile as she suddenly got that cute smile on her pink lips.

"Thanks." Her shy little voice making his own smile widen. He wondered how girls got so embarressed when it was obvious the guys or him in this case were there for them.

He shook himself mentally wiping his features except what he wanted there. There she went making him show too much again.

"Let's just go an' talk ta Storm again. Remy think she might change her mind." He said slyly as he walked over to the door. He opened it, slipping his glasses back into their position. He looked at the door a little disdainfully. That girl had some amount of strength in her. His foot still hurt.

"Kay." Her sweet southern drawl came to his ears as she slipped past him filling him with the strange warmth when her covered shoulder brushed past his chest. He shook his head as he followed her out.

--

She looked through the trees at the steel fortress hidden as a warehouse. She had just emerged from there as stealthily as she had entered.

'_She'_ was there alright. She herself had heard hertortured screams. She had finally found her. After all these years. As she feared, they had her. It had been eight years and she had never given up, never given up the hope that she was alive and could be found. Could be saved just as Jason hadn't been able to.

She felt her hand move to the precious flower hanging from her neck. She shook her head from the memories. This was no time for that. She had successfully infiltrated twice without being apprehended. Now she only needed a plan. They would pay for what they did to her and her family.

They would pay.....starting here.

* * *

Author's Note- Alright...there it is! Chapter 38! Don't forget to review!!!! That little button is rather lonley.....you don't want that....do you????


	39. Inside the Mind of a Rogue

**Author's Note:** This one was really long and fun to write as always! It is the best yet. And as to my…uh…severe lack of an update in a year five months, and two day, life. Three different moves, college, college, and family are on the top of that life list. But I honestly never thought I'd be one of those writers, don't worry, I'm back onto writing no more yearly updates! Mostly I know this will actually happen because it is summer time and I'm always writing Fan Fiction's in summer for some reason. I'm also including a summary because I know that most of you are probably struggling to remember what happened in the last 30 something chapters. I never can, so I'm including it.

Thanks so much for the reviews! I really did appreciate them, even though this wait has been absolutely killer! Thanks ChamberlinofMusic (21), Danielle123(8), and scifychick812 (1) The reviews really mean a lot, and hopefully you are all still around to read this after such along break!

Disclaimer: Remy's smoking does not mean I am endorsing them. Remy is just Remy and I don't want to cut any of his original character out! ^_^

Also the Commander's Palace is a real place in New Orleans and everything else about it in this chapter or upcoming aren't real, only in my little fantasy we have going on!

And extra special thanks to AiRo. This chapter has been COMPLETLEY revamped by her. She is a COMPLETE amazement to the English language and I am so amazed at all I learned. So send a thank you to her because she is so completely amazing and made this chapter as great as it hopefully is!

**Summary**-

Magneto- Has been places in a nursing home of sorts, and and his nurse recognizes him as a cured mutant, and pretty much tortures the hell out of him. Attempts to kill him, twice before he is isolated. He ends up having his powers returned when he is attacked and he kills the nurse. He leaves, going to the X-Men. He explains himself, and his recognitoin of his failed cause. And goes to his new safe haven, Asteriod M. After that, angry, goes to a government facility, still on her revenge of the cure producers/creaters/ect. Releases a trapped mutant she finds and blows the facility(it helped produce the cure) up.

X-Men- Rogue is dealing with her crumbling realtionship with Bobby, her 'guilt' with Logan over her getting the cure, and her new role as a 'normal' resident in the mansion and her decision to take the cure. Kitty has become a friend of sorts and she invited Rogue to come when they all tried to test the Cerebro with Storm's powers with modifications. She hesitantly disagrees, and Kitty goes to Storm to argue her point, but Storm is quite fine with it. They use it and find John accidentally, he ends up agreeing to re-join everyone at the mansion. Rogue and Bobby break up. New kids start coming through many different means Tabitha, Tereasa, Jamie, and Remy. Psychlocke also joins the X-Men. Rogue talks to Logan about the cure being a mistake and there is a school picnic where they meet up with Mystique. Logan goes to attack, but Mystique grabs Rogue and holds her hostage, with a knife. Bam, under attack Rogue's powers activate again and then they all leave. She rejoins the X-men. X-Men hear and go to fight. Rogue can fly. Mystique escapes but they pick up the escaped prisoner. Logan doesn't trust her, Ororo lets her stay. Her name is KARA, later Michaela and she slowly gains their trust, as Logan gains hers..eventually. Logan catches her watching Danger room and thinks she is spying, they get in a tussle and her shirt tears. They find that she has a tattoo on her arm, placing her alive during the Holocaust. She explains as part of Logan's holding that over her head that she was their experiement and that they created her as a strategist and that she couldn't remember anything. They go to Germany, searching through files and are attacked by US military soldiers. After a battle and reinforcements, Logan and Michaela are captured and the X-Men go back to the mansion to regroup. Ororo and the team start looking into places that Weapon-X or whoever would capture two rogue expirements might have taken them. Rogue is wondering about Logan and if he is okay. She believes he must have died because his psyche has been very quiet, and distance has never mattered before. She is talking with the new student who has been paying her attention, Remy ;) and then enters her room. She stops and is filled with pain, "She heard a screeching ringing in her ears. She felt as if someone had lit her body on fire and she smelled ashes. The whole pressure of it clawed at her with an undeniable thirsty rage. Something more powerful then every other feeling, the feeling to kill…to avenge herself. A feeling of being cut became apparent through the other pain on her hands and then quickly disappeared." She loses control and blacks out. Remy who was just down the hall got to her first, and everyone came, and Ororo got her to the medical room where she was determined to be stable. Rogue wakes up in the room, she feels very sluggish but her arm is the only thing still hurting, then she blacks out again. Finally Rogue is awake and it feels like it never happened, except that her head still hurt. She starts to realize that it must have been Logan's pain because it had sprung from that part of her mind. She repeatedly tries to go back to that place, and she manages to for a second before losing it. The voices in her head are completely quiet for the first time since the Cure and she starts to realize that this was why she broke up with Bobby, or had been seeing Remy, or why she had felt guilty about the cure. Because that was all her, and not the her mixed up with the psyches. Rogue goes to talk to Ororo and Hank, but they both thing it is too much stress on her body. She is frustrated because she needs to help Logan, and Remy agrees to help her convince them.

Weapon-X/Governement facility- Michaela wakes up, is worried about spilling all the things she'd learned out of their capture. Government rebuilding a machine that will help them control KARA. They pump the cell full of a chemical that is an active ingrediant in their mind wipe formula, it snaps Logan's already teetering anger. He goes berserker, tears up the room and goes to attack Michaela. Logan comes out of his rage and Michaela is gone. She is watching Logan and he suddenly asks her where she came from, she is confused and eventually figures out that she must have some ability to not be seen or make someone thing she can't be seen. Logan suggests she tries again, so she did. Another base of the government's was broken into and an incident is brought up that it had happened once before but the intruder had been killed. They are keeping eyes open for a copycat or someone close to the original intruder. Logan and Michaela are taken, sedated/shot down and are strapped to tables, in separate rooms. Logan realizes this must be where they take his memories from the way they were talking and rages. Michaela, knows how it works and is too weak to do anything but glare at everyone. She sees a computer techintion who is staring at her, and Michaela looks desparate at her. Both are given a shot with the chemical mix in it. Very painful. Michaela has figured out how to use her powers and has a flashback to a child and a woman she can't place. She isn't sure when her powers disappeared. She expects it was in experimenting, and the boss at the base confirms this to the readers. Logan finally wakes up, and he looks fine except his arm hurts, as does her's from the ejection.

Mystique- Mystique finds out she has tabs being kept on her and runs away from her apartment. She comes across soldiers, and follows them out of the forest she got lost in and ends up getting captured by the end of it. She runs as she is getting transfered and when the soldiers come after her, her powers activate and she escapes them again. Then plots her revenge against her remaining family. She goes to her childhood home, burns it down, and finds her mother at a park having a picnic and kills her, meeting up with the X-Men. Mystique is knocked out by Rogue's returned powers and is taken in by the police and escapes custody again only to start her search for Eric. Mystique finds Eric and is undercover with him as he waits for his powers to return. Mystique sneaks into the mansion, and then convinces Michaela to ler her come to Germany with them on false information. Mystique turns the X-Men in, getting a mysterious box and a key. While Logan and Michaela are locked up, Mystique is seen going to a wharehouse to deliver a deadly sample of something. She is checking to see if it is working, and any side effects.

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Sitting in the chair as calmly as possible, watching as Hank hooked up various wires and sensors to her arms and temple, she reminded herself that despite how unnecessary it was, Hank and Ororo insisted.

Remy and Bobby stood or, in Remy's case, leaned against the wall.

It was weird to see the two boys next to each other. They were so very different, sometimes it was hard to imagine she had dated (or in Remy's case, might want to date) them both. She couldn't see if Remy was looking through his glasses, but Bobby smiled weakly towards her when she looked at them. She assumed the Cajun had noticed since a very small and very sly smile appeared for an instant on his features before disappearing. She turned to talking next to her, too wrapped up in the boys to hear their words.

"Sorry. What did ya say?" she asked, turning her attention to Ororo.

"I asked if you were ready."

"Been ready, Ro," The tiniest hint of annoyance found its way into the words.

She closed her eyes and the room was suddenly very silent, except the faint humming of the machines. She tried to think of Logan. She needed to help him, to save him from…wherever he was.

Remy's attention went from Rogue to the monitors and to Rogue again. What was it about this femme that made him so jumpy?

He didn't like this. Messing with her head—and Wolverine's—just didn't sound wise to him. No one knew how that worked or what going into Wolverine's head could do to her, but what choice did he have? Absolutely none. Rogue was stubborn. He loved her for it. But as he was finding out now, there were some downfalls to that hardheaded femme.

Watching, he could feel the anxious feelings rolling off of Rogue. He winced, hating the sensation. She was putting all of this on herself. So sure there was no other way of finding Wolverine's location. Remy knew from experience that there was almost always another way to do something.

Nothing changed for what seemed like forever. His hands itched for his cards. To shuffle them as the monitors and her emotions remained the same.

His sense suddenly became alert. Something was wrong.

Time went by painfully slow for him as he felt her attitude flitted around, finally landing on something.

Disappointment. It was times like these that he cursed his abilities. He was who he was, but he hated being able to feel other people's pain. Well...some people he enjoyed, or would enjoy. But not his chere.

Rogue's eyes opened, revealing those big emerald eyes, but they weren't filled with laughter, or sarcasm, or her sweet southern anger. No. Just disappointment and frustration. He watched her tear off the cords and rise to her feet, graceful even in frustration.

Hank was protesting and trying to get a handle on the situation and Ororo was trying to talk to Rogue, but she didn't seem to listen or pay any mind. She continued in her actions, ignoring Hank and Ororo.

He wanted to follow her on her way out of the room, hold her, and whisper in her ear that it was okay (which in itself was rather new to him). He knew not to though. One look at the femme, and he could tell that she didn't want to be bothered.

Unfortunately, Drake didn't have the same ability. As the angry Rogue marched through the door, Drake went to follow her like the débile he was, telling Ororo he would take care of it. Like that boy could take care of someone like Rogue.

"Ah want ta be alone, Bobby," her tone filled anger that wasn't really there.

He watched Rogue disappear behind the door before his gaze snapped back to the icehead. Blockhead was more appropriate. Drake headed out of the room.

Remy followed, hearing Ororo mutter something under her breath, his mind was too preoccupied to care what the words actually were.

He was right behind Drake into the hallway and soon, right in front of him. His eyes bored into his opponent's, silently telling him to leave her alone. Drake only glared back. He didn't back down. A mistake when messing with Remy Lebeau.

"Get out of my way, Gambit," Drake said, snarling a bit on his name.

"Non. De femme wants ta be alone. Don't ya listen?" Remy held in his temper. It took more than a little scuffle to make him lose it, but he had wanted to hit Drake since the day he started to understand exactly what he'd done to Rogue.

His hand slipped into his pocket anyway out of habit. Confrontation…head for the cards.

"You don't seem to follow your own rules," Drake retorted.

"Gambit don't go nowhere he ain't invited," Remy replied. His eyes blazed as his tone darkened. Remy was nothing in not a gentleman, besides he was mistaken if he thought Rogue didn't want Remy around.

"Then why are you around Marie all the time?" Drake spat at Remy.

"'Cause she wants Gambit ta be," Remy spat back. This boy was asking for it.

"Bull. Now move." Drake tried to get around him to no avail.

"Non." An underlying danger tinted his darkening tone.

Drake's face twisted into a scowl and he dodged to Remy's left trying to get past. Remy moved quicker though, with years of training behind him and Drakes' attempt only amounted to them both being closer to the wall.

Drakes' body changed into ice quicker than Remy could blink twice and instead of another attempt to shove past him, the path around was suddenly ice and Drake skated by.

Remy smirked, it was a good try. He flipped backwards, landing to the side of Drakes' moving path and pushed off the ground harder. He watched as Drake made too sharp aturn and Remy landed directly in front of him as predicted. His grin replaced Drakes' own as he was forced to stop of collide into Remy.

Ice wrapped from Drakes' body to his arm and a triumphant grin formed his opponent's face. Remy 's grin had much more meaning behind it, having nothing to do with a juvenile fight.

The ice began to glow a bright magenta, whining with the kinetic energy pulsing through it. Bobby's face turned down as it traveled to his arm. It was now an array of magenta and….

"That is _enough_, gentlemen!" Ororo shouted as she stepped out into the hallway, her emotions twisting into sharp anger. Her voice was as deadly as the gaze she turned on both of them.

"Of course, cherie," Remy replied, smoothly as ever as he uncharged Drake, who reverted to his human self moments later.

As he walked towards the stairs to go to his room (he needed a cigarette badly), he heard something shatter. He turned quickly towards the room in question, forgetting about his cigarette. He was there soon enough and his hand rapped against the door.

"Chère, are y'kay?" he asked through the door.

He got no reply as he opened the door and moved his head in slowly.

"Chère?" he asked gently. He saw the girl look up with angry tears on her face as she walked away from the glass on the floor and sat on her bed. He walked in, closing the door quietly behind him. "What's wrong, chère? Dere shouldn't be any tears on dat pretty petite face." He gave her a suave smile.

"Ah failed, Remy." She folded her hands in her lap. Her tone was anything but weepy. It was angry as she spat each word as if she wanted it to hurt herself.

"Non." he walked over and sat next to her.

"Ah did. Ah couldn't do it one mo'time!" She growled in another spurt of anger.

"Non, chère. Y'll get it," he said even if he wasn't sure it was the right thing. He usually knew but the whole process and theory of it confused him. He did remember something she had said yesterday though. "Maybe his door just be closed," he said vaguely, not really understanding, but feeling a struggling need to make her smile and not hate herself like this. He would admit, this was all new to him, these feelings.

Rogue looked up through her angry tears at Remy's words. She felt a smile slip on her face. She couldn't believe he remembered her saying that. It was sort of refreshing. No one seemed to really hear her, they heard what she said. But no one _heard _**her**_._ Not the real her anyways. Unless Logan was counted. Not that he was here, which was partially her fault.

Remy could be right though. Maybe Logan's mind wasn't open. She didn't know how that worked. Her powers didn't work this way though, she absorbed people. She took them, but she didn't continue to take them, she just had everything up to the moment she touched them.

Maybe she just had to take it in a different way.

She glanced at Remy once, whose devil eyes seemed softer if that was possible. He was always watching things, wasn't he? Yes he was, but that wasn't really important right now. She fell to staring at her no cleared dresser blankly, thinking about it. She couldn't keep being unfulfilled. She had been useless for so long, nothing but poison, the confidence stripped from her. Taken by her own doubts,and jumbled by the mess in her mind.

She had to do this.

She closed her eyes, searching for the place in her mind that was Logan, the part of her warped by Logan's psyche, the place that strange memories from times long past and violent nightmares came out to torture her, even if they weren't hers to know.

In looking for Logan's mind, she had failed. She couldn't see his mind because she wasn't psychic. She could only see her mind. She could see the part of it that was Logan. She could see Logan's so much more clearly, he'd given her the most. Logan was stronger than any other psyche because she'd absorbed so much of him.

But maybe that was just it. Maybe that was why Logan was stronger in her mind, and even Eric was. They were both always so loud. It had nothing to do without many times she'd absorbed them, she'd absorbed Bobby often enough trying to make things work. It was that they **gave** themselves to her. Let her have their minds, and access to it. She just stole it from everyone else.

Every person Rogue had ever touched since her mutation never left her. Most times she could hear them and their thoughts, some louder than others. Rogue didn't just take their powers, she took their life force; she stole a part of them.

She struggled with every one of them, pushing and ignoring. She trained herself to push that part of each of them out of her mind. The part that was distinctly Anna-Marie. The problem was, her mind was no longer her own and she found that in stealing their souls, they mixed with her own despite pushing them further from her conscious mind. That was why every night she had their nightmares, felt their pains and their joys, took their habits and interests. Which was why she could never be who she used to be, her mind was twisted in with so many others that it became something else.

In the letting go and losing control, someone had to take over. Someone besides the mixed up Marie. She let it be Logan. She allowed that part of her mind, the part Logan had given to her as she lay dying, to take over and her own drifted out of focus.

Essentially, she became Logan.

She found herself slipping into everything that Logan was. Crossing his arms, natural distrust, the urge for fresh air and a cigar, the trapped feeling that followed everywhere he stayed too long. His thoughts mixed together in a swirl of sensation. Needing a cigar and a beer. The feeling of hate. Grudges. Loyalty. Protection.

Rogue faded away.

Every cell in her body burst into life. The world sharpened and focused on. Footsteps range in the air with a metallic clang, the stench of blood…overwhelming, even her heart beat stood in stark clarity. Still, it was natural. Instinct whispered of a threat. Muscles stiffened in her arms, as a stale ashen smell twisted her stomach. Twisting like the rage driving away the other emotions, breaking out a struggle for dominance. It was either succumb to the rage or keep her mind.

Two voices penetrated out of the pitch dark surrounding her, saving her from losing the struggle. Guards. Switching duty. Talkin bout proposing to his girlfriend at the Commander's Palace. Some fancy restaurant from what she could figure. It did nothing to stifle the rage. Instead, it pushed at the corners of her mind, human thoughts drowned out. She wanted the men ripped apart for having lives, for being excited when she was trapped. By them.

Her mind shifted with a threatening snap. As quickly as the rage took over, it was gone. So was she.

Like a blanket over a fire, her mind went out. Everything was foggy and undefined. She was half alive. Things lived, but she was no longer aware of their existence. All fading to be background again.

It was just now, like falling through a hole and hitting the hard ground, that Rogue was aware of her shaking body, or the uneven breathes. A fire spread from her cheek and her head snapped to the side startled at the sudden relief from the cold.

"Chère?" Only a whisper. She blinked.

Remy.

She was here in her room, here in the mansion, next to Remy one hand on her cheek. Air filled her lungs as she gasped for breath. There was no answer for his silent question. No way to explain all that had happened. What could be said?

That the dull world that had burst to life in her very mind suddenly never existed. That she'd caved into a blinding force that she wanted no part of. That was what forced her out, the rage. Logan was in her mind, but not that. Logan. His humanity. That part of him that cared for her and seemed to be there with a stiff nod, whatever her choices. Not that _thing_. Logan was part of her, not that unrealistic rage.

No words could explain that. Logan had always said he was dangerous. Talked about times he couldn't control himself. That it he did terrible things without reason. She had always pushed it off as guilt.

How could Logan ever hurt someone he cared for? To her, he couldn't. That though, it wasn't Logan. It couldn't be the man that had saved her from a dive bar in Canada, who had literally killed himself to ensure she was alive. The man who never let her down, or didn't turn away from her because she had taken the Cure. No. That couldn't be Logan.

The initial shock started wearing away. She realized the failure. It hadn't _really_ worked. In a way it had. She had been in his mind, part of it. It didn't matter, it couldn't save him. She didn't know where he was or anything of relevance. Perhaps what he was experiencing but it wasn't helpful.

A shiver ran up her back as something touched her arm again. She looked to her right and was met with glowing red. Remy still looking at her, no doubt waiting for a response.

"It isn't working," she snarled, her accent strictly Canadian. She swiftly got off her bed and to her feet.

"Care to explain?" he asked as calm as ever.

She scowled at him. How could he be so calm? He should be disgusted like she was. All she could do was kill people and just when she thought she could do more, she couldn't. Her powers were useless. All they could ever do was hurt people.

"It didn't work. Mah powers are just useless. If he doesn' know where he is, how can I?" She crossed her arms over her chest, as her accent bled into her words. "Ah tried. All Ah can do is hurt people."

She looked at Remy, a little ashamed to be ranting at him. What was the point? It couldn't change anything.

She stepped toward the balcony doors and looked out. She could feel him staring at her and she sighed wrapping her arms around her shoulders as the cold night's air come in.

"Y'not useless Rogue"

She shook her head, looking up at the moon. It almost had a rainbow around it, as it showed off its brightness in the night. Full of its glory, round like a glowing coin in the sky. The moon could change, could develop into something as marvelous as what she saw tonight from only a sliver. Why couldn't she?

"All that was for nothing, Remy. All Ah know is that some stupid guard is propsed at some silly restaurant." she scowled. Well, who said you couldn't take your anger out on a restaurant? "What kinda name is that anyway? Commanda's Palace. Sounds ta me lahke the owner is an…"

"Rogue." Remy's accented words cut through her ranting and she turned slightly to look at him, his tone changed.

He was next to her quicker than she could have thought he could. She shouldn't be surprised anymore. He seemed to always sneak up on her….or sneak in.

Remy looked into those grief-stricken green eyes, and he couldn't help but frown inwardly. It didn't last long. His gloved hand found her own as he watched her trying to figure out his expression. It was one that was rare on the face of Remy Lebeau.

"Did ya just say de Commander's Palace?" His face twisted into an excited smile. He rarely looked genuinely excited.

"Yeah," Rogue started in that adorable, quiet but suspicious voice. It was like she was asking a question just with that little quirk in her voice. "But what does that have anythin' ta do with…"

"It's a restaurant, chère,"

Rogue expression darkened and annoyance rushed through her as she snapped. "Ah know _that_, gonna repeat the obvious all night Cajun?"

He smiled at the frustration he could feel building inside of her. He couldn't help it. He loved it when she was like this.

"Non. It ain't just a restaurant. It's a restaurant in Na Orleans, Chère. In de Garden District."

His smile grew as she processed what he said and then recognition lit up her eyes. They seemed to glitter in the full moon, and he couldn't tuck his smile away like normal. She made him do stupid things. But he could try and force his mind to work on the problem and not the femme in front of him.

The break was surprising. He could still remember the layout from blueprints. It had always smelled good with the spices that New Orleans was known for. It had been a good hit for the Guild and they tended to come back to it often. They always seemed to have enough to be relieved of.

"What did y'hear exactly?" he questioned.

Her smile began to fade with her task of remembering exactly what she heard.

"Only that he proposed ta his girlfriend there. Logan didn't listen ta the rest," she murmured.

Remy picked up on the disappointment in her tone, even as his mind began formulating plans.

"Ah still don't get it. It could be anywhere in N'Orleans, Remy. It's ain't exactly a small place. How can we possibly narrow that down? We can't just go bustin' inta places lookin' for him."

He waved a hand at her, and then noticed how much better it had felt entwined with her fingers. Why was it so hard to focus around her?

"Let's just say Remy know some people." His tone darkened. His face fell from its smile back into expressionless normality.

He could get anyone there to tell him what was going on. Someone had to know and if they didn't, the Guild would have certainly scoped that out wherever the government made shop by now, if he had to resort to them.

He pulled out of his thoughts and his face cracked back into a smile.

Rogue looked confused and angry that he was not telling her something, but it was that sweet fury that her quick temper gave her. It was that fire he liked so much. He touched her face before grabbing her hand again.

"Come on Rogue," he said soothingly. "Remy'll explain on de way." He pulled her toward the door.


	40. Holding Up

**Chapter 40**

_Author's Not_e- Hello all, another update. What's going on with this story is that it is nearing its end. There were fifty chapters planned and I have up to Chapter 46 written and the rest all planned out. I've decided to forgo beta-ing the last ten chapters because it takes a lot of time and its creating these big monthly gaps between me updating.

The Returning has become that story I started young and have been trying to finish for a couple of years now, look back at the beginning and wonder 'How did I write that terribly?' so unless I find time to do a complete re-write which is seriously unlikely, it's a pretttty patchy fic.

But I promised I'd finish it and I'd hate to leave you all hanging more than I have. So I'll finish up what I've written down and in my notes and post them mostly close to each other after doing personal edits. It'll be a bit patchy writing, but that's the trend for this fic so I hope we can expect it to be finishing up a little quickly here.

Thanks again for reading!

* * *

Metal pierced flesh and met open air before it met different flesh. His arm digging foot long claws into the oncoming wave. Logan's chest tightened as metal tore through bone, more than he could count as he spun, lunged, and snarled. Until he was left panting as the last guard in the cell fell to the floor.

"Bastards," He snarled, vision clearing some as he heard a chuckle from nowhere. His head snapped to the direction of the voice. Logan knew what it was by now, things only caught him by surprise once. Didn't mean he was used to it though, even if he'd admit it was useful as hell.

Every time guards came storming in, Michaela would disappear and they would slam the door closed. They couldn't afford to have her slipping out while she was invisible, or whatever that was. She really was good at making effective plans, eventually they'd come up with a plan to stop them, but for now they were holding them off.

As he was wiping the blood off his claws onto his hole riddled jeans, her scent suddenly filled the room with her sudden appearance. He leaned against the wall across from the door, crossing his arms as he waited for another attempt on their part. Because he knew there would be more, no getting around that fact. They never gave in. His gaze wandered down, grazing slightly disgusted with the blood stains on his pants with disgust. He didn't forget why they were there… and while he had no problem doing what he needed to get out… didn't mean all parts of him here alright with it.

"Told you it was a great plan."

He snorted at her prideful tone. Had to wonder how she could be prideful about that. Did she forget that they were trapped in a cell by their enemy? It really wasn't that much of a winning situation. Unless they were suddenly not and then he'd actually give her a little credit here.

"Never doubted you," He said a little sarcastically, closing his eyes. It wasn't as if he enjoyed ripping every guard in the cell to shreds, as they got locked in. He couldn't stop himself, once they came in, that part of him saw them as his captives, he lost it and as effective as this was, he didn't like it. It was getting harder and harder to keep him together and present at all. The trapped feeling didn't help matters.

Being trapped, he couldn't run away from it. Being surrounded by enemies, he couldn't hide it. Being here, he couldn't control it. He didn't like that he couldn't control himself that he couldn't keep the beast down when he wanted to. It was the same problem he had always had, just multiplied and surrounded by people trying to get him back to some place before his memories started.

"Least we're setting them back. Their plans were accurate though. We work well together," She spoke up, as usual it just sounded like another fact to him. In more ways than one, it was just that… a fact.

Just like this the two of them were only stats and words somewhere on a chart, being examined and plotted over. That was why he didn't one hundred percent guilty over the dead bodies in their cell or the smell of their blood seeped in his clothing. If he wanted to remain who he was, be an animal and a man, he had to fight for it. He had to fight to not become a stat or a fact to himself again.

"Well figure it out!" He yelled, slamming the phone, before he threw it off of his desk entirely. He was losing his cool. Everything was slowly slipping from his control, and he had to get it back and fast.

First their camera's showed that woman got in again. They still couldn't find any trace of her. It wasn't as if she had just gotten into the storage area, no, she had been right outside of his door! She'd left a pink rose outside his office door, how could their security allow that?!

His only advantage left in all this was that he understood what it was that she wanted. Was here for, just like that other one before her. They had destroyed that annoyance and he would finish this one as well.

To top it off, KARA had gotten around their mind wiping.

They had sent soldiers in, gassed it with multiple supplements, but she could just use her abilities to disappear. Weapon-X healed too fast and got too angry for it to work right away, and even if it did, he couldn't risk KARA getting out without his knowledge. Sometimes she would be gone for hours, burning his nerves, only to reappear where she'd disappeared.

Now, he didn't even know that much! They had finally found the last security device and he couldn't watch them. Everything that could go wrong was, except for the tiny fact they still had the two weapons in captivity. But that was a small comfort when they were lacking what they needed here. He was tempted to wonder what else could go wrong with today.

His personal cell phone rang and his question was answered, apparently. He flipped it open his demeanor changing drastically as he heard the icy cool tone on the other line.

He listened intently, flipping through a file quickly as his hands stumbled over the information.

"Yes sir, the last was yesterday at 0800 hours. Of course, yes sir," He said as calmly as his nerves would allow for. But he closed the file, his hand tightening into a fist and his voice staying obedient.

"Consider her eliminated, sir," He spoke, quietly, listening for any sign of life on the other end. But he heard nothing before there was a click and then dial tone.

Wonderful. Now _he _was involved. As if there weren't enough problems, he had a leak in his own facility, to _him. _He had better get that pesky sneak out of this building and get around KARA and Weapon-X's little stunt.

He turned to where his office phone should be and remembered that it was smashed against a wall. He would have to order a new one. He called for an officer, he needed to find and eliminate this little sneak before _he_got more involved.

She looked across the room, not watching anything in particular. She was lost in thought, going through every step again, over and over to get what she wanted back. At the moment… that was all she was concerned about, it was the most important thing. But her attention was soon redirected, a grin spreading over Mystique's face as she saw the deep blue liquid squirt into the vile.

"Though, just to say, I'm not sure as of yet, but it should work properly."

Her yellow eyes narrowed at the man and her hand was placed on her hip. He pulled the goggles on his face up into his hair, clearing his throat a little nervously before he turned in his chair to look up at her.

"Should," She said cold and stern towards the mutant in front of her, it was the best way to deal with his type. Incredibly intelligent, but lacking motivation in anything but their preferred science, also lacking much of what Mystique deemed important. The ability to think past his experiment might be one. Best to let them know they were held to sever expectations or she'd be waiting around for longer than she had to wait.

"Most likely. It is science."

"I don't care about science, I want results **now**!" She said a little loudly, reaching down to lean into his face more. It was clearly making him incredibly nervous, which was what Mystique was looking for.

"Well, it will work, but… lots of things could go wrong. B…but I'm confident it will work properly," Travis finally got out, leaning back and looking away from her. She straightened up, and fixed her gaze on the small vile sitting in front of her. There, that was handled, he'd remember not to make her mad or insult her authority here again.

"Are there any negative side effects?" She asked looking over her shoulder. The warehouse they were in wasn't very secure, but nobody had followed her, that she was very sure of.

"Can't be sure, but nothing has shown up in the first patient."

"So you have tested it already?"

"Yes, just once."

"And… was it a success?" She asked briskly. That was what she'd been waiting for here after all, why she risked coming all the way out here.

"Yes, it was. Slowly… but within twenty-four hours."

"Fully?"

"Yes, ma'm," He said looking up into the woman's frightening, hungry yellow eyes. She was a little scary if you looked at her long enough.

"Excellent. Keep monitoring. We can't afford any mistakes," His boss snapped, gathering her things and glancing around again.

"Will do, Mystique." He said watching her leave with a sigh. That woman knew how to work a guy. It was understandable though. There was a lot at stake, it was too important to fail.

He didn't want to go back to what had happened. This was the most important thing in the world to his people! He was proud to be apart of something this huge. Something that would give mutants their freedom back; forever.


	41. Tricks In The Book

Chapter 41

Remy stood in the back room on the rafters. Underneath him the normal go arounds in any restaurant. Things coming in, things coming out, wares, cleaning supplies, the lingering, lazy employee trying to get an extra five out of his break, the same thing you'd find in any restaurant, no matter what level of class it had going on.

Remy reached up and took off his glasses as he saw the owner come into the back, snarking at the employee who had apparently gotten ten extra minutes on his break. Homme certainly was pushing his luck, wasn't he?

As soon as the owner was alone, Remy leaped down, his trained feet barley making any noise, his trench coat billowing slightly as he stood up swiftly. He put on a confident grin as the owner turned around with a startled jump.

"Oh non, not y'people 'gain."

Remy felt his demeanor darken. Usually he would correct people, he wasn't apart of them anymore. He didn't though; never real wise to let go of the ace up his sleeve just now. Besides, he never really was a fan of showing all that. After all, assumptions were a thief's best friend.

"I t'ought we had reached…" The man started.

Remy cut him off with a raised hand and he felt the man grow more cautious. He didn't blame him, it wasn't Remy's first encounter with him, and the last one had shaken him up a bit.

"Just t'ought we'd up on y'. Have a little… chat," He said his red eyes glinting dangerously as he turned a cocked head towards the man, who was starting to sweat. Metaphorically, but his hands did clench up at his sides in warning of his emotions. The owner said nothing, but Remy saw his eyes dart behind him carefully.

"_Great,"_ He thought as he heard the thump too. Like he needed Rogue to see him doing this. He had told her he was better alone, she was throwing things off. The man's gaze returned to Remy as he watched him carefully, his feeling drenched in fear now. Yeah… wasn't usual Guild policy to bring friends along unless there was _need_ for it.

"Now, we be in need of some," He paused for a moment. "..information. Information we know y'have."

He made sure to add all the right 'we's'. He could be talking about Rogue and himself but he knew that man would assume 'we' was the Guild. Which was all Remy needed to back the man into a corner. He didn't even need violence, this time. Usually preferred it that way anyways, definitely with Rogue here.

"How 'bout y'tell us 'bout dose men y'were approached by a few months back."

"I can' say…"

Remy cut him off with a darker glare. It clearly told him not to play that card with him. He'd already heard on the streets what was going down. Extra shipments, blanks trucks pulling in and out. He wasn't stupid.

"What were y'sayin'?" Remy asked as the man stood back from Remy. He didn't make eye contact, he'd stopped that little stubborn trait one their last visit it seemed. But his eyes still stayed leeched onto his gloves.

Remy had checked the restaurants shipment and they'd been ordering a lot more food compared to the previous years. Actually it had started this June. That was right after this Michaela girl had broken out of that facility.

Coincidence? No such thing in Remy's book.

Remy's gaze stayed focused on the owner's, who was starting to show his nerves in the face. It seemed he hadn't gotten the message; this man had always needed a little bit of a nudge. Maybe Remy should just… _reinforce_ the man's memory.

His hand slid out of his pocket and the owner took a nervous step back as a single playing card was placed between Remy's fingers. He looked at the card, the joker, as if examining it. He flipped it over in his hands and kept his gaze on it as the pink charge crawled up the paper, filling the dimly lit room with its eerie light.

"So. Y'were just 'bout ta tell moi 'bout dose men, d'accord?" He switched his gaze, slowly, from the card to the owner of the restaurant. The man stuttered slightly before swallowing and trying to look calm in the face of Remy's threat.

"Dey wanted us t'ship dem food… strictly off de books."

The man gaze lingered on the card before glancing at Remy's face. His face was calmer, but his emotions betrayed him. He was scared. Remy copied him, keeping his face emotionless, even as Rogue came to stand next to him.

"I don' know…" He said thoughtfully, pumping more of a charge into the charge and it started to whine softly.

"Really! Dey just tell moi where t'ship de food an' pay me personally. In cash." He swallowed again still staring at the card, waiting, more like he was hoping his answer was enough to make the pink glow leak from the card.

"Dat's all dey told me, monsieur."

"Well s'yo lucky day," Remy said with a slight grin as he twisted the card up and over his knuckles, draining it of his charge, and slipping it up his sleeve in one quick, fluid movement. He continued talking, a smirk working its way on Remy's features. " S'long as y'tell us where y'be shippin' de food."


	42. Group Effort

Chapter 42

Her breathing. That was all she could hear besides the quite buzzing of high tech electronics and engines hard at work. Everyone aboard on the other hand… were absolutely silent. It hung so thick in the air, Rogue swore she could cut it with a knife. Thicker than the worst fogs the Mississippi could throw at you.

So Rogue waited in the thick silence…waited to see if he would come back. So should have objected more…

"_Who should go with him?" Storm asked._

"_Gambit goes solo."_

"_Yah can' go alone Remy," Rogue said, narrowing her eyes at the smile that slid on his face._

"_Don' worry, dis is what I live fo'." _

_The smile didn't seem to reach those devilish eyes. Instead Rogue seemed to wonder if she was imagining the dark anger again. _

_The same look she had seen in the warehouse when she asked him afterwards how he had gotten so good at that. At getting that man to confess what was going on, where the location they were hovering over now was. It had only been a joke, but apparently it wasn't to him._

"_Gambit, can you handle it?" Storm asked._

"_Do y'even have t'ask Stormy?" Remy smirked and left before anyone could say anything further. Rogue included._

Her thoughts had been on Logan the entire time, but now, now a promise had been kept. Remy LeBeau had successfully diverted her attention.

She didn't like it any better.

Air rushed past him for half a second, adrenaline kicking in as he dropped quietly into the vent. He'd jumped down, twisted off of the edge and then back up to quietly take out the guards who stood on top. Moved past the trips for the roof, found and time delayed the security sensors into the ventilation system and slipped his way into the building. No one knowing that one of the best thieves in the world had slipped past their defenses.

It wasn't kid stuff either, as cocky as Remy usually was.

This place was locked down top notch security, not that he was worried. He'd done better before. This wasn't his first time in a Weapon-X facility. Besides, people would be surprised how seriously art and jewelry galleries took their security. Sometimes it was equal, if not better to the government's set ups. It wasn't the case here, but people would still be surprised.

Remy pushed the thoughts to the side, focusing every skill he had to detect every trip and trap they had. He stopped quickly. Looking at the sloppy attempt to cover a wire, a smirk came to his serious face. A barely charged card was all it took to get past it. To their security, it would just look like a momentary glitch in the system. A fan kicking on could do that.

Remy's eyes moved down either hallway as he poked his head out of the air vent, spotting out the camera's lining it. He took six cards and slightly charged them, throwing two at a time. They each hit directly above the camera's, taking out their systems without fully destroying them.

Now only the guards were left.

He watched the unknowing guards walk towards him as he gripped the edge of the jagged vent and got ready. He slid out of the vent, flipping over himself as he dropped feet first onto the unexpected guard and swinging his other leg at the second guard.

All happening swiftly, with no noise other than the two thuds of the guards dropping to the floor.

He felt someone behind him as he stood up off of the guard, the bunt of gun went for where his head had been seconds ago and he swung a leg out to trip the guard. Again, the only sound was a soft thud and the clank of a gun hitting the floor.

He looked up hearing the march of boots on metal and slid into a doorway. The only thing visible was the set of burning scarlet orbs peering from the darkness.

Then, he froze… feeling the barrel of a gun grazing his hairline… and the intentions to use it.

Her feet should have run dents into the metal by now. She was back and forth over the jet. Sitting, standing…. it had been too long. Even Storm was starting to look fidgety and kept sending worried glances to Beast.

She dropped in one of the chairs her hand running over her face as the silky fabric tickled her cheeks. Rogue let out a sigh and pulled her knees to her chest, her combat boots on the edge of her seat.

She let in another breath trying to banish the scenario's playing in her mind and the knot in her stomach that came with them. Remy'd been gone too long.

He'd been caught or worse and the whole facility was probably on lockdown. Or they would just rush whatever it was they were doing to Logan… if it wasn't already done. She hated doing nothing she should have gone with him. At least then Rogue knew what to do, how to fight… sitting here was infuriating!

"That's it, Ah'm goin' afta him," She said decisively as she stood up.

"Rogue, no one else is going in there yet," Storm said firmly, she ignored her command and kept walking towards the door. Rogue felt a cold grip on her arm and her fiery eyes turned on Bobby's baby blues.

"Let go," Her voice was as icy as he could be. She wasn't just going to sit around anymore, while those two were in there. No… Rogue could do more than sit around, playing the damsel in distress these days.

"Rogue, we can't…" He started, but Rogue wasn't in the mood for rationales.

"Can' **what** _Bobby_? Can' go afta our team memba's?"

"No, it's just…" His voice faltered, not used to hearing the fiery tone from the usually gentle Marie.

"Just what?** Jus**t Logan an' **just** Remy? Why don' we just let him get killed then?"

"Marie…"

"Rogue, Bobby." She said crisply. "Mah name is Rogue. An' Ah don' think grudges should come in the way of someone's life."

"I didn't mea…" Started as he sunk back in his seat some.

"Gambit be offended. Who be sayin'y'could kill dis Cajun?" Rogue spun around, and a smile light her face as deep green met burning scarlet.

"Remy," She said with a sassy smile and the ability to breathe seemed to come back to her. She felt the urge to fling her arms around him as he stood very suddenly in the cockpit. But that would be admitting that she had been worried about him in the first place.

"De one an' only, Mon Cherie," Remy smirked looking at Bobby, as Rogue looked away from him with a blush. He knew very well she was overly pleased, he could feel it in her rush of emotions. Although, he was pretty sure he liked her anger towards Bobby more.

"What kept yah?!" The fiery tone filled her voice, pushing the worry away. Well, it only ever lasted briefly.

"Jus' some complications," Remy stated brushing it off.

"What complications?" Rogue asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Just some guards. Snuck up on moi, but I took care o'dem."

"Took care?"

His head turned to Storm, who of course didn't always trust his ways. He smirked at her and her eyebrows came up. Oh, she knew he was better than that… most of the time. She ought to have plenty of examples from running the Gulf Coast with him. But what else was to be expected from Stormy?

"Don' worry, mon capitan." He joked. "Won' be gettin' in our way t'ough."

"Gambit," Her voice was as tight as her narrowed eyes. Honestly, no one trusted him. Though, could he blame them? Non… he never really could. But they'd never know that about Remy LeBeau if he had his way.

"Take it easy Stormy. Dey just in some closets wid lumps on deir heads."

He held back his grin as Storm analyzed him suspiciously for a moment, but let it go the tired look slipping on before she stood and started business.

"Let's move then. Hank, you're with team B, I'll take team A."

Hank nodded and everyone started moving around into their teams. Remy stood back, ready to follow his group when they flew above it. It did feel weird to be a part of a team again. Or at least a group effort, with orders and the like. Solo was so much more natural for him, easier half the time. But here it was, calling him as the groups stood waiting by the door as they flew high above the facility, unseen.


	43. Moving In

Chapter 43

Logan's eyes opened slowly and he tilted his head up. He sniffed again trying to catch the scent again.

"What is it?"

He ignored the question, standing up slowly, still searching for the scent. He didn't bother trying to hear anything, too many different things around here to distract him from picking up anything that would give him a definite confirmation. His nose on the other hand, hadn't lied to him yet.

Logan's eyes widened a hair as he placed it. He knew that damn scent from anywhere. It was full of cheap cigarettes, cologne, and southern arrogance…

The Cajun.

"Who?"

He looked at her wondering if it was safe to say anything. If they sent him in, it was for stealth. Logan couldn't smell anyone else either. Could be alone, no, that wasn't likely. He sniffed again making sure it was the Cajun. No, there was no doubt about that crappy scent.

"Who!"

He turned to face her, sending her a glare. Her childish expression switched to expressionless and she gave him a look like she was trying to figure out what it was he had smelt.

"Thought I smelled somethin' besides a soldier."

"As in?" She asked, now they were playing a lie, and both knew it.

"Head, no powder." He sniffed again for show. They were pretty sure the last camera was gone but he didn't like taking chances. Definitely not if the X-Men had shown up… "Definitely not a soldier though."

"Great just what we need," Michaela spat sarcastically, her look still asking for the truth. He looked at her, smirking slightly, as he raised an eyebrow at her. She'd have to figure it out herself, no use saying it and having them get hurt. Wasn't risking it.

But she looked at him confused for a moment, then she looked down at the floor. Her expression went blank for a little until a grin finally found its way on her face too, vanishing right away.

"So they think they can get around us bringing someone in?" She said, playing again. "Then I wish them luck."

Her voice was darker, but the smile was hard to wipe off of her face from the looks of it. Logan didn't need to ask if she knew, instead he leaned against the wall with the door on it.

Waiting. Listening. Smelling.

He didn't want to stay here, but he didn't want them to rescue him either. He didn't want to jeopardize them for his ass. It was weird, but he supposed he was admitting that he was anxious about them, for them. For his team.

Her fingers worked quickly as she looked into the binoculars, zooming the sight in.

She didn't believe it!

People, actual people, where falling out of the sky and some seemed to be… flying? She zoomed in capturing the number. One...Two...Three…

Four, Five… Six…

Seven… Eight…

Nine.

Nine total. Nine people were entering the premises exactly where she had been about to slip in. They knew right where to go in and how to. All being sneaky enough it was hard to catch once they touched the roof, definitely couldn't count their numbers any longer.

She stowed the binoculars, her breath quick with anger.

They were ruining her carefully laid plans, she didn't know who they were but they were messing with what she had been working on for six damn years!

They _weren't_ going to, she decided, trying to get her head about her again. Sometimes playing it by ear was a little… more emotional than she'd like. But there was nothing about this that wasn't emotional. The cause, the purpose, the way she did it… it was all for one thing.

So she'd just be simple about it… not let these random people ruin what she'd been working so severely towards. Daniel would have to slip in now, change plans. She had to, they would ruin everything.

But… just maybe it would be wiser to watch.

Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. Maybe they would cause a distraction, one she could and _would_ use to get her out of there and to finally finish what had been started long before she decided to get involved.

Their footsteps were stealthy as the group entered through a narrow passageway leading out from an average set of work lockers. Everyone looked around, Gambit pointing out certain places he'd taken out camera's.

"Jus' make sure dat no one steps on…." Gambit's words were cut short as a steel foot walked directly where the Cajun was going to say not to.

The X-men's faces were illuminated with red and orange flashes. On and off, a high screeching sound rang in their ears. There wasn't much more to being sighted except for the guns…

It wasn't long until they came along too, guards filled in, guns firing on sight. Storm gave the signal and the two teams broke up. Team A, Storm Colossus, Rogue, and Iceman stayed to hold off the guards while Team B, Beast, Psylock, Gambit, Shadowcat, and Pyro went to find Logan and Michaela.

Ice spikes shot through the unnatural fog that sprang up in front of their enemies as the sound of metal pounding on metal sounded and bullets pinking off of Colossus's armor.

Shadowcat looked around as the other shook off being phased and she took in a shaky breath.

"Nice form, petite," Gambit said with a wink as he advanced, Psylocke alongside of him and the rest catching up. No one knew where they were going, but how hard would it be to find something strong enough to hold the mighty Wolverine?

Gambit, Psylocke, and Beast looked in the same direction as a door was flung open and bullets flew. A wall of fire flew forward the guards finding fire circling and encompassing them.

"Pyro enough! You'll kill them!" The boy looked at Beast almost regretting the idea, but pulling it shakily back as explosions of pink and red and whizzing daggers took its place.

Kitty phased as bullets flew through her. She was starting to realize that these people would kill them. She had known that, but until you actually have bullets firing constantly at you, it doesn't really sink in.

She looked around at Gambit, Psylocke, Beast and even John as they fought and she found that she was afraid to even become unphased. Unlike Gambit and Psylocke, she couldn't do all those impressive flips and dodges and blow things up. She didn't have Beasts' raw strength and she couldn't scorch the guys.

That didn't mean she had to be useless though.

She ran up to a guard, unphasing as she grabbed his gun and then phased again, along with the gun which she threw through the floor. She turned around, as a guy tried shooting at her from a foot away. She closed her eyes, but of course she didn't feel anything. Though, she heard the guy behind her fall.

She bit her lip as she grabbed ahold of the man's feet and pulled him halfway through the floor.

"That should hold you," She muttered, grabbing his gun and phasing again. She still didn't know how long she could keep this up; killing really wasn't what they practiced in the Danger Room. It wasn't what the X-Men _did_… but the bad guys weren't going to accept that kind of excuse now where they?

Colossus flinched mentally as his fist made contact with the man's shoulder and he could feel it break beneath his strong punch. This was better than death though. This was all they would give to him and his comrades.

He felt almost cold as ice flew right past his shoulder and Iceman whizzed by him on a slide of ice, it curved up, protecting him from bullets and giving him a weapon. He didn't need the protection, his alloid armor was more than enough for these bullets, but it did give him an opportunity to do more with his strength then just punching people.

He ran forward shattering the remainders of the ice slide as shards flew into their enemies' path and cleared the way. The men stumbled as they were hit with ice, sharp enough to be glass. He turned back to help the girls, but saw the last guard in sight fall to Rogue's punch.


	44. Faith

Chapter 44

The cage of a room echoed with the sounds of metal scrapping, ear-splittingly against metal. Michaela stood back, knowing that speaking logic to the man was absolutely pointless.

The second alarm went off, shooting erupted, getting out was the only thing she wanted to do. They both knew that it was the X-Men, Logan's buddies invading. She had to give them credit, she didn't think they had the means to figure it out. Where they were, how to get to them, where to slip in and when… it was a lot in their defense. Interesting how resilient they seemed to be, or just stubbornly stuck to their cause.

Though she seemed to be getting surprised with people more and more often recently… or maybe it was just her and not them. Probably.

Nevertheless… Logan was wasting his time.

They'd already proven that getting out by their own means wasn't a possibility, there was no way she could find to make it happen. Their resources aside, their capabilities aside… these guys just knew too much about them. Had too many good ways of keeping people like them stuck on the inside.

It would appear… she was just going to have to put her hopes in these others. Though the idea wasn't a pleasant one to her in all honesty. She didn't like being so out of control of everything… because she was just starting to get used to being in control of what she did before they got dragged back here and… Michaela was missing it a little.

But she'd done a terrible job of getting herself out this far so she'd have to put her faith in the X-Men…

The lights flashed all around them and she sat in the corner, holding her knees to her chest, the same frightened expression on her face as the only doctor in the room. Procedure said to get low and stay where you were until the soldiers took care of any 'problems'. Or whatever reason it was there were loud alarms, flashing lights, and all the signs of chaos in the normally stable environment.

She was supposed to do these things. But she couldn't ignore the feeling deep in her stomach that told her to route for the intruders. To internally cheer them on and pray they made it in and out quickly… safely and alive. Pray they took that girl with them.

It was the only reason she could think they would be here. To take away the two newest additions to the facility, the one her bosses had been pressing so hard for them to quicken the pace of operations and hasten procedures… and Anne wanted to help…

Only thing that still kept her sitting here was the ever pressing fear of death. She knew that was what could happen if she interfered, did more than sit here like she was ordered to do. Anne knew well enough that doing something might get her and her family killed. They'd made it so clear… without ever really saying it.

Made plenty of examples to everyone who worked here…

The feelings wouldn't stop though, and her prayers wouldn't die away with as much logic as she tried to press down on them. She had looked at all of this differently, couldn't put her head in the sand once she looked over her shoulder at that young girl's hate filled eyes. So much anger and pain in somebody that seemed too young to be able to hold all that; all because of many people… just like her.

Anne remembered the girl from before, she wasn't here, but Anne knew the case from when she was still a secretary. It was so much easier to ignore eight years ago, when there was only a name of some eighteen year old being operated on. Now she could see her. The pain and she imagined her own baby, strapped to a table, to be used as a government tool.

It revolted her…. that she continued doing it too… that it was just as much her fault…

Anne closed her eyes, taking a breath in, praying for her imagination to stop making her see things that didn't exist. To go back to admitting to herself that she couldn't do anything, so it didn't help to think about it… she had her own child's safety to think about.

But what if she _could_?

What if she could help, sneak by in all the chaos and confusing without her family getting hurt, or her? What if in some small way she could help prevent or undo some of what she'd helped to do? If she could… maybe… even a small amount...

What was her mother's old saying? If you aren't part of the solution, you're only a part of the problem?

Then maybe she could rest without thinking about the look in that girl's eyes, feeling the guilt creep up in her all the time. Work out the remainder of her time here and live more peacefully afterwards…

How though? How could she, not much more than a nurse, do anything…

"Are you alright Anne?"

She glanced up to see William, he looked worried as well, but her eyes landed on the I.D. and key card handing from his lab pocket…

How… how was what she'd just been thinking on, right?

She smiled, moving closer to him, trying to summon all the courage she could possibly have. There was so much going on everywhere, she could slip through unseen, get back here and act like nothing had happened…

"I'm sorry to do this Bill… but I have to."

"What do you…" He started.

She grabbed the clipboard off her desk and swung it at him as hard as she could. For a moment she couldn't breathe, blood pounding in her ears until the doctor slunk forward, unconscious.

Anne let out a quick, relieved breath before standing up quickly and a little shakily, grabbing the keycard from Bill before slipping out of the door. She kept her body pressed against the wall and continued to take shaky, hopefully calming breaths. It didn't seem to work to her, the loud breathes seemed just as loud as her heart banging heavily in her chest.

She could have convinced Bill to help instead of this, but he'd be in danger too! He might not do it, and she'd rather he didn't get involved. She had faith he wouldn't say anything about it to anyone though, he understood the consequences as well.

But every shot, ever flash of an alarm, every noise made her jump and weaken her courage.

Anne wasn't dying… not her intent here, her intent was to help this girl and get home to her child and husband. She would… the second she freed another child, one she'd helped by inaction to imprison.

As she approached the holding area, she felt encouraged again. She was so very close, the loud noises of banging on the inside of it worried her but… she swallowed it down.

Anne raised her hand shakily to insert the card, her own and the entrance password. It accepted after a tense moment and a clicking noise replaced the loud scraping within… the door sliding open.

Logan's arm stopped as he heard a clicking sound outside, leading up to the door. Another, much louder click sounded, but he could also hear the mechanics inside the door moving. He shifted into a crouch, ready to attack as the door opened and Michaela's scent disappeared as usual.

But the soldiers didn't flood into the room to their deaths and he didn't start tearing into everything around him, ignoring the sting of bullets and the air getting heavy with the scent of blood and death. None of the usual happened. Instead a woman stood in the doorway, the scent of fear on her, two white cards clutched to her chest, shaking heavily.

Her eyes traced behind him for a moment and he stood up slowly. Must be looking at where Michaela was probably appearing, he could smell her scent strongly again. Everything was quiet for a moment and Michaela stepped up next to him as the woman wet her lips, looking like she was trying to say something.

Took her another few rattled breaths to squeak something out.

"I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to do it earlier. I prayed for you, but it… just… I couldn't put my own chil…"

The ladies soft whimpering apology was cut short, his noise filling with the familiar scent of powder and a shot rand out in his ears.


	45. Lost and Found

Author's Note- As a warning, since this is rated T+ and I'm never very sure of ratings and like to be wary of them. There's going to be direct violent references (Claws, bullets, death, X-Men fighting stuff) and if you're uncomfortable with it, here's your warning!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 45-

The woman who had been shakily apologizing to them, freeing them from the cell, stood stock still for a moment. How many times had he seen it… enough he wasn't surprised to smell the tint of blood in the air, see her eyes growing larger, a near mist fogging up her eyes as she grabbed her stomach where red pooled threw her fingers to the white lab coat, just as death was pooling into her scent.

A second shot went off and she collapsed into a crumpled mess on the ground.

Logan's head shot up to see the gun pointed in his direction now and the face of the man who'd thought it wise to mock him earlier. He had 'seriously doubted' Logan would have his head… well… he'd been warned. An advantage not many got when they did this sort of crap…

Gun wasn't angled at him, and Logan felt a surge of pure instincts knowing he was thinking about taking Michaela out first. Because what did bullets do to Wolverine? A sharp snarl cut through the silence after the shot as he rushed forward with more speed than any normal man could muster. The sting in his shoulder didn't stop him as he rushed forward, his mind flooding with rage, but this time there was no struggle for dominance or control, just acceptance… and unbound rage.

Michaela should have left harms way as soon as the first shot had been fired, it was procedure, it was practical, she couldn't heal, a bullet could kill her as easily as the next person. The gun was _aimed_ at her.

That wasn't what she did though, she watched as the Lieutenant shot the woman and then fell to his death, as the claws of an animal tore through him, his stomach and then his head.

She supposed that the sight of the headless lieutenant should have bothered her more than the sight of some random woman she didn't know. She'd played to the hesitation she'd seen in this lady weeks ago. It had worked. She'd been enough of a guilty woman to free her…

Michael should run, leave, destroy everything around this like Logan was probably doing now, shooting down the hallway. But she just couldn't. She kneeled down next to the lifeless woman, the blood staining the floor around her.

Why did she do it? She was a coward, a wretch of a person. One who let and helped with the destruction of one or more lives, her own included. Did these things to her, the things that haunted her and made her question everything. Wonder how human she even was anymore…

So why? What could have struck this woman to do this? To break orders and help a bunch of lowly mutants? Was it that this woman knew she was a coward, but… that made no sense. It wasn't in her personality type to do this.

Why break her own type?

What could do that and how had Michaela been wrong? Could people exceed expectations, but she pegged people, figured them out, so what a component had she missed? There was always some factor that went into it… always…

Or what component was _she_ missing? What was missing in herself that she couldn't see what made this woman betray herself, risk her life and her wishes to help someone that was just a test subject around here… what had _Michaela_ done trying to play to a little guilt already in her?

Her apology seemed to wash over her mind like a raw wound, making her flinch and reach out to the woman whose life was gone because of her… it'd never really bothered her before, but then again… Michaela never did have to _look_ at what she _knew_ she did. Just know it was there in the back of her mind. But it was here and so present and it filled her stomach with a sick, heavy feeling.

She snapped out of her careless thoughts as a loud noise nearby caught her by surprise. She was so trapped up in her thoughts, in the emotions this woman was putting in her… that she'd let somebody sneak up on her.

Michaela stood up, hands clenched and dripping with the dead woman's blood. The source of the disturbance was crouched in the doorway. She was dressed in black, something in her hand and was… crying?

Something stopped her charge, stopped her disappearance to safety. Again, she didn't know what stopped her. This girl was a trap, she knew that clearly but… the way she was staring at her was… unnerving.

Something that Michaela couldn't read flickered in her eyes and the words muttered were unable to be heard. Who was she and what power did she have over Michaela? That had her so shocked she could barely make herself move… much less phase out…

It was like every ounce of training she put on herself, every preparation for this day had fled.

In Daniel's mind, this girl, one who'd become so important, had been a symbol. A symbol of what this government had destroyed and taken from her, she had stopped being real so long ago. The only one left had become a ghost, pushing her to the vengeful person she'd become, despite her promises to her Aunt.

But now… now she stood in front of her, and Daniel realized what she'd been told long ago was true; nothing would ever be the same. This woman was not the person she'd been searching for all these years…

The outgoing, prideful, bull-headed girl she'd played with as a child was not in there. Instead, in her place was a complete stranger.

The playful green eyes were cold and distant enough to be cut from stone. Blood dripped from her hands and pant legs, she stood ready to fight, not to collapse into who she'd been. Not running forward to embrace Daniel and say something… that she finally found her, that she'd missed her, not… that it was all over and Daniel could help her.

"It's me," She muttered, stepping forward. The girl half stepped back, raising her arms higher. "Don't you remember?"

She'd waited for this for… so long… it had become the entire meaning of her existence… and now she was here and had little idea how to react, what to expect. It was rare she thought everything out… but… what could you do when you saw the person you'd been missing for years and… found someone completely different standing in their place?

"What?"

Daniel flinched from her rough voice. It was commanding, angry, deliberate, but it was not the laughing, singing voice of her past.

She swallowed as her only family left ran at her. Not in a hug… not in familiarity, but quicker than she could have moved, slamming her into the cold, rough wall behind her. Her shoulder protested painfully, but it was nothing in comparison to the clenching in her chest as tears seemed to spill unwillingly down her face.

"I asked you a question!"

How could this be her cousin? How could this be the person she'd been searching for? How could this be all that was left between them, they'd grown up together, right next door… they were practically sisters and Daniel had stayed over her house more than she had her own…

"I finally found you," She said, in an attempt to do something. Anything that wasn't the warm tears rolling down her cheeks. She tried to smile but… it seemed so impossible staring into those hard eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"I haven't though? Have I?" She muttered, looking for anything of the girl she knew. Anything at all of the girl who had been her best friend. Nothing was there… there was nothing left, it'd been too late. She'd been too late, too long… it had all been destroyed somehow and now she realized that.

Daniel had lost her family long ago. Truly she had.

It turned out to be a sick twisted joke she'd played on herself. There was no one to find. Her cousin was dead. She'd been dead eight years, when she'd been taken. It just… took Daniel eight years to realize she needed to stop her useless wish.

Her last hope for something of the past had dissolved.

The bits of information she had found along the way were coming together, the names, dates, the chemical equations she'd found. Now she saw the result. The end equation of all the little pieces she'd been clinging onto to keep her going.

It stood in front of her, some lost soul. Now she had to be done, pick up what she was left of herself. If she didn't, she would become what her cousin had become. _Her_ mother, Daniel's Aunt… she'd warned Danielle of that… nobody wanted it and Amy never would have either.

But… she couldn't just walk away… no, she would give this woman the only piece of her that was left. Daniel needed to finally let go of it once and for all… give somebody lost something to cling onto… she would have to be strong enough to be that for herself.

The girl who she held to the wall was not answering her! What did she know? Why did it feel so important, what was the aching in her chest that made her grit her teeth more and glare at the person in front of her?

"Who are you?" Michael shouted; pressing the smaller girl against the wall as desperation hit her for the first time.

It had to be a trap, their backup… that was logical. But she felt differently than the logic. It was like something flashing in the back of her mind. Something familiar and she couldn't let it go, she'd never felt it before.

The mysterious girl placed her hands on top of Michaela's and squeezed. It was like she was being burned, her hands instantly letting go as she stepped away from her.

Who was this girl? Why wouldn't she speak? Why couldn't Michaela know? Why was it so _damn_ important to her!

She watched hesitantly as the girl reached around her neck and fiddled with something. Her hands returned, pulling a silver chain along with it around her hair and she found her eyes drawn to it. The girl looked down to what was at the end of the chain, before she took Michael's hand.

She tried feebly to pull away, but he girl kept ahold of it and all Michaela could do was stare.

The necklaces was placed in her bloody hand. The little charm was being covered up with the silver chain and she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Was this her answer? It couldn't be… Michaela had no idea what it meant… but it felt so important.

"You'll need this more than me."

She looked up at the girl, why did all this feel different? Different than anything else ever had? It was not her way of thinking… or doing… but she couldn't stop any of it. It was all so helpless…

"Why?" She asked, pleading with the girl for answers. She almost seemed to be about to speak up when a gunshot flew past them. Michaela didn't even care, because the girl seemed to almost be about to say something… almost like she was with just her eyes alone.

But Michael couldn't read it. For once… she couldn't analyze it, couldn't figure out what that look might mean. Didn't know arrogantly exactly what the person was trying to say because of too many factors to go into. She was completely lost…

"Good-bye," The girl said softly before spinning to take off in a dead run, turning to the door she'd come from.

Another gunshot sounded and she felt it enter her upper arm. She grimaced, ducking as she started to run at the soldier, fist closing tightly around the necklace as she slammed her fist into the bridge of the man's nose.

She grabbed the gun from him, using it to flee from the corridor.


	46. Seeing Clearly

Chapter 46-

It had always been a thought in the back of her mind. That as Rogue trained as hard as she could push her body each day, bored her blood and sweat, literally, into Logan's training sessions and her own modified ones… to overcome being the weak link of the X-Men, to overcome the Cure fading away, to overcome her own fears… that at some point, maybe it wouldn't pay off.

She could holler all day long, try as she might… Rogue was who she was. She didn't shift into metal, she couldn't phase out of danger, pop in and out, or throw lighting and fire. She could take people's life force and at a terrible expense to herself.

But it had always been a little fear in her that perhaps all that training and Rogue wouldn't pull it off. That it wouldn't be enough like Logan kept half assuring. She'd always worried it wouldn't be enough. Even when the so called secondary mutation kicked in… Rogue wondered.

Here she was now though, putting it to the test to save Logan with the others. Rogue was here, not sitting back watching through Marie's worried and bitter eyes. No. She was here and she was conquering any of those fears. Hitting, moving, dodging, shifting into the feel of a fight and keeping herself aware of her surroundings.

Rogue's fist slammed into someone's shoulder and she dropped into a low crouch before they could do much, kicking their feet out from under them before she knocked them out.

A gun clicked as she went to get up, before she could react to defend herself, slip out of the way a soldier's gun slid against her forehead. She swallowed, eyes darting around to see what she could use to get out of the way. She was going to have to risk that she was quicker than this guy's trigger finger…

But Rogue never got the chance.

Instead, three gleaming tips seemed to emerge from the center of the man's stomach. What she could now recognize as metal, grew from the man's stomach and Rogue felt herself gagging slightly at the blood. The soldier fell and Rogue peered up not too far from where she was at the beady eyes of a crouched Logan.

She let out a shaky breath. It wasn't the warm, eyes she was accustomed to looking at. There was no encouragement or snarky remark behind a cigar there, no trace of the familiar presence Logan always was. In her head or out. No… in its place were two cold eyes, wild and hungry.

Rogue stared, stunned as she was face to face with what she'd felt. Felt when she'd delved into Logan's psyche, the portion of his mind still trapped within her own. She could practically feel the rage that must pound him in this moment. She knew now that Logan was not there. Not consciously, he'd lost another battle. His mind shoved out for this...

Animal.

Yes, that was what it was. She could put a word on it as she gazed upon it.

Animalistic rage, something so strong and primal that even human reason and compassion seemed to collapse in its presence and strength, so much it must have been what threw her so solidly from his mind when she'd entered it before with Betsy, Psylocke's help psychically. Linking the familiarity of Logan's psyche to his actual mind.

Rogue stared for a moment even after he lunged at another guard, his arms racking through more and more soldiers, teeth barred and growling as they unloaded their ammunition into him instead of focusing on the others. Logan never staggering from the hits.

Quicker than a pig in a pen, there was nobody left standing to fight. Rogue pushed slowly up to her feet, looking around for the rest of the ground as she tried to push away the feelings that stirred. Not just in herself, but in Logan's grumbling psyche, who was suddenly being very quiet.

She glanced over to see Bobby looking at her and she shook her head at him to not move as Ororo seemed to have cornered Logan enough. It didn't seem from what Rogue could hear that she'd been able to save the soldier cowering in Logan's grip.

But as he stood up fully, shoulders evening out and he looked around quickly at everybody… it was Logan. He looked at Rogue once before his eyes diverted away and he snapped to Ororo that they shouldn't be standing around.

Right… right about time to be getting together and out of here since they'd found Logan… or he'd found them rather. Though she wondered what happened to that Michaela gal…

Mystique stepped back into the room, raising her eyebrow slowly as she set a hand on her hip, watching Keene scuttle around the room. Checking up on things, pulling results from the computers, a vial was still in her hand and Mystique's sharp eyes stayed following the vial itself.

Their work was paying off. _Her_ work was paying off. It was never that Mystique couldn't do things herself. She was fully capable, a motivated woman, and many times she found herself doing just that over the years.

But with Eric she'd gotten used to following orders, holding additional ideas instead of scheming her own ends. In a way she missed it… being independent with her choices, but men seemed to do this to her.

She shook her thoughts, turning out of the room as she waited on the other side of the room for the little scientist over there to hurry up. She had things to do now, and Mystique worked on a tight schedule, her mind was already three steps ahead of this, thinking over what this could mean. The true advantage she was gaining.

That they _all_ were gaining.

There was no way to fight fair, but justly… this was almost fair. An eye for an eye, but this one would be giving it back to what had been forcibly taken from them. Yes, the problem was correcting itself, but just a bit too slowly to her liking. It would also make a nice veiled threat that yes… attempting again would be foolish.

"It's affirmative, look for yourself, Mystique."

She held his gaze a moment longer, her own narrowing at him slowly. He got ahead of himself too often, but he was rather harmless. She snatched the vial from him and he stepped back away from her quickly. But Mystique could clearly see that within the room… applied just before her eyes yesterday afternoon… that the mutant they'd broken out of a detention center was rejoicing in the electricity they were pulling out of a wall and into the other side of the room.

A slow, satisfied filled her eyes, lips parting slightly into a smirk as her eyes concentrated on what she'd been waiting for. Proof. Proof that months of research… presented to her this. She held the vial up to the light, the smirk still evident. They had their cure… and now Mystique had something to fight against it. The Anti-Cure… their guarantee that no one would try taking what was _rightfully_ theirs away from them ever again.

Not in that way at least.

"Keep up making more," She said to Travis Keene as she turned down the hallway, tucking the vial into her pocket as her skin shifted, scales turning upward and in as she took another identity, slipping from her own. Her voice was much darker now as she pulled out a phone and started to dial, making her way out of the warehouse…

Things were going _exactly_ as planned.


	47. Dealing It Out

Chapter 47-

Logan veered to the left hallway, stopping as he held up a hand to Ororo who stopped slowly next to him, eyes alert as his. He relaxed a moment before Gumbo showed up in front of him, Hank, Betsy, Kitty, and John came around the corner.

Course he smelled Michaela too who was being held by Hank. Didn't seem to be struggling though she was getting some dirty looks from the kids.

"What?" He asked, since Beast and Besty were both looking at him funny.

"Well we ain't really got time t'be standin' around mes amies," Gumbo spoke up and he sent him an annoyed look.

"This isn't the time for theatrics Gambit," Storm said and he growled a bit in the back of his throat as Beast spoke up.

"Our friend here thought it wise to activate a destination device."

"What? Like you didn't see it coming when I blew up the last place…" Michaela spoke and he narrowed his eyes. "Hey, at least I gave us fifteen minutes instead of five like I wanted."

"What are we all standin' around for then?" He heard Rogue say and he nodded, shoving past the recent group to get towards the entrance he'd been leading them all to. Least they grouped back up anyways… but course she had to go and make things complicated… not that Logan was doing the greatest job ever here but he knew the way out… and if they couldn't find one he'd make it.

But Logan's nose could smell the fresh air now and freedom practically sang from it.

Kitty fell back into the couch, letting her head sag into the cushion of the couch, legs hanging off the arm of it. Thankfully it was in a back room where most of the other kids didn't bother with. It was Kitty's favorite place to curl up with a book and had become something of a second bedroom when she didn't want to deal with her roommate.

This wasn't really one of those times, but she was so exhausted that the idea of going up the set of stairs was tiring enough and she settled for here.

It had been enough to debrief in the war room, aches and pains showing up after the jet ride back to the mansion. The unsettling silence had mixed with a strange relief to see Mr. Logan was back and… just that it was all over with. That crazy woman though… they'd barely made it out within the time and into clear air before the entire facility blew up.

Kitty didn't know but she'd never been so happy as the moment they were all dismissed and she could head to the lockers for a long, long shower. She'd scrubbed at least three times, _at least_.

"Oh, sorry," A voice spoke up, pulling Kitty from her thoughts and jerking her up onto her elbows to look over at the doorway as someone started turning around in it.

"No, it's alright," She called out softly, recognizing Piotr Rasputin easily as he turned back in, a notebook or something in his hand. "It's not like it's my room or something."

"Da," He chuckled softly and she smiled sitting up properly on the couch. Yeah, after she'd just been thinking how much she did think it was her other room of sorts. But it'd be rude to shove somebody out of it just because she was tired. Besides, Colossus had been going at it just as hard as she had back there. They were a team after all.

"I did not realize many others enjoyed this room.

"Ha, yeah," Kitty said a bit embarrassed as he sat on the other end of the couch. She looked around for a moment, wondering if she ought to just summon up the energy to head upstairs, but she turned to look at him instead. But he was already opening his notebook and pulling a pencil out of the spiral of it.

Turned out it was a sketchbook, an already finished sketch on the page he was turning. A really _good_ finished sketch at that! Apparently he'd caught her looking though because his hand paused on the paper, pencil in hand and he turned to look up at her.

"How are you after the fight?"

"Oh," She said thoughtfully for a moment, trying to work down her face flushing. Maybe he was one of those… private kind of artists. Though you'd think he'd do it somewhere else, but then again… they all bunched up so maybe. What did she know? "Sore, but I'm just glad it turned out alright."

"As am I," He nodded and Kitty tilted her head at the notebook, motioning to it with a slight smile.

"You draw a lot?"

"Ah, da, though most of them never get turned into paintings…"

"You paint too?" She said a little surprised. Sure, Peter was a quiet sort of guy. The quiet sort who could bash through a wall, but still pretty quiet.

"Da… would you like to see?"

"Sure," She said a little quickly, smiling once bashfully before she moved over onto the cushion next to him, bringing her feet up underneath her slightly to lean over and look at his sketches as he started from the beginning…

She wasn't really sure _why_ she let the swamp rat in her room after she'd finished up in the lockers. But he'd been there leaning across from it waiting so she let him tag along. _Only_ after letting him know it was creepy to hang around girl's locker rooms though. Her mind wandered over the fact he'd helped her… definitely spoken up and even let on about something about his life before coming to the X-Men(And Gambit definitely wasn't one for doing that, ever, something she could understand) to do it. She appreciated it anyways… enough to not shove him off angrily.

Rogue wasn't even sure what they'd talked about to be honest. Mild, useless chit chat, but neither of them talked about what had gone on at the facility. Maybe because there was still a dark cloud around the topic, probably just her…

She leaned against the window on the opposite end of her room, staring at the pounding rain behind the pane. It had the glass partially fogged up and Rogue almost wanted to be able to reach through to the other side of the glass to get the drops that had stuck to the outside stubbornly against the rest to go away.

Rogue blinked as she suddenly felt him behind her and her eyes looked at the glass overall, two red eyes reflecting oddly in the glass.

"Chere?"

Rogue gritted her teeth at the question he'd asked. It seemed like more of a question than just some annoying nickname anyways. Somehow that Remy was able to see the dark cloud about it too or something. Maybe Rogue was being melodramatic, but she didn't really care.

There was still this hard feeling in her gut, twisting even tighter through the blackbird, the briefing, cleaning up… standing here with this sense of… wrong. Like the rainy weather of Westchester, New York wasn't the reason it felt so dark in her room.

Part of it seemed to be in her head and she wondered briefly, as she focused past Remy's eyes and his unanswered question to look out at the unrelenting rain again, if it was Logan's psyche. But it didn't feel like his, or anyways… just Rogue's mind. Her thoughts, which she'd obviously never been real in control of up to this point in life.

She'd have to admit to it just being her then though. That there was something… distinctly wrong with seeing Logan that way. See him kill people like that, but more… how he'd been. That feeling, the sight of him so… gone… it just seemed to wake something up in her mind. Something of Logan's, or maybe his own self-disgust was powering her teetering feelings.

He'd always been her unquestioning hero in a way. He was still, but now she could see he was capable of those things, she could feel it almost in her head. Recognize what she'd seen before. See what it was Logan was always so careful about. Understand it…

Understand that feeling in the tormenting dreams she'd shared with him since that night she interrupted his.

Rogue nearly jumped out of her skin as two hands slide up on her shoulders. Her eyes narrowed sharply out of instinct, shoulders clenching up at the wrong feeling being touched brought to her. She jerked her head to the side, but Remy's hands squeezed her shoulders and Rogue's stomach fought it for a moment before she decided she was too tired to… to keep fighting something that… really didn't feel that bad, out of fear…

A hard knock sounded and this time Rogue did jump, jerking away from Remy quickly. As if just the knock might bring his hands too far and their skin would touch somehow. Rogue turned away, ignoring Remy now as she walked over to the door, to see who was knocking. She half hoped it was someone for Kitty she could shoo away, but as she opened it, she saw Logan standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

Her head turned lightly over her shoulder, a breeze sweeping in from the now open window, Remy nowhere to be seen.

Rogue looked back at Logan, setting her attention on him.

"I know he was in here."

"Yah, so?" She said voice snippy as she set her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. Well Rogue wasn't going to deny it, she had no reason to. It wasn't like they were doing something in here, hell, it was insulting to think that. Nothing _could_ happen, even if she did want it, which Rogue wasn't saying she did. It was her room even so, she could have anybody she liked in it. Even if jumping out a window looked like just the suspicious activity not a soul would be shocked to see out of Gambit.

But soon her swift anger at being slightly insulted faded and she took a step back to let Logan into the room, avoiding his gaze. Though it seemed to be on the window, which he promptly moved over and shut. Like it was his window…

"You scared o' me?"

Rogue's head turned swiftly, wife strips of hair mingling in with the chestnut curls. Half of her was a little surprised at the question; another part of her had almost been expecting it. Course Logan only left for so many options with his pure blunt ways. It didn't go unnoticed by Rogue the cold tone he used or the lack of the ever annoying kid slapped onto nearly every sentence addressed to her that came from the man's mouth.

"No," She said, lifting her chin slightly as she shut the door and crossed her arms. He mimicked her sarcastically and Rogue's shoulders dropped slightly as she walked towards her bed, stopping next to the post with Logan still near the window.

"You might want to rethink that, kid," He said, tone as biting as it was angry. Both of which Rogue knew had nothing to do with her. Rogue closed her eyes for a minute, letting out a collecting breath.

"Why?" She said, just barely above a whisper. Might as well get it all out there if he'd like… but nothing but silence stood between them. Rogue opened her eyes, looking at him directly now as he walked slowly back towards her, or the door maybe. But he was still turned enough to look out the window, where the rain seemed to easily let someone get lost to it and their thoughts. Lost to a lot of things too…

"Yer not stupid, kid, and you were there," His tone was colder now, anger seemed to have drained from it and… Rogue honestly wasn't too used to hearing it out of Logan. It didn't even feel right in her thoughts. That was the strangest part… usually it did, things Logan did, they registered with the large part of her that was him.

"Well thanks," She bit back a little sarcastically, because she wasn't sure what else to say to him. Rogue didn't fully understand this all, when she tried separating the psychics… it got more confusing. She hadn't had help with her powers since before she took the Cure, when the professor died, and after… had been a falling escapade of one thing after the other, none of which focused on her actual, unsolvable powers. But by the time she'd urged herself to speak up again, her tone was softer and she wanted to reach out and be able to touch him… but of course she couldn't… "That ain't yah, Logan."

"That's where yer twisted up Marie," He said, trying to sound calmer. That's what it looked like from where she was standing and Rogue took a step forward before stopping herself.

"Yah're in mah head too, Logan… and I know that's something different," She said, crossing her arms to hug her mid-section.

"It's not."

"Yah're like that," Rogue said, pursing her lips. She wasn't sure where the wording came from but it popped up in her head and maybe it was her, maybe it was Logan's psyche. She didn't really care right now. "Animals don' care."

"Yeah, because I cared so much rippin' through guys back there?"

"Soldiers," She corrected him.

"People," He retorted, but she refused to feel like some kid getting a pat on the hand. "With everyday lives, families, kids. You ever think about what happens when it's one of these kids, you, the X-Men?"

"You wouldn' do that, Logan," Rogue said stubbornly, he was being paranoid. It wasn't like she didn't know what she was talking about, could feel it in her head, his when she went in it, his psyche lending a lot in getting Logan too…

"Can' be sure how far I'd go," He said quietly and he walked past her to the door. She turned to see him stopped at the door, door knob twisted in his hand as he left it open and stood there. Rogue straightened her shoulders, looking after him expectantly, but he just paused before moving out of it and shutting the door.

Rogue looked at the door for a moment, a frown sneaking up on her features before she sighed loudly to the room and her eyes drifted back to the steady beating rain.


	48. Finding Peace

Chapter 48

"Logan? Ororo?"

Ororo looked up from the warm drink in her hands at the doorway, a familiar accented voice breaking into the silent staring contest Logan and her seemed to be having.

"Yes Kurt?" She asked, lowering the cup to the desk. She was almost happy for the interruption; she just didn't know what to do with all this. It was always the aftermath, she found… the wondering what to do to make sure everything was okay, nothing else would happen… where to go from whatever disaster was at their doorstep this time.

It was a relief to have Logan back out of harm's way though. At the same time… it being Logan in peril this time, just reminded her how vulnerable they all were still. Only thing that had her calm was that it had happened somewhere besides the mansion.

"With all that vas going on… I had no time to bring these to you," He said, walking over to her, shutting the door with his tail as he set a folder on the desk. Ororo's eyes dropped to it, taking in the old, musty folder and then the slight smile on Kurt's face.  
"What is it?" She asked curiously, even as she reached forward to slip her delicate fingers through the folder and see for herself.

"I believe… what we vere looking for in Deutschland."

Ororo looked up from the folder she'd just started to open, lips parting in surprise as she looked at Kurt smiling. Even Logan leaned forward, yanking the folder from her grip before she had the chance to swat him for it.

"You found it there?"

"Ja, in a separate room. Some office before the fighting began."

"That's wonderful," She said, finding herself grasping onto _some_ good news. There had to be some after all, and knowing that all their efforts in Germany, dealing with Mystique, having to go through all this to get these two back, well… it was nice to have a something work out for once. Ororo looked at Logan starting to stand and she smiled softer.

"Taking it to her?"

"Yeah," He grunted, turning to walk out of the door. "Thanks Elf."

"Well, I suppose that vas a compliment."

"From Logan, probably," Ororo said, laughing slightly. It felt so relieving to laugh too, even if all the other pressures were still there… she had to take solace in the small things. Being able to be… successful in helping one of the lost mutants that wandered in here… it felt more significant than maybe it was in the big picture.

Logan was making his way from giving that folder to Michaela. He'd followed her scent in the large mix of others. In some way, he knew it didn't help him, but it made him at least feel like that hadn't been for nothing. That she could figure out who she was, remember maybe.

He'd been tempted on his way over there to look himself. But Logan knew how protective he felt of the few key's he'd had once. Got rid of them ultimately, but he still wouldn't want people ripping through his stuff. Not something this personal… not having it always just made it more personal, as far as he was concerned.

She'd been shocked they'd found it. Hadn't opened the folder, just sank down on the bed and he told her that he'd check in on her later… give her a little space.

On his way back though, someone stopped him. He crossed his arms, wondering what this was gonna be about as Rogue walked towards him purposefully. Somehow he really _doubted_ it was gonna be all that much fun.

"We need to talk Logan."

"Rather not," He said gruffly, wondering if he could get past the kid's stubborn streak on technicality. Maybe… but it didn't seem like it from the way she was standing, right in the middle of the hallway to make him pushing around her harder.

Might as well get this the hell over with.

"What?"

"We were talkin' yesterday yah know."

"'Were' bein' the key word there kid," He said, regretting he'd gone to see her in the first place. Hadn't meant to, but the Cajun distracted him and he just… wanted to know maybe if he'd freaked her out or not. It wasn't as impossible as she liked making it seem.

"What are yah so _afraid_ of!"

"Nothin'," He said, lip turning up a bit as he suppressed a snarl. It was a lot harder, he was finding, getting back in the habit when he'd been so out of control when locked up in the facility back there. But he really had to here. "Just was checkin' you weren't."

"Course Ah wasn't."

He shrugged once, hoping that would be enough to be able to stop all this crap. Rogue didn't seem to be moving though, just thinking and he scowled slightly, looking up at the ceiling annoyed. Could really go for a cigar right now, but he was all out of them. No beer here either… just his luck.

He wasn't really in a good mood anyways. After all that bull crap, definitely wasn't doing too well with his wilder side and… with Michaela getting her answers… Logan felt an old longing for his own crop up.

He'd decided at Alkali Lake that he was done, done with Stryker, done with searching, done with trying to figure out all that was lost in his head anyways.

But here he was… itching for it again. The age old questions of who he was, what kind of life he'd had… all the answers he'd probably never get… wanting them. Bad again… but it was making him more antsy too and Logan really didn't need it. Ororo needed him around here and he couldn't just drop her on wild goose chases anymore.

He'd chosen this life though… had to keep that in mind…

"Logan? Ah was just thinkin' about what y'all were sayin' before…"

His eyes looked back over to Rogue, realizing she was standing there still. He'd gotten lost in thought again and he tightened his arms as he focused on what she was starting to say to him. Maybe he could pacify her and go _out_ for a beer… definitely didn't think that was too far off the mark of what his night was gonna look like.

"Ah understand Logan, more than yah think."

"An' how's that?" He asked a little guarded, because Logan really didn't like the idea of that. Of anyone _really_ knowing what that was or wasn't… definitely not the kid.

"How we found you… the part of yah in mah head, somehow it helped finding yer mind."

He made a slight face, trying to work that logic through, but what did he know about all this. Ororo had told him the brief details and they'd been good enough for him. He nodded, though he didn't like the idea of… well that part of what Rogue had explained about her powers to him being more active, or more enlightening either.

"Maybe yah do think it's part of yah Logan. Maybe it is. But… that's just all it is. Just _part_ of who yah are, and as long as we don' let that part of ourselves take over and twist who we really are? It don' matter."

He arched an eyebrow, looking at Rogue a little strangely. Sure… he could get that she was partially talking about herself here… but… she was definitely taking to Logan too.

"That's why Ah don' think, yah're gonna hurt any of us. Maybe those parts are strong… but deep down, who we are ain't leavin' us, no matter what gets in the way."

His other eyebrow matched the first and he could tell Rogue must have been thinking about this since their conversation the other day. But Logan didn't know what to say to the kid… just stood there for a moment looking her over.

Rogue looked at Logan intently, trying to debate if any of what she'd just said was getting through. His eyebrows were up pretty high though… so she'd say yes. Sure, Rogue felt a little foolish for saying it all out loud like that… but Logan's problem wasn't too far from her own to be honest.

Talking about it with Logan, trying to understand why he was so stubborn about it… it made Rogue realize that in her own self. She'd tried too long to be what she had been before her mind was invaded by all these people. Tried after that to cope and take them in, or ignore them to the point that they took over at times, or were too loud and out of control.

But she had to realize… that Rogue couldn't be that person anymore. The person without psyche's in her head, without Rogue's powers, or what she'd been through. There was no going back to Anna Marie.

She had to be her. Rogue, how much of that was her and how much of that was the psyche's she shoved away. It was all still one package...one mind.

One Rogue.

That was all there was to it and that was the same for Logan. Maybe he did have some less controlled, darker part of him… but even when he was like that, he'd been attacking soldiers, not any of them. Logan wasn't like that with any of them, and it wasn't who he was either.

She just hoped he understood what she was trying to say. Rogue had the idea he did though, as he grinned just slightly, as much as Logan ever did or would… She smiled back, even if her arm did tense up as he set his hand on her shoulder. But she still tried to look more relaxed about it.

"I'll see you around, kid," Logan said, raising his eyebrow again. She nodded to him, yeah… maybe they were just fine them. Rogue felt for the first time in a very long time, since she'd run away from Meridian, Mississippi that she really was going to be just fine.


	49. New Chapter

Chapter 49

Her eyes focused blankly on the flames curling up around the paper that was curling in. Smoke raised up, dissipating into nothing, but her eyes stayed focused on the black, charring ends of a manila folder and the contents inside.

It had been a long time, it felt, since she'd come back from that facility. There was nothing though. No sense of freedom, like last time. Blowing the building up… left her feeling emptier, not satisfied, unlike last time.

It all felt very different… and Michaela felt decidedly less arrogant about it. She could see no victory here…

Even this folder… it should have meant victory, it should have been what she'd been looking for. Instead… it felt as hollow as it all did. Tears blinked into her eyes, and it was such a strange feeling… because it wasn't very often she cried like this. She hadn't in the past two days since they'd been back, just balled up on the bed here and tried to not think.

But somehow… it was all worse now. Or… not worse, maybe… it all felt **over** with and that was a little scary. Michaela didn't have anything if it was over with, but she was safe if it truly was.

"What are you doin'?"

The voice should have scared her, Michaela hadn't noticed the door opening or anybody entering the room she was using. It was Logan… from his voice, but she just kept staring as the flames came closer and closer to her hand. The one that held the folder.

The other hand held the necklace that woman had given to her in a death grip, maybe because it was the only thing that felt real right now. Remembering her… whoever she was, with tears falling down her face… tears Michaela could never remember crying until right now.

It felt kind of nice…

"I don't want to know, Logan," She said simply, letting go of the folder into the metal waste bin. It curled up in on itself more with air rushing to it, the charred bits falling into three different pieces, the flames crawling over them too. "They took it from me… whatever is in that folder… what I used to be."

She'd left that number and KARA back in the facility, with that dead woman, with maybe the one person who could have truly given her answers. Somehow that just made fresh tears start to slip out of her eyes as she clutched the necklace tighter in her hand, swallowing thickly.

That person… whoever it was Michaela didn't remember _being_… they were gone. Just like that woman had seemed to think. Saying she'd found her… but hadn't. In fact… it felt like everything was over… except for this little necklace.

It proved she'd been somebody. Somebody with a story, with a life, with people like that woman in it… but Michaela wasn't sure she was ever going to find it. Find what secret this pink rose on the end of a silver chain hid.

If she was meant to… then maybe one day she would find it.

"You don't want to know? After all this?" Logan asked, sounding a little surprised with her. Michaela nodded a bit numbly… yeah, she was probably crazy. Maybe she'd regret it later… but the pit in her stomach said no. What? What if she did see a name, found a street address? Tried to figure it out… that person still wouldn't be her? Why was she trying to find something that no longer existed?

"No… that person doesn't exist anymore Logan."

"They didn't take it from us, kid," She looked over at him, a frown finding its way on her face. Yeah? Well she'd love to know how they didn't because it was a pretty clear feeling. "They can make us forget, but it's still there somewhere. You just gotta find out what's in there."

She looked down as he spoke, unfurling her hand to look at the little pink necklace. She'd cleaned all the blood off of it meticulously. Every little spec of it until it was clean, almost like new. Except for the A&D that was carved on the back of it.

A and D… she wondered what it meant. More… she wondered if Logan was right. If he had a good point? Maybe, he'd been doing it longer than her. Seemed stronger than her. If it was true though… then that paper still didn't matter. Something in her was still her then… and maybe she'd believe that… maybe she wouldn't… only time would tell and the flames were out anyways.

Michaela reached up around the brunette hair she'd let out of the ponytail she usually kept it in and clipped the necklace around her neck. That was the first time she'd worn it… well that she remembered. It felt right there though, hanging down past her collar bone.

"You could stay here," Logan said and this time Michaela looked over at him. She took in a small breath and smiled a bit at him, even if she could still feel the stains on her cheeks from her tears. As annoying as they were… she almost wanted them there. To prove she'd cried… that they couldn't make her how they wanted.

"No…" Michaela said softly, thinking about it for a minute. But she couldn't. "I don't know how you did it. I'm not like you… I… haven't figured it out yet."

He nodded and she smiled a bit again, looking down to the floor as she walked towards the door. She was going to say she hadn't escaped their grip… but for the first time since she remembered… even during her time with the X-Men after that Mystique woman got her out…

Michaela felt a little free from their grip. Herself… yes, she expected it wouldn't be easy to escape all of it. What happened, habits, thoughts, actions… them themselves since there was always more of them. But she felt like she _could_ for the first time and that was something. It was hope… and she liked the feel of it on her.

"I'll leave the country… live low… somewhere I don't have to watch over my shoulder constantly. Figure this out," She said, looking at Logan. He nodded to her again and Michaela pushed past the slight discomfort it brought up to hug Logan once. It felt odd… very odd, but she was trying this new stuff, right?

Right, and Logan had really helped her… the whole way. When they were in there, when they got out… right now… and she wanted to thank him somehow. Words didn't seem very fitting. He patted her back once and she chuckled a bit as she stepped away from him.

"Thank you, Logan… for everything."

"No problem, kid. Don't be a stranger."


	50. Who We Are

Chapter 50

"Do you think she will be alright?"

"Yep," Logan said, leaning against one beam on the porch, satisfied to have a beer in his hand as Ororo and him stood outside, just having saw Michaela off. Somehow he was pretty sure she would be. Kid had a good head on her shoulders, sometimes, enough to keep away from anyone that might be lingering of Weapon-X and Hydra and any other god damn government agencies out there for the likes of them.

"Well…" Ro started again and he looked over at her, sniffing slightly as her scent shifted into more… doubt, maybe. "What about you?"

"Yer always pokin' Ro," He grumbled, not real serious about it. She sent him a look and he arched an eyebrow back at her in return. Well, he was right, Ororo always was. She meant the best, sure, but Logan wasn't really the talking about his feeling sort.

So he just nodded once firmly in answer to her as he took a sip of his beer. Didn't think he'd be going anywhere either, nah, sticking tight here. Sure, he'd disappear every once in a while for a good trip on his bike, start sneaking more beer in this damn mansion too probably… but he'd be around here too.

Just seemed right, course if he actually thought on it for a minute since she was still eyeing him, it just felt right. Logan never had a problem going off his instincts and this place just did. He could do things here, it kept him in check, and… he'd just been stuck here since he showed up. Why change what was working right?

Maybe it was the only thing that showed him who he was anyways. He didn't have any papers, nobody to give him answers, no dog tags… just what he did here and now… and that'd be enough for Logan.

"Come on, Ro, let's see what kinda alcohol tolerance you got."

"I think not, Logan."

"We'll see."

"Has anyone seen the new license plates?" Kitty asked, looking around at her friends around the table, playing cards. Peter shook his head next to her, but she smiled a bit more as his arm went around her waist, hiding it as she pretending to look at her cards instead.

"No, they're white and blue as usual," Bobby spoke up.

"They're yellow and blue now, Popsicle," John bite back. Yup, they were just on each other at all times! She knew John dissed them all, but he was back, Bobby could lay off. Of course when Bobby did lay off… then it was John who was amping things up. That never changed… boys were always boys!

"No, John," Rogue said more teasingly, since they were still both pretty good friends even after what happened. "Mississippi's always been yellow an' blue."

"No, I'm pretty sure New York got there first, like back in the sixties or something," Jubilee butted in as she took a pair over there. They'd been planning on play poker(Gambit was still pushing for it but no one wanted to bet money and it seemed pointless to bet nothing, plus then when they thought things Gambit argued that was too boring and John had agreed.) So they ended up arguing some more about what to play and then ended up playing the simplest game ever, Go Fish.

"Non, Roguey be right. New York jocked Mississippi s'all." Which got a rise out of everybody and the arguing continued.

"No one asked yah Swamp Rat."

"Y'sho, chere? Pretty sho I heard y'ask."

"No. I didn'. Must be all the _bayou sludge_ stuck in yah're ears."

"New York was still there first!"

Kitty decided to take the time to tune them out and lean over to whisper into Peter's ear and see if he wanted to catch a movie later tonight.

He said yes and she settled back to trying to get people to pay attention to the game.

"Okay! Okay! Let's just play the game already guys!"

Mystique walked down the slick, silver hallway, skirt brushing just above her knees as she moved in Miss Anne Cyton's body out of her prestigious office in Washington. They made these things too easy for her, but she'd never be caught asking for anything different. She didn't need more lengthy things to get around than the rest of life threw at her and anybody else looking for them.

"Are you returning?" She asked in a clipped tone through the phone. The answer she needed was yes… it was also the one she wanted.

"I seek nothing but peace. To escape these blasted wars and one man conquests."

"No, I think that is perhaps the only certainty. That peace never lasts for those in war."

"There is no war unless men come to arms."

"They already have and all it needs is a spark now."

"Is there no peace from this torment?"

"No… they always return," She said into the phone, because Eric had always been right… there was no peace for those who were seen as different. There was no escape from persecution… and whether he agreed now or not… sooner or later they'd bother him too… because nobody ever took no for an answer, or _wanted_ peace. Whatever they said, it was never the end goal.

But this time… Mystique would be ready… ready for all of them.

A screen closed from footage from one of his official heads in a helicopter, leaving a destroyed facility. He didn't know he was being watched, but they didn't always know that. They believed they were in charge, but when things needed to be pushed… it happened in one way or another.

He made sure of it, just as people made sure he did what he was supposed to and everybody hid it. Washington was just an easier place to do it in, with so much going on, it was easy to hide funding going to problems like Weapon-X, Hydra, and the endless list of ongoing ideas and attempts to further the United States.

He picked up his phone, pinky dialing the proper extension as he waited for it to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Are you sure they got the folder?" He asked calmly, the folder that had been purposely placed in Germany to tie up any ends… just in case something like this happened. That he was so assured could never happen, but you always planned for the worse.

"Yes."

"Set guards at the previous address to our given name, and don't flop this; I want it all back under wraps and disposed of."

"Yes sir," He hung up the phone with a click, shifting the files on his desk as he moved to lock them in his safe. To lock them away where preying eyes would be kept away from files that didn't need to be seen except by the few carpeting them under the table.

_~Fin~_

* * *

_Author's Note-_ Well there it is! The end of The Returning! After far too many years and far too many unplanned pauses, the very end of the story! Yay! Originally it was planned to have a sequel but that won't be written and I tried to clue in anything that I left out originally to be a surprise later, but if you'd like to know more about a certain part or are left with any questions, just let me know what they are and I'll tell you anything you'd like to know, but I think all the mysteries were cleared up ;)

But I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed this story! Over and over again! Thanks to Missi Marie, Zombie1,Lexi Aduial Elen, Aggie Holmes, Missi Marie, RedWings2010, Gabriels Doubt, 3Karen3, Wanda W, Cinnamon Cigarettes, ChamblerinofMusic, wickedsoulx, Generated Anmoly, RogueOnFire, firefly4543, Laylabelle, Roguejedi83, Danielle123, RogueNya, scifychick81, and Dusky. You guys are great!

All your reviews, alerts, and fav's really did keep this story going sometimes! Which is amazing since it's been going five years already! Special thanks to my beta Scribblemyname, you're fantastic! RogueOnFire for helping me so much with developing KARA's technicalities and plotting me along, along with Missi Marie for accent help and just everything! ChamberlinofMusic was very helpful throughout this as well and Danielle123 you're enthusiasm definitely got some of these chapters out more quickly than they might have otherwise! So thank you everybody! It's been such a fun ride!

To the future people reading this... Thanks so much for reading my Fan Fiction and I hoped you enjoyed it! Drop me a review and let me know what you thought of it overall!


End file.
